


LA MALDICIÓN DE LA BELLA Y DE LA BESTIA

by Iutena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iutena/pseuds/Iutena
Summary: Versión adulta y contemporánea del clásico cuento. No sólo la Bestia sufre por su condición, sino que la Bella, por serlo, también.





	1. ¿Qué pasó con... ?

 

**¿QUÉ PASÓ CON...?**

 

Un hombre maduro, bronceado, repeinado y vestido con ropa propia de alguien con veinte años menos, salvo por la chaqueta de traje encima con la que buscaba la combinación perfecta entre un look casual y juvenil, con uno elegante, sonríe mostrando una antinaturalmente blanqueada e igualada dentadura.

 _-Y hoy, con todos ustedes, aquí en..._ -Desaparece para que en su lugar tomen presencia, mientras aún se oye su dinámica voz pronunciándolas, las palabras escritas con una ornamental sangría:  ** _¿Qué paso con..._?**\- _Hablaremos del multimillonario Leonardo Rey._ -Como si le obedeciera, de inmediato surge la foto de cuerpo entero de un atractivo joven posando de brazos cruzados con un oscuro y refinado traje, sonriendo de forma altanera por ser consciente de lo bien que lo lucía.- _Dueño de uno de los hoteles más lujosos del continente._ -Imágenes en movimiento muestran el mentado edificio, sus exclusivas piezas artísticas de decoración en las salas comunes, sus lámparas de araña de cristal de Swarovsky, su piano de cola hecho a mano...- _Sin embargo, fue más conocido por su sonora vida social constante en la prensa sensacionalista, y que abandonó súbitamente hace casi cinco años. -_ Esta vez toman protagonismo varios titulares de revistas amarillistas en el que coincide el nombre de Leonardo Rey y la palabra "Bestia _".- Trataremos a fondo toda su vida: desde su infancia, criado entre lujos..._ -La primera foto tierna aparece mostrando al pequeño tocando alegre el piano frente a unos padres que le contemplan con rostros amorosos, los mismos que se van ampliando por el zoom.- _... pasando por el desgraciado accidente de vuelo en el que sus padres perdieron la vida._ \- Un repentino negro cubre la idílica estampa dramáticamente.- _Lo que le convirtió, con apenas la mayoría de edad cumplida, en el propietario de toda la fortuna de los Rey..._ -Al fin vuelve a aparecer el dueño de la voz en off para ahora seguir hablando dando su maquillada cara.- _... Junto con su prestigioso hotel, que supo llevar, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaron debido a su juventud e inexperiencia. Continuaremos con los años que le siguieron en los que este auténtico "Rey" disponía de todo: riqueza, juventud, una increíble belleza.._.- Esta vez sin desaparecer, en un rincón a su izquierda pueden verse muestras de lo que dice, viéndose al protagonista de su discurso codeándose con los rostros más conocidos en desbordantes festejos. _-... Y una desmedida atracción por las grandes fiestas que él mismo organizaba o era invitado, gracias a ser dueño del hotel preferido por todo aquél que se lo pudiera permitir. Citaremos a algunas de la interminable lista de modelos, actrices, cantantes y toda mujer que estuviera entre las más deseadas y que no podía escapar a los encantos del apuesto joven._ -A una velocidad apabullante, pasan decenas de fotos de Leonardo con una despampanante mujer distinta en cada una de ellas, hasta que se detienen para verle en una actitud completamente distinta con otro hombre.- _Apuesto y violento, pues incluso superaban en número las confrontaciones que tenía con otros caballeros, de las que también hablaremos, al de sus romances con las damas, por ello ganándose el sobrenombre dado por la prensa de "Bestia"._ -Se acaban las imágenes de fondo para que el emperifollado hombre acapare toda la atención _.- Acabaremos por tratar de indagar por qué de pronto, con apenas veintitrés años, canceló todas las fiestas que había programado, y dejó de asistir a las demás, y lo más inquietante de todo, por qué no se le ha vuelto a ver el rostro. Después de que siempre hubiese exhibido desinhibidamente su admirable semblante y su cuerpo alto y vigoroso, por los que había recibido ofertas de modelaje y papeles en películas, pasó a esconderse bajo un abrigo, con capucha incluida, evitando a los periodistas y protegido por sus guardaespaldas de que nadie se le acercara, rehusando por primera vez las cámaras. Aun hoy, cuando cuenta con veintiocho años, sigue limitado a los asuntos de sus negocios, absteniéndose de la vida social._ _Durante el programa, mostraremos sus mejores fotos y videos, sus declaraciones más impactantes, sus entrevistas más reveladoras, y contaremos con la presencia de antiguos amigos y enemigos del multimillonario. ¿Un accidente o una enfermedad le provocarían una deformación que se negara a descubrir?, ¿O habría sido, como la mayoría apuntaba, una pelea en la que al fin hubiese salido perdedor? Quizás logremos descubrir lo que le ocurrió para que decidiera desaparecer._ _No se pierdan hoy: **¿Qué pasó con... Leonardo Rey?**_

El avance acabó con la foto en primer plano que le habían hecho en uno de sus reportajes, exhibiendo, en su rostro de rasgos viriles, teñido con un sano tono tostado, una sosegada y triunfal sonrisa que dibujaban unos carnosos labios. El zoom se fue cerrando hacia sus azules y algo rasgados ojos, sobre los que caían, a la altura de las cuidadas cejas, algunos mechones de su rizado y azabache cabello. Aquella mirada desapareció al instante entre los cristales rotos de la gran pantalla. Un estruendoso sonido, parecido al rugido de un león, vibró en la habitación.

-Jefe, necesita relajarse. ¿Por qué no se da un baño en la piscina? Eso siempre le sienta bien.

Le aconsejó, y casi rogó, el asistente personal de Leonardo, después de presenciar cómo había arrojado el mando a distancia contra el televisor de su despacho.

-¡No me trates como si fuera un niño!

Rugió con una grave y rocosa voz, que volvió a llenar la sala.

-No lo hago, jefe. Sólo pretendo que descanse de las tensiones del día.

Mantenía estoicamente la compostura Pierre, sin retroceder ante su jefe, por mucho que estuviera instado a hacerlo, notando aquella presencia de dos metros de altura levemente inclinado hacia él, ahora además en medio de una casi completa oscuridad, sólo salpicada por el reflejo que despedía la pantalla en blanco, y las chispas eléctricas que surgían de la abertura por la que el mando la atravesaba.

-Era lo que me faltaba, salir en ese maldito programa. Mañana mismo quiero hablar con Tabares.

-No creo que ningún abogado pueda hacer nada. Tienen derecho legal sobre las imágenes que van a sacar y...

-¡Deja que se encargue Tabares de decidir qué hay de legal en lo que hacen!

Fue interrumpido con aquella agresiva advertencia, y se le heló la sangre.

-Sí, jefe. A primera hora contactaré con él.

Hubo un silencio en el que la gran figura asintió y, lentamente, se dejó caer en su sillón de cuero. Se oyó un crujido.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Tan difícil es conseguir un maldito asiento que sea decentemente resistente?!

Pierre sacó de su bolsillo su agenda electrónica y anotó todo.

-Tendrá su sillón nuevo mañana mismo, no se preocupe. Y también un televisor. ¿Estaba satisfecho con este, o busco uno mejor?

-Consigue el que tenga más definición, en los últimos dos meses habrán sacado alguno mejor que este.

-Muy bien.

Pierre guardó la agenda, quedando a la espera de nuevas indicaciones.

-Después de tanto tiempo deberían haberse olvidado de mí, pero esa gentuza de la farándula siempre encuentra nuevas formas de superarse y ser más rastreros rebañando en las desgracias ajenas. ¿Es que van a estar toda la vida rondándome como buitres?

A Pierre no le inquietaba menos la voz de su jefe cuando la dirigía en susurros, pues sonaba como el ronroneo de una fiera despertándose. Pero esta vez vio que apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejó reposar la cabeza en la grande y dura mano, y esa pose con la que daba a entender que su abatimiento había podido con su ira, le animó a arriesgarse a tocar el más delicado de los temas en aquél edificio.

-Jefe, no tiene por qué estar toda la vida así. Sabe que esta situación puede revocarse.

-Lo he intentado todo, pero nada ha servido...

Como ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, el valor de Pierre a hablar con soltura siguió elevándose.

-No podía funcionar lo que ha probado hasta ahora, las trampas no sirven en este asunto.

-Me di cuenta enseguida, Pierre. -Cuando Leonardo Rey dirigió lentamente su fiera mirada hacia él, casi se arrepintió de haber hablado.- Me di cuenta cuando me desperté de la anestesia en la camilla tras el intento de operación de que ningún instrumento, por muy afilado que esté, puede introducirse en mi carne dura como la roca.

Su tono, que acentuaba con especial énfasis las palabras referentes a él mismo, había ido ganando vigor al tiempo que apretaba con cada vez más fuerza su puño. Pero Pierre ya no se podía echar atrás.

-Lo único que no ha intentado es hacerlo justamente de la manera con la que ella le dijo que rompería la maldición.

Si el crujido de antes había causado algún problema en el sillón, eso ya no iba a importar, pues este quedó despedazado cuando fue despedido contra la pared. Pierre no pudo evitar retroceder dos pasos cuando su jefe fue hacia él.

-Escúchame bien, Pierre, no vuelvas nunca jamás ha sugerirlo. Consigues que piense que me crees idiota.

-No, jefe, yo...

-¿Va todo bien?

Pierre hubiera besado a Armand por interrumpir en aquél momento. El responsable guardaespaldas había acudido raudo a ver qué ocurría. No es que fuera inusual oír cosas estrellarse, pero dos tan seguidas obligaban a su sentido del deber ir a comprobar la situación. Leonardo le ignoró y siguió dirigiéndose a su asistente como si nada.

-Ambos sabemos perfectamente que es una idea absurda pensar que aquello no era otra cosa que una broma cruel, si me intentas convencer de lo contrario sólo puede significar que tú también pretendes burlarte de mí.

-Por supuesto que no.

Se alivió cuando la inmensa figura dio un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados con un bufido. Y es que para él aquella noche le estaba trayendo demasiados recuerdos. No sólo sobre sus padres por el entrometido programa que tenía la desfachatez de hablar de ellos, también revivió aquella maldita noche...

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

_Tenía las curvas de la modelo caribeña del mes de Junio entre sus brazos sobre su escritorio. Ni siquiera entonces sabía su nombre, sólo le interesaba de ella que tenía sus largas y piernas morenas rodeándole la cintura. La aupó con un brazo lo bastante para subirle la falda con la otra mano, le arrancó la prenda interior y dejó caer su desnudo trasero sobre la madera de caoba. Ella se quejó por el leve dolor, pero la calló con un frenético beso. Se bajó la cremallera de la bragueta... y entonces la puerta de su despacho, inoportuna e imperdonablemente, se abrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madrina, y allí estaba, tal y como la recordaba la última vez que la vio y la primera por pequeño que fuera. En todos estos años aún tenía la blanca piel igual de tersa y sin imperfecciones, su largo y liso cabello rubio dorado natural seguía sin una sola cana aunque debiera tener la edad que ahora tendrían sus padres de seguir vivos, y disfrutaba de la misma figura esbelta enfundada en un traje chaqueta blanco complementado con un sombrero de ala ancha_

_-¡Tía! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_No pudo evitar preguntar, apartándose de la joven mulata, quien se apresuró en bajar de la mesa y estirarse el vestido._

_-Querida, puedes irte, mi ahijado y yo tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar._

_La chica, avergonzada, no dudó en coger su bolso y las bragas rotas del suelo, y salió escopeteada de allí._

_-¿En serio? ¿No podías esperar?_

_Se quejó él, limitándose a ello por ser de quien se trataba, mientras se colocaba bien la camisa dentro de los pantalones y abrochaba de nuevo su bragueta. Al menos ya no tenía erección que ocultar gracias a la irritante interrupción que se la había quitado._

_-¿Esa es la forma en la que me recibes después de tanto tiempo?_

_Advirtió entrando en la estancia sin esperar a que la invitaran y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque esto le desagradó, le concedió una tolerancia especial, y se acercó a ella recurriendo a su encantadora sonrisa._

_-Lo siento, es que ya has visto cómo me has encontrado, además de que esto es una gran sorpresa._

_Le dio dos besos en las mejillas._

_-Claro, no podías esperártelo sólo por mis cada vez más frecuentes cartas en las que te avisaba de que vendría a ponerte en vereda._

_Le dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente dulce, que le hizo a él borrar la suya por un instante antes de armarla de nuevo con su estudiado embelesamiento._

_-No te quedes ahí, tía, por favor, siéntate._

_Le indicó una de las sillas frente a su escritorio._

_-Gracias._

_La mujer se quitó el sombreo y se sentó, y él hizo lo propio en su butaca._

_-¿Cómo has conseguido evitar a mi secretaria y a mi guardia? Nunca dejan pasar a nadie sin que me lo anuncien._

_-Supongo que es por lo encantadora que soy._

_Contestó con una traviesa sonrisa, tanto que hacía saltar una alarma en cualquier cabeza. Pero Leonardo decidió ir al grano._

_-Tía, no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo. Sabes que cuido del legado de mis padres, no he dilapidado la fortuna que me dejaron, llevo estupendamente los negocios, no..._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no es eso en lo que me tienes defraudada, querido ahijado._

_Le cortó ella, cruzando sus piernas y descansando su sombrero sobre su regazo._

_-Cuando tus padres nos dejaron, asumí como algo natural la actitud que adoptaste. Al fin y al cabo, eras un crío, mayor de edad según la ley, pero un crío, y si ya en una situación normal a esos años se esperan ese tipo de... ocurrencias, lo empeoró, por una parte, la vivencia tan traumática, y por otra, que contaras con esta fortuna. Pero los años han pasado, y tú no has madurado._

_-Tía, con todos mis respetos, soy un hombre de negocios. Creo que he demostrado más que suficiente que no soy un crío. Llevo todo esto yo solo. Tengo éxito, yo..._

_-Eres caprichoso, visceral, materialista, no tienes autocontrol, no eres capaz de tener ninguna relación de afecto con nadie y sigues encolerizado por la muerte de tus padres, por lo que tratas a los demás peor de lo que merecen y tú mismo eres infeliz en ese perpetuo estado tóxico._

_Con todo lo que los dos tenían que decirse, y el silencio se apoderó del despacho. Sólo se mantuvieron la mirada. Hasta que él encontró la forma más educada de replicarle._

_-Eras la mejor amiga de mis padres, no por nada te hicieron mi madrina, pero eso no te da derecho a venir aquí y darme una reprimenda. Yo ya soy bastante mayor, no tiene que venir nadie a corregirme._

_-No estoy aquí sólo por el amor que me unía a tus padres. Si te diera por perdido, no me hubiera tomado la molestia a pesar de ello. Pero te conozco, te he visto crecer, he estado siempre unida a tu familia. Tú no eres ese pedazo de cabrón que pareces ser._

_Leonardo casi se divirtió al fin en esa charla._

_-¿Quién tiene ahora falta de autocontrol?_

_-No seré yo, no hay palabra que haya mencionado que no me parezca adecuada._

_-Está bien tía, ya es suficiente._

_Sin más paciencia, el joven se levantó directo a la puerta, la abrió y esperó con la mano en el pomo._

_-No, cariño, de esto no vas a poder escapar. -Cogió con una mano su sombrero y se puso de pie para continuar hablándole mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.- De hecho, es a lo que te ha llevado el camino que has escogido. -Se plantó frente a él.- "Bestia" es la forma en la que te llaman. -Leonardo se molestó aún más, odiaba aquél apodo. Pero entonces su madrina alzó la mano y él notó su cálido roce cuando la posó suavemente en su mejilla.- Crees que es un mote ridículamente inapropiado con esa cara tan bonita que tienes... pero es que no te has dado cuenta, de que si te llaman así, es porque es eso lo que ven. Tus actos tienen más presencia que una imagen. Es una Bestia lo que ellos ven... e incluso es una Bestia la forma en la que te sientes.- Ella rompió su contacto y ante su mirada sobrecogida, pasó por su lado para salir de allí.- Recuérdalo, ahijado, porque de verdad te lo digo con todo mi amor: Es esto lo que ahora eres, no porque te lo haya hecho yo, tú solito te has empeñado en convertirte en ello. Cuando seas capaz de volver a amar como un ser humano, y hagas que alguien más te vea como tal, toda esa "bestialidad" -Leonardo estaba desconcertado con todo aquél diálogo, pero se sintió especialmente confundido y alarmado cuando su madrina movió su dedo extendido hacia él para señalarle por todas partes cuando dijo aquella precisa palabra.- ... desaparecerá._

_Se volvió a colocar el sombrero, y con una triste sonrisa, se dio la vuelta sin añadir nada más. Leonardo cerró la puerta, completamente desubicado. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Debía estar cavilando demasiado en ello, porque le estaba empezando una migraña horrible. Se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo. Todo por culpa de sus incompetentes empleados, no tendrían que haberla dejado pasar. Con una mano aún en la cabeza, a la que de repente le pareció que le hacía falta pasar por peluquería, volvió a abrir la puerta con la otra, dispuesto a cargar toda esa frustración._

_-¡Armand! ¡Marie!_

_Llamó a los que creía culpables del incómodo rato que había tenido que pasar, y se sorprendió del efecto que el dolor de cabeza estaba provocando en sus oídos por lo molestamente grave que percibió su voz. Se dirigió al escritorio esperando a que llegaran sus empleados, y se mareó al ver alejarse el suelo. Se sentó con cuidado y al apoyar los brazos partió los de su sillón. Impresionado, miró las piezas rotas buscando las defectuosas solturas. Le empeoró la mala sensación y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa._

_-Buenas noches, jefe. ¿Qué deseaba?_

_Oyó a su secretaria. Y no sólo eso. La olió. Hubiera pensado que sólo era que hoy se había pasado con su perfume. Pero su guardaespaldas no usaba ninguno, y también le olía._

_-¿Cómo habéis dejado pasar a mi madrina?_

_No tenía fuerzas para hablar tan enfadado como le hubiera gustado, sin embargo oyó su voz mucho más fuerte de lo que la hubiera logrado poner de haberlo pretendido._

_-Pues... ¿No dio permiso usted?_

_Percibió la duda en la voz de Armand, y aunque fuera muy raro, era como si no hubiera estado seguro de qué contestarle._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?_

_Levantó la cabeza para mirarles, y entonces vio cómo sus rostros se desencajaron. La mujer pegó un grito._

_-Señor..._

_Sólo consiguió emitir el fornido hombre._

_-¡¿Qué pasa?!_

_-Está... está..._

_Sin poder soportar más a esas dos personas siendo tan inútiles, se levantó, fue hacia su baño y se miró en el espejo..._

 

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK** _

 

Leonardo soltó un rugido al recordar lo que se había encontrado en el cristal aquella noche.

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo resultar la mejor amiga de mis padres, aquella a la que nombraron mi madrina, ser una maldita bruja?!

-Vamos, jefe, cálmese, por mucho dinero que tenga, al final va a ser capaz de gastárselo todo en muebles nuevos.

Armand era el único de todos sus empleados que se atrevía a hablarle con franqueza. Los demás lo achacaban a su entrenamiento militar, aunque sospechaban que debía haber habido alguna formación secreta y mucho más intensa también, algo inimaginable para que le diera tremendo valor.

-¡No tendría por qué ponerme así si no me dieran motivos! Nuestro querido Pierre ha sugerido que haga caso de lo que dijo esa bruja para romper la maldición.

-Bueno, no estaría de más probarlo. Es mejor que quedarse cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada... o destrozando cosas, como es más bien su caso.

-No sé qué hago discutiendo esto con dos empleados. -Ambos ignoraron sus despectivas palabras, por achacarlo a su mal humor y por costumbre.- Tampoco es algo sin lo que pueda vivir, me va bastante bien así. Sigo teniendo dinero y mujeres.

-Sí, unas mujeres encantadoras.

Habló el guardaespaldas con un nada oculto sarcasmo, entornando los ojos. Pierre estuvo a punto de rogarle que por favor empezara a ser aunque fuera una décima parte de comedido de lo que era cualquier otro que trabajaba para el jefe que compartían.

-¿Qué más da lo encantadoras que sean? Siguen estando buenas.

Replicó Leonardo, sentándose en su escritorio y cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Su asistente sintió una punzada de celos, pues por enfadado que siguiera viendo al señor Rey, Armand había conseguido, como solía hacer, sacar de él un trato parecido al que se le da a un amigo.

-No es el tipo de chicas que pueden romper la maldición. Siguen siendo de las que sólo se sienten atraídas por su físico. ¿De verdad quiere continuar en esas relaciones violentas y auto destructivas con mujeres que sólo quieren a una bestia y que le hacen seguir siéndolo?

\- "Ser capaz de amar como un ser humano y conseguir que alguien me vea como tal"

Aún con la mirada desviada, recitó de memoria aquellas palabras con una mezcla de rencor y humor. Se puso en pie y les dio la espalda a los otros dos para acercarse a la ventana que brindaba la vista de unas concurridas calles y el suelo de las azoteas del resto de los edificios. Desde la última planta del hotel, el cielo de la noche se exponía sin que un sólo astro celestial pudiera esconderse, pero Leonardo Rey no pudo evitar que le absorbiera el leve reflejo de sí mismo en el cristal, aborreciéndole cada día más aquella imagen.

-¿Qué otro tipo de chica podría sentir algo por esto? ¿Quién va a ver a un ser humano en mí?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. LA CURA DE LA MALDICIÓN

 

**LA CURA DE LA MALDICIÓN**

 

-Tres Ron con cola, un Martini con naranja, un jintonic, y dos cervezas.

Bella, más que oír a la chica, le había leído los labios, como no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a hacer con aquella música tan alta que apagaba todas las voces a más de medio metro de distancia.

-¡En seguida!

Contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza, y rápidamente, preparó todos los vasos deseando acabar de servir a toda aquella cola para poder descansar al fin aunque fueran cinco minutos. Cuando se giró buscando las botellas, se rió al escuchar a su compañera a su lado hablando para sí en su idioma, mientras escogía dos botellas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué estarás maldiciendo?

Noelia también se rió, pero sin cesar de preparar apresuradamente lo pedido.

-¡Aquí lo tienes todo!

Exclamó Bella cuando acabó, aunque sabía que la chica podía oírle igual de mal que ella y a pesar de que asintiera dándole un billete. Le dio las vueltas y resopló con los ojos en blanco cuando el siguiente cliente plantó sus brazos en cruz en la barra con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola, princesa.

-¿Qué te pongo, Bruno?

-Me pones muchísimo.

Dijo, con genuina originalidad, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Siguiente!

Le ignoró ella, dándole paso con la mirada al chico que iba detrás de él.

-¡Espera! También he venido a por algo de beber, a parte de a verte. Ponme un jintonic de Befeter, con dos hielos y tres rodajas de limón.

Se puso a ello con más premura que nunca, mas no pudo evitar que Bruno, después de inclinarse sobre la barra lo suficiente para poder tener una conversación hablada con ella, le dijera.

-No me coges el teléfono.

-Te dije que no quería volver a quedar contigo.

-Tienes mucha faena, cuando acabes, nos vamos y hablamos.

Belle le hizo apartar los brazos cuando este la vio decidida a dejar sobre ellos la tónica y el vaso, que casi se rompen contra la barra.

-¡Olvídate de mí!

-Quédate las vueltas, nos vemos luego.

Y se giró tras guiñarle un ojo con su imborrable sonrisa dejándola boquiabierta de incredulidad.

-¡Ye, morena!

La chica procuró ignorar el tema para seguir con su trabajo, y cuando miró al nuevo cliente para que le pidiera, este la señaló, gesticuló como si apuntara algo en su mano y luego se la llevó a la oreja estirando el meñique y el pulgar. Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

 

-¡Joder, qué noche!

Exclamó Noelia, recogiendo lánguidamente su abrigo y su bolso.

-Lo peor es que hasta que no dejan de pitarme los oídos, no puedo dormir.

Se quejó Bella, frotándose la oreja por si así arreglaba algo.

-Bueno, como ahora te vas con Bruno...

Canturreó su compañera, con una pícara sonrisa, mientras se sacaba el largo pelo rubio y rizado que se le había quedado dentro del abrigo. La otra puso cara de desagrado mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-¡Yo no me voy con Bruno a ningún sitio!

Noelia se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no, tía? ¡Está buenísimo!

-Es un cerdo. -Sentenció la otra, y se dirigieron a la salida.- No vale ni para sólo un rollo, te lo digo yo.

Noelia la miró con una abierta sonrisa después de comprender algo por sus palabras.

-¡Te has liado con él! Tía, ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

-Porque no fue nada, y no es algo que me guste recordar.

-¿Pero por qué, qué pasó?

-Nada, sólo que fue un asco. Nada más recogerme me besó, y yo pensé, bueno, aún no lo conozco, pero está bueno, así que de momento, aunque no sea para tirar cohetes, está bien.

-Sí.

La escuchaba su compañera, mientras salían por la puerta.

-Pero cada vez que abría la boca iba perdiendo su encanto. No hace más que hablar de él, interrumpía cualquier cosa que decía, eso si no se quedaba mirando hacia cualquier parte sin importarle que se notara que no me escuchaba, ¡como si yo fuera idiota!

-Joder, que descarado.

Se indignó Noelia, cerrando con llave el local.

-Y tendrías que ver cómo va por la vida, como si se comiera el mundo, y mirando a la gente por encima del hombro. ¡Es inaguantable! Ya no lo veo ni guapo.

-Bueno, no te van a faltar los tíos buenorros detrás.

Consideró la rubia, con tono distendido y echando a andar juntas.

-¿Me estas echando los tejos?

Bromeó Bella, coquetamente.

-¡Ay! -Suspiró y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo.- Por muy seductores que resulten esos enormes ojos verdes, ese sedoso y negro cabello, y esa carita tan mona con esos pómulos tan redonditos. -Acabó pellizcándole la mejilla, agudizando la voz y agitándole la cara de forma juguetona, mientras la morena intentaba resistirse hasta que la liberó.- Desgraciadamente, a mí me gustan con algo más abajo y algo menos arriba. -Las dos se rieron.- Sólo hay que ver a los tíos de la discoteca, ¡babean más viéndote a ti sirviendo a toda ostia que con las gogos bailando medio en bolas!

Bella rodó los ojos.

-¡Qué exagerada! ¿Y tú qué? Tu no lo ves porque estas de espaldas, pero ¡Anda que no triunfa tu culo!

-Claro, es que yo también estoy muy buena.

Compartiendo ambas una más de las carcajadas que solían sacarse mutuamente.

-Joder Noelia, menos mal que tenemos estos ratos. Me haces más ligera la penitencia hasta que pueda escapar de todo esto.

Le agradeció Bella mientras entraron en el parking.

-Al menos tienes un buen plan. Todo lo demás lo tienes jodido, pero con un buen plan.

-¡Tú siempre sabes cómo animarme!

-¡Ah! Si se trataba de animarte también puedo decirte que tienes mucho talento, ya sabes que siempre quiero que seas tú la que me haga las fotos, y las que haces por la disco son las más compartidas y las que más "me gusta" tienen en la página.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron quién estaba allí esperando.

-Menos mal que has salido, sí que os cuesta recoger.

-Bruno, no te he dicho que vinieras.

-Te lo he dicho yo.

-Y no me dejaste contestar.

-¿Para qué? La respuesta era obvia.

-A ver, ¿Qué no entiendes de “no quiero volver a quedar contigo”?

-Vamos, princesa, ya te perdí perdón por lo que pasó.

La morena miró de reojo a su amiga y contestó de forma evasiva mientras echaba a andar hacia el coche, seguida por Noelia.

-Olvídalo, Bruno.

-Eres muy rencorosa. Por muy buena que estés te vas a quedar sola si vas tan de digna.

La rubia acababa de abrir las puertas del coche, pero dejó de ignorarle de inmediato al escuchar aquello. Se giró hacia él y sin decir nada sacó su móvil, marcó y mientras daba tono le avisó con total cordialidad.

-A mi novio Alex aún le queda una hora para salir, pero no tardará nada en llegar cuando le diga que venga. Le habrás visto al entrar, es el portero con dos metros de espalda y un brazo como los dos tuyos.

Bruno intentó disimular la cara de pavor.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.

Y al fin se fue. Noelia guardó el móvil y entró en el coche con su amiga.

-¡Qué huevos que tienes! Vale que, aunque no sea tu novio, Alex hubiese venido, pero hace más de media hora que se fue a su casa.

Se rió la morena mientras arrancaban.

-¡Bah! Sabía que saldría por patas. Por cierto, ¿A qué se refería con eso de que no le has perdonado? Te he visto la cara que has puesto, es algo que no me has querido contar.

-Lo resolví rápido, con no volver a verle es suficiente.

-¿Pero qué hizo? ¿Es que se... propasó?

-No... pero...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dímelo ya, tía!

No aguantaba la rubia la intriga que le insuflaba la reticencia incómoda de su compañera, quien acabó cediendo, sabiendo que no dejaría estar el tema.

-Cuando me dejó en casa, fue a besarme, le rechacé y se lo tomó demasiado mal. Me siguió hasta la puerta insultándome, como le planté cara me dio un empujón y me hice daño en la espalda con la puerta.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Vamos a ver qué coche tiene, aún podemos llamar a Alex, le gusta ver las noticias matutinas antes de dormirse. ¡Le pegaremos una paliza!

Y ya estaba buscando cómo dar la vuelta, pero la morena la detuvo.

-Déjalo, por favor, no vale la pena. Sólo quiero olvidarme de él.

Noelia, a regañadientes, aceptó.

 

Diez minutos después, llegaron a casa de Bella.

-Bueno, Noelia, descansa, que mañana más.

Se despidió la chica, bajando del coche.

-Tú también, procura pasar de tus hermanas y no pienses en ese hijo de puta.

-Sí. Avísame cuando llegues.

-Sí, mamá.

Siempre que volvía de trabajar, como lo hacía a horas en las que la gente estaba durmiendo, se esforzaba por no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. Se puso el pijama y cuando terminó de cepillarse su largo y liso pelo, se examinó un momento en el espejo, recordando lo que le había dicho Noelia. Sí, vale, quizás fuera guapa, ¿Pero de qué le servía eso? Sólo se le acercaban chicos como Bruno, que no eran capaces de ver más allá de su cara. Tampoco le servía para tener una vida mejor. Su padre seguía arruinado tras el gran fracaso que sufrió con la tienda, y sus hermanas seguían siendo unas egoístas presumidas que no hacían más que empeorar la economía familiar viviendo por encima de sus posibilidades. Eran cuatro en casa y Bella y su padre los únicos que trabajaban, Violeta y Samanta ni siquiera estudiaban. Según ellas, conseguirían casarse con un futbolista o con alguna otra ocupación equivalente en ingresos económicos y admiración popular. No le sorprendía el fracaso que habían tenido hasta ahora. Ya les había intentado explicar que había millones de chicas guapas con las que debían competir, y se había ahorrado el añadir que además contarían con otras virtudes, como la simpatía, pero seguían culpándola a ella. Como si fuera la que les diera pie a sus ligues a que le echaran los tejos desvergonzadamente delante de ellas, había también muchos futbolistas, sus hermanas podrían traer a casa alguno que no fuera tan capullo. Pero Noelia tenía razón, Violeta y Samanta recibían lo que ofrecían.

Se acostó en la cama de noventa que apenas cabía en su habitación, encendió el ordenador, estiró la mano para alcanzar en su escritorio el teclado para ponerlo sobre ella y se dispuso a trabajar con sus fotografías. Pero en menos de un minuto, ya estaba resoplando con impaciencia. Aún se colgaba después de haber intentado pasarle todos aquellos programas de limpieza y optimización. Debía asumir de una vez las limitaciones de su anticuado ordenador. Pero ya quería ahorrar para una cámara mejor, y también estaba aquél curso que quería hacer... Y ese para ella era el principal de sus objetivos. Cuanto antes pudiera sacarse el título en imagen antes podría dejar aquellos malditos trabajos de camarera y dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba. No quería que fueran pasando los años y que toda su vida se hubiera echado a perder sintiéndose como una esclava limpiando, sirviendo, aguantando a gente como Bruno, y todo para pagar una casa que no le gustaba y posiblemente, manteniendo a dos hermanas que no lo merecían. Pero no, eso no iba a pasar. Ya casi tenía el dinero bastante para el curso, cuyos horarios podía compaginar con los del trabajo. Sólo tendría que pasar lo que durara sin tiempo ni dinero para vida social. Luego, con eso, encontraría empleo haciendo fotos y montajes con ellas. No sabía si ganaría mucho dinero, pero mientras le diera para vivir le bastaba si no sentía que perdía el tiempo, pues lo disfrutaría con su pasión. Fue conciliando el sueño. Apagó el ordenador, dejó el teclado en su lugar, viendo como una ventaja que no hubiera más sitio para el escritorio que a su lado y que eso le ahorrara moverse más, y se recostó dispuesta a soñar unas horas. Noelia tenía razón, lo tenía tono jodido, como una maldición, pero sabía cómo deshacerla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA SE CONOCEN

**LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA SE CONOCEN**

 

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!

Preguntó desorientada. La chica se despertó con un sobresalto, de hecho ya estaba sentada cuando salió de su sueño, con mechones de su oscuro cabello enmarañados por su rostro. Su padre había irrumpido en la habitación cuando aún estaba abrazando a su almohada y con sus gritos había hecho a su cuerpo incorporarse con el instinto propio de la reacción a una alarma.

-¡Tengo una noticia genial, cariño!

Exclamó emocionado, sentándose en el colchón.

-Papá, llegué tarde anoche... no, esta mañana, de trabajar.

Por lo visto, era oportuno recordárselo, pensó mientras se frotaba un ojo con el talón de la mano.

-¡Pero ya no tendrás que trabajar! Me ha llamado la policía, han encontrado a la banda de ladrones que me robó las joyas y las han encontrado todas en un almacén.

-Espera, espera...

Con las pocas horas de sueño y el taquicárdico despertar, a Bella le costaba asimilar aquella, por otra parte, increíble y repentina información.

-¡Bella!

Por si hubiera poco caos, sus eufóricas hermanas en pijama invadieron la diminuta habitación aniquilando el poco espacio libre que quedaba. Un hecho sorprendente más aquél día era verlas ya despiertas, pues aunque no trabajaran en la noche, siempre se las arreglaban para levantarse después de ella.

-¡¿Has oído a papá?!

-¡Vamos a ser ricas otra vez!

-A ver, por favor, me estáis dejando sin aire. -Bella se levantó, se dobló de cintura para esquivar a su hermana, pasar un brazo alrededor de ella y alcanzar la pequeña ventana para abrirla.- ¿Han encontrado todas las joyas?

-Bueno, todas no, pero suficientes para volver a empezar.

Contestó su padre.

-Será cuestión de tiempo que volvamos a estar como antes.

Seguía optimista Valeria, agitando los rizos de su permanente con los pequeños saltitos que daba.

-Bueno, no digo que no sean buenas noticias, pero tampoco deberíamos precipitarnos en ponernos... así.

Acabó señalando a su familia.

-¡Dios santo, Bella! ¿Es que no puedes alegrarte ni siquiera por eso?

Se quejó Samanta, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-No es que no me alegre, es que hay que alquilar un local, pagar todo el papeleo, esperar a que vaya bien...

-¡Cariño! -Su padre se levantó de la cama.- No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser un camino de rosas, pero esto nos facilitará mucho las cosas, es nuestra vía a tener de nuevo una vida estable, y tú ya no tendrás que volver a esa maldita discoteca, podrás centrarte en tus estudios.

-Sí, bueno, si ese es tu hobbi...

Concedió Valeria, por lo que Bella y su padre le dirigieron una incrédula mirada.

-Pero papá, ¿no lo ves? Volverá a pasar lo mismo, aunque no haya robos, ellas romperán la economía.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

Se indignaron ellas.

-Esta vez será distinto. ¡De verdad, confía en mí!

Bella miró a los tres sin creer realmente a ninguno, pero de verdad queriendo hacerlo. También ella podía estar más al tanto, era menor cuando la empresa quebró, no había podido hacer nada para evitar el desastre. Al menos, la tienda siempre sería mejor que la hostelería, y el curso lo podría hacer de todas formas. Así su padre volvería a tener su negocio, sus hermanas podrían hacer algo parecido a trabajar... Tendrían algo con lo que podrían subsistir sin ella y así al fin ir a buscar su propia casa donde fuera feliz.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Hermanita, sigues ahí?

Le sacó Samanta de su ensoñación, admirando al mismo tiempo sus nuevas uñas de porcelana.

-Eh... sí, sí. ¡Me alegro mucho, papá!

Y le dio un sincero abrazo.

-Y yo por vosotras, cariño. Voy a arreglarme e iré a comisaría.- Salió a pequeños brincos del cuarto.- Tú llama a tu jefe y dile que dimites.

-¡No, papá! No empieces con locuras, primero tiene que estar la tienda abierta y empezar a funcionar.

Intentó ella que la oyera yendo apresuradamente detrás de él.

-Bueno, bueno, ya lo hablaremos.

* * *

 

Lo que más le alegró el día a Bella no fue que hubieran recuperado lo que les habían robado, ni que le prometieran un nuevo y mejor futuro, fue el cómo vio a su padre cuando salió arreglado de su habitación. Se había por fin afeitado, y de forma depurada además, librándose de aquél gris y desigual vello facial, y se había repeinado su descuidado y fino cabello hacia atrás con gomina. También se había desprendido del chándal para ponerse su antiguo traje, modesto, pero formal.

-¿Cómo me veis, chicas?

Les pidió opinión al salir así de su habitación, asiendo las solapas de su chaqueta con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Estás guapísimo, papá!

Exclamó Valeria, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Samanta también acudió a él por el otro lado.

-¡Sí, mírate tú mismo!

Lo acercaron al espejo de cuerpo entero en el recibidor de la casa. Bella, al ver cómo se le iluminó la cara por verse de nuevo con aquél aspecto, como si se le hubiese olvidado que alguna vez lo había tenido, y cómo sus hermanas lo contemplaban igual de contentas por ello, cogió la cámara que siempre procuraba tener cerca, y sacó una fotografía en la que sus familiares mostraban su perfil y a la vez el frente a través del reflejo de aquél espejo, captando lo bien que se sentían en aquél momento. Estos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la instantánea.

-Bueno chicas, esperadme despiertas para que os cuente.

-El que no sé si seguirá despierto eres tú, yo volveré a llegar por la mañana.

-¡Hombre, Bella! ¿Vas a salir a celebrarlo?

Se sorprendió su hermana.

-Valeria, es sábado por la noche... ¡Por supuesto que no voy a salir! Hoy trabajo.

-Cariño, te he dicho que llamaras para dejarlo.

-Y yo te he dicho, papá, que lo dejaré cuando vaya a empezar en la tienda.

-Oh, por Dios... que chica más rara.

No daba crédito Samanta. Se despidieron y el padre salió de allí lleno de ilusiones.

* * *

 

Fatal, horrible, todo había resultado de la peor manera posible. Aquellos malditos ladrones formaban parte de una banda de unas proporciones por lo visto bastante importantes, así que la policía requería de una investigación mucho más larga para dar con los cabecillas, lo que se traducía en que el juicio podría tardar años, y las joyas estaban requisadas como prueba hasta entonces. ¡Si no hubiera faltado al pago de ese fatídico mes de la aseguradora...! Pero Valeria y Samanta habían utilizado la tarjeta de crédito en unas compras y habían dejado la cuenta sin fondos. El derrotado hombre vagaba por las calles sintiéndose más hundido de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Desearía que no hubieran encontrado nunca aquellas malditas joyas, así no hubiera tenido esas falsas esperanzas. Una pareja con trajes caros se chocó con él al pasar por delante, y ni siquiera se detuvieron para disculparse. Los vio entrar en un lujoso hotel. Antes él podía permitirse uno de esos. Recordaba que dentro había bares. ¡Qué demonios! Se merecía una copa.

 

Llevaba más de una copa cuando seguía lamentándose en la barra de lo rotos que iban a quedar los corazones de sus hijas cuando les diera la noticia. Tendría que haber cerrado su estúpida boca hasta tener algo seguro. Ahora iban a ser más infelices que antes, y todo por su culpa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un inútil!

Gritó, haciendo que todos los de la sala le miraran.

-Señor, por favor, le ruego que no alce la voz.

Le susurró el camarero, nervioso.

-Aquí vale veinte pavos la maldita copa, creo que eso me da derecho a levantar la voz cuanto quiera.

El camarero se agobió cuando la gente empezó a murmurar. Uno de los de seguridad se acercó.

-Señor, le rogaría que me acompañara a la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡He pagado mi copa, tengo que acabármela!

Se apartó bruscamente y se tropezó con un hombre que tenía detrás sentado en un taburete, haciendo que se cayera al suelo con un perturbador estruendo en un lugar tan habitualmente silencioso. Las voces escandalizadas aumentaron de volumen.

-Señor, por favor, acompáñeme.

Intentó coger de un brazo al padre de Bella, este lo retiró violentamente y le lanzó su copa, pero con una puntería tan mermada por el alcohol que el guardia nunca estuvo en peligro, sin embargo, sí alcanzó al jarrón de una de las mesitas. El seguridad acabó llevándose al hombre a la fuerza, no sin que pudiera evitar que este, con patadas, rompiera un par de adornos más.

 

-¿Un maldito borracho?

Escupió Leonardo, con todo su desprecio.

-Sólo ha roto un par de cosas, no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

Le quiso quitar importancia Armand, conociendo el especial odio que su jefe guardaba a la gente en estado de embriaguez e intentando mitigar la ira que caería sobre el pobre hombre entrado en años.

-La policía ya está avisada. Una vez formalizada la denuncia se podrá arreglar el papeleo con la aseguradora para que abonen el valor de los objetos dañados.

Informó Pierre, con su formal pose de los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-Armand, custódiale hasta que lleguen, no vaya a ser que se escape.

Su guardia decidió ahorrar saliva en discutirle por lo absurdo de vigilar a un hombre en tal estado, y salió del despacho para cumplir con su orden.

 

Cuando entró Armand en la sala donde retenían al padre de Bella sentado, no pudo más que sentir lástima por el lamentable estado en el que encontró a ese pobre hombre.

-Hola.

Le saludó, sentándose frente a él con sólo una mesa entre ellos.

-Por favor, déjeme irme, he tenido un día horrible.

-Me gustaría, señor, pero resulta que ha cometido un par de actos vandálicos que no podemos pasar por alto. Me temo que tendremos que arreglarlo con la policía.

-¡No, por favor! No puedo permitírmelo, no quiero darles otro disgusto más a mis hijas. -Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el hombre sacó su cartera y empezó a desperdigar fotos por la mesa.- ¡Mírelas, que jóvenes e inocentes son!

Armand suspiró, viendo cómo intentaba separar las imágenes para que pudiera verlas bien todas.

-Sí, señor, son muy guapas.

-Son bonitas fotos, ¿verdad? Es que, además de las buenas modelos, la fotógrafa de mi hija es un talento único. A ver si está por algún lado, como es ella quien las hace, es de la que menos tengo.

-Señor, por favor... -Pero Armand se calló cuando vio en una de las fotos a Bella. Las otras dos eran guapas, pero esta... - ¿Esta es su hija la fotógrafa?

-¡Sí! Bueno, es camarera, pero se le da genial la cámara. Bueno, no es tanto la cámara, la pobre aún no ha podido estudiar, pero tiene un ojo único. Esta se la hizo ella misma, dejando el temporizador, cuando se iba de concierto con una amiga. Fíjese en todas las que hace, es capaz de sacar la parte más bella de cualquier cosa.

Armand, rápidamente, levantó la vista hacia aquél señor mayor. Se le dibujó una sonrisa cuando se formó la idea en su cabeza gracias a esas palaras.

 

A Leonardo le sonó el móvil y descolgó a Armand.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

-Jefe, he tenido una idea brillante. No ganamos nada mandando a este pobre hombre a la cárcel. Podríamos sacar más partido de esto de otro modo.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿A qué viene esto? ¡Deja que la policía se encargue y déjate tú de tonterías!

-Escúcheme. Este hombre tiene hijas, podría venir una de ellas a trabajar hasta cubrir con los gastos que ha causado.

-¿Para qué? Denunciándolo lo cubrirá todo el seguro.

-Sí, ¿pero sabe también que los partes hacen subir las cuotas?

-¿Pero qué dices, Armand?

No sabía si su empleado estaba de broma o se había drogado o se había vuelto loco porque sí. Oyó golpes en la puerta, y antes de que diera su permiso, Armand entró por ella colgando el teléfono. Se acercó a él apresuradamente.

-Jefe, una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Mire la hija de ese señor.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha entrado?

-¡Usted mírela! Es la morena.

Y sin darle oportunidad de otra cosa, puso la foto a un palmo de sus ojos. Le silenció de inmediato. Vio a una veinteañera con una bonita figura apreciable aún sin ir vestida de forma provocativa, sino con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta de un grupo de rock, un estilo que conjuntaba con un largo pelo cardado. Su brazo rodeaba el cuello de otra chica rubia, ambas parecían alegres. Quizás por eso lucía una sonrisa tan bonita, que pronunciaba unos altos y grandes pómulos que rasgaban unos ojos verdes resplandecientes. Quiso coger la foto, pero al ver su garra, enorme al lado de aquella pequeña silueta, la retiró frustrado.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Usted que creé? ¿Ha visto qué guapa es? ¡Se enamorará de ella seguro!

-¡Armand!

Gritó levantándose.

-Vamos... No pierde nada teniéndola aquí trabajando, y si de paso puede romper la maldición...

-Lo primero, he estado con chicas guapas antes y no me he enamorado de ninguna, y lo más importante... ¡¿Pero no lo ves tú mismo?! ¿Cómo va a fijarse una chica así en mí?

-¿Ha oído hablar de la erótica del poder?

-Armand...

Le advirtió con su tono que estaba quedándose sin paciencia.

-Sí, de acuerdo, no tiene la pinta de las mujeres que le codician, ¡pero de eso se trata! ¡Mire!

Con una extraña mueca triunfal, sacó más fotos de su bolsillo trasero y las puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Y estas quiénes son?

-Sus hermanas, pero eso no importa, fíjese en las fotos. ¿No ve dos grupos diferenciados?

Leonardo suspiró, luego escudriñó en las fotos ansioso por acabar con aquella absurda conversación.

-Pues sí, en algunas ponen poses y morritos y en las otras parecen gente normal.

-Sí... gente normal, gente humana. ¿Sigue ya por dónde voy? Esas son las fotos que están hechas por su hermana, la chica que tiene que traer a trabajar para usted. ¡Mire cómo son esas chicas y cómo las capta ella! Si hay alguien capaz de ver humanidad en usted, esa es ella.

Por primera vez, Leonardo empezó a dudar.

-No sé, no sé...

-Jefe, tiene que intentarlo. Sé que odia a su madrina y todo lo que le dijo aquella noche, pero si en algo le puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella, es que usted no es realmente esto. -Le señaló con ambas manos para abarcar su magnitud.- Estoy seguro de que no quiere seguir siendo algo que no es.

El señor rey suspiró.

-Está bien. Arréglalo todo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su padre re refiere a ella como Bella, pero no sé si es un apodo, sería demasiado acierto premonitorio por parte de sus padres al darle nombre.

 

-Tía, ¿Tú estás segura de querer meterte en una aburrida tienda y dejar todo esto?

Le preguntó Noelia, extendiendo los brazos hacia la barra con vasos vacíos y llena de gente gritando sus pedidos, como si se tratara de un parque de atracciones. Bella se rió.

-No es que sea el trabajo de mi vida, pero así podré colocar a mis hermanas. Empiezan a ser demasiado mayores para cumplir su sueño de ser mujer florero.

-¡Bella! Tienes una llamada, es importante.

Se sorprendió de que Arturo se acercara con el teléfono de la empresa, era la primera vez que le pasaban una llamada, lo que no ayudó a que no se disparara su temor el rostro de circunstancias de su colega. Sin poder esperar a saber qué pasaba, le cogió el teléfono de las manos y se alejó al reservado para poder hablar sin la música de fondo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Me llamo Armand. Estoy con tu padre. Verás, él sólo ha atinado a decirnos tu nombre y el lugar donde trabajas. Necesitamos que vengas inmediatamente.

-¡¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?! ¡¿Está bien mi padre?!

-A ver... no está herido ni nada, pero ha dado unos pocos problemas. Es mejor hablarlo en persona, y necesitamos que vengas. Si no, lamentándolo mucho, tendremos que llamar a la policía.

-¡¿A la policía?! ¡No! ¿Dónde está?

-En el hotel Rey.

-¿En el hotel Rey? ¿Qué hace mi padre ahí?

-Emborracharse.

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno, ahora voy para allá, pero tengo que avisar a mi jefe, estoy en mitad de mi trabajo y a cierta distancia.

-No te preocupes, esperaremos. De verdad que queremos arreglar esto.

-Está bien, gracias, voy para allá.

Armand oyó cómo se cortó la llamada al otro lado de la línea.

-No sé si es buena idea...

Confesó Pierre, a su lado.

-Por lo menos lo intentaremos. ¿No te gustaría tener por fin un ambiente más agradable de trabajo?

-Es demasiado guapa. -Desdeñó el asistente personal, negando con la cabeza, pesimista.- Hará imposible que él se enamore de ella.

-¿Por ser guapa?

Totalmente sorprendido ante aquél comentario, Armand le miró con desconcierto.

-Conozco al señor Rey desde hace muchos años. Una de las razones por las que no se ha enamorado nunca es porque se queda tan prendado de una belleza física que ya no se molesta en buscar nada más. Sólo verá en ella una cara y un cuerpo. Si el árbol no te deja ver el bosque, a él la atracción sexual no le deja ver nada.

-Bueno, no puedo con más argumentos negativos esta noche, me voy a esperarla abajo.

* * *

 

Armand divisó enseguida a Bella apresurándose hacia el hotel Rey. Desde luego, si no estuviera felizmente casado, sería una joven con la que seguro intentaría algo.

-¿Bella?

La detuvo en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Está bien, acompáñame y hablaremos tranquilamente.

Siguió a aquél hombre, que le recordaba mucho a Wesley Snipes, hasta un despacho. Tuvo que forzar la vista por la tenue luz de la sala. Había un escritorio, una enorme pantalla, una gigantesca butaca, y un par de sillas, una de ellas ocupada por su padre.

-¡Papá!

Se abalanzó hacia él y este, al levantarse, la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento mucho hija, soy un desastre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Le preguntó, y se sentaron en las sillas sin soltarse las manos.

-Lo siento, cariño. Lo de las joyas no ha salido nada bien, yo me puse muy triste y...

Se echó a llorar y no pudo seguir.

-Aún se encuentra bastante ebrio. El caso es que rompió varias piezas del hotel que tienen un precio algo elevado. Sin embargo, déjame tranquilizarte diciéndote que el señor Rey quiere arreglarlo de la forma más amistosa posible.

-¿El señor Rey? ¿Es el dueño del hotel?

-¿No sabes quién es el señor Rey?

-Pues... no, no he venido nunca aquí, y no creo que rondemos los mismos lugares de ocio, la verdad.

Leonardo lo escuchaba todo al otro lado del muro que separaba esa parte del despacho con su piscina privada. No podía creer que aquella joven no hubiera oído hablar de él.

-Perdona, Bella, ¿Es que tú no ves la tele?

Seguía Armand sin dar crédito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es actor?

Leonardo tuvo que contenerse para que no saliera el sonido de la risa de su boca y descubrieran que estaba escuchando. Qué raro, no acostumbraba a reírse, y menos con un desconocido. Sólo solía hacerlo con Armand por sus irreverencias y sus salidas informales para alguien con tal disciplina interiorizada.

-No, él no... en fin, no importa. Creo que él puede hablar con vosotros a partir de aquí. ¡Jefe!

Leonardo suspiró. Era la primera vez que iba a salir en presencia de una chica así. Scarlet, Deborah, y el par más que le frecuentaban también eran físicamente estupendas, pero había sabido de antemano que les atraían los hombres salvajes y brutos. La que estaba al otro lado, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna pinta de tener esas inclinaciones, y aunque eso era lo que él necesitaba, no sabía si era algo a lo que podía aspirar. Esperaba que las luces fueran lo bastante tenues para que no se le apreciara demasiado. Se repasó el traje que se había puesto, el doble del tamaño de los que solía usar. No debía pensar en eso. Tenía que salir ya. Se apartó del muro y lo rodeó. En la parte donde estaba ella había más luz, así que pudo verla bien. Realmente era guapa, aunque ahora su rostro estuviera lleno de preocupación. Podía distinguir el verde de sus ojos incluso ahora que los tenía estrechados en un esfuerzo por distinguirle a él en la oscuridad.

-Bella, soy Leonardo Rey, dueño del hotel Rey.

Intentó suavizar su voz, y se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando le pareció que así había resultado porque ella no se sobresaltó, simplemente asintió.

-Yo, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Mi padre nunca hace estas cosas pero hoy ha tenido un mal día.

-¿Y eso tengo que pagarlo yo?

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, hubiera sabido lo mal acertado que estuvo aunque no hubiera visto la expresión mezcla de apuro y de regaño de Armand. Como era de esperar, la chica puso mala cara.

-No, claro que no, se ve que no tendría cómo.

-Bella, cariño...

Le imploró su padre, dando un apretón a sus manos y mirando de reojo a la figura en las sombras.

-Lo que quiero decir... -Hizo un nuevo intento de hablar Leonardo.- Es que como comprenderás, aunque no quiero causarle mal a tu padre con una denuncia que seguramente lo metería en prisión, he de ser recompensado por los daños causados. Además, él nos ha comentado que ya cuentas con experiencia laboral, mayormente como camarera. Así que te ofrecemos trabajar en el hotel hasta que cubras la deuda contraída por tu padre.

La morena se impresionó con aquella propuesta. Era muy repentina, inesperada, extraña, y por otra parte, le presentaba varios problemas.

-Pero... pero tendría que dejar mi trabajo, y luego no creo que pudiera volver. Cambiaría toda mi rutina de vida. Sería mejor si me dejaras pagártelo en unos meses.

-Como esto sería extraoficial para que no constara las faltas de tu padre, no tendría manera de asegurarme legalmente que me abonaras esa cantidad.

-Oh, vaya, no te fías de mí...

Se resignó, no podía negar que era algo de esperar de un desconocido. Armand, sin poder remediar meter baza, se inclinó hacia ella y lo excusó en tono conciliador.

-No te conoce.

-Armand...

Le advirtió su jefe, y se le escapó el rugido de su voz, supo que ella lo había advertido por su expresión extrañada. No obstante, lo ignoró para centrarse en el tema.

-Pero, ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-Pues el valor de todo asciende a cinco mil euros.

No se oyó nada en unos segundos, hasta que de la garganta de ella escapó un.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos las facturas si las quieres ver. Son objetos valiosos, este es un lugar...

-¡Ay, madre!

Exclamó ella, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y dejando la cabeza sobre las manos para hundir los dedos en su pelo.

-Bella, no lo hagas, pagaré con la cárcel.

-Papá, ¿Cómo voy a dejar que vayas a un sitio así?

-¿Y cómo voy a dejar yo que trabajes aquí, con este hombre? Yo sí sé quién es, él...

Se había alegrado de que Bella no supiera nada anterior de él por su mala prensa, así que por la alarma que sintió de que aquello se fuera a estropear, y la rabia que sintió porque fuera un error más de aquél borracho, le interrumpió con resentimiento.

-Debería haberse preocupado por su hija antes de empinar el codo.

Como hubiese sabido la mayoría de la gente, aquello fue peor. Bella se puso en pie encolerizada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar a mi padre así?

-¡El hombre al que le ha perjudicado con su irresponsable comportamiento!

Le replicó, y al hacerlo, había dado un paso hacia ella, olvidándose por su genio que así saldría de las sombras, justo de ese modo, en pleno arrebato de furia, soltando sus enormes puños sobre la mesa. Y ella se echó un paso atrás dándose con la silla en las piernas cuando lo vio. Por el brusco movimiento, mechones de su cabellera ondulada y larga hasta los hombros se habían quedado desordenadamente sueltos sobre su rosto contraído por la ira, un rostro ancho, con las cejas abundantes fruncidas en una frente prominente en la que algunas venas estaban ahora hinchadas, fijándole una fiera mirada con unos ojos cuyo color del iris y forma de la pupila debían pertenecer a un felino. La contracción de la nariz hacía que sus fosas nasales se mostraran muy abiertas. Su mandíbula, cuadrada, contenía una gran boca de labios gruesos estrechados ahora mostrando unos afilados colmillos.

-¡Bella!

Se puso en pie su padre, atemorizado, para cogerla del brazo como si quisiera echar a correr con ella.

-Por favor, tranquilicémonos todos.

Pidió el escolta, extendiendo entre ellos los brazos, pero mirando sólo a su jefe. Este, como siempre, se dio cuenta tarde de sus malas reacciones. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y ya había conseguido que aquél bello rostro adoptara una mueca de miedo. Apartó la mirada a un lado, resopló y con su callosa mano de uñas anchas y largas, se peinó el pelo hacia atrás.

-Está bien, Armand, ya es suficiente. -Su empleado se temió lo peor al percibir la rendición en su voz.- Pueden irse, vamos a dejar este asunto.

Sólo el jefe de seguridad sabía a lo que realmente se refería.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Podemos irnos sin más?

No podía creerse el hombre más mayor de la habitación, iluminándosele la cara. Su hija no se sorprendió menos. Acababa de ver a una bestia, y de repente manifestaba esa desinteresada clemencia.

-Sí.

Repitió Leonardo manteniendo su rostro apartado. Se giró para irse pero antes de acabar de dar el primero de sus pasos.

-¡Espera!

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la joven, sobre todo por la intriga que le causó. No fue el único, pues a los otros dos hombres se les cortó la respiración aguardando lo que seguiría, aunque esperaban dos cosas diferentes.

-No es justo que esto quede así, trabajaré para ti.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

Exclamó su padre. Leonardo volvió a darse la vuelta, observando a aquella chica que le miraba con determinación, sin entender quien podría ser así.

-Papá, él tiene razón. Ha sufrido unos costos de los que no tiene la culpa y no tiene por qué pagar. No tenemos por qué deberle nada.

-También ha dicho que se los he causado yo, tú tampoco tienes que pagarlo.

-Somos una familia, además vivimos juntos, compartimos gastos, ganancias, deudas...

-No seguiréis viviendo juntos, tendrás que quedarte aquí.

No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad imperiosa de decírselo al momento. Su jefe de seguridad, le escuchó hacerlo como cuando estaba ansioso por algo.

-¿Aquí?

Se extrañó ella.

-En ocasiones tendrás que estar disponible de inmediato. Te instalarás en una de las habitaciones. Arreglaremos el contrato ahora y luego te enviaré en un coche a por tus cosas.

Bella gastó unos segundos en hacerse a la idea.

-De acuerdo, pero de todas formas tengo que seguir pagando el alquiler de mi casa, mi padre y mis hermanas no pueden prescindir de él, tienes que dejar que aparte eso de mi sueldo.

-No hay problema, lo único que, como comprenderás, eso alargará el tiempo de tu contratación al ser menor la cantidad de deuda que abones.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¡Para ya, Bella! ¡Esto no va a pasar!

Se negaba su padre, desesperado.

-Papá, déjalo ya. Voy a estar bien. Es un trabajo por otro, nada más.

-Pero tú ya le has visto.

-Por favor, papá... Llevo años en una discoteca, estoy curtida en tratar con ca... -Recordó quienes más estaban presentes y rectificó.- ...Caballeros de todo tipo.

Como no había podido engañar a ninguno, Armand miró hacia su jefe para ver cuánto de mal se lo habría tomado, pero para su sorpresa, advirtió que sus labios, en lugar de fruncirse en un gesto de irritación como era habitual, se estiraban en una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasa con el curso que querías hacer?

-Pues tendrá que esperar un año más... o dos... -Suspiró.- En fin, tendrá que esperar.

-Hija, siento tanto esto... -Y la abrazó ocultando su rostro en el hueco del hombro de ella, quien le rodeó con sus brazos.- Te prometo que encontraré otra forma de ganar de dinero y no te faltará de nada.

-Lo sé, papá.

Contestó con resignación, y los otros dos se preguntaron si de verdad alguien podía creerla.

-Venga, vete a casa, yo iré luego.

Se apartó de él y se le encogió el estómago al verle derramar lágrimas, con la cabeza agachada.

-Vamos señor, le llamaré a un taxi.

Bella vio a la réplica de Wesly Snipes cogiendo piadosamente los hombros de su padre hablándole con un compasivo tono y llevárselo hacia la puerta como si fuera un niño.

-Armand, no llames a un taxi. Que le den algo de comer, que Alice le vea y luego puede volver con su hija en el coche.

Su escolta le miró para asegurarse de que se lo decía enserio, y tras la confirmación de su jefe con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, salió de la habitación llevándose al hombre que seguía en medio del llanto. Leonardo y Bella se quedaron solos.

-¿Quién es Alice?

-Es la médico que está de turno esta noche por si le ocurre algo a un huésped.

-Ah... gracias.

Hacía tiempo que no oía esa palabra, y menos esperaba que se la iba a oír a ella.

\- Siéntate. -Le indicó, y cogió el teléfono para llamar mientras ella volvía a ponerse en su silla.- Sí, Tabares, ya ha hablado Pierre antes contigo. Se va a llevar a cabo el acuerdo.

Le dio a la tecla de manos libres y dejó el auricular apoyado en la mesa sentándose en su butaca.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Tabares, el abogado del señor Rey. Sólo necesito tus datos para que mañana esté listo el papeleo y que quede registrada esta conversación en la que se te detallará tu contrato laboral y el consentimiento de ambas partes.

Tardó en contestar porque no había estado ni había oído nunca una situación así.

-Em... de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. ¿Tu nombre completo, por favor?

Y Leonardo se sorprendió cuando no escuchó el que él esperaba.

-¿No te llamabas Bella?

-Mi madre me llamaba así cariñosamente, y como teníamos el mismo nombre, a mi padre le pareció una buena idea referirse a mí de ese modo para diferenciarnos. Al final se me quedó así para todos.

Sabía que hace cinco años, cuando se sentía un seductor, le hubiera advertido que era evidente que los demás no le llamaban así por culpa de su padre. Pero como ahora no estaba en la misma situación, meditó un poco para dar otra respuesta. Entonces se dio cuenta, recordó que había dicho que vivía con su padre y sus hermanas, y ahora hablaba de su madre en pasado...

-¿Has dicho "teníamos"?

-Falleció.

Susurró, girando los ojos a otro lado. Él lo entendía, esa pena, esa dificultad en mencionarlo. Pero él nunca la había expresado así, siempre alzaba la voz cuando tenía que decirlo, en parte para sentirse más fuerte, en parte para demostrar que lo tenía superado, en parte porque seguía enfadado y nada de eso era verdad.

-Lo siento, señorita.

La voz del interfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias.

Contestó ella.

-Sí, lo siento.

Dijo él de forma insegura, sintiéndose torpe por lo que había tardado en reaccionar.

-El señor Rey sabe cómo se siente, él también es huérfano, por ambas partes.

Leonardo iba a matar a ese picapleitos que seguro que se había metido en la abogacía por entrometido, y también a Armand, que le debía de haber explicado todo el plan.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.

Le dijo ella, y lo decía de verdad. Tal vez por esa comprensión que le emanó fue por lo que no se enfadó como lo hacía cuando los demás le daban el pésame.

-Gracias. -Incómodo, carraspeó la voz y pidió. - Prosigamos. Por cierto, una cosa más, hay que modificar la duración del contrato. La señorita te dirá qué cantidad hay que apartarle para ella y haz las cuentas para ajustarlo.

Bella siguió dando todos sus datos y escuchó a aquél hombre apellidado Tabares leerle su contrato. Tenía que servirle en sus cinco comidas lo que le duraran. Camarera personal. Hubiera tenido que extrañarle, pero considerando que en el poco tiempo que hacía que había entrado en el hotel ya se había cruzado con tres empleados personales del señor Rey, tampoco le pareció tan descabellado. Eso significaba que no iba a tener demasiado rato libre seguido. Y ya supo el tiempo que iba a durar aquello. Un año. Era gratuita la estancia y las dietas, pero descontando lo que le daría a su padre, iba a costarle liquidar las deudas por lo roto un año. Casi se arrepintió de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de irse. Sólo por esa pequeña muestra de generosidad que había tenido al quererles perdonar había accedido a trabajar y convivir durante un año con alguien que, en todo lo demás, había resultado ser como una bestia.

 

 

 

 


	4. LA PRIMERA MAÑANA CON EL REY

 

 

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en la que sería su habitación durante el siguiente año tras regresar de dejar a su padre en casa y volver con ropa, enseres personales, su ordenador, su cámara y sus fotos. Al menos se había reído con las caras que habían puesto sus hermanas, quienes habían aguardado despiertas al regreso de su padre con las joyas, cuando les habían visto salir de la limusina, tomando esto como una señal de lo maravilloso que había salido todo. ¡Qué inocentes! Cuando les contó que no podrían recuperar las joyas se lo tomaron todo lo mal que había esperado que lo hicieran. Incluso lamentaron que Bella fuera a mudarse, a pesar de que con eso ganaban una habitación y el poder traer a sus ligues a casa.

-Te gustará tu habitación, el jefe nos cuida bien.

Le prometió Armand, que la había acompañado para ayudarle con las maletas, en tanto la señora Cotillard, la jefa del servicio de limpieza, buscaba la llave.

-¡Sí! Se le ve muy bonachón.

Replicó ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

-La verdad es que tiene razón. -Empezó a comentar la ligeramente rechoncha mujer, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.- Si fuera una cuarta parte de lo intransigente que era el mejor de los patrones que he tenido, este...- Señaló al escolta con la cabeza.- ...no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta y el hombre se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Sus cabreos no tienen tanta magnitud como él hace parecer.

Cotillard encendió la luz y se apartó para que la joven pudiera entrar. Pero ella se quedó unos segundos en el umbral, maravillándose de la estancia desde allí. No se la esperaba así para nada. Sí que seguramente no sería tan pequeña como su cuarto, pero parecía un estudio. Las paredes eran de un color suave, la luz clara, la cama era enorme, con varios almohadones que ya desde lejos se intuían bien mullidos, sobre ella había un cuadro del paisaje de un lago precioso y la flanqueaban dos mesitas de noche de caoba con sendas lámparas de tela blanca. Al otro lado de la pared tenía un amplio tocador con un gran espejo y muchos cajones. Al fondo había un armario lo bastante grande como para incluso guardar todo el vestuario de sus hermanas, y a su lado una puerta.

-Allí tienes el baño.

Le informó la mujer al señalarla. Bella entró en la habitación, seguida por los otros dos, dejó en el suelo las maletas que llevaba y fue a verlo.

-¡Vaya!

Le salió del alma cuando vio la bañera con reposo para el cuello y el lujoso lavabo.

-Te dejamos para que descanses.

Se despidió la réplica de Wesly Snipes, tras haberle dejado el resto del equipaje dentro.

-Buenas noches, niña.

Le deseó la mujer.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

Les contestó ella antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¡Menudo caramelito! -Exclamó, admirada, Cotillard, empezando a alejarse de la habitación de la nueva huésped con su compañero, quien rio con ella.- Nunca había tenido que alojar a uno así en la planta de los empleados en lugar de en la alcoba del "rey".

Acabó refiriéndose a su jefe como solían hacerlo el personal entre ellos.

-Sí, pero esperemos que no tarde en llegar ahí.

Bromeó Armand, dándole un juguetón codazo en el hombro, pues es lo que se encontraba a su altura, con una sonrisa endiablada.

-¡¿Esa chica?! No creo que hubiera podido conseguirla el Leonardo Rey de hace cinco años cuando contaba con ese físico divino, a esta se la ve con bastante sensatez y carácter.

-Pero es que no es a ese Leonardo Rey al que queremos que conquiste.

-¡Pues a menuda habéis traído! Con esa cara y ese cuerpo, al de hace cinco años es al primero al que va a atraer.

-¡Otra como Pierre!

Suspiró él, hastiado.

 

Bella, ya en pijama, agarró el borde del edredón, notando al instante tal suavidad que de forma instintiva rozó la superficie con su pulgar. Se metió dentro, sin oír ningún crujido y cediendo sólo a cada milímetro que ocupaba su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía encima por primera vez en su vida una sábana de seda, que se acoplaba a su contorno. Incluso le envolvió un agradable y sedante aroma. Desde luego, era mucho mejor que su cama, toda la habitación era mejor que cualquier apartamento que hubiera podido alquilar. Pero eso daba igual, porque ahora, si encendiera, como siempre al acostarse, su ordenador para trabajar con sus fotos, esta vez, cuando se enervara por el mal funcionamiento del sistema, no se consolaría con la idea de conseguir pronto uno mejor. No iba a poder ahorrar para eso, ni iba a tener ni dinero ni tiempo para estudiar. Se había mantenido fuerte para no enturbiar a su familia, pero ahora que estaba sola, podía dejar de aparentar que aquél brusco cambio en su vida no significaba una gran diferencia para ella. Liberó su pena por no saber cuánto retrasaría esto sus sueños, por el tiempo extra que iba a perder de su vida y de libertad. Se recostó en aquella acogedora cama en posición fetal y se durmió entre lágrimas en aquella celda de oro.

 

-¿Jefe?

Llamó Armand después de dar dos golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa.

Le dieron permiso. Entró al despacho y vio a Leonardo sentado en su butaca, de perfil, con el respaldo inclinado hacia atrás, con expresión meditativa. Pierre estaba de pie a su lado, tan rígido como siempre, y los brazos en el lumbago.

-Me pidió que le informara cuando ya estuviera instalada, pues ya lo está.

-¿Le ha gustado la habitación?

-¡Le ha encantado! No es que haya dado saltos de alegría pero, por la cara que ha puesto, creo que esperaba una mazmorra, así que...

-Normal que haya esperado una mazmorra, ha visto un monstruo.

Se levantó, molesto, empujando sin apenas hacer fuerza el sillón hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tenía que acabar viéndole. Cierto que no ha sido en su mejor momento, pero se ha quedado de todos modos, ¿No? Además, ¿a qué viene este repentino ataque de inseguridad? Ha estado muy decidido cuando le ha dicho que se tenía que quedar aquí.

-Creo que me he dejado llevar... Es que es tan hermosa...

-¡Sí! -Confirmó Armand con divertida camaradería, pero al mirar a Pierre y ver su cara de superioridad que ponía siempre que le creía haber demostrado que tenía razón, se le borró la sonrisa.- ¡No! -Leonardo le miró extrañado y vio a su guardaespaldas acercarse hacia él.- Escuche, jefe, debe recordar que eso no es lo importante. Si sólo se fija en eso, no romperá la maldición.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. ¿De qué le voy a hablar mientras comemos?

-Tenéis en común vuestra orfandad.

Ofreció Pierre.

-¡Vaya! Así que tú eres miembro de ese club de cotillas en el que están Tabares y Armand.

Recordó la reprimenda que tenía pendiente echarle a sus asalariados, cruzando sus grandes brazos sobre su amplio pecho y clavando, a pesar del suave ronroneo en su voz, su felina mirada a cada uno de los presentes, aunque sólo pareció hacer el efecto deseado en su asistente, que agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Joder, jefe! Una novedad así había que comentarla. ¿De verdad pensó que, cuando llamamos a Tabares y le pedimos ese contrato, él no iba a preguntar y nosotros no íbamos a contárselo? Y claro, después de que hablara con vosotros, él nos debía informarnos...

Se defendía el moreno, pero su jefe lo interrumpió con un rugido de frustración.

-Es muy tarde para ahora profundizar en mi cólera hacia vosotros por ese tema. Y no pienso usar la muerte de mis padres para ligar, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

-Pues si no sabe de qué hablar, podría acceder a salir de camping a algún lugar bonito.

Propuso Pierre, esperando que el objetivo marcado le alentara a salir de una vez de ese hotel.

-¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio para ver la cara de espanto en todo aquél que se me cruce!

Contestó, irritado.

-En esto es precisamente en lo que debería preocuparse, antes del tema de conversación y del lugar del encuentro. ¡Tiene que dejar de enfadarse tanto!

Advirtió Armand.

-¡Es que vosotros...! Está bien, está bien. -Accedió tras coger aire profundamente.- Voy a usar un poco la piscina para relajarme y mañana me levantaré con buen humor.

* * *

 

Bella bostezó al salir de su habitación a las siete y media de la mañana. Tenía que encontrarse con la señora Cotillard para que esta le explicara detalladamente lo que tendría que hacer. Cogió el ascensor para bajar a recepción a preguntar dónde estaba la cocina, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar a la planta baja, se le despejó el sueño de la cara al instante.

-¿Noelia?

No podía creerse. Ahí estaba, su ahora ex compañera de trabajo, en el mostrador, mirando, con la cara que le veía ponerle al cliente que le cayera mal, al recepcionista, quien parecía nervioso. A su lado, además, estaba Alex, aún con su uniforme de portero. Al oírla, los tres miraron hacia ella.

-¡Bella!

Exclamaron sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Les preguntó, acercándose a ellos, quienes también acortaron la distancia con sus propios pasos.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?! -Se sacó su móvil del bolsillo de atrás.- Me mandas un wattsap diciendo... -Leyó la pantalla.- _Noelia, lo siento, pero no voy a poder seguir trabajando contigo, "carita triste" Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero te lo explicaré todo cuando pueda. No vayas a buscarme a casa que ahora viviré en el hotel Rey. En serio, te tengo que dejar, "besitos con corazón"_. -Se guardó el teléfono y pudo ver en la cara de su amiga lo tonta que se sintió de repente, al oír cómo sonaba el texto. -Cuando he podido coger el móvil porque ya no había nadie, estaba Alex a mi lado a punto de irse, y hemos venido los dos corriendo a ver qué demonios pasaba. ¡Y ese tío no me quería decir ni si estabas aquí ni nada! ¡Casi salto el mostrador!

Terminó señalando enfadada al recepcionista que había quedado a sus espaldas y que aún miraba asustado a la delgada rubia, tanto que ni se fijaba en el musculoso joven que iba con ella.

-Yo he llegado a pensar que te habían raptado y eso lo había escrito el secuestrador. -Comentó Alex, con el ceño fruncido por lo confuso que le parecía todo.- Es que... ¿Te llaman porque tu padre se ha metido en líos, y de repente ya no vuelves a trabajar y vives en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo?

Al exponerlo así, Bella se planteó que mejor hubiera sido esperar al día siguiente para decirles algo, y es que no había querido dejarles preocupados pero al final casi había sido peor.

-Tú también Alex... ¿Qué secuestrador se iba a inventar algo así?

Señaló su compañera.

-Chicos, me encantaría poder explicároslo todo bien, pero es que empiezo ahora mismo a trabajar.

-¿A estas horas? ¿En domingo?

Se extrañó el portero. Como intuyó que no la iban a dejar moverse de allí hasta que les aclarara la situación, y que toda discusión sólo serviría para perder el tiempo, les contó rápidamente todo, sin entrar en detalles.

-Joder tía, ¡menuda mierda!

Se quejó Noelia.

-Sí, Bella, te vamos a echar todos mucho de menos.

Se lamentó el chico, lo que puso a la morena un nudo en el garganta.

-Iré a visitaros, y podemos quedar, no estoy aún segura de mi horario y no lo podré hacer muy largo porque, por lo visto, tengo que estar disponible, pero os llamaré luego y os cuento.

-¿Y has estado con Leonardo Rey en la misma habitación?

Volvía Alex a mostrarse intrigado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Es que hace cinco años que no es visto públicamente. Sólo recibe a gente de círculos cercanos para cosas imprescindibles y bajo condición de no hacerle fotos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

Se sorprendió la rubia.

-¿Es que vosotras no sabéis quién es ese tío?

-Yo no había oído nunca hablar de él.

-Yo sí.- Confirmó Noelia.- Pero hace muchos años, salía bastante en la tele por...

-¡Bella!

La interrumpió la señora Cotillard desde el mostrador, quien había acudido a buscar a la nueva. Se acercó a ellos a pasos apresurados.

-Bella, cariño, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día.

-Perdone, señora Cotillard, es que mis amigos han venido a ver si estaba bien porque no sabían qué me había pasado, pero ya nos estábamos despidiendo.

-Muy bien, querida, pues cuando quieras...

Y se quedó allí esperándola. En vistas de la tácita presión, Noelia se echó a los brazos de su amiga.

-Joder, Bella... -Se volvió a quejar, sin romper el abrazo.- Ser camarera es una mierda, pero estábamos juntas, y ahí podías ahorrar para tu sueño.

La morena se tomó un segundo para contestarle, pues sabía que si dejaba que se le escaparan las primeras lágrimas, ya no las podría contener y no era lo mejor para empezar a trabajar.

-Sólo será un año, y a lo mejor luego Ramón me deja volver, si es que no se toma demasiado mal que lo haya dejado en mitad del servicio de un sábado por la noche...

Notó cómo al fin la rubia aflojaba y se separó de ella, y no ayudó a su temple verla con los ojos llorosos.

-Llámame en cuanto puedas.

Le exigió, con voz trémula. Bella sólo pudo asentir, porque sabía que si hablaba ella también lloraría. Sus amigos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron del hotel.

-Vamos, nena, no hagamos esperar al jefe.

 

Leonardo se había despertado antes que de costumbre, frenético. Gastó un buen rato en peinarse para que le quedara una civilizada coleta. Eso, y la ropa, era lo único que podía hacer por su aspecto. Esperó, inquieto, a oír a la chica ya sentada con el desayuno, prefería llegar después de ella y no parecer un ansioso glotón.

-Cálmese, jefe.

Le pidió Armand con desidia, a través del interfono, oyendo las pisadas que daba al ir de un lado para otro.

-Llega tarde.

Bufó.

-Anoche se acostó a las tantas, y es su primer día.

La disculpó el escolta.

Bella, siguiendo a la señora Cotillard, llegó empujando una mesa camilla que llevaba una jarra de zumo, otra de café, otra de leche, varias mermeladas, pan, algo de bollería y vajilla para un desayuno para dos, por lo que pensó que Leonardo tendría compañía. Les abrió la puerta Pierre tras darles los buenos días a ambas acompañando con una educada inclinación a las palabras. Estaban en el mismo despacho que Bella había conocido por la noche, y supuso que su nuevo jefe comería en el escritorio, pero vio a la jefa del servicio de limpieza pasar por el umbral por el que había aparecido el señor Rey al ser llamado a su encuentro. Fue tras ella y se encontró con la enorme piscina.

-¿Tiene una piscina al lado del despacho?

Se sorprendió.

-Sí, nuestro "Rey" hace vida aquí, lo tiene todo junto.

Le informó la mujer, compartiendo por primera vez con la muchacha el sobrenombre que utilizaba el servicio del hotel. Cuando bordearon la piscina, llegaron a una puerta. La más adulta la abrió y entraron, descubriéndose para Bella un parco comedor con sólo una gran mesa en la que siempre comía Leonardo solo, y un gran televisor como única compañía.

-Pues ya está, aquí tienes que venir cuando el Rey quiera comer. Preparas la mesa, dejas el carrito donde no moleste y al final recoges todo y te lo llevas.

Le habló Cotillard, ayudándola a llevar todo a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, ¿y dónde me pongo para no molestar?

Preguntó, preparando los cubiertos.

-Mientras no te sientes en ese butacón, que es donde se sienta él, puedes ponerte donde quieras.

-¿Sentarme? Creía que tendría que guardar una postura rígida a su lado como la de Pierre o algo así.

-No creo que te sea muy cómodo comer así.

-¡¿Comer?!

Se quedó paralizada.

-Claro, tú también comes, ¿no? Pues ya que tienes que estar cuando el Rey empiece y termine, ya le acompañas.

-¿Pero él sabe esto?

No conocía a esa mujer, tal vez fuera de las que presupone y arrastra a otros a sufrir las consecuencias de dar cosas por sentado sin consultar al más importante en la cuestión.

-Por supuesto, querida. Lo estipuló él.

Bella agachó cabeza para ver que había puesto cubiertos en el lugar donde le había dicho Cotillard que se sentaría él, y los otros a su lado, cuando aún no sabía que serían para ella. Ahora le parecía que estaban muy cerca.

-Pero... esto es muy raro.

-Cariño, no te va a comer, te lo prometo. Si le creyera una mala persona, yo no estaría aquí. En fin... ¡Que aproveche!

Se despidió, yendo hacia la puerta y dejando a la joven aún con muchas dudas. Y es que el trabajo podía parecer sencillo, pero también incómodo.

Leonardo oyó, con su desarrollado oído, la puerta cerrarse después de que se despidiera la mujer. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba ella de pie, tensa, no sólo es que pudiera oler las feromonas que exudaba, como podía hacer en cualquiera desde la última visita de su madrina, sino que además la chica tenía los ojos de par en par, esos verdes, grandes y almendrados ojos.

-Buenos días.

Saludó ella.

-Buenos días.

Masculló él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella se sintió molesta. Después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, de lo poco que había dormido, y para colmo la despedida de hacía un momento de sus amigos, y ahora tenía ante ella al que la había puesto en esa situación y que ya empezaba el día tan desagradable como había actuado al conocerse. Él fue hacia su butaca y se dejó caer en ella.

-Siéntate, ¿no?

Le dijo cuando vio que ella seguía de pie. Y además de no hacerle caso, se cruzó de brazos.

-No tengo hambre.

Espetó. Él levantó una de sus protuberantes cejas y le preguntó.

-¿Siempre tienes ese humor por las mañanas?

Tras el asombro inicial, ella replicó con sorna.

-¡No puedes esperar que los demás tengan tu júbilo!

-Si no hubiese tenido que estar esperándote ya en tu primer día de trabajo...

No aguantó más tiempo sin reprocharle.

-Un trabajo cuyo contrato firmé hace menos de seis horas. Ni siquiera me has dado un día para poner las cosas en orden con mi jefe ni despedirme de mis compañeros, han tenido que venir ellos para ver si me habían secuestrado, ¡perdóname si he tenido que perder el tiempo explicándoles lo que ha pasado y en despedirme de ellos!

Aunque pensaba tener razón, la chica esperaba una rápida réplica, sin embargo no la hubo. Leonardo había creído que su tardanza había sido debida al costarle acudir al encuentro con alguien como él. A lo mejor hubiera seguido creyendo eso y que ella le mentía, pero de ser así tampoco se atrevería a contestarle. Sin embargo, ni la admiración y el agradecimiento que pudiera despertarle ella porque no le temiera como a una bestia, ni lo culpable que se sintiera por lo poco que había tardado en ponerla a trabajar, podían hacerle tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón, así que cambió de tema.

-Dejémoslo estar, tengo hambre, siéntate, no aguanto ser el único comiendo.

-¿Entra en mi contrato que tengo que comer por obligación?

-En tu sistema digestivo sí, ¿no?

Y para su sorpresa, Leonardo cogió una tostada, la mermelada, la untó y la movió cerca de su propia cara.

-Um... ¡Qué bien huele! Después de una noche entera con el estómago vacío, esto entra de maravilla.

Bella no se podía creer viendo a aquél hombretón intentando tentarla con el tono que se utiliza con un niño. Y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Eso no te va a funcionar, acabas de decir que tienes hambre, no podrás aguantar para esperarme.

Le enfrentó ella haciéndose la fuerte.

-Sí, ¿Pero de verdad no te parezco más cabezón que comedor? -Ella estrechó los ojos, pero él no paró.- Además, tendrás sueño, ¡y yo sólo bebo del mejor café!

Y se sirvió en un taza hasta la mitad, brotando de ella un vaho que llegó a la chica con un aroma tan delicioso que le causó dolor. Pero no sólo era el hambre y el sueño los que la estaban convenciendo, sino que, sin darse cuenta, el resentimiento que había estado guardando hacía él se estaba desvaneciendo sin que se diera cuenta viéndolo actuar con ella de una forma tan relajada, muy distinta a la brutalidad que destellaba en él a veces. De todas formas, no pensaba ceder sin conseguir nada.

-No como en la misma mesa con alguien que se vaya a enfadar conmigo a la mínima. No quiero que me siente mal la comida.

Él resopló.

-Está bien, no me voy a enfadar.

-Genial, gracias.

Y esperando que no se notara la poca resistencia que le hubiera quedado en aguantar ese pulso, Bella se sentó. No lo consiguió por lo rápido que lo hizo y el ansia con la que se llenó su propia taza con el café y con la leche, pero su acompañante se limitó a reírse para sus adentros.

-Por cierto... -Comenzó a decirle, mientras ella degustaba el mejor café que había probado en su vida.- Discúlpame por haberte llamado Bella, debí haberme asegurado de que se trataba de un nombre real y no un apodo familiar.

-No importa, no es sólo familiar, todos los que me conocen me llaman Bella. Sólo veo mi nombre auténtico en cartas del banco, y cuando lo oigo al descolgar un teléfono ya sé que quieren venderme algo, así que cuando me llaman así me asusto y me agobio más que nada.

-Entonces, ¡Todo sea porque no se me asocie mentalmente con banqueros y vendedores!

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar por lo inesperado que le fue aquél sentido del humor, pero luego ella se rió. Por eso él sonrió. Se sintieron raros cuando se miraron así, a cada uno le asombraba la reacción del otro. Él bajó su mirada a los labios curvados hacia arriba de ella, turgentes, descubriendo en su abertura unos blancos dientes, y pronunciando sus pómulos. Apartó los ojos hacia su plato y se entretuvo en su desayuno. Tenía que tener cuidado, no podía ceder en esos instintos suyos. Eso se había propuesto, se había dormido concienciado en ignorar la beldad de esa chica por mucho que le hubiera impresionado... pero no contaba con que esa mañana, sin saber exactamente por qué, la iba a encontrar aún más guapa.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. EL RESCATE DEL PRÍNCIPE EN BLANCA MONTURA

-Hasta luego.

Fue como se despidió Bella al irse con el carrito cargado con las pocas sobras del desayuno. Y a esas simples palabras él no fue capaz de contestar. No porque hubiese sido tan informal, lejos de la manera en la que sí lo hacía el resto de su personal, que siempre añadía el "jefe" o "señor". Fue porque lo hizo mirándole a los ojos. Cierto que le había mirado a ellos al conversar, incluso al reírse, pero ahora la sonrisa era relajada, hacía cinco años que no recibía una mirada que le hiciera sentir inofensivo. Y él se había quedado allí, como un pasmarote. Gruñó entre dientes y se sentó en su butaca. Tenía asuntos que atender, la pila de carpetas a un lado del escritorio se lo recordaba. Le vendría bien concentrarse en eso y así olvidarse de lo idiota que era. Abrió la primera de las carpetas. Presupuestos, comparativas de tarifas, de ganancias y costes... Leyó la primera frase tres veces. Remugó pero cedió y apartó la carpeta para coger el mando y encender su nuevo monitor. Buscó por las imágenes de las distintas cámaras de seguridad por todo el hotel hasta que la encontró en la cocina y amplió para que ocupara toda la pantalla. A las once tenía que volver para el almuerzo, ¿Por qué no podía esperar hasta entonces para verla?

-En fin, voy a deshacer las maletas y a lo mejor descanso un rato.

Le decía Bella a la señora Cotillard.

-Entonces... ¿Todo bien?

Le preguntó como si fuera sólo por educación, ocultando su sorpresa y curiosidad por ver a la chica tan tranquila después de estar un rato a solas con el "rey"

-Sí, claro. Tenías razón, no se come a nadie. Y no me extraña que no le haga falta, ¡estaba todo genial! Gracias, chicos.

Acabó dirigiéndose a los miembros de la cocina que estaban cerca, quienes también la miraron raro. Pero si se dio cuenta, le dio igual, porque se despidió y se fue.

Salió al recibidor para coger el ascensor y volvió a encontrarse a un conocido en el mostrador, pero esta vez, a parte de la sorpresa, sintió horror al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Leonardo no la podía oír, pero sí pudo distinguir la cara de Bella enfadarse mientras se dirigió al hombre del mostrador. Este, en cambio, le sonrió abiertamente.

-Me dijeron en la discoteca que ya no trabajabas allí, así que fui a tu casa a preguntar por ti y tus hermanas me contaron todo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Se enfadó, pero por una parte, no podía culparlas. No les había contado lo que le había pasado con Bruno, lo resumió todo diciendo que no lo quería volver a ver porque era un idiota. De todas formas, eso debería haber sido suficiente para que ellas se imaginaran que no querría que supiera su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Seguro que pensaron que estaba siendo demasiado exigente y se le acabaría pasando su aversión hacía un hombre tan guapo como él, con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules, como les había oído decir de él. Se acordó de que estaban enfrente del recepcionista, así que tras una fugaz mirada con la que le vio mirarles fisgón, cogió a Bruno de la manga del brazo y se apartó del mostrador llevándoselo con ella unos pasos.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que iba a querer que vinieras?

-Mira, princesa, ya sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarte que puedo resarcirme. Voy a solucionar tu problema.

-¿Que tú vas a solucionar mi problema?

-¡Sí! Pero vamos fuera y hablamos más tranquilos.

-Yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado, Bruno.

Apartó la mano que él había puesto sobre su brazo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a un par de quinceañeras que estaban cerca y al haberla oído, guardaron silencio esperando oír el resto de la discusión disimuladamente. Leonardo Rey, que también había sido testigo, se puso en pie instantáneamente, aunque permaneciera de pie en el mismo sitio, con la vista clavada en el monitor. Definitivamente, aquél tipo la estaba molestando.

-No te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo. Lo de aquella vez fue sin mala intención, soy un hombre apasionado, te empujé por el calor del momento, no fue con intención de hacerte daño. -Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.- ¿Cómo no ibas a provocar en mí un efecto así, con lo hermosa que eres?

Por si eso no la fuera a cabrear bastante, encima oyó a una de las adolescentes suspirar y decir.

-¡Qué bonito!

Y luego compartió una pueril risita excitada con su amiga. Las ignoró y se centró en él.

-¡Vaya! Yo creyendo tener razón y resulta que tendría que decirte "gracias" y "lo siento".

Entonces oyó a una de las dos murmurarle a la otra.

-¡Qué borde!

Y siguieron criticándola, así que acabó por decirle al molesto rubio.

-Vamos afuera.

Leonardo vio, estupefacto, cómo Bella salía del hotel seguida un paso por detrás por ese tío que le causaba tan mala espina.

-¡¿Dónde va?!

Exclamó para sí mismo. Sin pensarlo, se fue apresurado hacia la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando llegó a ella. Al ser domingo, no es que a esas horas hubiera mucha gente todavía rondando por el recibidor del hotel, pero no se exponía de día si no es que tuviera que reunirse por negocios. Debería llamar a los de seguridad, sacar a Armand de la cama si hacía falta aunque no hubiera empezado su turno. Pero al considerar esa opción, se dio cuenta de cuánto la repudiaba por el deseo que tenía de presentarse él mismo en escena. Así que se quitó la coleta para repartirse bien el cabello por sus perfiles, se subió las solapas de su chaqueta de traje, esperando que todo eso le tapara bastante, puso la mano en el pomo, cogió aire, y salió de su despacho.

Al salir, Bruno siguió dirigiéndose a su coche, que había conseguido aparcar prácticamente en la puerta, pero ella se detuvo.

-No, hablamos aquí.

Dijo apoyándose en la pared al lado de la entrada, considerando que la poca afluencia de gente por la calle ya era suficientemente mejor que la que había dentro.

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos más tranquilos y cómodos, lo sabes, ya has estado dentro.

Bruno estaba muy orgulloso de su caro deportivo, pero a ella le había parecido demasiado llamativo desde el primer momento, aunque fuera impolutamente blanco.

-He dicho que no.

-Bella, si montas ahora en mi coche, podemos irnos y no volver aquí ni siquiera como huéspedes, pues iremos a mejores hoteles todavía cuando nos apetezca.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Sabes que tengo dinero de sobra, le firmaré un cheque al fantasma este y te liberaré de sus garras.

-¡¿Qué?! Bruno, son cinco mil euros, y tú y yo no somos ni amigos.

-Princesa, para mí cinco mil euros no son nada. Y sólo hemos tenido un pequeño bache en lo nuestro. Pero en las relaciones es muy importante el saber perdonar.

-¿Qué relación? Sólo salimos una vez.

Bruno bajó la cabeza un momento y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-A ver, Bella, te estoy diciendo que me voy a gastar cinco mil euros por ti, y tú sigues cerrada en banda.

-Es que no sé por qué insistes conmigo y te tomas tantas molestias, para lo único que quieres una tía es para pegar polvos, seguro que no tienes problemas en encontrar a algún pibón que busque lo mismo.

-¡Porque me rechazaste! -Fue evidente para la chica que lo dijo sin pensar, en un arrebato por la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando con ella. También lo fue el cómo intentó pensar rápido cómo arreglarlo.- Y me siento muy mal porque fue por un estúpido pero pequeño error que cometí. -Sin embargo, ya había perdido cierto control, y más que lo hacía el ver por la cara de su pretendida que no estaba consiguiendo nada.- ¡Pero no puedes negarme que esto lo compensa, voy a gastarme una pasta en ti! ¡Lo normal sería que mostraras agradecimiento por librarte de un año de trabajar gratis! Cualquier otra ya me la estaría comiendo en el asiento de atrás.

-Bruno, vete a la mierda.

Y harta de seguir escuchándolo, y de que cada vez se superara más en darle asco, se separó de la pared para meterse otra vez en el hotel, pero él fue más rápido y le cogió fuertemente del antebrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te ha conseguido poner a cuatro patas Leonardo Rey y quieres quedarte a repetir todos los días?

-¿Qué dices, imbécil? ¡Suéltame!

La puerta del hotel se abrió, pero antes de que les diera tiempo de ver a alguien cruzarla, Leonardo ya estaba junto a ellos, con una de sus garras rodeando la muñeca de Bruno, y le apretó tanto que la mano de este se aflojó mientras emitía gemidos de dolor. Luego le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás al apartarle. Mientras el rubio se cogía de la muñeca comprobando su estado sorbiendo el aire entre los dientes, Leonardo se tomó un momento para estudiar a una asombrada Bella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Contestó, a pesar de que se frotara la zona del agarrón. Luego su nuevo jefe se puso entre ella y el otro encarándolo. Bruno al fin levantó la vista, y quedó pasmado al ver aquella inhumana mirada, la fiera boca y las salvajes facciones.

-¿Qué...? Oye tío, está claro que te han contratado para dar miedo... -Empezó a hablarle, imaginando que las rasgadas pupilas se debían a lentillas, los puntiagudos dientes a que se los hubieran limado, y quizás las protuberancias a implantes bajo la piel.- ... pero te has pasado, puedo denunciarte por agresión.

-Y yo puedo matarte a ti por lo mismo.

Le contestó, con una ronca y grave voz que la chica aún no le había oído, y dando un paso más hacia él.

-¡Yo no la estaba agrediendo! Bella, escúchame, sólo es que me he puesto nervioso porque sé quién es el tipo para el que estás trabajando ahora. Hace años que no se le escucha porque ahora es más discreto, pero es un mujeriego que te querrá utilizar, por eso me he puesto así, sólo han sido celos por lo que siento por ti.

-Más vale que te vayas ya, chaval.

Le advirtió Leonardo, no sabía si más furioso porque estuviera hablando así de él o de que le intentara justificar a la chica que unos celos violentos eran proporcionales a sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, Bruno lo ignoró y siguió dirigiéndose a la morena.

-Si no puedes perdonar el pequeño empujón que te di, ¿Cómo vas a soportar a ese tío? Todos lo llaman Bestia.

Casi no había terminado de hablar cuando la enorme mano de Leonardo ya le agarraba el cuello de la camisa tan fuerte que le apretaba cortándole el aire.

-¿Un pequeño empujón dices, algo así? -Y lo tiró un metro hacia atrás, cayendo de culo y golpeándose la espalda contra uno de los árboles que adornaban las calles.- Como vuelva a verte por aquí, probarás el empujón grande.

Le dio la espalda, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró a Bella, quien, anonadada, no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando por ella.

-¿Vamos?

Le tuvo que decir él.

-¡Sí, sí!

Y entró al hotel dejando a Bruno aún en el suelo frotándose las nalgas y quejándose del dolor.

-Vamos a ver a Alice.

Habló él sin mirarle a los ojos y sin detenerse.

-No hace falta, estoy bien.

Le aseguró ella, a trompicones para poder seguir el ritmo aunque este fuera a paso comedido, pues sus pisadas abarcaban más distancia.

-No cuesta nada mirarlo.

Zanjó el tema. Ella se resignó. No había todavía mucha gente, pero se dio cuenta de las reacciones de todos los que se cruzaron con ellos. Los más templados se limitaban a quedarse mirándole, pero a otros se les abrían más los ojos y la boca, algunos hasta se apartaban al ver pasar a una figura de más de dos metros, para colmo con ese andar y esa expresión tan furibunda. Se metieron en el ascensor y Leonardo le dio a la planta de las habitaciones de los empleados.

-¿Ahí tiene la consulta el médico del hotel?

Se extrañó ella.

-No. Alice tenía turno de noche, iremos a su habitación.

-¿Y por qué no vamos al de guardia?

-Porque así veo a Armand de paso.

Se abrió la puerta al llegar a la planta de destino.

-¿A Armand?

No entendía.

-Estás casados, así que comparten habitación.

Aunque pareciera más calmado por momentos, él seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Oye, perdona por las molestias, yo no quería que ese idiota viniera a liarla por aquí, pero mis hermanas necesitan lecciones sobre política de protección de datos.

-No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que por aquí no va a molestar más.

Aseveró al llegar a una puerta, tras lo que dio dos golpes a ella.

-Em... ¿no serás un mafioso, verdad?

Llegó ella a temer ante esas palabras tan misteriosas. Y por fin miró hacia ella, girando la cabeza lentamente, y entonces, además, aunque fuera casi imperceptible, sonrió.

-No. -Sin embargo, cuando ella también sonrió, él volvió a quedarse serio y a apartar la mirada.- Pero... lo que te ha dicho sobre mí...

Se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta, y apareció ante sus vistas un somnoliento Armand que, en lugar de su habitual traje negro con corbata a lo "men in black", llevaba un albornoz a cuadros escoceses. Les miró extrañado con ojos legañosos.

-¿Jefe? ¿Bella?

-Te necesito a ti en mi despacho y a tu mujer para Bella.

-¿A Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para que entraran y de paso escrutándoles buscando lesiones.

-Yo estoy bien, Armand, no molestes el sueño de tu mujer.

Se sentía la chica fatal por causarle ese estorbo.

-No, tranquila, así te conoce, tiene ganas de hacerlo desde que le hablé de ti. Sentaos, que ahora la llamo.

Aquella habitación era distinta a la suya, imaginó que porque era para dos personas. En vez de estar la cama, aquello era un auténtico salón con dos sofás, tele y una mesa grande. Bella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, y Leonardo se sentó en el otro, cruzándose de brazos. El moreno fue hacia una puerta que había al fondo por la que desapareció cerrándola tras él.

-Imagino que te molestarán esa clase de idiotas de vez en cuando.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar, se preguntó por qué no había retomado sus últimas palabras.

-No, creo que no hay nadie tan idiota. Algún pesado en la discoteca siempre hay pero...

-Armand es un experto en defensa personal. Podría darte clases.

Eso sí que la tomó desprevenida.

-¿En serio?

-No es que no vayas a estar protegida aquí, y que no haya disfrutado de tirar a ese cretino como a un cochino... -Bella se apretó la boca para no reírse al recordar la escena.- Pero no estás cautiva aquí, y no quisiera que te sintieras indefensa en ningún lugar, ni dependiente de que llegue alguien al rescate.

Leonardo tenía claro que aquello estaba sepultando todas las posibilidades de tener una imagen de príncipe azul ante la chica, seguro que lo entendería como que no quería esforzarse él mismo en velar por su seguridad, pero después de cómo ella le había visto empujar como un salvaje al rubio y lo que había oído a este decir de él, no pensaba que le quedara ninguna opción de conquista. Y cuando recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando los había encontrado a los dos, temía que volviera a sentirse así la próxima vez hasta que él pudiera llegar.

-¡Eso sería genial!

Exclamó ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí, te gusta la idea?

-¡Me encanta! Hace tiempo que hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no podía gastarme dinero en eso. -Y ante ese entusiasmo, mezcla del alivio y de lo divertido que le resultó, él también sonrió.- ¡Gracias! -Eso no se lo esperó, y tampoco lo que ella siguió diciendo.- Y gracias por ayudarme. Lo que dijo sobre ti...

-Tenía razón. -La cortó.- La prensa me llama Bestia, y tú misma me has visto en acción.

-Vale, puede que no te hayas deshecho de él de una manera muy... delicada. Pero si es propio de una bestia actuar así por defender a alguien, no debe tratarse de una bestia mala... Tú aún no me has hecho daño.

Y se quedó mirándola mudo una vez más. Suerte que esta vez evitó que fuera muy evidente porque le salvó el que se volviera a abrir la puerta.

-Ya estamos, jefe.

Bella y Leonardo se pusieron en pie. El doble de Wesly Snipes volvía a estar con su traje negro, y tras de él salió una guapa treintañera en pijama con el cabello rubio a caracolas, una nívea piel y un botiquín.

-¡Hola, Bella!

Le saludó irradiando simpatía, fue hasta ella y le dio dos besos.

-Hola, Alice, encantada.

-Bueno chicas, nosotros nos vamos.

Se empezó a despedir Armand, y le dio un beso a su mujer en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego, amor.

Ellos fueron hacia la puerta.

-Hasta las once.

Dijo Bella. Su jefe entonces se detuvo, miró sobre su hombro y le ofreció.

-Si necesitas descansar puedes almorzar por tu cuenta tranquilamente.

-Leo, que no me he roto nada.

Entonces también la miró Armand, igual de atónito que el otro. Llegó a sentirse incómoda.

-Está bien, como tú lo veas.

Cedió su jefe, antes de salir de la habitación junto con su escolta.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Necesitó preguntar.

-Bueno... -La médico cogió de la mano a la morena y la llevo hasta la mesa para que ambas se sentaran.- Creo que nadie le llamaba Leo desde hace algunos años.

-¿Es que todos le llaman Jefe o Señor, hasta sus amigos?

Cuestionó, remangándose la manga.

-Si es por el nombre, le llaman Leonardo, Leo sólo lo hacían sus padres.

Reveló, cogiendo con cuidado el brazo de la chica para examinarlo, por lo que no vio cómo se le descompuso la cara.

-Joder... ¿Le habrá sentado mal?

-Lo dudo, se le nota enseguida cuando algo no le gusta. -Abrió el botiquín y sacó una pomada.- No es nada grave, esto es por unos leves cardenales que te pueden salir.

-Sabía que era una tontería molestarte por algo así.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. EL CONTROL DE LA BESTIA

Leonardo imprimió copias de una captura de pantalla en la que se veía claramente la cara de Bruno, cogió una y se la dio a Armand.

-Repártelas entre tus chicos para que la lleven encima y así no se equivoquen y le dejen entrar. Como se le ocurra aparecer por aquí, me encargaré yo mismo de él.

-Eh... no creo que eso sea una buena idea, jefe, para eso estamos nosotros.

-Ya te he contado todo lo que ha pasado, hace años que no me puedo exponer dándole su merecido a un capullo. -Levantó la foto al nivel de su cara con vehemencia.- ¡Este es mi premio gordo!

-A ver, cálmese, le noto muy alterado.

Le pidió su escolta, francamente preocupado. Leonardo le sostuvo la mirada y arrugó el gesto como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo, entonces apretó la mano retorciendo la foto y la dejó caer sobre la mesa provocando un grave ruido por el golpe. Bajó la mirada y resopló.

-Me está alterando todo esta mañana. No parece una buena idea haber traído a Bella.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Han discutido?

-No, no es eso... no me ha alterado de ese modo... -Subió los ojos para ver la confusión en el rostro de su escolta. Chasqueó la lengua.- Olvídalo. - Se sentó en la butaca de su escritorio girado con ella hacia un lado para quedar de perfil a su guardaespaldas, con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos de las manos entrelazados.- Hay algo más de lo que te quería hablar. Si tienes un rato por las tardes, me gustaría que le dieras a Bella clases de defensa personal. Te lo compensaré en la nómina.

-No tengo ningún problema, pero, ¿ella ha accedido a que le descuente ese dinero del pago de su deuda y eso alargue más su contrato?

-No le voy a descontar nada, corre de mi cuenta.

El moreno hombre abrió sus oscuros ojos como pocas veces hacía.

-¿Entonces no lo hace por tener una oportunidad para retenerla más tiempo?

-¡Pues claro que no! Sólo quiero que se pueda defender, eso es todo.

Armand no pudo más con la intriga y perdió su habitual temple.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado en el desayuno?! Ha estado sólo media hora con ella, y ya la ha buscado por las cámaras de seguridad, se ha expuesto al público, ahora esto...

Su jefe al fin le miró, aunque fuera sólo moviendo los ojos hacia él, manteniendo el resto de su postura intacta.

-Me cae bien, ¿de acuerdo? Anoche se sacrificó por su padre, luego rechazó mi ofrecimiento de dejar el tema por no querer deberle nada a nadie, y... -Volvió a quitarle la mirada de encima para dejarla perdida y dejó las manos sobre los reposabrazos del asiento.- Me mira sin miedo, sin juzgarme. Tiene bastante carácter para plantarme cara y dulzura para tratarme como si nunca tuviera que hacerlo.

El otro sonrió divertido y se inclinó hacia su jefe apoyándose en el escritorio.

-¿Así que le gusta, eh?

Leonardo le volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo.

-Armand, no seas crío.

Aunque no le había conseguido intimidar, se volvió a erguir, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Ese es el modo al que se refiere cuando dice que le ha alterado? Porque no veo por qué eso le hace pensar que ha sido una mala idea traerla, se trataba de eso.

-Se trataba de convertirme en humano, y lo que despierta en mí es... Ya está bien, lárgate a descansar, no estás en tu turno y yo tengo trabajo retrasado.

Viró para situarse frente al escritorio y cogió la carpeta que había quedado olvidada hacía rato. Su escolta, sin poder resistirse, cogió el mando y opinó.

-Debería llevármelo para que no tenga distracciones y se retrase más.

-Armand...

Le advirtió su jefe con el rugido en su tono y su fiera mirada.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Confiaré en su auto control. -Dejó el mando en su sitio y murmuró lo bastante alto como para que le oyera.- Sobre todo porque ella seguramente estará en su habitación y ahí no hay cámaras.

Leonardo se puso en pie con tanto ímpetu que la butaca fue impulsada hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared.

-Sólo era una broma, jefe.

Se retiró de espaldas apenas aguantándose la risa. Cogió todas las copias de la instantánea y se marchó. Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta y dejar a Leonardo solo, este no se quedó con el ánimo tan sosegado como el suyo, ni mucho menos. De hecho, decidió repudiar una vez más el trabajo pendiente aquél día y fue a su habitación a equiparse para el goce al que sí se iba a permitir a sí mismo ceder.

* * *

 

-¡Vaya, cinco mil euros! -Exclamó Alice, dándole vueltas con su cucharilla al té.- Has demostrado ser una chica con carácter, a la mayoría se le hubiera enternecido el corazón al considerarlo sólo propio de un auténtico enamorado el dar tanto por alguien.

Tras el sorbo que le dio a su manzanilla, Bella la dejó en el platito para poderle contestar.

-No es ningún mérito dar de lo que se tiene de sobra. El verdadero gesto generoso es entregar algo conseguido con esfuerzo.

Se abrió la puerta anunciando la llegada de Armand.

-¿Todo bien, chicas?

Se interesó, acercándose a ellas.

-Claro, yo ya sabía que no era nada.

Volvió la morena a quitarle importancia a lo sucedido en su antebrazo.

-Nos he preparado algo para tomarnos y conocernos mejor. Ya sabes que desde que conocí a su padre y le oí a él y a ti hablar de ella, soy admiradora suya.

Ante las palabras de la médico, Bella se azoró.

-Tu mujer es demasiado halagadora.

El hombre sonrió, orgulloso de la esposa que tenía, y entonces sonó su móvil.

-Es Pierre. ¡Qué raro! -Exclamó, mirando extrañado la pequeña pantalla. Descolgó.- ¿Pasa algo? Tú nunca me llamas.

-Lo hago de parte del señor Rey. -Le empezaron a explicar al otro lado de la línea.- Él tenía demasiada prisa para llamarte por sí mismo. Como se le ha olvidado darle a la señorita Bella el terminal exclusivo para contactar con ella en caso de necesitarla, me ha pedido que diera con ella, y como seguramente seguiría con tu señora...

-Sí, aquí está aún, en mi habitación. ¿Qué sucede?

Al oír eso, las dos mujeres prestaron más atención a la conversación del escolta. O por lo menos, a la parte que le tocaba a este, pues al otro no lo llegaban a oír, y advirtieron la extraña mueca que adoptó. Además, las miró de reojo y se limitó a responder.

-Está bien. Luego hablamos, Pierre.

Colgó y miró directamente a Bella.

-El jefe dice que tenías razón con que has empezado a trabajar muy precipitadamente. Tienes el día libre.

Ambas mujeres alzaron las cejas con asombro.

-¿Por qué ha pensado eso de pronto?

Alcanzó a formular una de las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza, Bella.

-¿Leonardo dando un día libre?

Habló por su parte Alice, resultando casi desconfiada.

-Sí... bueno, deberías aprovecharlo y descansar.

Sugirió Armand, aunque con la mirada desviada, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-Pero si tengo bastante rato entre comida y comida para descansar, me voy hasta a aburrir.

-Si quieres, ahora que estoy despierto, podemos comenzar con las clases de defensa personal. Luego ya las tendremos por las tardes, entre la merienda y la cena.

Le propuso su Wesley Snipes particular. No podía evitar tomarlo por él con ese gran parecido. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Así me instalaré del todo, dormiré un rato y probaré esa bañera con tan buena pinta.

-¡Oh, cariño, te encantará! -Le aseguró su nueva amiga, llevándose la taza cerca de la boca con una jocosa expresión.- Verás por qué este es el hotel Rey.

* * *

 

Bella había pensado que incluso podría ir a comer con su familia. Pero la primera toma de contacto con las artes marciales le había quitado todas las energías para salir del edificio. Armand era un tío estupendo, pero como entrenador no daba tregua. No era desagradable ni le exigía como si fuera un entrenamiento militar, pero sabía hacer que aprovechara la clase. No es que hubieran hecho gran cosa siendo el primer día, pero esas simple lecciones básicas se las había hecho repetir hasta la saciedad.

Bajó con él a comer a la cocina, pues Alice sí que se había echado a seguir durmiendo. Después fue a su habitación para desempaquetar y organizar todas sus cosas, y se dio el baño que se había auto prometido... este había superado las expectativas que se le habían formado gracias a las palabras de Alice. Encima, había podido contar con sales que ya venían en el mueble del aseo y que la señora Cotillard le había asegurado que podía usar pues las rellenarían al pasar el servicio de habitaciones. Con eso, los chorros del hidromasaje que golpeaban sus músculos, su música favorita que conectó al hilo musical, y el albornoz de cien por cien algodón, doble y peinado además, lo que lo convertía en la prenda más suave y que más rápidamente seca le había dejado en su vida, hizo que nada más tocara la cama, se durmiera al instante, sin saber cómo no había caído antes.

* * *

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se despertó súbitamente al ver lo oscuro que estaba. Vio la hora y se confirmaron sus sospechas de lo tarde que era. Antes de dormir había pensado en ir a cenar a casa, pero ya habrían acabado y tal vez, hasta hecho la digestión. Mejor bajaba y cogía cualquier cosa de la cocina.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, se preguntaba por lo rara que le había parecido la actitud de Armand. No es que le conociera precisamente bien, pero desde la llamada con Pierre había estado muy pensativo, casi ausente mientras comían juntos. Se abrió la puerta al llegar al vestíbulo, y se topó que alguien lo esperaba. De ser otro, no lo hubiera reconocido por el casco de moto que, a pesar de estar bajo techo, aún llevaba puesto, pero aquella altura, la anchura de espaldas, la masculina figura de tal magnitud, fuerte, pero sin ser demasiado musculada como los que se pasan en el gimnasio... le hizo sospechar de quién se trataba, aunque en lugar de un elegante traje llevara vaqueros y chaqueta de cuero.

-Hola.

Saludó de forma neutral, por no estar segura. Le contestaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, y el hombre se hizo a un lado para que pudiera salir. Ella dio el paso, pero antes de que él pudiera entrar, lo detuvo al hablar.

-¿Eres tú?

Tardó unos instantes en contestar, pero al fin oyó su grave voz que retumbaba aprisionada.

-Sí, acabo de llegar.

Ir en moto era una de sus pasiones, y por fortuna, aquella contaba con la ventaja de la obligación de llevar casco, por lo que era la única manera que tenía de salir por ahí sin demasiadas miradas curiosas. El volumen de su cuerpo nunca lo podría ocultar, pero no era nada comparado con su cara.

-Oh...

El sonido que indicaba que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba captó la mirada de ambos, pero luego volvieron a dedicársela mutuamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Le preguntó él, señalándole el brazo.

-Bien, ya te lo dije, no era nada. -Él asintió.- Una cosa... -Leonardo percibió lo que le estaba costando a la chica decidirse a continuar con sus palabras, pero, aunque fuera con un tono de voz más bajo y la mirada alternativamente hacia el suelo, lo hizo.- Antes, cuando te he llamado Leo... no sabía que así sólo te llamaban tus padres, si te ha molestado...

-No lo ha hecho. Además, yo te llamo por un nombre familiar, sería injusto que me pareciera mal que tú lo hicieras conmigo.

-Es que... como me has dado el día libre, he pensado que a lo mejor era porque te había incomodado o... no sé.

-¿No te ha explicado Armand por qué ha sido?

Mintió con aquella referencia. No la había evitado por lo que ella se había imaginado, pero tampoco por la excusa que él había puesto. Y se la había tenido que cruzar justo cuando llegaba, a esas horas y para colmo, le había reconocido a pesar del casco. Volvió a oírse el sonido del ascensor, y se apartaron para que saliera una pareja por la puerta que pasó por en medio de ellos.

-Oye, ya he descansado, iba a cenar algo, si tú no lo has hecho todavía, podríamos hacerlo juntos.

Le propuso ella, queriendo cambiar a un lugar en el que poder estar más tranquilos sin molestar el paso de nadie.

-Bella, es tu día libre, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Tampoco tenías por qué darme el día libre. Ya he descansado, y me aburro yo sola.

-¿Cómo puedes aburrirte en mi hotel? -Bella deseó que no hubiese tenido ese casco puesto para entender con qué tono se lo estaba diciendo.- Es el mayor insulto que me han hecho. -Leonardo dejó caer la cabeza suspirando, como si le hubiera afectado en lo más hondo. Pero la levantó enseguida y le dio al botón que abría las puertas del ascensor- Vamos, te enseñaré todo lo que te ofrece.

Y se metió dentro sin dejar opción a réplicas. Ella le miró de soslayo, pero le siguió. Él le dio a uno de los botones y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Luego se miró el reloj y al fin se descubrió la cabeza.

-Así que motero...

Miró hacia ella, intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, es que... es un estilo bastante distinto al que llevas en la oficina.

Leonardo volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.

-En la oficina necesito conseguir cosas, y para conseguir cosas es importante la imagen.

-Ya... siempre me he preguntado quien decide qué imagen es más importante que otra.

La miró de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta, y notaron cómo dejaron de ascender. Las puertas se abrieron. Todo estaba bastante oscuro.

-Sígueme. -Le indicó. Esta vez, a Bella le fue mucho más fácil mantenerse a su lado, pues él andaba más pausado.- En esta planta hay de todo. Ahora ya está cerrada al público, pero nosotros podemos utilizar lo que queramos cuando queramos. Mañana Pierre te dará tu teléfono de trabajo y las llaves de las zonas a las que tienes acceso. -Sacó un manojo de llaves de un bolsillo con cremallera de su chaqueta, se detuvo en la primera puerta con la que se topó.- Tras la puerta número uno...

La cerradura cedió, le dio a la luz y se hizo a un lado para que su joven acompañante admirada el interior.

-¡Vaya!

La sala estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros, y de preciosos y mullidos sofás. Al fondo, había una barra americana con cafetera y una nevera con refrescos.

-Normalmente, hay alguien atendiendo eso, pero si vienes a estas horas, tendrás que hacerlo tú misma.

-No creo que sea un problema.

Le dijo casi echándose a reír por lo innecesario que era hacerlo.

-Vamos con la puerta número dos. -Volvió a cerrar la cerradura y guió a Bella al otro lado del pasillo. Mientras abría con otra llave del manojo, advirtió.- Está insonorizada, antes de que dudes de que sea una buena idea tener esto enfrente de una biblioteca.

Abrió y la chica se impresionó aún más, pues en su vida había visto algo así. Era igual que la sala anterior, pero en lugar de libros, las estanterías estaban repletas de discos de música. Incluso contaba con la barra americana con bebidas al fondo, y con sofás, pero estos, además, tenían al lado una mesita con reproductores musicales y cascos para los oídos. Al fondo había un par de salas de baile con altavoces enormes, pero elegantes.

-Te reto cuando quieras a que seas capaz de decirme una canción que se haya comercializado y que no esté aquí.

La curva en sólo una de sus comisuras le decía a la chica cuan orgulloso se sentía.

-¿Están incluso las horribles?

-Aunque sólo sea para que no falte ninguna.

Cerró también aquella sala y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo evitas los robos?

Preguntó Bella.

-Mi hotel no es el mejor sólo por el edificio, sino también por el personal. Armand y su equipo vigila tanto a través de las cámaras como en directo.

La siguiente puerta que abrió, desveló una sala de cine.

-Imagino que tienes todas las películas.

Se adelantó ella a que le dijera, divertida sólo con imaginarlo.

-Y con sus extras: escenas eliminadas, bloopers, making off, comentarios de audio...

-Te estás quedando conmigo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

-No sé si eres el mejor farolero del mundo, pero mejor no.

-Excelente decisión.

Llegaron a la última puerta.

-Vamos a ver... Literatura, música, cine... ¿Tendrás aquí un avión para el destino que uno elija?

-No, eso es sólo para mí.

Ella se rio, porque a pesar de cómo sonaba, sabía que no era auténtica altanería. La puerta se abrió, y lo que vio, fue un planetario.

-¡Joder! Este hotel sí que es una caja de sorpresas.

-Pero eso no es todo.

Leonardo echó a andar, no dejándole a Bella más remedio que seguirle, hasta que llegaron a dos ventanales, que él abrió girando los manillares, dando la entrada a un amplio balcón con un telescopio y una vista completamente despejada, teniendo al fondo la costa.

-Pero, pero... ¿Cómo has conseguido esto en medio de la ciudad?

Casi no le salían las palabras a la chica, mientras avanzó hasta la barandilla.

-Eligiendo con idea anticipada la ubicación del edificio. Mérito de mis padres, puesto que no sabías quien era yo, no sé si sabrás que el hotel lo heredé de ellos.

Contestó él, llegando a su lado.

-No, no lo sabía. ¿También fueron idea suya las otras salas?

-Ese fue mi toque personal.

-Pero piscina sólo te has puerto para ti, ¿eh?

Le echó en cara con una sonrisa, como revelándole a un niño el saber de su travesura.

-Está en otra planta. Te la enseño cuando quieras, tiene...

-Déjalo, ya me lo imagino, la perfecta fusión de un parque acuático y un spa, ¿verdad?

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya lo has pillado!

La morena soltó una breve carcajada, y aunque él ya llevaba una sonrisa, la mantuvo por ver cómo la chica rió de verdad, doblándose un poco por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo aquél cascabeleo desde la garganta.

-Gracias, por todo lo de hoy.

Le dijo después. Y él, como de costumbre, no contestó. Ella miró hacia el mar. Bella no debería haber apartado su campo visual de él, esto le dio la excusa perfecta para acabar de rendirse a la tentación de observarla con total libertad. Cruzaba un pie tras el otro, levemente echada hacia delante para que los brazos, entrelazados, quedaran sobre la barandilla, descansando el peso de su cuerpo, tan fácilmente accesible a ser aprisionado por él de ceder al urgente deseo que crecía en sus entrañas de asirla y estrecharla contra su torso. Ella, ajena a las tentaciones que despertaba en su espectador, permanecía con el semblante apacible, mientras recibía en él la brisa que hacía bailar su oscura melena. La encaraba con una leve sonrisa, y Leonardo sintió el impulso de asir ese rostro entre sus manos y besarla... Y de pronto, por fin lo tiene a milímetros frente al suyo. Puede ver cada detalle que lo forma. Es tal su apetito, que siente como punzadas en su pecho las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón. Posa la yema de los dedos sobre la frente de la hermosa joven y los deja caer lentamente por su piel, suave como el algodón, sin que ella muestre el mínimo miedo. Ataca su boca, saborea el dulzor de sus labios y de su lengua, que le corresponde con la misma entrega. La aprieta entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le da su ímpetu y ella no se queja de que le haga daño. Levanta una mano para meter los dedos por su largo pelo peinándoselo hacia atrás, la otra la baja hasta su turgente trasero y lo estruja, sacándole un excitante jadeo.

-¿Leo?

Cuando le habló, se rompió la ensoñación. Ella, en realidad, seguía en la misma posición, a unos palmos de distancia, ahora mirándole extrañada, y él, como se dio cuenta entonces, se agarraba a la barandilla tanto que tenía las venas de las manos hinchadas. Seguramente su inconsciente había tenido que recurrir a eso y a la ilusión para que no se abalanzara sobre ella.

-Debemos irnos. Vamos

Se apresuró en despedirse, en agacharse a recoger el casco que no sabía desde cuándo había abandonado en el suelo, y en escapar de allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Oyó que le preguntaba una asombrada y preocupada Bella. Leonardo tuvo que esperar unos segundos en la puerta a que ella saliera del planetario por la ventaja que le había sacado. Cerró con llave y se dirigió al ascensor sin mirarla, y así continúo durante todo el viaje en el ascensor, que a ambos se les hizo eterno por la tensión, cuya razón de ser ella no entendía. La chica bajó en su planta y se despidió.

-Buenas noches.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Se limitó a confirmar él, antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Bella se quedó un momento allí, confusa. ¿Qué había pasado? Ya no tenía ni ganas de cenar, se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Leonardo llegó a su planta, vio ya a un par de metros que en la puerta no sólo le esperaba Pierre, sino su escolta personal, cruzado de brazos y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-¡Hombre! Pero si ya se ha dignado a llegar el señorito.

-Armand, no estoy de humor.

Le advirtió llegando a la puerta.

-¿Y cuándo lo está? -Replicó su jefe de seguridad. Leonardo lo ignoró y entró a su oficina, pero ambos le siguieron a dentro.- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esa escapada? ¡Y toda la tarde! Se supone que soy su guardaespaldas, y lo que es más, teniendo en cuenta lo que me acababa de decir de Bella...

-¡Lo de Bella ha sido un error!

Bramó, cortándole la respiración a Pierre aunque estuviera alejado a un lado y fuera a Armand al que se lo había proferido a dos palmos de su cara.

-¿Pero por qué? Si os he visto por las cámaras encontraros en el ascensor y habéis subido juntos. Y lleváis un rato por ahí, en alguna de las plantas cuyas cámaras ahora están apagadas.

-Porque esa chica no es para mí, Armand. Es a la que menos puede merecerle alguien como yo. ¡Mírame, soy un animal! ¡¿Cómo voy a amarla sin hacerle daño?!

Le dio la espalda a sus dos empleados violentamente y soltó un rugido lleno de rabia. Luego se llevó las garras a la cara.

-Jefe, cálmese, por favor.

Le pidió Pierre, genuinamente preocupado, no por miedo, como solía ser por lo que buscaba sosegarle.

-Eso no tiene por qué preocuparle. -Le quiso consolar Armand.- Cualquiera, no sólo usted, puede hacer daño sin querer incluso a quien quiere. Bella no corre más peligro con usted que con algún otro.

-No lo entendéis... Si la toco, no me voy a poder controlar. Con estas garras, con estas fauces, con esta fuerza...

Fue hasta su butaca y se sentó en ella, manteniéndose de espaldas a ellos, pero no les hacía falta verle de frente para saber lo mal que en ese momento estaba.

-Recuerde las palabras de su madrina. Si es capaz de amar como un ser humano y alguien le ve como tal, no tendrá que preocuparse de eso.

Observó Pierre.

-¡Exacto!

Celebró Armand las acertadas palabras.

-Si es que soy capaz de amar como un humano, y de hacer que ella me vea como tal.

Le habían visto en momentos de flaqueza esos últimos cinco años, pero jamás le habían escuchado con un tono tan desesperanzado.

-Jefe, es tarde, y ha sido un día intenso. Además, el primero. Está cansado, no se agobie.

Volvió a consolarle su asistente.

-Sí, y lo ha hecho muy bien. A pesar de que ha estado casi todo el día ausente. Pero hay buena química, lo he visto, la chica está a gusto con usted, hasta le ha desagradado cuando le he dicho que le daba el día libre.

Tardó unos segundos, pero ladeó el rostro hacia ellos, mostrándoles al menos el perfil.

-¿Y si a pesar de todo no puedo comportarme más que como un monstruo?

-Que no, jefe, ya verá. Usted vaya poco a poco. Si es amor, eso podrá más que todo.

Le aseguró Armand. Su jefe suspiró.

-Retiraos, voy a descansar.

 

 


	7. VISITA NOCTURNA

A pesar de la despedida que Leonardo le había dado al final del día, con todo lo demás que había pasado, Bella creía que la compañía con él sería menos rígida y formal de lo que en un primer momento se había esperado que fuera, en cambio, su jefe se había comportado cumpliendo con sus primeras expectativas. Durante el desayuno, a parte de para darle los buenos días, sólo se había dirigido a ella para entregarle las llaves de las salas que le había mostrado por la noche y el móvil de la empresa. Después de eso, se había enfrascado en su portátil. Cuando ella le preguntó si no le preocupada derramar algo sobre el teclado sin querer, él se limitó a decir que tenía retrasados asuntos urgentes y que tendría cuidado. Leonardo no mentía del todo, el día anterior no había hecho nada de trabajo, pero el principal motivo de su postura, se debía a la decisión tomada por él mismo de que no intentaría nada con la chica hasta que se sintiera capaz de controlar los impulsos que le despertaba. El fallo que no había visto en ese plan, y que se estaba dando, es que Bella, aunque inicialmente iba a no tener en cuenta lo ruda que le había parecido su actitud repentina en el balcón, no sólo lo hizo, sino que además se molestó porque la ignorara.

Así había sido durante todo el día.

Por la noche pudo hablar con Noelia. Le contó todo lo del domingo, pero no supo por qué, no le apeteció comentarle el extraño cambio de actitud en su jefe. Su amiga primero se cabreó con Bruno y luego se sorprendió gratamente de los gestos de Leonardo con ella. Bella, casi inconscientemente, buscó cambiar de tema rápidamente, y le habló de todos los famosos con los que se había cruzado. Desde luego, aquél era un hotel para la _crem de la crem_ , en un sólo día había visto cantantes, actores, deportistas... No supo cuanto rato estuvieron hablando, pero le sentó de maravilla. Noelia le prometió que se verían pronto.

* * *

 

Al desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Bella acudió al trabajo sin saber con qué calor le iba a brindar su compañía. Para su sorpresa, Leonardo no tenía el portátil en la mesa. Incluso se tomó la molestia de advertirle, casi como si le pidiera su aprobación, de que iba a encender la tele para poner las noticias. Fue sólo para comentar las que les llamó la atención, pero con eso cruzaron algunas palabras.

 

Para el almuerzo, Leonardo esperaba seguir en la misma línea. Sabía que no era gran cosa, pero bastante le era decidirse a abrir un tema con la chica. Después de un día entero en un casi completo silencio, se sentía más seguro de controlarse... y más ansioso por hacerlo. Así que cuando Bella apareció a las once y se sentó con él para almorzar, le preguntó por sus clases de defensa personal. Ella se quejó de las agujetas, él comentó que ya le había parecido que se movía raro. Aunque fue breve lo que se rieron por eso, y que no hablaron demasiado más, al menos fue mejor que nada.

* * *

 

Cuando Bella llegaba por el pasillo con el carrito para la hora de la comida, vio ya desde lejos a Pierre más tenso de lo normal. Sobre todo cuando la vio. Al estar ya casi en la puerta, oyó a su enfurecido jefe.

-¡Cómo puedes tener tanta desfachatez como para pretender que te reciba en mi casa para una entrevista!

La joven miró a Pierre como si fuera una niña perdida.

-¿Vuelvo más tarde o... ?

-Acabará enseguida.

-¡Escúchame, carroñero! -Volvió a envolverles aquella rocosa voz.- Como se te ocurra hacer mención alguna de mis padres, vas a tener que vender tus podridos órganos para poder subsistir, porque te dejaré en la ruina total. ¡¿Te enteras?!

Ambos pegaron un pequeño sobresalto cuando oyeron un choque que daba punto final a las palabras.

-Ya ha terminado. -Adivinó Pierre.- Por favor, te agradecería que pasaras por alto esto.

Bella no entendió aquella petición.

-No es asunto mío, yo sólo trabajo para él.

Se sintió absurda por decir lo evidente.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero... no quisiera que te sintieras incómoda comiendo con él. -Sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar ante eso, asintió.- En fin, yo voy a encargar un teléfono nuevo.

Suspiró el hombre. Dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta, no escuchó nada, así que la abrió. El despacho estaba vacío, y como Pierre había adivinado, el teléfono fijo estaba hecho añicos sobre la mesa. Bella avanzó con el carrito hasta el comedor. Allí estaba él, en su asiento, con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, la mandíbula tensa, y las cejas formando un pronunciado arco entre los ojos.

-Hola.

Saludó ella.

-Hola.

Le respondió él, sólo moviendo los labios. Sin añadir nada más, Bella puso la mesa y se sentó en el que era ya su lugar habitual, a la izquierda de Leonardo.

-Siento no ser una buena compañía. -Se disculpó él, aunque no suavizara su rígida postura y expresión.- Precisamente ahora tenían que molestarme con cierto tema...

La morena le quiso quitar importancia.

-Todos tenemos un mal día. -No pudo evitar añadir con la boca pequeña.- O un par...

Leonardo sabía que el día anterior no había conseguido ningún avance con ella, pero no pensaba que hubiera sido tampoco negativo, hasta que le oyó ese comentario y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era. Todo ese asunto le estaba resultando demasiado difícil. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza para que se enterrara en su ondulada melena su mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó su empleada, y al ladear el rostro para mirarla vio que lo hizo con verdadero interés.

-Me duele la cabeza.

Era toda la verdad que le estaba dispuesto a decir.

-Eso es el estrés. Siempre estás trabajando. -Advirtió ella, pero tas una breve pausa, sonrió.- Bueno, o con la moto.

Leonardo se echó hacia atrás en su butaca sin apartarle la mirada, pero cualquier atisbo que la hiciera resultar amenazante, se difuminó cuando levantó una de las comisuras de la boca.

-Verme de motero te hizo gracia, ¿eh?

-Ver a un empresario, director de un gran hotel, con una chupa de cuero en vez de un traje... Sí, estuvo bien.

-Pues te presentaré a un primo mío. Tiene un local de piercings y tatuajes y siempre va a trabajar de Emidio Tucci.

Bella se rio, consiguiendo que Leonardo arrancara un grave, pero bajo, carcajeo. Después de eso, aunque volvieron a comer en silencio, fue uno liviano.

* * *

 

A Bella la despertó su móvil entrada la madrugada. No se extrañó de que fuera Noelia, trabajando de noche, para la rubia era una hora razonable para hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, tía?

-Baja, perrilla, que si no, no nos dejan subir.

Se incorporó de la cama como si hubiera escuchado la alarma de incendios.

-¿Cómo?

 

Bella se había encontrado en recepción, una vez más, con Noelia y Alex, con quienes compartió sendos abrazos. Ahora entraban en la sala de cine que le había enseñado Leonardo, sus amigos emocionados como en un parque de atracciones, ella siguiéndolos nerviosa.

-Por favor, no hagáis ruido. No tengo muy claro si puedo traer a gente.

-¡Si está todo el mundo durmiendo!

Desdeñó Alex, como si ese fuera el argumento más poderoso del mundo.

-Alguien del servicio puede venir, igual que nosotros.

Replicó la morena, aunque quien le preocupaba que los encontrara allí, no era del servicio.

Les fue fácil el acceso a la sala donde se encontraba el ordenador que contenía todos los archivos para que a través del proyector se vieran en la gigante pantalla blanca.

-¡Es para flipar! Sí que es verdad que está cualquier película que busques. -Se emocionaba el chico tecleando y clicando con el ratón.- Encima hay series, documentales... ¡Incluso animes!

-Alex, pon una peli que nos guste a los tres.

Creyó necesario advertirle Noelia.

-Bueno, yo voto porque sea de acción, sé que Bella querrá una con una buena fotografía, pero también con argumento, así que las de Michael Bay descartadas.

-¡Por supuesto!

Corroboró ella, repudiando lo que ella llamaba "cine de escaparate" de dicho director.

-Y Noelia, si es de acción, las quiere con chicas guerreras... ¿Qué os parece... " _El quinto elemento_ "?

-¡Sí, genial!

Celebró la rubia la excelente elección de su compañero, dando un par de palmadas.

-¡Joder! El quinto elemento en esta pantalla... -No podía Bella evitar tener las mismas ganas, o más, que sus amigos.- Pero lo dejamos todo limpio, ¿de acuerdo?

Alex y Noelia se auto sirvieron con una bolsa de patatas y un refresco, y los tres fueron a ocupar los asientos del medio.

-¡Joder, qué pasada! Le voy a decir a mi padre que se pase por aquí a romper algo.

Bromeó Noelia, sentándose en medio de los dos.

-¡¿Y trabajar para Leonardo Rey?! No sabes lo que dices. -Exclamó Alex.- Ese tío atraía a la gente a su hotel por las épicas fiestas que montaba, pero todo el mundo le tenía miedo. ¡Pues anda que no ha partido caras!

-Oye, pues con Bella se ha portado muy bien.

Le defendió Noelia, sabiendo lo que había pasado con Bruno. Bella no se impresionó, porque Leonardo, ante ella, ya se había definido a sí mismo como una bestia en el pasado.

-Claro, y por eso que se habrá mostrado tan amable y ameno es porque está tan preocupada de que nos pille aquí, ¿verdad?

-Que no, Alex, que no se ha portado mal. Es sólo que... -Empezó la morena a intentar explicar lo que pensaba de su jefe.- ... Se irrita con facilidad.

-¿Sí? Eso no me lo habías contado.

Le acusó Noelia, con esa mirada que utilizaba cuando sospechaba que le ocultaban algo importante.

-Es que... no creo que es que sea así, sino que está siempre estresado. Cuando no lo está, es... simpático. -Se sorprendió a ella misma al decirlo.- Dios... ¡Me cae bien! -Como si se diera cuenta de que más gente podía oírle pensar en alto, volvió la vista de nuevo a su amiga, quien la escuchaba curiosa.- Mira, el domingo me hizo reír, me enseñó esta planta como si fuera un amigo, me ofreció las clases de defensa personal, me defendió de Bruno...

-¿¡Qué!? -Apartó Alex su atención de la película.- ¿De qué te defendió? ¿Qué pasó con ese gilipollas?

La morena le resumió lo ocurrido.

-Y no sólo eso. -Quiso añadir.- Incluso el primer día, ya se ofreció a que nos fuéramos mi padre y yo sin más.

-¡¿Y tú te quedaste?!

Noelia la miró con la mezcla de burla y compasión que se siente cuando un amigo hace una gran tontería.

-Y ni siquiera te había enseñado esta sala todavía, ¿verdad?

Se sumó Alex, riéndose, a mostrar lo que pensaba de esa decisión.

-No quería deberle nada, ¿vale?

-¿Seguro que es eso, Bella? -Noelia le miró de refilón y levantó una ceja.- Mira que tú explotas cualquier mínimo rasgo de bondad que encuentras en alguien.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Si me dejara engañar por eso, Bruno, sin ir más lejos, me hubiera liado, pero yo sé cuando alguien es falso, aunque viniera como si fuera un caballeroso príncipe dispuesto a pagar cinco mil euros.

-¡¿Cinco mil euros?! -Alex casi se atraganta con las patatas. Bebió de su refresco para aliviarse.- ¿Y de qué tiene ese inútil tanto dinero?

-De sus papis, ¿De dónde si no?

-¿Ves? Por esa parte sí que tengo que rendirle mis respetos a Leonardo Rey. Heredó esto de sus padres, pero no lo despilfarró, siguió trabajando y llevando el negocio con la misma eficacia y productividad. -Reconoció el chico.- Y eso que también sabía pasárselo bien. No faltaba a ninguna fiesta. Aunque no bebiera ni una gota de alcohol. Todo el mundo sabía lo que odiaba a los borrachos. Hasta le rompió los dientes a un amigo suyo una vez que iba pasado y le tocó las narices. Tuvo que pagarle una dentadura nueva más la multa, pero encima, cuando declaró a la prensa al salir del juzgado, dijo que se alegraba de tener para pagarle todas las mandíbulas completas que hiciera falta.

Eso sí que consiguió impactar a Bella. Aún con todo lo que había visto de su nuevo jefe, no se hubiera imaginado eso. Tal vez Noelia tenía razón. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, y le preguntó a su amigo.

-Oye, Alex, tú que pareces saber tanto de Leonardo Rey...

-¡Este sabe de todo!

La interrumpió su ex compañera, pero más parecía con guasa que con admiración.

-Bueno, a lo que iba. ¿Sabes por qué le tiene tanta manía al alcohol?

-Está claro, todo el mundo lo sabía. Por lo de sus padres, el que provocó el accidente que los mató iba como una cuba.

Alex lo contó como si nada, sin apartar los ojos del tráfico en el aire con coches voladores entre rascacielos cuya altura hacía que sus plantas más bajas se perdieran en el horizonte tapando la vista del suelo. No tenía ni idea del efecto que había causado en Bella. Ahora entendía por qué se había molestado tanto con su padre. No le perdonaba que hubiera sido tan desagradable e irrespetuoso con él... pero comprendía su reacción.

-Vaya... eso es horrible.

Oyó decir a su amiga. Y era verdad. Que te arrebaten a unos seres queridos tan cercanos, tan pronto, de un momento a otro, y por una irresponsabilidad así... Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. Se acordó de que le había ofrecido comida y el reconocimiento médico de Alice a su padre. Y no había tenido por qué.

-¿Y con sus parejas también era violento?

La pregunta de Noelia la reconectó con el mundo exterior de su mente.

-¿Parejas? De eso no tuvo nada. Mujeres sí, eso sí, ¡Ligaba como Dios!... Bueno, no, como Dios no, claro, pero ya me entendéis.

-Pues lo que sea... -Se desesperaba Noelia cuando su compañero se ponía técnico.- ¿A ellas les hacía algo?

-No, ninguna declaró nada contra él por algo así, aunque de la mayoría hubiese sido difícil esperar que criticaran malos hábitos. ¡Menudas personajes! Las típicas famosas perniciosas y auto destructivas. Y las que eran decentes, se quejaban de que él no quería nada serio.

Bella dejó la vista sobre la enorme pantalla, y por una vez, no le atrapó la visión futurista, llena de color, de dinamismo, y de poderosas presencias, porque tenía mucha información nueva en la que cavilar.

-Oye, Bella... -Alex por fin había apartado la vista de la película.- ¿Y tú, ahora que trabajas para él, no sabes por qué, hace años, de repente no quiso seguir dejándose ver?

Curiosa, Noelia también le prestó su atención. Ella, aunque le cogió por sorpresa y su primera reacción iba a ser la de responder que llevaba tres días y que no habían intimado tanto, la verdad es que sí supo qué contestar.

-Tal vez se miró en el espejo, se dio cuenta de la imagen que daba, y no quiso seguir dando miedo.

 

 


	8. CAYENDO AL DESEO

Bella se pasó el desayuno bostezando. Sólo esperaba que Leonardo, viendo las noticias, no se hubiera dado cuenta de las muchas veces que lo había hecho. No es que sus amigos se hubieran ido muy tarde, para dejarla dormir, se fueron nada más terminaron de ver la peli y dejar todo como estaba. Pero luego le había costado conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo nuevo que sabía sobre su jefe.

En el almuerzo Bella ya estaba despejada porque había dormido en su tiempo libre, pero su conciencia también, así que la hostigó por haber entrado a sus compañeros en la sala de cine sin saber si podía hacerlo. Agradeció que Leonardo hubiera estado con su portátil abierto sobre la mesa desde que ella había llegado. Al parecer, tenía pendiente algo importante. Al fin, se decidió a ser sincera.

-Oye, Leo... -Él apartó su atención del ordenador para escucharla.- Tengo que decirte algo. Es que anoche vinieron a verme unos amigos y estuvimos en la sala de cine.

Guardó silencio, pero su jefe siguió mirándola, como si no hubiera acabado.

-¿Y?

A ella le pilló desprevenida.

-Pues... no sabía si podía traer gente, debí haberte consultado antes.

-Claro que puedes recibir a tus amigos. Ahora vives aquí, ¿no?

Y aquél era el hombre que le había roto los dientes a otro. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso y ofrecer esa familiar acogida a una empleada? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de causar ese daño y desprender ese... cariño? Se dio cuenta de su propio silencio cuando vio a su jefe sonreír.

-Con razón no aguantabas los ojos abiertos en el desayuno.

Leonardo vio los ojos verdes de Bella agrandarse ligeramente e inclinar la cabeza, en un gesto tímido.

-Lo siento.

Él sólo siguió sonriendo, y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de que lo había dejado embobado, volvió su vista al portátil. Bella interpretó eso como que no había más que decir al respecto, y siguió comiendo. Pero enseguida, empezó a oír el rumor de un largo rugido. Miró hacia su acompañante y le vio con mala cara, con los labios levemente fruncidos dejando ver su dentadura apretada, tensando así la piel de su cara y marcando en ella su mandíbula. Al principio iba a intentar ignorarlo porque no era asunto suyo, pero cuando no pudo soportar más la tensión del ambiente, tuvo que preguntar, soltando los cubiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él la miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento, con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Eh... qué?

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¡Oh! -Soltó, como si le hubiesen despertado.- Es que no entiendo qué problema hay con la pagina web. Mucha gente entra, pero poca acaba pidiendo alojamiento.

Explicó, fijando la mirada en la pantalla.

-¿Puedo verla?

Se interesó ella. Leonardo giró el portátil hacia Bella, quien se echó hacia delante lo bastante para alcanzar el ratón y empezó a investigar. Tras un breve silencio, opinó.

-Quizás sea por las fotos.

Su jefe frunció en entrecejo, extrañado.

-No puede ser, el fotógrafo es de los mejores del mundo, hasta a mí me parece el hotel más grande y más bonito en las fotos que en la realidad.

-Ya... pero queda un poco frío. -Bella se echó hacia atrás dejando apoyada de nuevo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Miró a su jefe y siguió.- Son sólo del hotel. La gente se lo pasa muy bien aquí y eso no se ve. Sólo lo que veo en el recibidor cuando se abre el ascensor me da muchas más ganas de quedarme que toda esa estética. -De repente, apartó la mirada como si le hubiera venido algo a la cabeza. Volvió a inclinarse y se atrajo más hacia ella el portátil. Empezó a teclear hasta que se dirigió de nuevo a su jefe.- Mira. -Movió el ordenador de manera que quedó a la vista de los dos.- Vamos a ver en la página de facebook del hotel qué fotos tiene la gente etiquetada en él.

Empezó a mover el ratón y clicar. Al principio vieron los típicos selfish de personas en la entrada. O había algunas borrosas, movidas, o en ángulos extraños. Hasta que Bella paró en una.

-Esta es bonita. -Alguien le había hecho una foto a un grupo de amigos. Estaban sentados en hilera en una de las filas de butacas de la sala de cine, se veía la enorme pantalla de fondo, todavía en blanco, y ellos miraban a cámara por encima de sus hombros, mostrando sus palomitas y bebidas, festivos.- Y mira los comentarios: que qué pasada de pantalla, que qué envidia, que qué a gusto estáis...

Bella buscó más fotos, y encontró muchas más que les gustaron, entre ellas, una de los miembros de un grupo de heavy metal actual, sentados en los sillones de la sala de música, con rostros meditativos, y un pie de página en el que elogiaban la calidad de sonido que ofrecían los reproductores y las cualidades acústicas de la sala, y que era como si estuvieran en el mismísimo concierto de Mozart. Había otras de gente con la vista que ofrecía el balcón del planetario tras ellos, de familias en la piscina, con críos congelados en plena carrera, otra que les hizo gracia de un niño relajado en uno de los jacuzzi, y de fondo un adulto emocionado antes de lanzarse por un tobogán acuático. Había un chico delgado que parecía diminuto en medio de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuyos libros parecían estar a punto de engullirle. De esa sala también vieron una foto en la que cuatro personas, dos en cada uno de los sofás que se encaraban, hablaban animadamente, blandiendo un libro en la mano. El pie de página bromeaba con que casi llegaban a las manos por culpa del desacuerdo en la interpretación de la trama. Leonardo le explicó a Bella que, aunque formaba parte de la biblioteca, aquella era una parte apartada por una puerta exclusiva para hablar, y así no molestar a los demás lectores. Otra foto que les llamó la atención, fue la de dos chicas tratando de sacar de una bañera llena de espuma que le cubría su desnudez, a una tercera amiga, quien se resistía agarrándose con un brazo a la tina.

De pronto, les sorprendió oír unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Jefe?

Se hizo oír la voz de Pierre.

-Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y el asistente se asomó por ella como si no fuera a saber dónde iba a entrar.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Es que como no salían y... usted tiene trabajo.

Leonardo y Bella se miraron con idéntica confusión. Miraron la hora en el portátil y se asombraron de lo tarde que era.

-Ahora voy, Pierre.

Le despidió su jefe, con cierta premura. El asistente, aún con la extrañeza reflejada en su rostro, cerró la puerta. Volvieron a mirarse, y esta vez también se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pues mientras contemplaban las imágenes del portátil, de forma inconsciente, se habían ido acercando. Y Bella no estaba asustada, no intentó retroceder de inmediato, no le molestaba la proximidad. Aquella fue una de las cosas por las que Leonardo se confió en hacer lo siguiente.

-Oye... Creo que tienes razón en que estoy estresado por el trabajo. Debería despejarme un poco. Me sentaría bien comer fuera hoy. -Bella alzó las cejas. -De camping. Hay un sitio que encontré con la moto una vez. Hace tiempo que no voy. -Leonardo lo dijo dirigiendo los ojos a un lado, como si pensara en voz alta, y la volvió a mirar con más determinación.- Pues ya está, decidido. Como la siguiente comida tiene que ser cada tres horas, ya juntamos comida con merienda. Quedamos dentro de tres horas en la puerta. Pídele a la señora Cotillard que nos prepare la comida y estate con la cesta.

Y sin más, bajó la tapa del portátil y se levantó de la mesa. Bella sabía que eso significaba que continuaría trabajando en su escritorio, la hora del almuerzo había acabado, y por tanto, su turno. Estaba decidido, el jefe quería comer fuera, y su trabajo era ser su camarera personal, cuando y donde quisiera hacerlo. Sólo una mente paranoica lo tomaría como una cita.

* * *

 

-¿Que van a salir de camping?

Armand contemplaba a su jefe como si fuera una ecuación científica, mientras este se apretaba los cordones de las botas por encima de las perneras vaqueras sentado en la butaca de su despacho.

-Sí, vosotros mismo me lo propusisteis, ¿no?

-Y nos respondió con una rotunda negativa.

Le recordó Pierre, el tercero presente en la habitación.

-La voy a llevar a un lugar que pocos conocen, no me sentiré intimidado por miradas ajenas.

Se puso en pie y fue al baño dejando la puerta abierta.

-Bueno... está bien. Un lugar bonito para entablar una agradable conversación.

Accedió Armand a que era una buena idea. Sin embargo, ambos empleados advirtieron en su jefe, que rebuscaba en un pequeño armario anclado en la pared, dibujársele una sonrisa que le conocían muy bien. Pierre se dirigió al guardaespaldas.

-Me parece que no está pensando en entablar una conversación.

Para corroborar las sospechas de ambos, presenciaron cómo se perfumaba con su fragancia favorita.

-¿En serio, jefe? ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de repente?

-Pues... varias cosas... nunca siente miedo hacia mí, lo sabría de ser así, sabéis que lo huelo. También está lo de que se ría conmigo, además... -Consiguió acentuar aún más el tono de aquella sonrisa cuando les miró.- Me vio con mi ropa de calle, y sé que le gustó el estilo motero de la vieja escuela.

-Pero... ¿Cree que todo eso es suficiente para romper la maldición?

Le preguntó su asistente personal. Leonardo salió del baño y cogió la chaqueta de cuero que tenía preparada sobre la silla.

-Para romper la maldición no lo sé, pero para al menos acostarme con ella, ¡sí!

Encrespado ante esto, su guardaespaldas exclamó.

-¡Vamos, no me joda! Ese no es el objetivo con la chica. Ya contaba con Samanta o con Escarlet para eso, ¿Por qué haber montado todo este plan para tener lo mismo con Bella?

Leonardo se puso la chaqueta.

-Primero, porque Bella me gusta mucho más. Y segundo, no estoy renunciando a ningún plan, no voy a buscar tener con ella lo mismo que con las otras, pero mientras veo si puedo amarla como un humano y que me vea como tal, si tengo la oportunidad, no hay nada de malo en divertirse.

-¿Y qué hay del temor que tenía de hacerle daño sólo con tocarla?

Reclamó Pierre, intentando salvar la situación.

-A la demás no se lo hago.

Se defendió.

-Tal vez no se lo haga porque a ellas no les desagrada una bestia. ¿Pero de verdad cree que a Bella tampoco?

Pierre tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que muchas veces la admiración que sentía porque su compañero tuviera la osadía de hablar así al señor Rey mitigaba la congoja que sentía en el momento de la situación, y ahora ambas crecieron a la par al presenciar cómo Armand se mantenía impasible a la penetrante mirada que su jefe le clavó mientras se acercó a él pausadamente.

-Armand, la deseo. Y cada vez más. No voy a ser capaz de seguir viéndola a diario sin hacerle nada de lo que me muero por hacerle. Así que, como es algo inevitable, lo voy a intentar hoy, y si ella no va a desear lo que ahora soy, entonces la liberaré del acuerdo y podrá irse. Pasará una cosa o la otra, porque que esto siga como hasta ahora, es inviable. ¡Y ahora salid los dos de aquí!

Ellos obedecieron y se dirigieron juntos hacia el ascensor, sin decir nada, hasta que Armand rompió el silencio.

-El jefe siempre tan desmedido en sus apuestas.

-Pero en esta, sea cual sea el resultado, perderá. La maldición no se romperá. O Bella se va, o pasará a ser igual que los otros ligues del señor.

-No seas exagerado. Ha dicho que Bella le gusta más, y acostarte con alguien antes de enamorarte no va a evitar que lo hagas. Alice y yo, sin ir más lejos, nos conocíamos desde hacía menos días que ellos cuando lo hicimos, y nos fuimos gustando cada vez más hasta enamorarnos.

-Ya... pero tú no eres él. ¡Vamos, Armand! Lo sabes tan bien como yo. El sexo le cegará.

* * *

 

Leonardo vio a Bella, abrigada con una chaqueta vaquera, esperando apoyada en recepción con la cesta que le había preparado la señora Cotillard, quien la había dejado desconcertada por la extraña risita que, de manera lamentable, había intentado disimular cuando se la dio, y cuya razón de ser se había negado a revelar alegando que eran "tonterías suyas". Reconoció a su jefe bajo el casco cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, a pesar de que no sabía que iba a llegar de motero.

-¿Vamos a ir en moto?

Fue lo primero que le salió en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

-Claro, se llega por un camino muy estrecho, con coche no se puede.

-Ah...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo?

-¿Que si me dan miedo? -Repitió como si hubiera oído un buen chiste, y repentinamente, como si aquella sonrisa descubriera un secreto pudoroso, la borró y añadió apresuradamente.- No, no me lo dan.

Leonardo aprovechó el cubrimiento de su casco para no tener que fingir por su cara que no había adivinado el verdadero pensamiento de la chica.

 

Leonardo guió a Bella hacia el garaje, y siguió a través de él, entre lujosos coches, hasta que llegaron a una persiana metálica.

-Es mi plaza privada.

Explicó, sacando un mando de su bolsillo que conectó. Le persiana subió hasta descubrir una Harley Davisdson negra y plateada.

-¡Joder, parece el camión de las motos!

Exclamó la chica.

-Es que es de gran cilindrada.

Comentó él mientras entraba, como si no tuviera importancia. Ella le siguió y su jefe le ofreció un casco. Cuando lo cogió con una mano, Leonardo le quitó la cesta de la otra para que pudiera ponérselo, y la metió en una gran cartera de cuero atada con correas en la parte de atrás de la moto. Luego montó en ella y esperó a que la morena también lo hiciera. Bella recordó lo pequeña que se había sentido de niña al subirse a una moto, pues esta era mucho más grande de lo que ella había crecido. Para colmo, el hombre frente a ella, estaba a su proporción. Arrancó y así comenzó el viaje al lugar al que, misteriosamente, a su jefe se le había antojado ir de merienda.

 

Resultó muy cierto lo de los angostos senderos. No parecían siquiera preparados para ser cruzados, sino abiertos de forma arbitraria por la naturaleza. El desnivel del terreno no les molestó gracias a la gran estabilidad de la moto que amortiguaba la más mínima vibración. Por largos tramos, les cubría ramas entrelazadas que formaban un curvado techo, construyendo una bóveda natural.

Al fin, el camino se abría dando paso a un claro, y Bella vio el lago poco antes de que se detuviera la moto. Desmontaron y se quitaron el casco.

-¡Qué sitio más bonito!

Se admiró. Se respiraba serenidad, la quietud de las vistas, el arrullo del agua y del aire entre las hojas.

-Me alegra que te guste.

Celebró Leonardo. Le cogió el casco de las manos para guardarlo con el suyo, así que ella cogió la cesta.

La prepararon cerca del agua. Él no dijo nada, simplemente la ayudó a hacerlo y ella no se atrevió a preguntar o comentar que ese era su trabajo.

Antes de sentarse a comer, Se quitaron las chaquetas porque allí hacía muy buena temperatura, y los buenos sentimientos que Leonardo le procesaba a aquél lugar se incrementaron porque provocara que Bella quedara a su vista con un top rojo de tirantes finos que resaltaba, con el color, su pelo moreno y sus ojos verdes, y con el talle su figura.

Durante la comida, Leonardo apostó a que ella debía ser una aficionada a la fotografía, y lo hubiera hecho aunque Armand no se lo hubiera contado antes de conocerla, pues se adivinaba al verla estudiar las fotos como había hecho durante el almuerzo. Bella se lo confirmó y le contó su deseo de dedicarse a ello profesionalmente. Él le preguntó por qué le gustaba tanto.

-Pues porque, cuando haces una foto, inmortalizas ese momento. Es una ventana al pasado, algo que, si conservas bien, nunca cambiará, ni morirá... - Se le apagó la voz y sus ojos se quedaron perdidos sobre el lago. Leonardo estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero ella volvió a mirarle como si nada y continuó con una leve sonrisa, que parecía algo buscada.- Por eso quiero aprender a controlar una cámara, para que quede en el papel exactamente igual a lo que veo. Parece que tendría que ser muy sencillo, apretar el botón y ya está, pero no es así, según el juego entre la configuración de la máquina y la luz hay variaciones en el color, las formas, las proporciones...

-Seguro que se te da bien. Me gusta tu criterio. Las fotos que destacabas del hotel hechas por los clientes son estupendas. Reconoces los momentos que merecen ser inmortalizados.

Durante el trayecto, a Leonardo le había rondado la duda de saber manejarle con la situación, pues, aunque había conquistado a muchas mujeres, no es que hubiese utilizado demasiado la seducción. Con su físico, había sido bastante. Afortunadamente, le había salido de forma muy natural el elogio hacia su acompañante, y supo por la expresión de ella que había resultado muy bien. Sin embargo, no había sido algo estudiado, lo dijo porque lo pensaba de verdad. No se debía a una habilidad para resultar atrayente.

-¿Por qué no has estudiado hasta ahora?

Le preguntó, esperando seguir teniendo la misma suerte.

-He tenido que utilizar el dinero en otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?

-Sí.... mis hermanas, por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué tienes que mantener a tus hermanas?

-Bueno, no es que las mantenga. Ellas también trabajan... algunas veces. Sus caprichos se los pagan ellas. O consiguen que otros se lo paguen. Pero pago el alquiler con mi padre, y hemos tenido deudas por la tienda desde que la cerramos. Y ya sabes que pago mis deudas.

Leonardo se hubiera ofendido con cualquier otra persona, pero por la sonrisa con la que Bella apuntilló, supo que no tenía nada de rencorosa reprimenda. Encontró ahora la oportunidad de resolver una curiosidad que tenía sin que se notara.

-¿Y cómo es que no te has ido a vivir con alguien que te diera menos problemas, como con una pareja? Los gastos hubieran sido más compartidos.

Bella le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, y empezó a creer que había metido la pata al hacerle una pregunta demasiado personal. Pero entonces ella contestó

-Nunca se ha dado la ocasión.

-¿La ocasión? ¿Nunca te ha venido bien mudarte?

Bromeó él.

-Lo que no he tenido es con quien.

Matizó ella, con el mismo humor.

-No será porque no habrás podido elegir.

Otra vez. Sin darse cuenta hasta que se había oído a sí mismo. Un comentario propio de un intento de cameleo. Pero que le había salido porque lo pensaba.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que ha sido por eso.

Replicó ella, cogiendo su vaso de agua distendidamente.

-No me lo creo.

Leonardo ya lo tenía claro, su falta de control había llegado a su habla. Y, milagrosamente, seguía sin espantar a la chica.

 

-No he conocido a nadie que me haya propuesto vivir con él. Sólo chicos que querían... -Por primera vez, sintió cierta timidez.- ... querían otras cosas. A nadie le he despertado interés para buscar algo más.

 _No me lo creo._ Esta vez no lo dijo, aunque lo pensó con la misma certeza. Bella giró su rostro hacia el lago para contemplarlo. Y él la contempló a ella. ¿A quién no le iba a despertar interés? Y no sólo por su físico. Era valiente, divertida, inteligente, leal... A él le despertaba interés. Había en ella algo que quería encontrar mucho más que a lo que se habían limitado los demás. Veía lo hermosa que era, la sensualidad de su cuerpo, y aún sabiendo que lo mismo sentirían los hombres que había conocido, no podía entender cómo aún así no les atraía más cómo era ella. Y se dio cuenta. Seguía teniendo el mismo deseo de poseerla. Pero si lo intentaba, la iba a perder. Porque era una Bestia. A ella no le iba a gustar como a Escarlet o Samanta, y por eso a él le gustaba más que ellas. No quería hacerle daño. No iba a hacérselo. Quería mantenerla en su vida para conocerla más. Y quería romper la maldición, para volver a ser un hombre sólo para que ella le viera como tal y poder tocarla sin herirla como hace una bestia. Se sintió mal consigo mismo porque, a pesar de todo eso, no podía controlar su deseo. Iba a ser difícil con eso.

-Volvamos ya, ya he tenido bastante recreo por hoy.

Dijo, y Bella notó que de repente estaba tenso. Pero, como ya lo iba conociendo, se ahorró el mencionarlo.

 

Compartieron el ascensor hasta la planta de los empleados, donde Bella bajó. Se iba a despedir, pero vio que Leonardo apretó el botón que mantenía la puerta abierta.

-Esta noche no cenaré.

La morena casi creyó haber entendido mal.

-¿Qué?

-Que es mi castigo por la escapada, el trabajo que no hago yo, yo no lo hace nadie más. Ahora tendré que hacerlo.

-Oh...

Sólo se le ocurrió decir a ella.

-Alégrate, tienes la noche libre.

Le resultó la rara la sonrisa con la que habló. Entonces soltó el botón y la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

 

Leonardo llegó a su despacho con el corazón a mil. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella, en imaginarse el tacto de su cuerpo y el sabor de su boca, que ella le correspondiera con la misma entrega...

Oyó la puerta y dio permiso para entrar. Cómo no, eran Pierre y Armand.

-Como escolta personal, vengo a cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien.

Se justificó el moreno.

-Y yo, como asistente personal, vengo para saber si debo tramitar la baja del contrato laboral de la señorita Bella.

Hizo lo propio el otro.

-No será necesario.

Contestó parcamente Leonardo, sentándose en su butaca.

-Entonces... Ha ido bien el camping.

Concluyó Armand, de la manera más sutil que pudo.

-Podéis estar tranquilos. La bestia no va a ir a por Bella.

Ambos empleados se miraron, sin poder creerse que se diera esa bonita promesa.

-Jefe, estamos muy contentos por su decisión.

Habló Pierre, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-Sí, bueno, dejadme solo un momento.

Sin querer perturbarle el ánimo, acataron la orden sin vacilar. Leonardo sentía la quemazón en su interior. Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Y sólo le quedaba una opción.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Samanta.

-¡Hola, Rey!

Cogió la llamada una entusiasmada y femenina voz.

-¿Estás ocupada?

Preguntó él con dureza.

-¿Ahora mismo?

Se sorprendió.

-Sí.

-Bueno, había quedado con unas amigas...

-Necesitaría que vinieras ahora, si no puedes, lo dejamos estar.

Tenía el número de Escarlet y de alguna más, no quería perder el tiempo.

-¡No! Tranquilo, puedo anularlo.

Se apresuraron en aclarar al otro lado de la línea.

-Pide un taxi, lo pagará Armand.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

 

-¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?!

Armand se enfureció en el despacho de su jefe, cuando este le hizo venir y escuchó lo que había hecho y lo que le mandaba hacer

-No es asunto tuyo, cíñete a tu trabajo.

-¡Pero si iba a tener alejada a la Bestia!

-¡De Bella!

Rugió Leonardo, dirigiéndole una expresión con una furia aterradora.

-Pero no lo entiendo, jefe. Es como si un yonki que estuviera en proceso de desintoxicación me pidiera que le trajera drogas.

-¡Armand, es un maldito polvo!

-No, no es sólo eso. Con esas mujeres se comporta como una bestia. Se supone que es lo que debe evitar.

-Armand, sólo te lo diré una vez más: Baja y espera a que llegue para pagarle el maldito taxi y tráela aquí.

El jefe de seguridad se dio por vencido. Pero no se privó de dar un portazo al salir para cumplir con la orden.

 

Armand le abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró cuando Samanta entró. Había una tenue luz, pero como ya se conocía la estancia, fue capaz de llegar sin problemas a la puerta de la habitación. Dio unos golpes en ella.

-¿Rey?

-Pasa.

Abrió la puerta y Leonardo se abalanzó sobre ella. La cogió por la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama. Hincó una rodilla en el colchón, llevó las garras a su pecho, que se agitaba cada vez con más intensidad, cogió el borde del escote y rajó el vestido por la mitad.

-Hum... ¡qué salvaje...!

Celebró ella, con voz candente, mirándole con ardor.

-Calla.

Exigió él, molesto. Intentó concentrarse en el femenino cuerpo que tenía expuesto bajo él y los placeres que le despertaba. Sus pechos ya estaban al descubierto por la falta de un sujetador, y le arrancó la parte de abajo para que ya quedara desnuda del todo. Era un cuerpo espectacular, se había considerado afortunado esos últimos años de que hubieran mujeres tan atractivas que les excitara el sexo bruto, por lo que él les resultaba atrayente. Llevó las manos a los generosos pechos y los amasó con tanto entusiasmo que ella soltó gemidos. Luego siguió con su boca y mamó provocando futuros chupetones. Se echó sobre ella sin poder aguantar más su erección, pero al tener la cara de Samanta a su nivel visual, se encrespó. Por hermoso que fuera ese rostro, no era el que quería ver en ese momento. La puso de espaldas en un rápido movimiento. Le apartó el pelo y empezó a lamer su cuello, imaginando que era el de Bella. Suspiró y empezó a mecerse frotando su miembro en el trasero de la joven.

-Bella...

Soltó entre suspiros.

-Sí, así, cariño...

Dijo la mujer, encontrando a tientas con la mano la cara de él. Como aquella era una voz distinta a la que esperaba, lo devolvió a la realidad, y enfadado, le cogió la mano para aprisionarla contra la almohada. Ella, ante esto, rio con fogosidad.

-No hables.

Exigió.

-Pero tú sigue diciéndome cosas.

Pidió ella, y él entendió que Samanta había creído que cuando le había oído decir Bella, creyó que estaba alabando su belleza.

-Sólo te diré Bella.

Advirtió. Cerró los ojos para volver a sumergirse en su fantasía, y volvió a moverse contra la mujer como si se tratara de otra.

-Bella...

Repitió, esta vez sin oír respuesta, cumpliéndose así su orden. Puso una mano en el sexo de ella, y lo acarició recordando la imagen de aquella tarde, cuando había contemplado a Bella a su lado.

 

Leonardo, como siempre, esperaba en su habitación a oír al otro lado de la puerta llegar a Bella con el carrito para salir. Samanta se había ido a mitad de la madrugada en una de los coches a su servicio. Ella no era Bella, pero se sentía desahogado. Había sido necesario, tenía que estar saciado para no distraerse en las tentaciones físicas que despertaba Bella. La oyó. Siguió sereno. No importaban las quejas de Armand, había resultado bien. Ahora se sentía seguro de poder estar en presencia de Bella sin pensar en sexo. Y así, sosegado y aliviado salió del dormitorio.

-Buenos días.

Le saludó ella con una sonrisa. No se lo pudo creer. La noche con Samanta no había servido de nada.

 

 


	9. LA LLAMADA

Leonardo se sentó a desayunar, resignado al fracasado resultado de la noche.

-¿Has dormido mal?

Preguntó Bella, percibiendo su mal humor.

-No es que haya dormido mucho, en realidad.

Se limitó a contestar, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Fue por eso que no se fijó en el puño cerrado de la chica, y en que parecía dudar en ocultarlo o hacer algo más con él. Se decidió cuando él empezó a comer sin más, sin levantar la cabeza y con tanta dedicación como si temiera que le fueran a quitar el desayuno. Entonces ella devolvió lo que tenía en la mano a su sitio en el bolsillo y suspiró.

-Creía que la salida te sentaría mejor.

El comentario fue lo bastante efectivo como para que él se detuviera y alzara al fin la mirada hacia ella.

-Yo también lo creía.

Bella levantó las cejas ante aquél tono de enfado, sin comprender a qué venía. Él no había podido evitarlo, estaba demasiado frustrado. Antes todo era mucho más fácil. Se suponía que había iniciado aquél plan para romper la maldición porque iba a aspirar a sentirse mejor, a ser él mismo otra vez. ¿Pero de qué le servía desear a Bella si no la podía tener?

-¿Pasó algo que te disgustara?

Preguntó ella, repasando mentalmente aquél momento, sin encontrar el problema.

-No... es... simplemente que soy así, Bella. Siempre estoy enfadado por algo.

Era la verdad, no podía ocultarlo, más valía dejárselo claro para que se mantuviera alejada cuanto pudiera si así lo quería. Pero por seguro que lo dijera, eso no ocultó el tono lastimero que detectó la chica.

-Eso debe ser agotador. Seguro que te acabarás cansando y pasarás más de todo.

Leonardo casi se rió ante la soltura del comentario de la chica, que siguió comiendo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-No sé, llevo ya mucho tiempo así.

-Entonces es por eso, porque te has acostumbrado. Se te ha olvidado lo bien que se está cuando se está bien. -Siguió con el mismo tono distendido. Entonces onrió.- Ayer lo estabas. ¡Anda que no hay diferencia!

-Ah, ¿Sí?

Se le escapó a él, ilusionado ante lo que para él era un cumplido como lo haría un niño.

-Deberías seguir haciendo cosas agradables. ¿Sabes qué se me ocurre? Podrías dar clases con Armand tú también. Hace dos días conseguí tirarlo al suelo. Por supuesto, fue porque él dejó que le hiciera la llave, ¡pero aún así fue genial!

Rieron juntos. Leonardo vio más claro que nunca por qué había deseado romper la maldición.

* * *

 

-¿Entonces no se repetirá lo de Deborah?

No parecía estar dispuesto a creérselo Armand, mirando con los ojos estrechados a su jefe.

-No...

Repitió con desidia, mientras repasaba papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Ni con Scarlet tampoco?

Leonardo dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, se recostó en el sillón y suspiró sonoramente.

-No, Armand, con ninguna. Tenías razón, ¿vale? Llevo casi una década teniendo cosas y gente que no me preocupaban dañar, las posesiones por ser inertes y las personas por ser tan inhumanos como yo. Y yo no quiero seguir siéndolo.

El que suspiró ahora fue el escolta, pero en lugar de hacerlo por impaciencia, fue con alivio, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra apoyándola en el escritorio.

-¡Menos mal! No quería tener que soportar al pomposo de Pierre con su actitud de superioridad cuando me echara en cara que tenía razón él al decir que Bella no serviría para romper la maldición.

-¿Pierre pensaba eso? ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que era demasiado guapa y eso le distraería para centrarse en conocerla y así enamorarse.

-Bueno, hubiera tenido razón si sólo contara con ese físico. Aún así, no puedo arriesgarme, por eso no acabé jugándomelo a todo o nada ayer. Soy una Bestia, si me acostara con Bella, podría rendirme a conformarme con esa placer físico y ya no tendría la voluntad de enfrentarme a unos sentimientos que me hagan humano. Por eso, por primera vez en diez años, voy a reprimir obtener de inmediato un deseo por aquello que, inexplicablemente, no ha visto en Bella ninguno de esos capullos que sí han podido disfrutar del sexo con ella.

* * *

 

Leonardo entró en la silenciosa y oscura biblioteca. Encendió la luz y se frotó los ojos. No podía dormir y había bajado para coger algún libro. Desde muy joven, solía dormirse con _El arte de la guerra_ de Sun Tzu, o con novelas gráficas de Frank Miller o de _Conan el Bárbaro_ de Robert E. Howard. Le apeteció Frank Miller, así que fue a la estantería donde sabía que estaban sus obras. Estaba revisando los que había cuando oyó la puerta. Y olió a Bella.

-¡Hola!

La oyó de inmediato, con un deje cantarín. La chica ya se había leído uno de los libros de la biblioteca, y ahora iba a por el siguiente, aunque no tenía muy claro cuál sería. No se extrañó al encontrarse la puerta con la cerradura abierta, solía encontrarse con otros trabajadores del hotel. Pero nunca se había topado con aquél que vio casi por casualidad al pasar por uno de los pasillos que se cruzaba cerca de donde estaba. Se paró en seco, sorprendida.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, es que me estaba costando dormir.

-¿Qué vas a leer? Yo no lo tengo muy claro, a lo mejor me das una idea.

No esperó a que le contestara y se acercó a él cuando aún no había terminado ni la frase. Leonardo sintió el impulso de tapar las obras a las que le había estado echando al ojo, y es que la violencia de aquella lectura podía reforzar su imagen agresiva ante la morena. Pero hubiera sido demasiado burdo aunque le hubiera dado tiempo, porque ella ya estaba leyendo los títulos.

-¡Frank Miller! ¡Es genial!

-¿Te gusta?

No podía él creerse, quizás por eso la miró con aquella sospecha.

-¡Claro! "Y un hombre, que se cree un Dios, siente un escalofrío muy humano" ¡Es un genio con las palabras!

Él sonrió al oírla recitar aquella cita con aquél entusiasmo.

-Eso es de _300_. La leí por primera vez de pequeño, sólo porque el nombre del protagonista significaba lo mismo que el mío, y me encantó la novela. No es que sea históricamente fiel, pero siempre me ha gustado mucho Leónidas y su mente de estratega. Aunque hay quien cree que sus historias sólo son gore.

-¡Qué va! Que digan eso de las pelis de _Saw_ , o de otras que buscan el morbo y es todo violencia por qué sí, para regodearse en la sangre, vale, pero Frank no se centra en eso. Sus personajes están construidos con una sicología estupenda, y las historias tienen crítica social, mensaje...

- _No perderé ni un segundo más preguntándome cómo puedo tener tanta suerte._

Ahora sonrió ella por la cita de él.

-Así que te gusta Marv.

-Es mi personaje favorito de _Sin City_.

-Con todo lo bruto que es, creo que es el más bonachón de todos.

Confesó ella riéndose.

-¿En serio? ¿El tío que dice _El infierno, que será su destino, le parecerá el cielo al lado de lo que tengo preparado para él_?

-Lo dijo del asesino de la mujer que amaba, así que...

Desdeñó ella, como si la cosa quedara compensada. Leonardo se fijó que llevaba algo en la mano.

-¿Has sacado también un disco?

-Sí, así escucho música mientras leo.

-Yo iba a ir ahora por lo mismo.

-¿Mientras lees a Frank Miller? Supongo que elegirás uno de Miley Cirus.

Él se mantuvo serio para replicarle la broma.

-En realidad había pensado mejor en Hanna Montana. -Ella se rió, y entonces su jefe, tomándola desprevenida, le quitó el disco de la mano para ver la portada.- A ver tú. ¡Los scorpions! Excelente elección.

Le alabó con admiración, y le devolvió el álbum. La joven pareció plantearse algo mientras jugaba a darle vueltas al estuche, hasta que al fin habló.

-¿Te gusta Queen?

-¿A quién no?

Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pendrive que había permanecido allí todo el día, y se lo entrego en la mano.

-Anoche, como tuve más tiempo libre, se me ocurrió hacer algo. No sé si te gustará, pero al menos ahora sé que disfrutarás la canción.

-¿Qué es?

-Un video, ya lo mirarás cuando quieras.

Le dijo como si no fuera nada importante.

-Podemos mirarlo ahora. En la sala de charla hay un ordenador.

-Ah... de acuerdo, si quieres.

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron frente al ordenador, que seguía encendido. Leonardo metió el pen drive y accedió a él.

-No es gran cosa...

Se excusó la morena, con la timidez que él ya sabía reconocer fácilmente en ella. Le dio al play a un archivo de video. Leonardo oyó las primeras notas de "don't stop me now" de Queen, y empezó a ver las fotos de la gente en el hotel que habían estado viendo el día anterior mientras continuaba la canción. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Así que no sólo tienes buen gusto con las imágenes, sino también con la música. ¡Está genial! Si lo tenías anoche, ¿Por qué no me lo has enseñado antes?

-Bueno, es que no está bien del todo y no quería que te disgustara más que otra cosa. Le falla el ritmo y no he tenido muchos recursos para conseguir diferentes efectos. Es que mi ordenador va lento y se atasca, para acoplar el tiempo de cada foto es una odisea, y suele variar unas décimas que en suma me lo fastidia todo. Por eso se han acabado las fotos antes de la canción, en realidad, deberían haber acabado a la vez.

-¿No sabes que puedes usar el ordenador del proyector?

-¿Para eso?

-Para lo que quieras. Ya sabes que por las noches de los días laborables está cerrado al público, podrás usarlo con tranquilidad.

-Eso es estupendo.

-El video sí que es estupendo, gracias.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido que intuyó sincero. Quizá fue porque se abrumara tanto por lo que cambió de tema.

-Me parece raro que cierres estas salas, seguro que muchos huéspedes las usarían.

El semblante de él se tornó hosco de inmediato.

-Tienen bastante con los fines de semana y los festivos. Además, ahora no viene tanta gente como antes.

-Pero si yo siempre veo por todas partes.

-Los incondicionales de siempre y sus familiares o amigos a los que se lo recomiendan. Antes celebrábamos más fiestas e invitábamos a mucha gente, así lo dábamos a conocer.

-¿Tus padres y tú?

-Sí... -Leonardo miró a la nada, y tras unos segundos, en los que pareció mucho más sosegado, comentó.- ¿Sabes? Desde siempre quise dedicarme a este hotel por esas fiestas. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba en grande, todos nos conocíamos, era como estar siempre con una gran familia, aún cuando ya se había acabado. Te cruzaras con quien te cruzaras donde fuera, siempre era alguien cercano.

Fue por la nostálgica sonrisa que se le dibujó que Bella se animó a preguntar.

-¿Y por qué no has seguido haciéndolo?

-Cuando murieron mis padres mucha gente me decepcionó. Algunos intentaron aprovecharse de su muerte para intentar hacerse con el hotel por un bajo coste, o demandaron deudas falsas sin pagar, creyeron poder engañarme por mi juventud. Decidí deshacerme de todos, hasta de los que no me habían hecho nada, por si acaso. Empecé a invitar a otro tipo de gente, y las fiestas ya no fueron lo mismo. Fue algo más... frívolo.

-¿Así que te cansaste de esa gente?

-Más bien me cansé de ser lo que veía esa gente en mí.

No añadió nada más, ni esperó que la chica tuviera que hacerlo, pues volvió a poner el video que ella había editado. Así que lo vieron otra vez, pero cuando acabó, Bella advirtió.

-Debería irme a dormir, si bostezo durante el trabajo mi jefe se da cuenta.

-¿Sí? Con lo tonto que parece...

Ella se carcajeó.

 

Siguieron hablando de música y los argumentos de las historias de Frank Miller al salir de la biblioteca, y al avanzar por el pasillo, y en el ascensor, y en el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras, vale que el hotel es grande, pero este camino lo tengo controlado.

Bromeó.

-No me fio, este es muy mal barrio.

Ella se rió con él una vez más. Pero cuando el sonido de su risa se apagó, ninguno empezó a despedirse. De repente, él oyó el corazón de la chica latir con fuerza y rapidez. Pero allí permanecía, sin pretender huir. Y es que no era exactamente miedo lo que olía en ella... o tal vez es que estuviera diluido en algo más enviándole un aroma resultante en el que no estaba familiarizado. Se acercó aún más a ella con tanto anhelo por olfatearla más que olvidó el disimular cuando inspiró por la nariz. Pero ella siguió allí, clavándole sus verdes y enormes ojos, con las pestañas tan extendidas que parecían estar siendo estiradas para abrirlos más. Pero su mirada descendió a sus labios, esos de un natural tono rojizo, con la forma tan perfilada como si la hubiera trazado un artista, ahora levemente separados. Y siguió descendiendo por un momento para fijarse en su cuello, tan apreciablemente suave a la vista. Ella veía cómo la miraba, con esos felinos ojos claros, pero por alguna razón, eso no la hacía sentir como una presa a punto de ser atacada. Sus habituales duros rasgos estaban suavizados por su expresión, no mostraba los agudos colmillos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo el brazo de él pasó a centímetros de su hombro, para que su mano quedara apoyada tras de ella. Y se acercó más. Su fragancia la abrumó, y se echó hacia atrás la poca distancia que la separaba de la pared.

-No me tengas miedo.

Su voz, aunque susurrada, casi la sobresaltó por lo repentina en medio de aquél silencio.

-No lo tengo.

Le aseguró, al mismo volumen.

-Yo... nunca querría hacerte daño. Jamás disfrutaría con ello.

-No creo que seas una persona que disfrute haciéndole daño a nadie.

Entonces, sorprendiéndola, él esbozó una sonrisa y se le oyó una leve risa escapando entre sus gruesos labios.

-¿Es que no te crees que piense eso de ti?

Sonrió también ella.

-No me puedo creer siquiera que pienses que soy una persona.

Y el rosto de Bella volvió a tornarse serio, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él la estaba besando. Aunque se había acercado tan rápido que ni le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, la forma en que posó sus labios sobre los de ella fue muy suave. Creyó poder sentir cada milímetro nuevo de su boca que estaba siendo ocupada. Notó cómo se la abría y cómo pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, probándola. Siguió con el de arriba para acabar apretándoselo con los suyos propios. Y se separó de ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Le repitió, esta vez más serio, casi preocupado. Ella no supo qué decir, aún estaba paralizada. Se dio cuenta de que su propia respiración estaba algo agitaba. El brazo de él dejó de apoyarse a su lado y Leonardo se irguió volviendo a quedar separado de ella por dos cabezas de altura.

-Tengo que irme.

-Espera... -Le pidió, pero una vez lo dijo, tuvo que empezar a pensar en explicarle por qué, pues ni ella misma lo sabía.- Esto... ¿Esto qué ha sido? Quiero decir... acabas de besarme... yo no pensaba que tú...

-¿No pensabas que quisiera hacerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a querer? Sólo lo evitaba porque, al parecer, sólo soy capaz de provocar dolor.

Ella siguió mirándolo, entonces levantó las manos y le cogió el pecho del jersey. Tiró hacia ella hasta que un sorprendido Leonardo quedó de nuevo a su altura.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Necesitaba saber, sin entender cómo podía estar pasando aquello, por qué no estaba aterrorizada con su aspecto, por qué quería acercarle tanto.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerme daño con un beso?

Contestó simplemente, aunque no pareciera que fuera a lo que él le había preguntado. Acortó la distancia con lentitud, con la delicadeza con la que se cuida un cristal valioso, y ahora fue ella quien lo besó. Movieron sus bocas con lentitud, por eso, ella no se esperó lo rápido que, sin embargo, Leonardo la volvió a apoyar contra la pared. Notó el aire caliente que él expulsó por la nariz sobre su cara. Empezó a notarle más tenso. Entonces sintió el roce de sus colmillos por la parte interna del labio, no le molestaba, pero al él apartarlos los hundió un poco cuando casi los tenía fuera. Ella se separó sorbiendo aire entre los dientes. Él frunció el ceño, y se dio la vuelta violentamente.

-¡Joder!

Exclamó, soltando un puño en el aire.

-No ha sido nada, de verdad, ni siquiera ha dolido, ha sido un acto reflejo.

Sin girarse, y sin mitigar su enfado, él la miró por encima del hombro.

-¡Mírate!

Sin comprender, bajó los ojos hacia sí misma, sin ver nada raro, pero notó algo en la boca. Se llevó la mano a ella, notó la humedad y cuando miró sus dedos vio las gotas de sangre.

-No es nada, y no lo has hecho adrede.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Lo consigo sin proponérmelo porque es lo que soy. ¡Hasta mi madrina me sobreestimaba!

-¿Qué...?

-Olvídalo. Vamos a ir a ver Alice

-¡Ni de coña! Está durmiendo, no pienso molestarla por un arañazo.

-Pero hay que curarlo.

-Ahora me pongo algodón y cortaré la hemorragia, creo que conseguiré no desmayarme.

Leonardo guardó silencio clavándole la mirada, y aunque no pareció convencerle, acabó por chasquear la lengua y desearle las buenas noches a regañadientes, antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Bella abrió con su llave, entró en la habitación, encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama. Y allí permaneció, mirando hacia la puerta cuyo otro lado acababa de ocurrir algo que aún no se conseguía explicar. Luego dejó caer su vista al suelo empezando a cavilar en lo sucedido. El señor Rey la había besado, aquel hombre con tan malas formas, que despertaba miedo en todos, aquel al que vio como un monstruo la primera vez, al que conoció discutiendo, al que pensó que no soportaría, había podido por momentos enseñarle aspectos ocultos en su personalidad, una muy distinta al carácter que utilizaba. Él le había besado, y a ella no le había horrorizado. Había sido cuidadoso, contenido. Le había besado, y luego ella le había besado a él. No sabía definir lo que sentía. Leonardo era como una bestia, pero a veces vislumbraba en él alguien totalmente distinto, y aún cuando no dejaba de comportarse como una, ahora no le parecía tan mala, no le creía capaz de hacer verdadero daño, no le imaginaba siendo capaz de lo que era Bruno. Quizás se estaba engañando, al pasar tanto tiempo con él podría estar sufriendo una especie de síndrome de estocolmo. Ahogando un grito de frustración, se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer en el colchón. ¿Era Leonardo realmente lo que aparentaba? Mañana lo volvería a ver, no sabía si iría a besarla de nuevo, no sabía qué quería de ella, no sabía lo que ella quería. Decidió no darle más vueltas. Se levantaría a su hora y acudiría a su trabajo, que era para lo que estaba allí. Y aún le quedaba mucho tiempo de condena... Dejaría a las cosas seguir su curso. Quizás ni siquiera pasaba nada más. Y si no era así, tenía tiempo para conocer al señor Rey, de ver cómo realmente era.

 

 

Leonardo aguantó todo lo que pudo. De no haber estado tan concentrado en retener su furia, se abría enorgullecido de conseguir no hacer saltar las bisagras al cerrar la puerta. Fue de un lado a otro, desde su despacho, luego bordeando la piscina, hasta su habitación. Todo casi sin respirar. Contando mentalmente los números hasta que se sintiera mejor. Pero no podía apartar la imagen de Bella con sangre en la boca. Y con eso en la cabeza nada le podía calmar. Cogió el escritorio y lo lanzó contra la pared soltando un rugido. Se partió la tabla por la mitad, se desencajaron las patas y del teléfono fijo sólo quedó entero el auricular, lo demás fue una maraña de chips, cables y trozos de la carcasa. Resolló y le dio la espalda al destrozado mueble llevándose las manos a su encrespada y ondulada cabellera. Y se oyó un ring. Se quedó congelado, pero el sonido del teléfono continuó. Miró hacia atrás para ver atónito el destrozado aparato funcionando inexplicablemente. Se acercó, sin quitarle de encima una recelosa mirada, hincó una rodilla, y al cogerlo, se interrumpió el ring. Casi inconscientemente, se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Hola, ahijado.

Enmudeció unos segundos.

-Tú...

-Hacía mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sintió cómo se le hinchaban las venas de la frente. Se puso en pie llevándose con él el auricular con el cable colgando, quedando el resto de lo que había sido el teléfono en decenas de piezas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Desapareciste, me puteaste y luego desapareciste.

-No podía hacer más para ayudarte por el momento.

-¡¿Más?! ¡¿Esto fue una ayuda, convertirme en esto?!

Se encorvó llevándose estremecido la gran mano a las marcadas y sólidas facciones de su cara.

-Llegaste a ser eso tú solito, antes de que yo te visitara.

-¡Yo no tenía este aspecto! ¡No tenía esta fuerza con la que hago daño sólo con tocar a alguien! ¡Tú me hiciste un monstruo y por tu culpa la he herido!

-Tenías ese aspecto al moverte y al hablar, ya hacías daño a la gente, y en cuanto a lo de herir a esa chica, es por eso por lo que te llamo ahora, por lo tuyo con ella.

No sólo consiguió desconcertarle una vez más, sino que al volver a hablar, lo hiciera al fin sin gritar.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Cariño, ya sabes de sobra lo que soy, no debería sorprenderte nada de mí. He tenido que esperar cinco años a que intentaras arreglar esto como es debido, pero al fin lo has hecho. ¡Casi vuelvo a presentarme por allí cuando intentaste esos absurdos trucos para inflarte a collejas!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Exigió saber, queriendo que cortara su trato cordial.

-Ver si puedo echarte una mano. Estás muy alterado, y quiero que sepas que vas por buen camino, de hecho, el motivo porque el que ahora estás así es una señal de ello.

Leonardo no volvió a levantar la voz, pero esta contenía tanta rabia como cuando lo había hecho.

-Estoy así porque por tu culpa ha salido dañada una persona inocente.

La oyó suspirar.

-Es por esto que no he ido a verte, por no tener siempre la misma discusión. Cariño, relájate. Igual que no te convertiste en una bestia de un día para otro, tampoco vas a volver a cambiar así de rápido.

No supo qué le pesó más, si el cansancio por la terquedad de su madrina o las ganas que tenía de solucionar todo aquello, pero tras pellizcarse el puente de la nariz unos segundos, cedió.

-Vale... Sólo dime... sólo dime por qué le he hecho daño. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Bien, puedo contestarte a eso, pero vas a tener que prestarme mucha atención y entender mis palabras. ¿De acuerdo?

Le avisó, con la solemnidad del que va a revelar un enorme secreto.

-Sí.

-Bien, allá va... -Y le pronunció tres palabras pausada y entonadamente, como si fuera un niño o alguien que hablara otro idioma.- No, seas, bruto.

Leonardo levantó una de sus cejas.

-Estás de broma...

-No, eso es todo. Suena sencillo, ¿verdad? Pues tú sabrás por qué te cuesta tanto.

Él hinchó su amplio pecho con aire y lo soltó con un gutural suspiro. Volvió a oír la suave voz de la mujer.

-Ahijado, no te preocupes. Cuando recuerdes cómo actuar sin furia, podrás concentrar esa pasión para sólo el placer.

Se tomó unos segundos en replicar.

-¿Y no podrías devolverme los dientes de antes aunque sea?

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay, cariño! Te he echado de menos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a su madrina reír, y también que no sentía por ella otra cosa que no fuera rencor.

-Y yo a ti, tía.

Tuvo que confesar.

-Tú sigue así, ¿vale? Volverás a ser tú. Nos veremos pronto.

Leonardo oyó cómo colgaban al otro lado de la línea, pero no le siguió el habitual tono que sigue a una llamada que se corta. Al fin y al cabo, el teléfono, realmente, estaba roto.

 

 


	10. SUFRIR A LA BESTIA

-Buenos días.

Saludó Bella, antes de que escapara de ella un largo y sonoro bostezo, teniendo que apoyarse con una mano en la repisa más cercana tapándose la boca con la otra. Los pinches que, ajetreados, pasaban por su lado, no pudieron evitar mirarla.

-¡Venga, niña, ahí lo tienes preparado!

Exclamó el chef Albert, sin pararse siquiera a dirigirle la mirada por encima del hombro, saltando de un fogón a otro y moviendo los brazos para cambiar de sitio todo tipo de cacerolas, echar cosas en ellas y remover sus contenidos, imitando la danza de un pulpo hiperactivo.

-Buenos días, nena.

Le saludó la señora Cotillard, que apuntillaba la limpieza de una de las máquinas que cortaba fiambre.

-Hola. ¿Qué le pasa? Parece nervioso.

Curioseó, señalando con la cabeza al cocinero. La mujer dio un manotazo al aire como quitándole importancia.

-Todos los años le pasa por estas fechas. Se pone como loco con la elección del catering para el aniversario.

-¿Aniversario?

-El del hotel. Es nuestro mayor evento, hacemos más fiesta que para fin de año.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es tradición, desde el primero, en el que los señores Rey decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana para celebrarlo. Además de lo bien que se lo pasaron, resultó inesperadamente provechoso por la buena publicidad que dio con el boca a boca y por los nuevos e importantes amigos que captaron entre los invitados. Así que lo repitieron cada año.

-¡Qué listos! -Alagó Bella con una sonrisa divertida aquella picardía. Se volvió hacia la mesa que le habían preparado, y se llevó una alegría al ver que hoy tocaban crepes. A parte del café, el cacao, la leche y el zuño natural de siempre, había crepes rellenas saladas y dulces, y acompañamiento de todo tipo de siropes, nata montada y fresas naturales. Empezó a empujarlo.- Me voy a trabajar yo también.

A Bella le hubiera dado vergüenza decir eso en voz alta entre todos esos agobiados empleados que sabían que ella, todo lo que iba a hacer, era poner una mesa, sentarse a desayunar y luego recogerla. Pero en lugar de despertar recelo en sus compañeros, estos solían, por el contrario, mostrar admiración o pena por ella debido a con quién se sentaba a comer. Con ese pensamiento, fue cabizbaja hacia el ascensor. Llevaba el desayuno que iba a compartir con aquél al que todos le tenían miedo y que ella había besado hacía unas horas.

Como siempre, cuando llegó al comedor, estaba vacío, y sólo cuando empezó a preparar la mesa, oyó tras ella abrirse la puerta por la que apareció su jefe.

-Buenos días.

Le saludó, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Hola. -Le contestó él, sin relajar el entrecejo fruncido bajo el que le clavaba una analítica mirada mientras se dirigía a su sitio.- ¿Cómo tienes eso?

Le preguntó con un bajo tono, sentándose. Ella entornó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no tenía nada. -Colocó el último vaso y tomó también asiento.- Que aproveche.

Leonardo sólo asintió y agarró el bote de nata. Bella, como sólo había probado los crepes dulces, decidió experimentar, y pescó con los cubiertos uno al azar de la bandeja de los salados. Le dio un bocado. Relleno de gambas, champiñones y bacon. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Miró hacia su jefe, quien aún no había empezado a degustar su desayuno, pues bebía su café. Aunque estaba disfrutando de un manjar, le costaba disfrutarlo por lo incómoda que se sentía. Tenía que acabar con ese apabullante silencio.

-He oído que de aquí poco va a haber una buena fiesta.

Se animó a intentar comenzar un tema de conversación. No había esperado que Leonardo se emocionara y le hablara del asunto entusiasmado, pero tampoco el que pusiera esa cara de molestia cuando apartó el café y torció la boca.

-Sí... ¡Qué ganas tengo de que pase ya! Si no fuera porque hace falta, lo hubiera cancelado hace tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué?! -Se sorprendió la chica.- Si da tan buenos resultados debe estar genial. Sí, es agotador planificar una gran fiesta y a veces te quita hasta las ganas de hacerla, pero luego te lo pasarás tan bien que seguro que te habrá valido la pena.

-Yo no asistiré.

Fue su tajante respuesta, mientras se servía uno de los crepes de chocolate.

-¿Cómo que no?

Leonardo siguió troceándose el desayuno, pero alzó los ojos para mirarla al fin.

-Ya te dije que había dejado de ir a fiestas.

-Pero la señora Cotillard dice que el aniversario es el mayor evento del hotel. ¿Cómo va a faltar el dueño?

Casi se echó a reír al decirlo, pero su jefe siguió igual de serio, incluso paró por un momento de manejar los cubiertos.

-No va a ser el único dueño que falte.

Quizás quiso sonar como si sólo fuera una excusa que dijera porque le venía bien, pero la chica percibió la pena que escondía. Eso era. Por eso no le gustaba esa fiesta, porque no estarían sus padres. Lamentó hasta haber sacado el tema. Y Leonardo lo supo. Reconoció en ella esa compasión que había visto en muchos rostros cuando sucedió la tragedia. Como si fuera un crío perdido, como si fuera alguien vulnerable. Apartó la vista de Bella de vuelta a su desayuno y se irguió inspirando fuertemente por la nariz hinchando su pecho. Ella se dio entera cuenta de su repentina alteración, y aunque no hubiera sido así, no hubiera tardado en saberlo, pues su jefe, tras llevarse el primer trozo de su crepe a la boca, puso expresión asqueada y se acercó la servilleta para esconder en ella lo apenas masticado.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado hoy en la cocina?! ¡Esto está espantoso!

Se quejó con desprecio. Bella alzó las cejas.

-¿De qué hablas? Está muy bueno.

-Quizás es que a ti logra complacerte cualquier cosa.

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué había querido decir? Lo siguiente que le vio hacer, fue levantarse e ir directo a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿A dónde...?

No le dio tiempo ni de terminar de formular la pregunta, Leonardo ya estaba de vuelta, esta vez con su móvil. Era la primera vez que lo veía usándolo. Por lo visto, lo dejaba siempre en su habitación. Marcó y esperó a que le contestaran moviéndose frenéticamente por el comedor, pero no tardaron, porque enseguida empezó a gritar.

-Albert, ¿Es que no has preparado tú mismo mi desayuno, como siempre? ¡¿Pues qué coño has hecho?!

-¡Leo!

Exclamó ella poniéndose en pie. Él la ignoró y siguió con su riña.

-¡No me vengas con el maldito aniversario! ¡Me da igual lo nervioso que te tenga! ¡No puedes joder tu trabajo por un puto día en el que te quieras lucir!

-¡Leonardo, te estás pasando mucho!

Eso no pudo ignorarlo. Bella se había plantado frente a él y alzado tanto la voz que seguro que la habían oído al otro lado de la línea. Sin decirle a Albert nada más, cortó la llamada, pero la chica mantuvo su reprochadora mirada.

-¿Cómo te metes así en mis asuntos? ¡Y encima cuestionas mi autoridad sabiendo que te va a oír uno de mis empleados!

-¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¿Te crees que quedas como un machito dando órdenes a voces? ¡Lo que pareces es un puto crío con una pataleta! ¡¿Y piensas que es mejor mostrarte así que triste por tus padres?!

A Leonardo se le soltó la mandíbula. Eso era lo que menos se había esperado oír. No sólo porque esa veinteañera a la que sacaba dos cabezas se atreviera a hablarle así cuando ni los tíos más grandes lo hacían. Armand tenía razón. Bella captaba cosas en la gente que los demás no. Y del mismo modo que con una foto mostraba lo que sólo ella veía, también le acababa de enseñar que en lugar de un hombre fuerte al usar su agresividad, quedaba como el niño que no había querido parecer con su pesar. ¿Cómo había podido ella saberlo? Y entonces le sorprendió de nuevo al borrar el enojo de su rostro y cuando le volvió a hablar, fue casi en susurros.

-Cálmate, ¿Vale? Ya sabes que no me gusta sentarme a comer con alguien enfadado.

Ni pizca de reproche, ni pizca de compasión. No pudo contenerse. Se inclinó y la abrazó sin ejercer apenas fuerza para no asfixiarla. Se dio cuenta de que no había esperado que ella le devolviera el abrazo hasta que sintió sus manos posarse en la parte baja de la espalda. Fue como recibir un regalo en una fecha no señalada. Acarició aquel sedoso cabello castaño oscuro con su perfil.

-Deberías llamar al pobre Albert y disculparte, si es que no le ha dado un infarto.

Sugirió Bella, pero los brazos que la rodeaban no se aflojaron.

-Me he prometido a mí mismo no volver a besarte.- La chica agradeció que no la hubiera soltado, así no podía ver la timidez en su cara.- Pero tengo tantas ganas de repetirlo que desearía saber cuándo ves en mí lo que viste anoche que te gustó tanto como para besarme, para no perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Leo, yo... -Rey la liberó, pero no se alejó. Quería ver cada mínimo gesto en su rostro mientras le hablaba. Sin levantar la cabeza, algo nerviosa, dio un paso atrás y, de espaldas a la mesa, se asió con ambas manos a la tabla que no le quedaba lo bastante baja para poder sentarse ni lo bastante alta para que le sirviera de apoyo a la espalda. Se pensó bien las palabras que quería decir y alzó la mirada hacia él.- Me gustas cuando no estás enfadado. -El cerebro de Leonardo se recreó en las dos primeras palabras, por lo que le vino bien que Bella se tomara unos instantes de silencio, estos le sirvieron para procesar el resto de la frase y así no perder el hilo. -A veces hasta cuando lo estás.- Se le estiró una de las comisuras de su boca al decirlo, y él recordó inmediatamente cuando derribó a su ofensivo pretendiente.- Me gusta que no seas un pijo estirado, un tío aburrido ceñido a la formalidad propia de la jet set, tú tienes sangre en las venas. -A Leonardo le embargó un regocijo por su interior que hacía mucho que no sentía. Sin embargo, su momentánea burbuja se estalló cuando vio el hermoso rostro de la morena contrariado.- Pero... esa furia inherente en cada cosa que haces, esas bruscas reacciones... No sé si soy demasiado ingenua y me aferro a unos sobreestimados gestos que he presenciado en ti y en realidad sólo eres un déspota empresario que sabe cómo fingir ser algo que me seduzca para llevarme a la cama... o si realmente eres tan bueno como presiento que eres. Alguien que se enfada fácil porque es muy optimista pero que no le haría daño a nadie, excepto en los arrebatos que tiene por una ira debida a un trauma aún no superado. No lo sé. Esa... Bestia, como la llamáis, puede que sea tu verdadero tú, o puede que sea un disfraz que llevas tanto tiempo puesto para proteger y ocultar tus heridas que lo tienes muy adherido a la piel. Aún siendo este el caso, cuando anoche te besé... -Casi no le oyó las últimas palabras por lo mucho que bajó la voz y la cara cuando las dijo. Pero después de eso, aunque la notara igual de cohibida y algo temblorosa, continuó con el volumen de antes y volviendo a dirigirle sus ojos verdes.- ... lo hice porque me atrae el hombre escondido bajo el disfraz, y estuve dispuesta a tocar los labios de la Bestia para llegar a los suyos.

Leonardo sintió sacudirse violentamente algo dentro de su enorme pecho. Bella decía que veía a la Bestia, pero eso él ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, le confirmaba que veía algo más... ¡Joder! ¡Se moría por besarla! Se moría por agarrarle el trasero para auparla, tumbarla sobre la mesa y saborear de nuevo aquellos sugerentes labios. Pero ya la había oído, si lo hiciera estaría haciéndole soportar a la Bestia. Se acercó a ella despacio, para no asustarla. Se inclinó y dejó cada una de sus manos al lado de cada una de las de la morena, que seguían aferrándose a la tabla de la mesa, y ella permaneció estática, aún cuando el rostro de él quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Mataré yo mismo a la Bestia para que no tengas que sufrirla cuando quieras tocarme.

Ante aquella aseveración, Bella sólo supo reaccionar con una ligera sonrisa. Tras unos segundos, habló.

-Llama a Albert, y dile que los crepes están geniales.

Él arqueó una ceja. Se irguió y soltó la mesa. Luego se dirigió a su asiento en tanto Bella se sentaba en el suyo. Él hizo lo propio, volvió a sacar su móvil y llamó. Esta vez tardaron más en contestarle. La chica esperó a que fuera porque Albert sólo estuviera muerto de miedo y lo del infarto no quedara en algo más que en una broma. El estado en el que lo había visto en la cocina no era la imagen de la serenidad, y estando así haber recibido aquella bronca...

-Albert. -Ella suspiró de alivio.- No te mortifiques por un mal trabajo, las crepes están geniales. -La miró cuando recitó sus palabras, por lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa de forma agradecida.- Se me había quedado mal sabor de boca por una aspirina. Tómate el resto del día libre, tus chicos seguro que serán capaces de apañarse. Y si en lugar de irte a descansar quieres probar cosas para el aniversario, dispón de todo lo de la cocina que necesites, pero no te encargues de ninguna obligación... ¿Cómo? -Leonardo se removió en su asiento, pareciendo repentinamente incómodo. Ladeó su rostro, como si quisiera esconderse todo lo posible, y tras un par de furtivas miradas de reojo a su acompañante, carraspeó y habló casi en murmullos.- Sí... Albert, de nada, hombre. -Bella apenas pudo amortiguar su risa.- Además, ha sido culpa mía. -Por la sorpresa de oírle añadir eso, dejó de reír.- Disfruta de tu merecido descanso. -Y colgó con cierta premura.- A este Albert, el aniversario le tiene demasiado sensible.

Bella se rió.

* * *

 

-¡Le guuusta, le guuusta!

Canturreó, sacudiendo eufóricamente de los hombros a un rígido Pierre, Armand, tras escuchar de su jefe todo lo ocurrido con Bella.

-Sí, Armand, pero ya te he dicho que, aún así, sigue viendo a la bestia en mí. Así que no puedo tocarla...

Leonardo agachó la cabeza y reposó ambos brazos sobre el escritorio, como si aquellas palabras cayeran cual plomo sobre él.

-¡Pues claro que sí! -Seguía optimista el escolta.- Con cuidado, claro, pero puede.

-No quiero que piense que sólo pretendo llevármela a la cama, dijo que lo consideraba una opción.

-Comprensible... Con lo buena que está, seguro que está harta de que lo intenten.

Consideró Armand. Tanto a él como al asistente personal les heló la sangre un salvaje ronroneo que se oyó salir del dueño del hotel. No le hacía ninguna gracia ese pensamiento.

-Armand, esos comentarios no ayudan.

Le reprobó Pierre, temeroso, como siempre, de los enfados del señor Rey.

-Cálmese, jefe. -Le animó con despreocupación el hombre de traje con corbata negros. Leonardo levantó la cabeza y se reclinó en su butaca- Todo lo que tiene que hacer es comportarse ante la joven, aplacar cualquier actitud bruta, así ella le verá como a un humano y eso romperá el hechizo, usted volverá a verse como antes.

-Bueno, y si usted ama como un humano, no se olvide de esa parte. -Señaló el asistente. Tuvo que reunir algo de valor para proseguir.- Usted... ¿Usted la ama?

-No lo sé. Nunca me he enamorado de nadie, no sé cómo es. Sí que es la que más me ha gustado, aunque haya poseído a súper modelos que llamen más la atención a priori que ella, nunca había deseado tanto a alguien... pero es eso, deseo. ¿Es amor humano, o es sólo algo animal?

Por suerte para los empleados, que no sabían cómo ni qué contestar, sonó el teléfono. Pierre lo descolgó.

-¿Sí, Marie? -Escuchó con atención un momento.- De acuerdo, informaré al señor Rey. -Colocó el auricular en su lugar.- Su secretaria le recuerda la reunión a la que tendrá que asistir para el aniversario del hotel.

Leonardo puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló fastidiado.

-Maldito aniversario... Tenía que ser justo en estos momentos.

* * *

 

Bella se alegró de encontrarse con la puerta de la sala de cine cerrada. Normalmente, no le importaba que hubiera algún compañero del hotel, si no le parecía un bodrio la película, se quedaba a verla con quienes estuvieran, pero quería trabajar con el ordenador y con la concentración que da la soledad.

Se sentó frente al ordenador, pero antes de empezar, se dejó llevar por los pensamientos de lo ocurrido en el desayuno. Aún le costaba creerse todo lo que estaba pasando. Y en sólo unos días. Además, no se había podido desahogar contándole nada a Noelia. Todo era demasiado complicado para que pudiera explicárselo bien y que no la tomara como una tonta que se estaba dejando seducir por un mujeriego. Por suerte, el resto de las veces que había comido con su jefe, este no había vuelto a hacer mención a lo que había entre ellos. Estaba irritado, pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sosegado... incluso encantador. Habían visto cosas interesantes juntos por la tele, había hablado... Decidió empezar ya con su proyecto, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar. Desbloqueó el ordenador, se metió en internet y tecleó en google _fundadores hotel Rey._

 


	11. TARDE DE JUEGOS

-Buenos días.

Saludó Bella en cocina, como todas las mañanas. Pero la diferencia a las demás, fue que el chef Albert se dio la vuelta enérgicamente hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y se acercó exclamando.

-¡Mi Bella bellísima!

Le dio un abrazo tan desprevenido, que ella no fue capaz ni de reaccionar. Para colmo, vio sobre el hombro del cocinero a los empleados en escena mirándola sonrientes.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?

-¡¿Que qué pasa?! -La soltó enérgicamente.- No sé qué le dijiste al jefe, pero sé que fue algo, porque yo oí como le reprendías, se cortó la llamada y luego me llamó y se disculpó.

La morena se azoró al comprender que le atribuía ese mérito.

-Yo no le dije que se disculpara.

-Pero algo le dirías que lo ablandó tanto.

-O algo le haría...

Se oyó claramente comentar a un pinche con la boca pequeña y la sonrisa estirada, mientras cortaba unos tomates. A Bella le invadió el pecho una combinación de vergüenza y furia. Antes de que le diera tiempo a dar alguna réplica, fue la señora Cotillard la que actuó, apareciendo por detrás del piche para propinarle una sonora colleja que le hizo pegar un brinco.

-Como te vuelva a oír algo así se lo comentaré al señor Rey, a ver qué opina él.

La expresión de dolor que había tenido mientras se frotaba la nuca, fue sustituida de inmediato por una de espanto en cuanto oyó aquella advertencia.

-Lo siento, señora Cotillard.

-¡No, maldito capullo inmaduro! -Bramó el chef Albert, sorprendiendo una vez más a la chica.- Le ha plantado cara al "rey", es insultante que insinúes que esta chica recurriría a esas artes cuando se ve, a leguas, el valor que tiene. ¡Así que discúlpate con Bella, que tiene más huevos de los que tendrías tú aún en un gallinero!

El silencio que se apoderó de la estancia era apabullante.

-Lo siento.

Cedió al fin el joven, agachando la cabeza.

-Lárgate a dejar el almacén como los chorros del oro, hoy no te quiero ver.

Le ordenó el jefe de cocina. El chico, sin amago de rebelión, soltó el cuchillo y se marchó.

-Gracias, Albert.

Le dijo en voz baja. El cocinero sonrió sin despegar los labios, le pellizcó un moflete que a ella misma le arrancó una sonrisa, y se giró para volver a su trabajo.

Bella se fue con el carrito que portaba el desayuno sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al maldito pinche de cocina. Odiaba esas sugerencias, siempre que había conseguido una buena nota en el instituto, o que obtuviera un trabajo, o que le dejaban una buena propina, o que consiguiera cualquier cosa, siempre había habido quien lo achacara a su físico. Como si sólo fuera un pedazo de carne. Como si fuera lo único con lo que podía contar.

Cuando Bella, mientras preparaba la mesa, vio aparecer a Leonardo, este llevaba consigo su portátil, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue verlo salir por otra puerta que no era la de su habitación. Alguna vez se había preguntado qué había allí. Ignoró la curiosidad.

-¿Ya vas a empezar el día trabajando?

Él sonrió de forma enigmática.

-No. Voy a enseñarte una cosa.

Se sentó y abrió el portátil. Ella también lo hizo y él ladeó la pantalla para que ambos pudieran verla. Entró en la página del hotel, y Bella abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se fijó en la publicación reciente de un video cuyo título llevaba "Don't stop me now"

-¿Ese es...?

-Sí, subí tu video a la página.

Y le dio a reproducir.

-Pe-pero... no es un buen video para eso. No es profesional, y ya te dije que le faltaba sincronización en el ritmo...

-Aún así, ha gustado mucho.

-¿Que ha gustado?

-Mira los comentarios de la gente: ¡Qué emotivo trabajo, Bella! ¡Queremos ver más! Y no sólo está aquí, sino en todas las redes sociales, youtube...

-Un momento... ¿pone Bella?

La aclaración le llegó cuando al final del video, en el fallo en el que acababan las fotos unos segundos antes de que lo hiciera la canción, apareció un letrero que decía: Creado por Bella.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho esto?!

-Es sencillo, verás, desde la edición de la página hay una opción...

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Es un video hecho por un programa de edición gratuito y una aficionada. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió que quedaría bien en la página de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la tierra?!

-Las visitas a la página han aumentado, así como las peticiones de inscripción, discretamente, pero porque el video lleva sólo un par de días.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Tuvimos que pedir permiso a las personas que salen en las fotos, y a todas las que lo vieron les encantó, e incluso algunos pidieron plaza para sus próximas vacaciones por lo que les recordó.

Bella apartó la vista de él, abrumada con todo aquello.

-No sé qué decir... Aún ni me lo creo.

Leonardo sonrió abiertamente.

-Tienes mucho talento. Seguro que vas a triunfar.

Bella también se quedó en silencio, mirándole. Sus gruesos labios seguían curvados. Era una sonrisa bonita. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que la tenía, pero no se apartó. Y se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Casi se sobresaltó. Al instante, Pierre asomó la cabeza.

-Jefe, lamento interrumpir.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pierre?

-Está aquí el señor Macdonals, dice que le han surgido unos contratiempos que no puede desatender y que sólo puede reunirse con usted ahora.

-¿¡Ahora!? Ese maldito pomposo... Seguro que nada de eso es verdad, sólo lo hace para llevarse la satisfacción de que sea yo el que ceda a perturbar mi agenda para acoplarla a la suya. ¿Sabes qué, Pierre? -Leonardo iba a mandar a su asistente que le dijera a ese bastardo que estaba desayunando y que no pensaba interrumpir su desayuno por nadie. Pero Bella estaba presenta, quizás le parecía demasiado grosero. Suspiró.- Está bien. Que vaya a la sala de juntas. Bella, termina tú de desayunar.

-Pero tú...

-No te preocupes. Me tomaré un café con el señor Macdonals.

Leonardo se puso en pie y dejó a Bella sola. Se sintió muy rara saber que lo estaba, siempre que entraba, sabía que su jefe estaba en la otra habitación y que no tardaría en aparecer. El portátil seguía encendido, con la página del hotel abierta. Sonrió al ver la publicación del video.

* * *

 

Bella estaba leyendo en su habitación, tumbada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el mullido cabecero, cuando le sonó el móvil y vio que se trataba de Noelia, quien le saludó alegremente al descolgar.

-¡Holaaa!

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo tú despierta?

-Tengo un planazo para esta tarde. El hermano de Alex y sus hijos tienen abonos de temporada, pero no pueden ir al partido de hoy porque están fuera, y como a Alex no le gusta el futbol ¡Nos los deja a nosotras!

Bella irguió la espalda de pura sorpresa.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Hoy que viene el Villarreal?

-¡Sí! Así que saca la bufanda del equipo que pasaré a buscarte.

-Espera, ¿A qué hora es?

-A las ocho.

Desilusionada, volvió a dejarse reposar en el cabecero.

-Noelia, no puedo, a las nueve tengo que estar en mi puesto de trabajo.

-Pues di que te encuentras indispuesta.

Noelia sólo hablaba con un vocabulario más elaborado cuando decía cosas indebidas.

-No puedo hacer eso. Aquí hay hasta médico, no le podría mentir.

-Tía, es que ese horario tuyo es una mierda.

-Ya... Oye, podría proponerle cenar fuera. El hermano de Alex tiene dos hijos, tendrá tres bonos, ¿no?

-¿Quieres invitar a tu multimillonario jefe a ver un partido de futbol en unos asientos que ni siquiera son VIP y cenar un perrito caliente sólo porque su camarera personal quiere salir?

-Por eso he dicho proponérselo, sólo por si a él le apetece salir, como el otro día.

-¿Comisteis fuera el otro día?

-Sí... mira... Mi trabajo en cenar con él, si le parece buena idea hacerlo fuera, iré, si no, no podré ir. Te digo algo después de que hable con él.

-No me da muchas esperanzas ese plan, Bella.

-Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

* * *

 

Bella no había querido decirle nada inmediatamente, primero hablaron un poco, como ahora siempre hacían. Luego, mientras comían viendo un documental, la chica se decidió.

-Leo, ¿te apetecería cenar fuera hoy?

Él casi se atraganta.

-¿Cenar fuera?

-Verás, tenemos entradas, si quieres, para ir a ver un partido. Las tiene Noelia, es a las ocho, así que podríamos ver el partido y cenar después.

-¿Estás hablando de ir contigo y con Noelia a ver un partido de fútbol?

-Sí, estás siempre encerrado aquí y con extra de tensión estos días.

Sí, ella tenía razón. Pero estaba hablando de ir a campo abierto rodeado de miles de personas y con cámaras de televisión. Leonardo no quería sentir tantas miradas sobre él, ni ver en programas de zappíng a presentadores comentando el monstruoso espectador de las gradas. Además, con una amiga de Bella presente. Seguro que, en cuanto estuvieran solas, le comentaría, espantada, el miedo que daba su jefe.

-No sabía que te gustara el fútbol.

Comentó, en parte, para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de contestar que no.

-Es por el quipo visitante. Es algo raro... es que hace años nos tocaron a Noelia y a mí dos entradas para ir a ver un partido, y como era gratis y no lo habíamos hecho nunca, fuimos. Venía el Villarreal, y aunque estén en primera es un pueblo, así que la afición, por mucha que sea, no suele llenar los asientos de su parte en los estadios tan grandes como es el de aquí. ¡Pero son unos animadores que yo no he visto en mi vida! -Se rió al decirlo con tanta efusividad que Leonardo sonrió.- Estaban armando tanta fiesta que nos sentamos con ellos. Nos lo pasamos tan bien, que siempre que podemos vamos a verlos cuando vienen a jugar.

Él asintió aún con las comisuras levantadas, comprendiendo.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no es buen momento para que me tome ese tiempo libre. Pásatelo bien por mí.

Leonardo la vio levantar las cejas, como siempre que algo le chocaba.

-No he dicho que fuera a ir, es sólo un plan que ha salido y he pensado que a lo mejor te interesaba.

-Bueno, pero puedes ir tú con tu amiga.

-A las nueve tengo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Te doy libre.

-Leo, no te lo he dicho para que me dieras libre.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tú tampoco has salido de aquí desde que te contraté. Esto no es una cárcel.

-Pero tengo un horario que cumplir, tengo tres horas de tiempo libre seguidas varias veces al día.

-Pero el partido de hoy es en una hora que no encaja en esas horas de ocio.

-Pero... Oye Leo, esta discusión la tendríamos que estar teniendo al revés.

Se rieron juntos.

-Tienes un móvil para estar localizable cuando te necesite, eso lo te da mucha sensación de libertad aún en las horas entre comidas. Tienes derecho a una tarde libre de verdad.

Zanjó el jefe el tema, y siguió comiendo por si eso no había quedado claro. Pero ella le siguió mirando, y al final le repitió.

-En serio que me gustaría que vinieras.

Él la miró con una gratitud que ella jamás descubriría, y prometió.

-Otro día.

* * *

 

Leonardo, en su despacho, apoyado en la mesa para estar más cerca del monitor, vio por él a Bella, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, ajustándose la bufanda amarilla de un equipo de futbol, salía por la puerta del hotel.

-Reconozco cuando se presenta una oportunidad, por eso me va bien en los negocios. Nunca había dejado perder ninguna. -Se lamentó, llevándose la mano a la cara para frotársela.- Bella me propone un plan y tengo que decirle que no.

Fue a su butaca y se sentó.

-Bueno, no es como que le vayan a faltar ocasiones de estar con ella.

Le intentó animar Armand, de pie al lado de Pierre.

-Pero por una vez que no sería por un compromiso laboral... -Replicó con cierta burla a sí mismo.- Y además, es ella la que lo sugiere...

-Señor, sé que teme exponerse en público, pero quizás no sería tan horrible como usted imagina.

-No se trata del aspecto que tengo, Pierre, sino de mi comportamiento. Los tres sabemos que solía liarla bastante en cualquier acto público. ¿Y si me cabreo por cualquier cosa?

-No era siempre así. -Habló el asistente.- Si está en un entorno con gente en la que confía, seguro que estará bien. Cuando no estaba alterado, siempre era una grata compañía. Se lo digo yo, que llevo muchos años a su servicio y al de sus padres. Si lo viera sociabilizar de esa forma, vería a un humano.

Leonardo miró al delgado y canoso hombre con su inamovible postura propia del sirviente del más alto noble. Y este casi la quebrantó al ver, pasmado, la sonrisa de su jefe.

-Gracias Pierre. - Armand le miró y le guió un ojo como si le diera la enhorabuena. Después de tantos años de profesión creía que esta era la primera vez que se sentía ruborizar. Entonces Rey abrió los ojos al idear algo. -Se me ocurre una cosa... Pierre, la nueva sala de la planta especial, ¿Está casi acabada, verdad?

-Le queda instalar la barra de servicio.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Perfecto.

* * *

 

Bella y Noelia habían entrado con los abonos del equipo local, pero en lugar de ocupar esos asientos, como de costumbre, se pusieron en las gradas del equipo visitante para unirse a la fiesta que daban los que animaban al _Villarreal_. Ya estaban en el descanso, después de una primera parte en la que no habían parado de vociferar cánticos al ritmo de bombos. Bella se hizo una foto a ella misma y a su acompañante rubia, y luego hizo otra a los hinchas del equipo amarillo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a desear que también hubiera venido Leonardo Rey, ¡me encantaría ver al magnate en este ambiente!

Comentó Noelia, divertida, comiendo de una bolsa de patatas. Bella vio a los que cerca de ella reían y armaban escándalo como brutos.

-Pues yo creo que encajaría muy bien.

Opinó, riéndose y quitándole algunas de las patatas. Noelia cambió de cara como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

-Oye... ¿Y eso de que el otro día comisteis fuera? No me lo habías contado.

-¿En serio te hubiese interesado que te contara esa tontería?

-Alex dice que hace años que no se deja ver, por eso me ha extrañado también que creyeras que vendría aquí.

-Vaya... lo había olvidado.

Se dio cuenta, asombrada.

-¡¿Qué?!

No podía creerse su amiga.

-Se me había pasado, por eso habrá dicho que no. El otro día, cuando salimos, fue a un sitio que no había nadie...

Habló mirando a la nada, más para sí misma que para nadie más.

-¡Pero Bella! ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar un dato así? Nos los dijo Alex hace unos días y tú vives con él y ves que no sale.

-Ya, ya lo sé... pero es que... no me parece alguien que deba esconderse, ni que quiera aislarse de la gente.

Noelia la miró extrañada, pero desdeñó con la cabeza y desvió el tema.

-¿Y a dónde fuisteis?

-De camping a un lago.

-¡¿De camping?!

Exclamó la rubia, una octava más aguda.

-Sí, se le antojó, y como según mi contrato tengo que servirle la comida cuando y donde sea...

Quiso Bella restarle importancia.

-Pero vamos a ver... ¿Entonces, si cenáis en plan cita, le tienes que decir que sí?

-¡No fue en plan cita!

-Ya, un camping en un lago no es una cita. -La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la pajita de su coca-cola a la boca.- ¿No hay ninguna tontería más que no me hayas contado?

Bella siguió sorbiendo y miró de reojo a su amiga, quien con esto ya supo que eso era que sí. Dejó el refresco y empezó a decir, con la mirada en la pajita que giraba para deshacer el hielo.

-Bueno, si lo del camping en el lago lo consideras importante para contártelo, supongo que...

-No... ¡¿Te has liado con él?!

Exclamó Noelia, dejando la boca abierta y señalándola con el dedo.

-La otra noche me besó.

Aclaró, intentando hacerlo de la forma más despreocupada que pudo.

-¿Te besó, sólo eso?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿Y qué pasó? ¿No se enfadó cuando le rechazaste?

-Yo... no... le rechacé.

Sin aguantar más la expresión de su amiga, nerviosa, apartó la cara suspirando sonoramente y se reacomodó en el asiento.

-Bella, estoy flipando ahora mismo. Primero porque no me hayas contado nada de esto, y segundo porque ahora entiendo por qué hablas así de él, porque te gusta. ¿Pero entonces por qué no pasó nada más? Si él te besó y tú no le rechazaste, ¿Qué detuvo la cosa?

-No sé si me gusta tanto, no sé si hubiese querido que pasara algo más.

-De acuerdo, eso te detuvo a ti, ¿y a él?

-Es que... se disgustó porque me hizo daño sin querer. Me arañó por dentro de la boca, fue una tontería.

-¡Joder! Sí que es fogoso, ¿no?

-No es eso... sí que lo fue, pero ese no es el problema. Eso está bien. Pero es que es un poco bruto. Parece que lleve años sin preocuparse en utilizar la delicadeza y se le haya olvidado cómo usarla. No es que me hiciera daño porque eso le guste, por eso no ha vuelto a intentar nada.

-Alex ya nos dijo que no se portaba mal con las mujeres.

Sí, eso había dicho, y eso que, al parecer, habían sido muchas. Sólo se quejaban algunas de que él no quería nada serio. Pero no de que las hubiera engañado con ello. Ahora que caía en eso, si ninguna se sintió engañada, es porque él dejó claro lo único que buscaba desde el principio, pero con ella no había sido así.

* * *

 

-Muy bien, gracias Marc. Señor, Bella ya está aquí.

Informó Armand, después de que le iavisara por móvil uno de los hombres a su servicio que vigilaba la cámara de la entrada del hotel.

-Estupendo.

Bella entró en su habitación y le golpeó de pronto la sensación de extrañeza por ir a terminar el día sin haber visto a su jefe. Lo atribuyó a lo fuertes que se vuelven las costumbres. Iba a desvestirse cuando oyó de pronto sonar un móvil. Miró hacia la mesita de noche donde este se había quedado, sonando y vibrando con la pantalla iluminada. Era la primera vez que recibía una llamada desde ese terminal, era el del trabajo. Fue hasta él y vio que no era una llamada entrante, sino un mensaje. Le habían puesto un tono largo para asegurarse de que lo oía. El nombre del contacto que lo enviaba era "Leo" Recordó que se lo había dado después de que ella le había llamado así por primera vez, y se le curvaron las comisuras de la boca sin darse cuenta. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

"Si no estás muy cansada, sube a la planta de las salas especiales."

¿Si no estás muy cansada? ¿Era opcional? Si ese era el móvil del trabajo... ¿Y qué sería lo que quería? Contestó con un simple "subo" y salió de la habitación.

Nada más salió del ascensor, llegó a ella el ruido propio de una fiesta. Recorrió el pasillo siguiendo las voces de charla, sonidos entonados de máquinas y música, hasta que llegó a la última sala, que ahora se daba cuenta que había estado siempre cerrada. Ahora estaba con la puerta abierta, y le esperaba en ella su jefe.

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasa a... ? ¡Hala!

Se impresionó, y no alcanzaba a ver todo, pues era mucho lo que había, además de varios compañeros del hotel, sólo un par de futbolines, otro tanto de billares, una xbox one, una pla 4, máquinas de simulación de carreras tanto de coches como de motos, mesas de aire de hockey...

-Es la nueva sala que vamos a abrir.

Explicó Leonardo, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que ponía cuando hablaba de sus salas. Bella vio por qué decía que aún no estaba abierta, pues al fondo había máquinas apartadas y el rincón que imaginaba que próximamente daría el servicio con el que contaban las demás salas, de comida y bebida.

-¡Cómo no! Debí haberme dado cuenta de que faltaba esto.

-Siempre nos presentamos voluntarios para el sacrificio de probarla antes de la apertura al público. -Le dijo muy serio, como si se tratara de probar el funcionamiento de una bomba.- Esperaba que fueras un alma caritativa más par tan ardua tarea.

-No sé, Leo, es demasiado, creo que esto deberías pagármelo aparte. -Intentó, sin mucho éxito, parecer reacia.- Pero bueno, como me he saltado un turno de mi jornada, una cosa por otra.

Leonardo sólo sonrió como respuesta.

Entraron y Bella vio a Alice matando policías en una máquina de simulación de disparo, al chef como loco con un martillo intentando golpear a los topos que salían por los agujeros del juego, y a Arman montado en uno de los coches que imitaba a un formula 1 compitiendo en una carrera virtual con uno de los camareros. Este último, golpeó al aire, ofuscado, al perder.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Soy el mejor en esto!

Celebraba el jefe de seguridad.

-Armand, se te está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza.

Le avisó Leonardo.

-Habla la envidia.

Se permitió el otro el lujo de alardear.

-¿A, sí? ¡Vas a ver, hombre!

El dueño de todo aquello, sin titubear, fue enérgicamente a subirse al otro coche.

-Como quiera, su alteza.

Seguía sintiéndose en lo alto el escolta. Casi todos se quedaron quietos esperando el espectáculo. Dio comienzo la carrera, en el primer tramo recto, ambos coches estaban muy igualados, hasta que se aproximó la primera curva y Armand, sabiamente, redujo y empezó a girar a tiempo para trazarla eficazmente alcanzando el liderazgo, no como Leonardo, que perdió el control por esperar demasiado a girar y sin reducir, y chocó con el coche levemente ladeado contra el muro, y su guardaespaldas se carcajeó mientras el automóvil daba vueltas por el cielo. Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó, los demás coches seguían tramando la curva, por lo que pasó a estar en primer puesto.

-¡Ey! Eso no vale, debería haberse hecho polvo.

Protestó el doble de Wesly Snapes, mientras daba alcance al coche de su jefe, que había tenido que recuperar velocidad. De hecho, lo hubiera superado, pero apareció de nuevo una rotonda, y Leonardo, en lugar de intentar tomarla esta vez, fue directamente hacia ella, sin dejar de acelerar. Volvió a volar por los aires dando vueltas y a aterrizar con ventaja sobre los demás.

-¡Ey!

Volvió a quejarse Armand, pero todos los demás se partían de risa. Cuando acabó la partida, Leonardo se carcajeó en la cara de su guardaespaldas, quien remugaba indignado.

-¡Eso así no vale! Eso no es conducir...

-La cosa era llegar el primero, ¿no?

-¡Hombre, pero es igual! Eso, en la vida real, te hubiera jodido el coche a la primera.

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres piloto de fórmula 1 en la vida real.

Bella volvió a reír con todos los demás.

Leonardo había querido dejar a Bella a su aire para que pudiera pasárselo bien con todo el mundo. La vio a unos metros contándole algo a varios otros empleados. Debía ser una anécdota graciosa por los aspavientos que hacía con las manos y por cómo reían todos.

-¡Me cachis!

Oyó quejarse a su lado a la señorita Cotillard. Se giró y la vio jugando a la canasta en una de esas maquinas que te iban lanzando multitud de pequeñas pelotas de baloncesto para que, en un tiempo que marcaba cuenta atrás un contador, se intentará batir la mejor marca, pero su baja estatura le complicaba mucho la labor.

Bella captó en ese momento en su visión a su jefe, quien acababa de detenerse al lado de la señora Cotillard. Y entonces, este le llamó la atención con un suave golpecito el hombro, algo le dijo, la mujer asintió, él se agachó y ella se subió a él a caballito. Leonardo se puso en pie y empezó a pasarle pelotas que ella lanzaba a canasta, ahora mucho más accesible a ella. Bella se dobló por la cintura de la risa.

Cuando Leonardo y Bella volvieron a encontrarse, oyeron que algunos empezaban a silbar, y vieron que era porque Pol, el pinche de cocina que le había cabreado por la mañana, se colocaba en un asiento sobre una diminuta piscina, y entonces se dio cuenta, al ver la diana al lado, que se trataba de una de esas máquinas que había en algunas ferias en las que alguien se sentaba sobre el agua para que la gente lanzara pelotas de goma a la diana y que cayera.

-Menos mal que Pol se ha presentado voluntario, si no, no sé quién se querría haber puesto para probar esto.

Comentó Rey. El chef Albert miró hacia Bella y esta captó a la primera su cómplice sonrisa. Segura que el cocinero no le había dejado más opción.

Casi discuten por ser el primero en probar su puntería. Pero ninguno acertó. Estuvieron cerca, pero nada. Tal fue el fracaso que Pol se permitió el lujo de relajarse y empezar a burlarse de los demás, con lo que ganaba incluso que estos, por la rabia, fallaran más.

-Lo voy a intentar yo, no aguanto a los chulitos.

A Pol se le cortó la respiración cuando vio a aquella figura de dos metros prepararse para apuntar. Todos aguardaron expectantes como él. Leonardo tiró la primera pelota, tan rápido que hubieran jurado que la oyeron silbar, pero su puntería era peor que la de los demás. Ni siquiera se acercó. De puro alivio, Pol se carcajeó. Leonardo se irritó más y empezó a tirar una bola tras otra, pero cada cual peor que la anterior.

-¡Señor Rey, espere!

Le interrumpió el chef. Se acercó a su oído y le murmuró algo, algo que hizo a los ojos de Leonardo agrandarse. Luego se fruncieron con decisión. Albert se alejó y su jefe miró hacia Pol de una forma que a este se le cortó la risa y se sintió encoger en su asiento. Leonardo tiró la pelota, y no le dio a la diana, pero sí a una de las barras que sujetaba a Pol, tan fuerte que la partió y este cayó al agua.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, todos le vitorearon entre risas.

-¡Que mejora tan repentina!

Se admiró Bella. Su jefe puso cara de cierta culpabilidad, y tuvo que reconocer.

-En realidad... apuntaba a su cabeza.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par para luego echarse a reír. El pinche dejó colgando los brazos por fuera de la mini piscina, y echó agua por la boca con cara de mareo. Leonardo se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura.

-¡Lo siento, Pol! Lo he hecho sin pensar. -Con mucho cuidado, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y con una sonrisa mortificante, añadió.- Vamos a tener todos mucho más cuidado, ¿verdad?

Por la cara que puso, sopo que le había entendido a la perfección, y recibió varios vehementes asentimientos de una cabeza empapada. Las risas por lo sucedido, cedieron para exclamar, festivos, cuando oyeron los acordes de una guitarra acústica.

-¿Animamos más la fiesta?

Propuso el portador del instrumento musical, uno de los botones.

-¡Que la toque, el rey, que la toque el rey!

Clamó, con los ojos desorbitados por de la idea, la señora Cotillard, señalando al mencionado. Bella miró hacia este impresionada, como si estuviera pidiendo la confirmación de que aquello era verdad. Pudo ver, por primera vez, algo de pudor en su rostro.

-Yo no...

-¡Vamos, jefe! ¡Seguro que va bien!

Se unió a animarle a hacerlo Armand, guiñándole un ojo para que entendiera el doble sentido de sus palabras. Para colmo, todos empezaron a apoyar la presión sobre él, dando palmadas y repitiendo.

-¡Que toque la guitarra!

Él hinchó pecho y todos aplaudieron satisfechos cuando se acercó al botones y este le pasó la guitarra. Se sentó en un taburete, tocó las cuerdas probándolas, y carraspeó antes de empezar. Bella no se lo podía creer, pero creía reconocer la canción en las notas de esos acordes, y se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando comenzó a oír a Leonardo cantar "¡Qué güeno que estoy!" de los Mojinos escozíos. Ella empezó a reírse, sin embargo se dio cuenta que era de las pocas sorprendidas, y eso le hizo entender que no era la primera vez que cantaba esa canción.

Todos aplaudieron cuando acabó y enseguida prosiguieron a pedirle otra a coro, pero él negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la guitarra al botones.

-Lo siento, gente, pero yo me retiro ya. Vosotros seguid si queréis.

Se oyeron gruñidos de decepción, pero Leonardo siguió con voluntad inquebrantable alejándose de la guitarra para acercarse a Bella.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió.

-Espera, me voy contigo, yo ya tengo sueño.

Rey tuvo que esforzarse porque no se le escapara la delatadora sonrisa y sólo contestó.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidieron con la mano de todos y salieron de la nueva sala.

En el ascensor, Leonardo le preguntó qué tal había estado el partido. Ella sacó su cámara de fotos y empezó a enseñarle algunas mientras le contaba. Llegaron a la planta de su habitación, se preguntó si él se quedaría en el ascensor, y este, atrapó la cámara de sus manos y salió al pasillo pasando la foto. Ella le siguió y continuaron hablando hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto. Él le devolvió la cámara.

-Con la tontería, hoy me he pegado un buen día de fiesta.

Comentó la morena.

-Y yo me alegro mucho por eso.

Contestó él, sonriendo. Esta vez, tenía los labios levemente separados, tanto que no hacían apreciar la longitud de sus dientes. Seguía siendo un sonrisa bonita, y Bella se fijó además en sus ojos. También le gustaron, con ese color claro. ¿No creía recordar que tenía las pupilas alargadas a lo ancho? No, eso no podía ser, Leonardo no era un gato.

-Pues... buenas noches.

Se apresuró a decir cuando se dio cuenta del largo silencio. Leonardo, tras admirar el aspecto que portaba Bella, con su oscuro cabello recogido en una coleta alta, salvo por dos greñas que dejaba caer sobre a la altura de los ojos, se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora, sólo había encontrado hermosas a mujeres arregladas como para modelar. Lo deseó tanto, que rompió la promesa que se había hecho, y volvió posar sus labios sobre los de la chica. La saboreó de nuevo, y fue como beber agua después de estar privado de ella durante días. La suavidad de sus labios, la forma en la que cedían a los apretones que le hacía con los suyos propios, el dulzor de su lengua... Se apartó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Lo siento, no he debido hacerlo después de lo que me dijiste que suponía para ti.

Por la forma que ella inclinó el rostro, él supo que estaba intentando vencer su timidez para hablar.

-Puedo soportarlo.

Susurró al fin. Leonardo no perdió más tiempo y la volvió a besar. Y ella no sólo se dejó hacer, sino que también participó. Como si él no tuviera una boca llena de dientes colmillos que la pudieran herir. Puso las manos en su cintura. Al contacto, se avivaron sus ansias de tocar más partes de ella. Podía soportar los besos, a lo mejor podía soportar algo más... Bella notó las manos de Leonardo subir por su espalda arrugándole la ropa, y entonces él las detuvo junto con su boca y dio un paso atrás.

-Me voy ya a dormir que si no, mañana lo lamentaré.

Se excusó. No le iba a decir que se había dado cuenta de que el que no iba a poder soportarlo, era él. Sabía que perdería el control, y no podía permitirse ser un animal con ella.

-Vale, buenas noches.

Contestó ella, y sacó su llave para entrar en la habitación. Él no se fue hasta que ella entró.

 


	12. LA COMPLETA IMAGEN DE LA BESTIA

Bella se dirigía portando el carrito con el desayuno al comedor de Leonardo Rey más nerviosa de lo que había estado el primer día. Cuando, por la noche, había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse apoyar sobre la puerta e intentar calmar sus aceleradas pulsaciones. Y ahora se dirigía a ver al causante. Y la había vuelto a besar en dos días, ¿se lo tomaría ahora por costumbre después de que incluso ella le hubiera dado vía libre diciéndole que podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo había podido decir una cosa así? ¡A su jefe! Y sin tener claro ni lo que quería ella misma ni lo que quería él. Estaba llegando ya a Pierre, se le agotaba el tiempo, el momento de verlo de nuevo a solas estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Pierre.

-Buenos días, señorita Bella.

Le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

Leonardo la oyó al entrar al comedor y olió su fragancia. Cuando se había retirado a su habitación, lo hizo sumamente alterado, temeroso por lo cerca que había estado de ceder a su habitual brutalidad con la que se había acostumbrado a conducir sus bajos instintos. Pero había sabido detenerse. Y luego, su satisfacción se solidificó cuando se dio cuenta de algo más. Olía el miedo en las personas, había sido una molestia hasta ahora, por ser un recordatorio constante de que eso era lo que inspiraba, pero ahora le era de utilidad, pues le permitía saber cuándo Bella estaría receptiva. Las ansias que tenía por poder volver a besarla, e incluso de ir avanzando a cosas mayores ahora que conocía las señales que le indicaban cuando se equivocaba, le hicieron embargar de ilusión por la llegada de sus encuentros con la chica.

Bella sirvió la mesa con mayor cuidado que de costumbre, pues sabía la torpeza que le provocaban los nervios. Sólo esperaba que él llegara cuando estuviera todo puesto. Alguien había oído y cumplido sus deseos, ya que oyó la puerta cuando posó el último cubierto sobre la gruesa servilleta.

-Buenos días.

Le deseó la grave voz.

-Hola.

Que actuara como cualquier otro día, volvió a rogar para sus adentros. Pareció de nuevo haber sido escuchada, pues el hombre se sentó en su butaca, sin más.

-¡Vaya! El chef Albert ha hecho Arepas. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Mira que sabe que me encantan, y ya no me preparaba nunca.

-A lo mejor es para agradecerte que le dieras el día libre.

Advirtió con una sonrisa tomando asiento. Él arqueo una de las comisuras de su boca queriendo evocar cierta malicia

-También lo hubiera conseguido si se lo hubiese mandado.

Ella se sirvió una de las arepas imperturbable hacia su buscada pose gallita, y alegó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero seguro que no las hubiera hecho tan sabrosas.

Leonardo sonrió sin darle ninguna réplica. Decidió seguir hablando antes de que se le fuera el santo al cielo mirándola.

-No viene mal empezar el día así, teniendo en cuenta cómo va a seguir. Luego tengo una reunión a la que no me apetece nada asistir.

-¿Para el aniversario?

-Sí. Managers, empresarios deportivos... Gente que me interesa que asistan para que les seduzca el hotel y lo elijan como hospedaje cuando pasen por aquí en sus giras las estrellas que representan unos y los equipos de los otros, cuando tengan que competir cerca.

-¿Por qué hace falta una reunión para invitarles? ¿No bastaría con una tarjeta?

Le hacía gracia a ella aquello.

-Aunque sea una invitación, son quisquillosos y tengo que convencerles. Tienen que estar de acuerdo con lo que les vamos a ofrecer. Es tedioso cuando surgen discrepancias, es muy difícil tener contentos a todos. Siempre resultan ser tan largas...

Lamentó al final, poniendo los ojos en blanco con hastío. Bella se dio cuenta entonces y preguntó.

-¿A qué hora la tienes?

-A las diez.

-¿Y el almuerzo?

A Leonardo le bulló el estómago al percibir el tono preocupado de su acompañante.

-Tú ven a las once, como siempre. Eso no me lo voy a perder.

Y allí estaba otra vez, las pequeñas perturbaciones en el rostro de la morena que aparecían con su timidez.

* * *

 

Leonardo no podía eludir mostrarse en persona en esa reunión anual. Todo cuanto podía hacer, era ponerse un buen traje, engominar y peinar su salvaje melena, llevar gafas de sol con la excusa de una dolencia fotosensible para ocultar sus pupilas, y hablar lo menos posible, cosa a la que le ayudaba las presentaciones con audios grabados por la voz de Pierre, y cuando lo hacía, ocultaba la boca tras una mano que colocaba de forma casual. Con Armand protectora y fielmente a su lado, Iba saludando a quienes iban llegando, estrechándoles una mano enguantada. Todos se sorprendían al verlo, de todos modos, pues aún era apreciable una diferencia con su imagen anterior, pero disimulaba notablemente la que ahora tenía. No pudo, sin embargo, retener un gruñido cuando vio entrar a uno de los hombres que conocía cuya presencia le irritaba sobremanera. Carles Fabrichi. Uno de esos elitistas presuntuosos que criticaba el que admitiera a su hotel a todo el que no formara parte de la clase social alta. Aún así, como debía hacerlo, le estrechó la mano y le dio la bienvenida como a todos, dispuesto a librar con él una batalla más para conseguir que, a pesar de su disconformidad ante ese tema, siguiera siendo cliente. No esperaba que le perturbara ningún invitado más, hasta que vio a entrar al más joven de la reunión.

-Max...

Dijo casi sin voz y sin pensar.

-Buenos días, señor Rey.

Le saludó fríamente, extendiendo su mano hacia él con formalidad. Leonardo, ante esto, y que olfateaba en él un enfado subyacente, el cual, por otro lado, conocía y comprendía, recuperó la compostura y se la estrecho con el mismo trato.

-Esperaba a tu padre.

-Me estoy encargando gradualmente de más cosas en el negocio para cuando se jubile, así que aquí estoy.

-Me alegro de que seas tú quien herede las riendas de la empresa.

No había podido mantenerse indiferente, hacía años que no veía al que había sido su amigo, aunque ahora este reapareciera como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido, y de verdad pensaba lo que le había dicho. Sólo lo hizo por eso, pero se llevó un premio inesperado cuando vio que le había afectado. Este le miró sorprendido.

-Gracias. -Guardaron unos segundos de silencio.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí. Me alegro de verte.

Que siguiera hablando así, llamó la atención del propio Leonardo. Hacía un par de semanas no creía haber reaccionado de esa forma. Seguro que se hubiera ofendido ante aquél insensible saludo tomándoselo como un insulto y un desafío, y le hubiera respondido a ello como tal. De haber dispuesto de más tiempo, hubiera indagado en su interior a lo que se debía.

-¿Sabes? Te veo algo distinto.

Lamentó la apreciación de Max, recordándole el aspecto que ahora tenía, y tras mirar a los demás asistentes a la reunión que ya ocupaban sus puestos en la mesa, le propuso.

-Deberíamos hablar más tranquilamente a solas y con tiempo en otro momento.

-Sí... Podría ser.

No quiso ilusionarse demasiado, pero sí que sintió esperanza ante aquellas palabras. Asintió con la cabeza y acudió a su sitio.

* * *

 

Pierre advirtió a Bella, cuando llegó con el almuerzo, de que el señor Rey aún no había terminado su reunión, pero que él mismo había indicado antes de acudir a esta que, si eso sucedía, la joven le esperara en el comedor, e insistió a su asistente que añadiera que, en cuanto fueran las once, acortaría la reunión para no tardar. Bella sintió un poco de vergüenza por lo que pudiera pensar el protocolario hombre a su servicio, y anotó mentalmente pedirle a su jefe que ese tipo de comentarios se los enviara por mensaje al móvil aunque fuera, si necesidad de intermediarios.

La silenciosa alarma que Leonardo había programado en su móvil hizo que este vibrara en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta que lo apretaba contra su pecho. Metió la mano en él para darle al botón que lo apagaba.

-Señores, lamento no disponer de más tiempo para vosotros, pero debemos ir dando por finalizada la reunión. Creo que ya está todo hablado y acordado.

-Señor Rey, sabe perfectamente que yo no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con que esto haya quedado cerca de estar acordado.

¡Cómo no! Fabrichi era el que tenía que discrepar.

-Es usted el único que ha puesto pegas al itinerario de la fiesta.

-Con absoluto respeto a todos los presentes, pues no es a ellos a los que me refiero, pero debo recordarle, como siempre, que es más importante la calidad que la cantidad. Algunos de los que figuran en su lista de invitados, así como los...artistas de público alternativo y minoritario que piensa contratar...

-¿Y se considera usted el indicado para calibrar la calidad de las personas?

Leonardo se estaba esforzando por tomarse aquello con humor.

-Creo que es algo que brilla por sí mismo, no es que yo necesite de un don especial.

-En eso tiene razón, es altamente notable la alta o baja calidad de muchos individuos.

Aunque llevara gafas de sol, a los presentes les sobraba verle la mirada para saber perfectamente lo que le había querido decir. Incluido el propio Carles, quien se hizo el despistado, aunque su voz y rostro se endurecieron.

-Es absurdo su política de puertas abiertas. Todo lugar que se precie para actos de gente de nivel debe tener un listón.

-Fabrichi, ya discutía esto con mis padres desde que inició su relación con ellos, y yo mantengo su postura. En mi hotel hay habitaciones de todo tipo. Se les ofrece a todos, hasta el que paga la más humilde, una cálida estancia. El que desee algo más, no queda insatisfecho, puede disponer de cualquier lujo que se pueda permitir. Esto es lo que define al hotel Rey.

-¿Y por qué tengo que cruzarme por uno de sus pasillos con algún pobre desgraciado vulgar, como si pudiera existir un lugar que fuera sitio para ambos?

Leonardo hinchó su pecho con aire y lo expulsó con tanta fuerza que los papeles repartidos por la mesa se agitaron.

-Mira, Fabrichi, me tienes harto. Si tanto te desagrada mi hotel, tienes más opciones. Y se acabó la reunión, no pienso alargarla con más estupideces.

Se puso en pie con intención de ignorarle si le seguía discutiendo, no quería enfadarse de verdad, mucho menos ahora con Max presente y apunto de encontrarse con Bella, a parte de la prisa que tenía por esto.

-No se podía esperar algo de usted que no fuera simpatía hacia los ineptos y simples. Nunca tuvo la clase de los nuestros. Ni usted ni sus padres, unos nuevos ricos...

Carles tuvo la mala fortuna de estar cerca de la puerta y que Leonardo tuviera que pasar tan cerca de él para salir de la sala, quizás, de haber estado un poco más lejos, lo hubiera visto venir. Pero como no fue así, su habla fue cortada cuando Rey le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta del traje y lo levantó de la silla a pulso.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último que habló mal de mis padres?

Todos se quedaron atónitos, menos Armand, que acudió raudo. Muchas veces pensaba que estaba allí más para la seguridad de los demás que para la de su jefe.

-Señor, contrólese.

Hizo un llamado a su calma, posando la mano sobre su hombro. Leonardo gruñó y soltó al hombre, dejándole de nuevo sentado. Pero volvió a levantarse enseguida, salió por la puerta y al estar a una estancia prudencial, le amenazó.

-¡Tendrás noticias de mi abogado!

Rey apartó la mirada de él asqueado, y entonces se percató de las expresiones de todos los presentes. Estos, repentinamente, cogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala despidiéndose de él con premura. Genial, los había espantado. Todo había ido bien y al final había tenido que causar la misma impresión de siempre. Pero lo peor fue cuando Max, el último, llegó hasta donde él, con rostro claramente decepcionado.

-Leonardo, creí haberte visto algo distinto, pero parece que no es así.

Y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta.

-No lo entiendo, creí que se refería a mi aspecto cuando lo dijo, ¿Qué iba a ser si no?

Compartió sus pensamientos con su escolta.

-A su actitud. Tal vez usted no lo note, pero ha cambiado desde que está Bella aquí.

-Pues, por lo visto, no lo suficiente. ¿Has visto sus caras?

-En su defensa, ha tenido bastante razón en ponerse así.

-Vamos, Armand, sabes que debería haberme controlado.

Se giró, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio algunos pasos. No podía olvidar las expresiones de sus invitados, sobre todo de la de quien había sido su amigo.

-Señor, olvídelo, no ha sido tan horrible como cree. Vaya a almorzar con Bella, seguro que le está esperando.

-Sí, es genial, ahora tengo que estar con Bella así como ahora estoy.

Malhumorado, salió de allí.

Bella hacía zaping en la tele cuando Leonardo llegó. Sonrió instintivamente, pero se percató enseguida de lo extraño que estaba su jefe.

-Leo, ¿Qué pasa?

Él siguió dando unos pasos sin rumbo por la sala, hasta que suspiró y le dijo.

-Espera un momento.

Leonardo le dio la espalda y fue directo a la habitación, no a aquella en la que dormía, por la que aparecía siempre, sino por la otra, de la que le había visto salir sólo una vez, el día que le enseñó en el portátil que había colgado el video editado por ella en la página del hotel. Cerró la puerta tras él, sin darle tiempo a que advirtiera nada de lo que aguardaba en su interior. Se quedó quieta, esperando que no tardara en volver, pero oyó un golpe. Sin pensarlo, fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta. Se encontró a su jefe sosteniendo lo que le pareció una tabla de snowboard, ahora partida en dos, con cada trozo en una de sus manos. La estancia tenía varios objetos diversos. El más llamativo, era un elegante piano de cola.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Le reclamó al verla, furioso.

-He oído el ruido y quería saber si estabas bien.

Él siguió con el rostro contraído por la ira, lo apartó para mirar la tabla rota y la tiró a un lado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡Porque ya no la necesito! ¡No la voy a poder volver a utilizar! Todas estas cosas... No sé ni por qué las sigo teniendo. ¡Como si la nostalgia fuera algo bueno! Sólo me recuerda lo que tuve y ya no puedo disfrutar. ¡Soy una Bestia! Ni siquiera puedo volver a tocar ese piano. -Se quedó mirándolo, añorando cuando no tenía aquellas enormes manos y podía hacer bailar sus finos dedos sobre las teclas. Bella, aún perpleja por verle en el mayor ataque de furia que le había presenciado, advirtió el dolor en sus ojos. Hasta que la volvió a mirar y siguió dado rienda suelta a su enfado.- Igual que no voy a volver a ir a la nieve con amigos, porque no soy capaz de tenerlos. Los tuve una vez, y los perdí. Porque no me los merecía. Se hartaron de mis arrebatos, de que les tratara sin importarme sus sentimientos, de que ellos, en cambio, tuvieran que medir sus palabras. ¡Soy un animal! Eso seré siempre, así que, ¿para qué quiero esto?

Agarró un bate de baseball y miró el piano. Bella supo su intención, y cuando él comenzó a ir hacia el instrumento, ella corrió para ponerse delante de él, a tiempo de que Leonardo no descargara el bate que ya tenía en alto. Se detuvo en seco y la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Para ya de romper cosas que quieres.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a mi alcance?

No se refería sólo a aquél momento, y ella tampoco al contestar.

-Porque, por raro que parezca, sé que no corro ningún peligro.

Pero sintió encogérsele el estómago cuando a Leonardo le brotó una ligera y cínica risa. Soltó el bate.

-Bella... El que corren mis muebles no. Pero... -En un parpadeo, la chica vio a Leonardo a escasos centímetros frente a ella, y sus brazos cortándole el espacio apoyados sobre el piano tras ella.- Corres otro tipo de peligro. -Le sostuvo la felina mirada, a pesar del estremecimiento que le recorrió la piel, y del calor que llegaba a ella desde el cuerpo que la cercaba sin necesidad de llegar a tocarla.- No soy sólo una bestia en eso, sino en mi trato con las mujeres que poseo. Tenía las que sólo reclamaban de mí la entrega física que ellas mismas me daban y que nos facilitaba una desapegada relación de frutos inmediatos. No nos podíamos hacer daño por mucha brusquedad con la que nos tratáramos. Por eso ahora no puedo ponerte la mano encima para apartarte, porque a ti sí te lo haría. Y eso es lo único que me hace desear volver a ser humano. -Ella frunció el ceño, sin entenderle, y de repente, con un ágil movimiento, él apartó el soporte de la tapa del piano. Estaba tumbada antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, con Leonardo sobre ella manteniendo la escasa distancia, haciéndola sentir más vulnerable todavía. La recorrió entera con la mirada. Hasta ese momento, no había notado cuanto el hombre la deseaba. Y sintió miedo. Él le volvió a hablar casi en susurros.- La plenitud que sólo me podrías proporcionar como humano, jamás me lo podrá dar el alivio al descargar la rabia que siento como bestia. -Bella vio su rostro afectado y cómo descendió los ojos a su garganta, y luego sólo pude ver su coronilla cuando Leonardo se acercó tanto a su cuello que apenas dejó espacio para pasar el aire que aspiró para recoger el aroma de la morena.- ¡Necesito tanto que me veas como a un humano...! -Le hizo cosquillas al llegarle la voz a su piel, y notó su contacto por primera vez cuando él posó la nariz sobre su garganta, la deslizó hasta detrás de su oreja y allí la apartó para decirle al oído.- Sé que justo ahora es cuando menos lo merezco, pero por eso es cuando más lo necesito. Me muero por poder tocarte, por poder tenerte...- Ella no pudo evitar jadear nerviosa, y empezó a temblar sintiéndose aprisionada entre la madera y el cuerpo de él. Para colmo, Leonardo volvió a alzar el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Bella, contémplame como a un humano, por favor... ve en mí a un hombre y no a una bestia.

Fue un ruego agresivo, una vigorosa desesperación. Todo en él tenía que ser tan dual, paralelamente opuesto cogido de la mano. Una parte de Leonardo despertaba atracción en ella, pero otra le provocaba una aversión de igual magnitud. Y ambos lados destellaban entre ellos tan deprisa, que a veces parecían el mismo. Ella también quería estar cerca de él, quería poder estarlo, pero después de haberle visto comportarse así de agresivo, y aunque sabía que nunca le haría daño intencionadamente, sí que se fijaba ahora más que nunca en la tensión de sus músculos, en sus manos como zarpas, en sus grandes colmillos... y los veía hirientes por sí solos. Entonces decidió algo, y levantó las manos para posarlas sobre los brazos de Leonardo. Si él no podía tocarla, lo tocaría ella a él. Así que las llevó hasta su espalda, se agarró a ella para auparse y se estrechó contra él. Se quedó paralizado. Y allí estaban, él como un monstruo sobre una frágil presa con sus fuertes brazos aguantando el peso de su enorme cuerpo, y ella envolviéndolo con una entregada ternura, con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. Leonardo seguía enfadado, pero algo más empezó a invadir su interior. Se sorprendió de que en parte fuera tristeza cuando iba acompañada de aquél reconfortante calor. Fue acrecentándose hasta algo tan intenso, que fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Había acorralado a Bella, la había intimidado. Incluso esa parte de él quería continuar haciéndolo. Pero el resto, decidió combatir a ese lado por primera vez. Quería ser lo bastante fuerte para bloquearla. Se esforzó dentro de él para hacerlo, y se apartó, primero irguiéndose, y luego dando dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Bella, quien se quedó apoyada en el piano. Cuando él se quedó quieto, mirándola, ella también se levantó.

-Ya no tienes más trabajo por hoy.

Ya no había rabia en su voz, sin embargo, fue la primera vez que Bella se sintió molesta y frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que comer.

-Lo haré, yo solo.

Siguió él firme. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa, ahora quieres alejarme también a mí?

-No, precisamente porque no quiero que desaparezcas, necesito que hoy te tomes el resto del día libre.

Bella se quedó en silencio, manteniéndole a él en un vilo que nunca había sentido al esperar la respuesta de otra persona. Entonces llegó, pero sin palabras, la chica simplemente salió de la habitación.


	13. A OSCURAS

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación, pudo detenerse a procesar todo lo que había pasado. Bajó la vista a su mano al notar su temblor. Había visto a Leonardo más furioso que nunca, la había acorralado físicamente con la magnitud de su fornido cuerpo, la había cohibido con sus atrevidas insinuaciones, ella había visto de cerca sus salvajes facciones creadas por su ira... Sin embargo, no era miedo lo que más le había provocado. Había también algo de rabia en ella misma, pero sobre todo, pesadumbre.

Estaba convencida de que su jefe no la reclamaría durante el resto del día, así que saldría de ese hotel y aprovecharía para visitar su verdadero hogar.

* * *

 

Nadie le había contestado al teléfono, así que se presentó sin avisar en su casa poco antes de la hora de comer. Entró con su llave y sus hermanas, sentadas en el sofá, con el largo cabello hecho una maraña, lagañas en los ojos, y una humeante taza de cacao caliente en la mano, la recibieron brotándoles del corazón unas expresiones de alegre sorpresa.

-¡Bella!

Se levantaron y se encontraron en sendos abrazos y besos.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Preguntó Violeta, excitada.

-El jefe no va a requerir de mis servicios hoy, así que he venido a veros. ¿Dónde está papá?

-Hoy ha tenido que quedarse a hacer más horas.

La decepcionó Samanta.

-Oh... ¿Y qué ibais a comer vosotras?

-¿Comer? Estamos desayunando, ni idea todavía de qué comeremos.

Se rió Violeta, chocando su hombro con el de la ahora única hermana con la que vivía como si hubieran hecho algo grande en equipo. Bella agachó la cabeza, y también rió. Era increíble lo que hacía echar de menos a alguien cuando lo volvías a ver.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cómo les iba a Violeta y a Samanta, que era, básicamente, lo mismo de siempre. Entuertos entre amistades y amoríos o efímeras conquistas. Cuando el cacao caliente ya había sido digerido por las dos jóvenes, consideraron buena idea la de ya comer. Bella revisó la nevera. Tanto la parte fría, como en la del congelador, seguían estando llenas de comida preparada. Ni Bella ni su padre tenían tiempo o ganas de cocinar y a las otras habitantes, directamente, no les gustaba, así que esa era la dieta oficial. Puso a descongelar una pizza tamaño familiar, y al empezar a comer, se dio cuenta de la baja calidad de aquellas comidas ahora que había conocido la del hotel. No es que nunca hubiera comido comida fresca, llegaba a recordar los pucheros de su madre cuando era niña, y ella misma cocinaba alguna vez cuando estaba harta de congelados, además de cuando salía a comer fuera con amigos, pero además de que la del hotel era de un hotel de cinco estrellas, ya llevaba demasiados días seguidos degustándola. No sabía si resultaría peor estar un año disfrutándola y luego volver a lo que tenía en casa.

No solían beber café después de la comida, pero como llevaban tantos días sin verse, después de comer, se tomaron uno para acompañar la charla.

-Oye, hermanita, ¿Y qué pasó con Bruno?

Samanta se interesó inocentemente, no tenía ni idea de los irritantes recuerdos que le traería a la camarera.

-Muy mal, no debisteis decirle donde trabajo ahora.

-¡Pero Bella, si está buenísimo! -Exclamó Violeta, como si le estuviera advirtiendo la existencia del sol.- ¡¿Cómo íbamos a impedir que fuera a buscarte semejante maromo?

-Porque no quiero nada con él, os lo dejé bien claro.

-Por una cita... -Desdeñó Samanta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

Bella suspiró.

-Está bien, os lo voy a decir para que no os acerquéis a él. Bruno es un completo gilipollas. La vez que salimos me empujó, y en el hotel se volvió a enfadar conmigo y me agarró del brazo violentamente.

Una parte de ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que sus hermanas no le decepcionaran tanto si tomaban aquello por una tontería, pero se alivió al ver sus rostros espantados.

-¿En serio?

-¡Qué cabrón!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Pero puede volver sabiendo que estás allí!

Violeta se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadió.

-No, no te preocupes. Mi jefe le echó y le ha vetado la entrada.

-¡¿Tú jefe?!

Corearon, curiosas.

-Sí, Y creedme, no va a volver, no lo ha hecho y no me ha sorprendido. Lo acojonó bien.

A Bella se le dibujó una sonrisa sin querer, casi habiéndose perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada apartada. Las otras dos cambiaron radicalmente, volvían a estar divertidas.

-¡Uy, uy, uy! Ese ya está intentando ligar contigo.

Aventuró Samanta.

-¡No! ¿Por qué siempre creéis que ese es el motivo cuando alguien ayuda a otra persona?

-Porque es Leonardo Rey, Bella. -Le volvió a hablar Violeta como si tuviera que recordarle algo evidente en el mundo.- Es un mujeriego empedernido, y tú estás buena. Es como meter un gato y un ratón en la misma habitación: sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar.

-Veo que vosotras también estáis al tanto de quién es. Me siento como si fuera la única que no lo conociera antes de que me contratara.

-Tú siempre has pasado de la prensa rosa.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, también sabréis que se ha codeado siempre con famosas. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse intentarlo conmigo?

Bella dudaba que Leonardo estuviera viéndose con alguna mujer porque no había visto nada que lo indicara el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, y sí que la había besado a ella, pero no quería que sus hermanas siquiera lo sospecharan. No sabía si se burlarían de ella por ingenua o la alentarían a intentar echarle el lazo.

-Si te refieres a la clase social, no serías la primera. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella limpiadora? ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

Se dirigió Violeta a su otra hermana.

-Rubí, tía, si hace poco salió anunciando su nuevo chiringuito.

-¡Ah, sí! Bella, Rubí es una tía cañón, así que "la Bestia" se la ligó y ella consiguió imágenes con él en la cama.

Por primera vez, Bella sintió cierto escalofrío al escuchar el mote.

-¡Ala, tía! No exageres.

Exclamó Samanta.

-A ver, no salían follando, pero porque se pudo ahorrar sacar eso, estaba bastante claro que lo hicieron, salían enrollándose por la habitación y se iban quitando la ropa. La cabrona consiguió un pastón vendiendo el video, pero con lo que más sacó, fue con la fama. Después todo fueron trabajo como comentarista en programas de cotilleo, salir en anuncios, se ha abierto varios locales...

-¡Qué lista fue! -Le salió del alma a Samanta, mirando a un punto vacío con admiración.- Tenía claro que no le podría sacar la mitad con el divorcio porque él nunca tendrá una relación seria, así que supo todo lo que le podía sacar.

Ellas hablaban de ello como si se tratara de una serie de la tele, pero para Bella Rey era alguien real, y lo sintió por él.

-Joder... pero eso debió ser horrible para él, se sentiría engañado y utilizado.

Sus hermanas prorrumpieron en una carcajada.

-Sí, ¡El pobre estaba desolado!

Se rió Violeta con sarcasmo.

-Cuando los paparazzi le pillaron en la calle y le preguntaron por el tema, se rió y dijo que Rubí había sido tonta por no haberle informado, así hubieran grabado un vídeo en condiciones, y que se alegraba por ella porque al fin hubiese sabido utilizar lo que se le daba bien para llegar lejos.

Se planteó por un momento que Leonardo hubiese fingido, que para no mostrar lo que le afectaba había pretendido hacerle gracia aquello. Pero no lo creía, cuando algo le molestaba, no lo disimulaba, no ocultaba su furia, y si algo le dolía, era la furia con lo que lo disimulaba. Si se mostraba tranquilo por algo, es que realmente lo estaba.

-Menudo tío. Genio y figura.

-¡Qué lástima que desapareciera de la vida pública! Daba unos titulares de oro.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando...?

Como si ella se hubiera vuelto invisible, sus hermanas se dedicaron su atención entre ellas intercambiando anécdotas de "la Bestia". Todo lo que Bella oía le recordaba al Rey que había presenciado de primera mano, a escasos centímetros, esa mañana. Tenía más que suficiente. Se puso en pie de la mesa y las interrumpió para despedirse. Ellas se sorprendieron porque creían que se quedaría para ver a su padre, pero Bella insistió en que tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Le había encantado la visita a sus hermanas, hasta que había salido Leonardo en el tema. Se fue de allí más ofuscada que cuando había llegado.

* * *

 

Regresó al hotel y enseguida recibió la llamada de Armand. Sin haberlo planeado, había llegado justo para su clase de defensa personal. Ni siquiera lo había tenido en mente. Pero se alegró. Ese entrenamiento era la ocupación perfecta para no pensar.

La clase no iba como siempre. Para Armand estaba clarísimo. Bella a veces ejecutaba los golpes con rabia, otras veces, en cambio, parecía desganada. Él sabía que su jefe no había querido verla desde el almuerzo, pero nada más. El Rey había permanecido reservado a hacer mención del tema, y le había notado en un estado en el que nunca le había visto. Y ahora Bella también se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña. Pero sabía que de ella no sacaría más información que de su jefe, así que evitó cualquier comentario. No obstante, sí le advirtió de que Alice tenía la tarde libre y de que había dicho que le encantaría pasar un rato con ella. Bella, después de merendar con Armand y de ducharse, pasó la tarde con la médico. Y fue de lo más relajante, pues no hablaron de nada importante, sólo se divirtieron con la máquina de simulación de tiro, en la que la doctora era inusitadamente hábil, y luego vieron una película en la sala de cine.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Bella supuso que todo habría vuelto a la normalidad, así que se presentó con el desayuno en el lugar y la hora de siempre. Efectivamente, él salió, la saludó y se sentó. Todo parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no lo era. Bella no dejaba de recordar cómo había actuado con ella el día anterior. Cuando él le hablaba, ella no podía mantenerle la mirada, y atajaba cualquier inicio de conversación. Él, por supuesto, se dio cuenta. y no fue sólo en el desayuno, sino todo el día. Bella recordaba verle a él como una Bestia, las cosas que había oído de sus hermanas que él había hecho, lo que había contado Alex, lo que había hablado con Noelia en el partido...

-Esta noche no cenaremos aquí.

Determinó él de repente, casi provocándole un sobresalto.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. -Continuó él, sin dirigirle la mirada, hablándole con una seriedad que no había usado desde el primer desayuno.- Me apetece cenar en el planetario.

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender cómo aquél era un lugar opcional en el que comer, pero si limitó a asentir. Ni para eso podía seguir una conversación con él.

* * *

 

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta de las salas especiales, Bella vio desde allí a su jefe esperando en la puerta del planetario. Cuando casi llegaba hasta él, este se apartó para abrir la puerta, tal como le hacía siempre Pierre.

-Gracias.

No consiguió que le saliera en algo más alto que un murmullo. Entró empujando el carrito. La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Todos los asientos estaban alrededor y de cara a un proyector móvil que apuntaba a la cúpula. Sabía que sólo podría dejar el carrito en los de la primera fila, por el espacio, pero eran muchos.

-Ponlo donde quieras.

Oyó la voz de Leonardo tras ella, que parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos. La chica fue a los más cercanos, y él estuvo enseguida sentado en uno de los asientos escogidos. Ella se sentó en el otro, dejando la mesa al alcance de ambos. Los sillones estaban levemente inclinados hacia atrás, pero no sería un gran problema para comer, pues en cocina habían preparado perritos calientes, así que no necesitarían ni cubiertos ni apoyarse en una tabla. Casi no se veía nada, pero Bella pudo percibir a Leonardo sacar una especie de mando, y empezaron a proyectarse en el techo imágenes de galaxias. A la morena se le escapó una exclamación de asombro. Nunca había estado en un planetario, no se había imaginado que fuera tan bonito. Era como si alguien hubiera pilotado una nave por el espacio con la cámara de video grabando en el salpicadero. No hubo cuerpo estelar que no la maravillara. Se había terminado la cena sin darse cuenta.

-Saber que vivimos en medio de todo ese espacio, hace sentirse pequeño a cualquiera.

Oyó la masculina voz a su lado. Fue calmada, incluso aliviada, en lugar de que aquella le pudiera parecer una verdad molesta como se creería que le sentaría a alguien de su éxito el sentirse insignificante. Ella apenas distinguía su contorno y algunos rasgos en esa oscuridad, tal y como cuando lo había conocido, antes de que saliera de las sombras gritando enfadado. Él lo notó, ese titubeo en ella, esa oscilación en sus meditaciones. Inclinó más los asientos para poder contemplar mejor la proyección ahora que no tenían comida encima. Bella así lo entendió, era lógico, así que siguió absorta en esa visión.

-He de confesarte algo. -Miró a su derecha, aunque apenas fuera a discernir a su jefe. Sólo advirtió que estaba ladeado hacia ella.- He querido citarte aquí por la casi absoluta oscuridad, así queda oculta la Bestia que no has podido dejar de ver en mí desde ayer.

La tomó desprevenida. No creía que él se hubiera fijado en ella en todo el día. Ahora se planteaba que quizás fuera ella la que lo había mantenido distante. Y ahora se lo decía con calma, sin reproche, hasta con lamento. Hacía más de un día que no le escuchaba hablarle con esa complicidad.

-Lo peor de que hayas estado así, no ha sido ver a una Bestia, sino que esta oculta al Leo que echo en falta.

Quizás fue gracias también a la oscuridad el que dijera eso sin timidez, pero sabía que la mayor parte se debía al deseo que tuvo por hacérselo saber. Notó que Leonardo, con el lento sigilo de un cazador, se acercó más a ella, y le habló con el tono más bajo.

-¿Te refieres a esa parte de mí que me dijiste que te gusta?

Se lo había buscado. Ahora no le podía mentir.

-Sí.

-¿Esa que te gustó tanto como para besarme?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí.

-Entonces, si la añoras, ¿añoras también los besos?

Él ya había prácticamente abandonado su sitio, se mantenía con el codo en el brazo del sillón y lo notaba encima de ella, pero sabía que no tan de cerca como lo había estado sobre el piano.

-Sí...

Percibió la figura del brazo libre de su jefe moverse, pero fue sólo para alcanzar con la mano las puntas de unos mechones de su oscuro cabello que le llegaban a la altura del codo, jugueteó con ellos entre sus dedos provocando cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo de la chica.

-¿Tienes tantos deseos de besarla como yo de besarte a ti?

La mano de Leonardo fue escalando por el mechón lentamente, como si sus dedos estuvieran trepando por una cuerda, hasta que llegaron a la altura de su oreja, pero ella siguió estática. Bella no podía verle en esa penumbra, pero él estaba hablando de aquella parte que la chica tanto echaba en falta, y pensó en ella. En la bonita sonrisa que le veía dibujar, en los cautivadores ojos con los que la miraba, en cómo le hacía reír...

-Tengo tantos deseos de besar esa parte tuya que me gustaría poder así sacarla y mantenerla conmigo.

Y tras el mismo silencio que se había tomado ella cuando le había dicho que podía soportar sus besos, él le contestó.

-Puedes intentarlo.

Y fue ella la que acortó la distancia. A Leonardo le habían besado decenas de mujeres, con fiereza, con ímpetu, con deseo, pero aunque Bella lo hacía, por el contrario, con delicadeza, era el beso más apasionado que jamás le habían dado. La rodeó con un brazo y así no aplastarla al tumbarse sobre ella. Con la mano libre le tocó la cara, y la bajó acariciando su cuello, luego por su hombro y pasó a poyar la mano en su costado. Entonces Bella volvió a rememorar lo que le había oído a sus hermanas. Sobre Rubí... Lo que Alex y Noelia habían comentado de las mujeres que había tenido. La primera vez que vio a Leonardo, con ese aspecto animal, nunca hubiera podido posible que tuviera ese éxito con las mujeres. Con algunas sí, con las que le gustaran los tíos violentos. Pero luego, por cómo se había comportado con ella, le fue pareciendo menos descabellado. Tal vez eso había hecho con todas. Tal vez eso estaba haciendo con ella. Y si así era, ¿Luego sería para él otra Rubí? Se desinteresaría de ella. Y entonces la mano de él volvió a cambiar su colocación, se puso en su cadera, y con una energía que no pudo contener, amasó su carne, y agarró la cintura del pantalón a punto de echarla abajo, pero Bella rompió el beso y colocó su propia mano sobre la de él.

-Yo no soy como una de esas chicas con las que te acostabas.

Advirtió, con la respiración entre cortada.

-Ya lo sé. -Susurró él, por lo mismo.- Por eso quiero estar contigo.

-No puedes decirme esas cosas. -Él se quedó perplejo ante eso. Ella puso las manos en el pecho de él para que se apartara, quien lo hizo de inmediato, y siguió ladeado hacia Bella mientras esta se sentaba con la espalda recta en asiento aún reclinado.- Mira, sé que has estado con muchas mujeres, y no me importa, no te lo reprocho, dos personas pueden tener lo que quieran sin saben que eso es lo que hay, pero no puedes darme a entender que te interesa en mí algo más que eso para que luego sea mentira.

-¿Por qué iba a ser mentira?

-Porque nadie más lo ha hecho.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, y como apenas se veían las caras, ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro, pero Leonardo volvió a hablar.

-No puedo negarte muchas cosas malas que se dicen y piensan de mí, pero su puedo prometerte que jamás te he mentido ni te mentiré. Bella, si no consigo ser un humano contigo, no lo conseguiré con nadie. Es convertirme en eso, o convertirme en...

-¿En qué?

-En una Bestia con el corazón roto.

La chica no supo que contestar, ni siquiera sabía bien a qué se refería. Él se puso en pie.

-Se ha terminado la cena, eres libre por hoy.

Y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bella tenía que devolver el carrito a cocina, así que se detuvieron antes en la planta del despacho de Leonardo. Al salir del ascensor, se despidió de ella sonriendo. Se cerraron las puertas y ella se dio cuenta de aquella volvía a hacer la sonrisa que a ella le gustaba.


	14. LO MÁS CERCA POSIBLE

Bella volvía a comenzar su jornada laboral con incertidumbre. Ya no era sólo que le fuera a sorprender su jefe con gestos bruscos y otros cercanos, sino que la propia relación que tenía con él le era un misterio.

Preparó la mesa y le escuchó salir de la habitación con su seguido saludo de buenos días. Ella se lo devolvió y ambos se sentaron. Se relajó enseguida porque fue un desayuno claramente cordial, con charla distendida y amigable. Como solían estar. Leonardo le preguntó qué había hecho en su día libre, sin que el recuerdo a el por qué se había dado les trajera incomodidad, y ella le contó la visita a sus hermanas, ahorrándose la parte en la que tenía que ver con él.

Cuando llegó para el almuerzo, no se encontró con su jefe con el mismo humor. No es que fuera una diferencia muy notable, se contenía, pero estaba más tenso. Y él sabía que ella lo notaba. "Los demás te ven como a una bestia, e incluso tú mismo te sientes como tal" Esas habían sido las palabras de su madrina. Lo primero le había quedado rápida y obviamente claro, gracias a los sentidos desarrollados que venían en el lote de la conversión por su madrina en un completo animal. Desde entonces, podía olfatear el miedo en cualquiera, y era mucho el que solía provocar en la gente. Pero nunca le había importado. Hasta ahora, que lo olía en Bella. Y seguramente eso fue lo que consiguió hacerle comprender lo segundo. Sí se sentía como una bestia. Desde hace años que lo hacía, varios antes de que la hechicera se lo advirtiera. Pero ahora le importaba. No era sólo por lo que obtenía de ella cuando la chica parecía eludir verle así, como la noche anterior, en la que le había dado el mejor beso de su vida. Sino porque Bella se sintiera así. No quería causarle ese tipo de perturbaciones. Sabía que tenía que aprender a ahogar sus salvajes impulsos, pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo…

-¿Vuelves a tener otra reunión como la del otro día?

Oyó que le preguntaba, sacándole de sus tormentosas meditaciones.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque pareces tan entusiasmado como cuando fuiste a tener aquella.

-Sí… es algo así. No sé si peor. Tengo que tratar con la prensa. Muchos están interesados en parte de la exclusiva de la fiesta, eso me debería dar el privilegio de exigirles las restricciones de lo que pueden contar. El problema, es que saben lo bien que me viene la publicidad, así que me echan el pulsito. Es un tira y afloja.

Bella siempre se asombraba gratamente cuando Leonardo le hablaba sin problemas sobre su trabajo. Su padre no la había hecho cuando tenían la tienda. Nunca quería, y ella se sentía como si no valorara su opinión. La trataba como a sus otras dos hermanas, aunque no compartiera con ellas sus desintereses en poder ser de provecho. Su jefe estaba ofuscado, pero a ella la tenía siempre en cuenta. La escuchaba. Incluso había mostrado admirar sus aportaciones con lo del video.

* * *

 

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Leonardo hacía largos en su piscina. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba metido en ella, sin dejar de impulsarse por el agua a vigorosas brazadas. Necesitaba liberar muchas tensiones distintas de aquél día. Las de las preparaciones con la prensa, y la falta de cercanía con Bella a la que ya se había acostumbrado a poder tener aunque fuera un poco a diario. Pero es que no había podido osar tenerla. No con la furia que por dentro le bullía, y no con el nuevo… recelo que percibía en la joven. Era normal, después de haberse dejado dominar por sus impulsos como un auténtico idiota y haberse mostrado así con ella, en su habitación especial, contra el piano… Cierto que al día siguiente le había besado, y ahí él había sabido cuánto ella se sentía atraída por lo bueno que creía se escondía en él, pero también había crecido su miedo. Debía concentrar su fuerza, propia de una bestia, para aguardar aún más su furia. Así dejaría de asustarla y aprovecharía cada ocasión que de eso se diera para tomar lo que le permitiera. Así hasta que viera un humano en él.

Tras ducharse, ponerse el pijama, y se acostara, decidió que aquél era el plan a seguir.

* * *

 

Después de haber experimentado lo sucedido al encontrarse con Bella después de salir de una tensa reunión, Rey aprendió la lección, así que en el desayuno le dijo a su camarera personal que no almorzarían juntos, y se excusó con que debía compartir con ellos el café y los aperitivos. Como si eso hubiera sido suficiente razón para omitir el almuerzo con ella. Pero prefería que mentirle en eso, y le dijo que saldrían a comer al lago de nuevo. Para entonces, habría contenido en su interior toda la rabia que le provocaran los de la prensa.

* * *

 

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, la hora a la que había quedado con Bella para ir al lago, y no se sentía en absoluto con el pleno control sobre sí mismo. Había sido una reunión dura. Todos exigían que él estuviera presente y además, fotografiarle. Eso era algo inconcebible, no podía acceder a eso. Lo había reiterado y esos persistentes cabeza cuadrada seguían manteniendo la condición. Así que no había quedado nada zanjado, él iba a esperar a que le llamaran para acudir a la fiesta los que estuvieran dispuestos a ceder y ellos esperaban lo mismo de él. Pero no lo pagaría con Bella. Se vistió con sus pantalones y chaqueta vaqueros, las botas de cuero, la camiseta entallada y negra. Arregló su melena lo mejor que pudo para que, aunque siguiera salvaje, estuviera lo más sedosa posible. Y se perfumó.

Como la vez anterior, la morena le esperaba con el cesto preparado por la señorita Cotillard. Aunque ya llevara el casco puesto, supo que no estaba de tan buen humor como pretendía al saludarla. Y así le siguió notando cuando atravesaron el parking hasta su plaza personal. Y más que lo notó en el viaje en moto, por su forma de llevarla. Los giros eran más bruscos, así como las frenadas, las aceleraciones… Llegaron de nuevo al lago y él detuvo la moto haciendo un derrape que dejó la marca en la tierra. Desmontó y sin dirigirse a su acompañante para nada, fue a la cartera de cuero que ataba a la moto para sacar la cesta. Ella bajó del asiento mientras se quitaba el casco, y observó cómo su jefe montaba en el suelo él solo el mantel, desplegando lo con un saque como el que usaban cuando lo quitaban los que sabían hacerlo sin que se cayera nada sobre él.

-¿Vas a quitarte el casco para comer?

Le preguntó al llegar cerca de él. Y fue lo primero que le dijo porque sabía por qué no lo hacía. No quería que viera lo enfadado que estaba, pero a ella no le hacía falta. Él pareció dudar un poco, pero lo hizo.

-Otra reunión dura, ¿verdad?

Siguió ella después. Rey resopló, y siguió poniendo todo lo que hacía falta sobre el mantel.

-No quiero amargar la comida hablando de ello o recordándolo.

-¿Sabes que ahora mismo estás haciendo lo que es mi trabajo?

Sin que la chica se esperara que parara en seco, su jefe se puso en pie irguiendo la espalda sacando pecho, y al fin le dirigió a mirada.

-Sí, tu trabajo es servirme la mesa y permanecer a mi lado por lo que pudiera necesitar, hasta que termine para que lo recojas todo y te lo lleves. Pero como soy yo quien manda, en tanto estés presente a las horas de las comidas, todo el tiempo que yo desee que duren y en el lugar que a mí se me antoje, que es lo primordial, si me da la gana puedo hacer cualquier función que debieras desempeñar durante la jornada.

Bella no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando mostrando por el fruncimiento de su rostro cómo crecía su crispación en su interior. Hasta que tras unos segundos, estalló proyectando su enojo en el tono de su voz.

-Pues si así es como quieres que sea, así es como será, señor Rey.

Y con paso firme, se acercó donde estaba extendido el mantel para tomar asiento en tierra, pero él, tras pasarse las grandes manos por el pelo tan fuerte y rápido que seguro que había creado electricidad estática, la detuvo al hablar.

-Va a ser siempre así de todas formas, ¿no?

-¿Qué…?

Preguntó ella, con honesta ignorancia.

-Al modo en el que me sigues mirando haga lo que haga. Llevo dos días comportándome, conteniéndome, manteniendo a raya mi brutalidad.

-¿En serio crees que la mantienes a raya? Si piensas que esa es la forma de estar calmado y sereno, estás muy equivocado. Contener algo no es enfrentarlo para eliminarlo

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Que me ponga a romper cosas, como el otro día?

-No. Está bien que no quieras estar furioso, pero la solución no es guardar esa ira dentro de ti, así la sigues teniendo, y la exudas por todos tus poros.

Leonardo se percató entonces. La brusquedad extra que se había visto añadida a todas sus acciones. La chica tenía razón. Era un imbécil. Por eso y por no tener ni idea de a qué otra manera recurrir.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Dejar de estar enfadado.

Él la miró como si no la pudiera creer, que le contestara así, como si fuera tan simple.

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?! -Exclamó.- ¿Cómo puedo dejar pasar la gran injusticia que se cometió conmigo? -Le dio la espalda para seguir hablando, y no sólo para que no siguiera viendo su rostro que ahora debía ser como el de una bestia, y siguió con un nuevo matiz en su voz, sutil, pero allí estaba.- Yo sólo tenía dieciocho años, hablé con mis padres la última vez como si los fuera a volver a ver, sin poder despedirme, y todo porque un asqueroso cabrón quiso conducir borracho y los mató, arrebatándomelos sin ninguna razón. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de eso? ¿Cómo puedo no odiar para siempre, si además, mi única otra opción si no es eso lo que siento, es la de inmensa pena?

No la oyó, pero tampoco se atrevía a volverse hacia ella, y por primera vez, no porque no quisiera provocarle miedo, sino compasión. Bella se sentó en el césped, y tras suspirar, comenzó a hablar.

-Mi madre murió porque enfermó cuando yo era pequeña. -Leonardo se giró hacia la chica, olvidando por completo lo que le importara qué viera en él, pues quería mirarla.- Yo sí sabía que la iba a perder, sí tuve tiempo de preaviso, y no fue por culpa de una persona. ¿Pero crees que aún así no fue igual de doloroso, o igual de injusto? ¿Que no odié a la enfermedad como tú a ese conductor? ¿Y que no sigo apenándome o enfureciéndome cuando me viene a la mente? Pero me di cuenta de que mientras dedicaba mis pensamientos al odio, no los podía ocupar con los recuerdos de mi madre. Estos también me provocan en parte tristeza por la nostalgia, pero si no supero eso también, no puedo revivir lo que ella me hacía sentir. Sus abrazos, sus juegos, nuestras risas… Es como si, a pesar de que no esté, siga sintiendo su amor. -La chica había tenido los ojos dirigidos al suelo, pero ahora los levantó hacia el hombre, quien tenía los suyos mas abiertos de los que se los había visto nunca.- ¿Cómo voy a elegir sentir cualquier otra cosa que no sea esa?

Terminó, y con una sonrisa. Fue como si presenciara una obra magna digna de visitar una vez antes de morir… no, era como algo celestial que aparece fortuitamente para darles al menos un cosa ya valiosa para haber visto a unos pocos afortunados en sus vidas. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Eres tan… -A Leonardo se le venían muchos adjetivos con los que definir a la chica que tenía delante en ese momento, pero como no podía escoger cual era la más exacta, terminó la frase con la que creía que podía reunirlas todas.- … mágica. -Bella se quedó atónita, y así, él se acercó a ella hasta tener su rostro a dos palmos.- Tan única…. -Siguió congelada en su sitio y Leonardo se estrelló contra su boca. Llevó la mano a su cuello y la tumbó estirada sobre la hierba. Bella sabía que no le había calmado, no había logrado que desapareciera la furia de su interior... pero al mismo tiempo, mirándola y hablándole de aquella manera, lo hacía como el Leo que a ella tanto le atraía.- ... Tan guapa…

Sólo rompió el beso para añadir eso, pero cuando lo continuó, para la morena fue distinto. Sentía el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, en pleno contacto. Además, él movió la mano que había tenido en su cuello y la puso sobre la suya que descansada sobre tierra a la altura de su rostro, y de la misma forma juntó las otras dos, apretándoselas contra el suelo. Aún besándola, se meció de abajo arriba. Fue de forma inconsciente, sólo deseaba sentirla todo cuanto podía. Ella notó un escalofrío cuando esto pasó. Y apartó la cara, por lo que Leo desplazó los labios por su mejilla y su mandíbula. Antes de poder esclarecer qué significaba para ella, él repitió el gesto corporal. Lo último que le había dicho era guapa, y seguidamente había notado la dureza en su entrepierna friccionar contra la suya. ¿Era sólo por eso? ¿Porque la veía guapa? Pero cuando pasó por tercera vez, el placer que le despertaba se le hizo demasiado evidente para que lo siguiera rehuyendo. Abrió los ojos y vio la situación en la que estaban, sobre la hierba, toda la envergadura del cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo, sin serle, inexplicablemente, pesado, hasta por los brazos y las manos que mantenía agarradas como si la estuviera reteniendo… pero no era así. Sabía que hubiera podido detenerle y levantarse en cuanto hubiese querido. Leonardo siguió con sus movimientos, cada vez con menos lentitud. Ella estuvo a punto de pararlo todo cuando una de las manos de él bajó a la altura de sus cinturas, pero sólo lo hizo para apartar la parte de la bragueta, seguro que para que la cremallera no molestara al rozar. Pero no quitó nada más, volvió a poner la mano sobre la de ella, tal y como habían estado. Entonces tomó una decisión quizás insensata. El Leo que a ella le gustaba tanto estaba allí, más cerca que nunca, no sabía si era sólo porque la encontraba guapa… pero le iba a dar igual. Si era su físico lo que él reclamaba de ella ahora, eso era lo que le daría. Todo por sentirlo. Porque estaba allí. Porque también le había llamado mágica y única. Porque, a pesar de que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más bruscos, era Leo el que estaba controlando eso, era el que había mantenido la ropa entre ellos. Si teniendo a uno tenía que tener también al otro, ahora estaba dispuesta a ello. Le besó, muy parecido a como lo había hecho en el planetario. Leonardo intensificó la velocidad de sus movimientos, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él por controlar su fuerza. Por eso tuvo que dejar de besarla, para centrarse, y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la chica, para que este no la enturbiara. Y quería que a ella le gustara tanto como a él. Bajaba todo lo que podía para luego subir y abarcar con el bulto tras sus pantalones toda la longitud de la feminidad de la chica. La simple tela que separaba las partes más íntimas de ambos, servía también para esconderle al consciente de la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo. Él siguió, cada vez más rápido. Ambos jadeaban, y él notaba la excitación en ella, pero la suya propia estaba creciendo más rápido. Tenía que controlar también eso, quería que ella llegara al éxtasis antes que él. Siguió intentándolo… pero aunque notaba que el placer de ella no descendía, tampoco aumentaba, y él ya no iba a poder evitarlo mucho más. Probó cambiar el ritmo, luego apretar un poco mas, un poco menos… pero…

-No puedo más.

Se apartó bruscamente a un lado, y al quedar a espaldas de la morena, esta no lo vio, pero supo lo que estaba haciendo cuando cogió un montón de servilletas y le oyó jadear. Cuando se había limpiado bien, Leonardo se giró hacia ella, quien seguía tumbada, y se acostó a su lado. Puso una mano sobre su muslo, y la ascendió, pero Bella se la detuvo justo antes de que llegara a su entrepierna.

-Lo siento, no he podido aguantar. Déjame que te haga terminar también a ti.

-No hace falta, así ya ha estado bien.

Él apartó la mano y se incorporó para quedar ladeado hacia la joven apoyado en el codo.

-¿No eres capaz conmigo, verdad?

Por un momento, pensó que se iba a enfadar, pero de pronto, lo tenía abrazado a ella, con un brazo sobre su vientre y brazos y la boca contra su oído.

-Acabaré con la Bestia, te prometo que acabaré con ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente siguieron así, sin echar en falta aún la comida que les esperaba.

* * *

 

Bella ya estaba tumbada en su cama por la noche, boca arriba mirando al techo, con las mantas hasta le pecho y los brazos fuera para entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos entre su cabeza y la almohada. Casi no podía creerse lo que había pasado. No se había acostado con Leo, él no la había invadido, ni siquiera le había tocado directamente. Pero sí había sido en parte sexo. Se habían masturbado el uno contra el otro, aunque era él el que había llevado el movimiento. Ella no había llegado a culminar como lo había hecho Leonardo, y este una vez más, lo había atribuido a la Bestia. Quizás debería haberle advertido de que el problema, o parte de él, es que sólo la viera guapa. Vale, puede que no sólo la viera así, le había llamado otras cosas, y con todo lo que estaba persistiendo dudaba de que sólo fuera por su físico. Pero la parte de él que sí mirada tanto esto, era la que lo había poseído, era la que le había prendido la llama con la que se había movido contra ella. Y ella se lo había permitido. No es que fuera la primer vez, con los otros chicos que había estado, también había sabido que era lo único que deseaban de la joven. Cuando había llegado a tener relaciones con alguno, había sido porque la atracción era mutua y era buen chico y un amigo. No se había enamorado de ninguno, pero tenía necesidades, como todo el mundo, y ella había aceptado que era sólo su cuerpo con lo que contaba en esas ocasiones. Y eso había hecho con Leonardo. Pero esta vez le había sentado de forma distinta. Además de que, aunque se había conformado, siempre había anhelado tener a alguien por quien sentir más y que ansiara en ella algo más. Ahora se daba cuenta de que le era doloroso que no ocurriera así con su jefe. Incluso se sentía algo mal consigo misma. Haberse entregado a la situación asumiendo que, para poder sentir tan cerca al Leo que le gustaba, ofreciendo el deseo que despertaba su físico, era como si hubiera asumido que no tenía nada más con lo que lo pudiera tener. Pero recordaba otras cosas, que la hubiera llamado mágica y única, el cómo hablaban juntos, el interés que le mostraba más que el mirarle como un trozo de carne... Un día más que terminaba sin que tuviera nada claro.

* * *

 

Pierre entró en el despacho de su jefe al haberle este reclamado.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Leonardo estaba sentado en su enorme y cómoda butaca tras el escritorio, pero su asistente le vio tan tenso que no dejaba reposar la espalda. Hasta en los rasgos de su rostro lo notó.

-Pierre, he tomado una decisión. Necesito que mañana llames al medio de comunicación que he decidido que asistirá a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo pero, todos ellos siguen exigiendo que…

-Acudiré al maldito aniversario.

Si Pierre permaneció estático fue sólo por su compostura tan arraigada.

-¿Que asistirá? ¿Está seguro, señor? Es un cambio de idea muy brusco.

Su jefe suspiró profundamente.

-Sí. Pero he de conseguir que Bella me vez como a un humano. Tendré que acudir a un acto público como si fuera una persona.


	15. ALGO HUMANO

Nada más llegar para compartir con su jefe el desayuno, le notó nervioso, y se siguió preguntando por qué era así aunque este le advirtiera que no la requeriría para el almuerzo pues tenía una reunión. Ya había visto que siempre se alteraba cuando tenía reuniones, pero las anteriores veces era una actitud más tensa y ofuscada, ahora se hacía notar más un matiz dubitativo y temeroso.

-¿Con quién es la reunión?

Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta, en parte por lo que le intrigaba quién le hacía ponerse así y en parte por la naturalidad a la que se había acostumbrado a hablar con el señor Rey sobre su trabajo como si este no tuviera nada que ocultar.

-Con el responsable de la prensa que asistirá a la fiesta.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya has encontrado a la que esté dispuesta a prescindir de las imágenes y declaraciones del anfitrión?

-No, no ha sido por eso, he rescindido esa condición.

Soltó como si nada, mientras se servía agua caliente en una taza con tres bolsitas de tila. Sólo esto habría sido suficiente para sorprenderla, pues era la primera vez que le veía tomar eso, pero el oírle que iba a volver a dejarse ver por los medios, hizo que se atragantara con su cacao con leche. Dejó enseguida la taza en la mesa y se llevó la servilleta a la boca para limpiarse y tapársela al carraspear.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ese cambio de idea?

-Bueno, lo raro ha sido que haya faltado estos últimos años, ¿no?

Reconoció, aunque supiera el motivo por el que se había debido aquello y le siguiera pareciendo justificado. Bella iba a insistir que eso no explicaba por qué ahora él pensaba así, pero intuyó que si no había especificado más la respuesta era porque no quería. Leonardo, por su parte, recaía en que se encontraba más nervioso que crispado ante lo que venía. No se lo esperaba. Hacía tiempo que no esperaba una reunión sin apretar sus grandes dientes. Ahora sólo suspiró.

-¿Por qué te perturba tanto tratar con la prensa?

Tuvo que preguntarle la morena, extrañándole ver en ese estado a alguien del que había oído haberse pavoneado sin problemas ante todo lo que pudiera hacerse público. Él no podía decir lo evidente, pues parecía cierto, por muy increíble que fuera, que ella no sabía cómo era él antes de la maldición, y como eso le gustaba y quería que se mantuviera, le respondió de la forma más sincera y evasiva que pudo.

-Supongo que ahora no me siento tan seguro conmigo mismo como antes para comprobar la imagen que se tiene y se divulga de mí.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo, pues aunque no sabía el cambio exterior que había experimentado, quien estaba compartiendo desayuno con ella no se parecía en nada a la persona que se imaginaba cuando oía hablar de su jefe hacía años. Casi se echó a reír y sin pensarlo puso una mano sobre su antebrazo y la otra en su bíceps.

-¡Relaaaajate!

Le animó mientras le agitaba como para que se destensara, e incomprensiblemente, incluso consiguió sacudir su enorme torso, y del rostro de él brotó una sonrisa acompañada de un grave y ligero cascabeleo.

Al soltarle se miraron y no sólo el semblante de él estaba por fin distendido e incluso gustoso, sino el de ella también.

* * *

 

Leonardo estuvo a punto de cancelar la comida con su camarera personal, pero tras las experiencias anteriores había aprendido que aquella no era una buena solución. Así que aún con su mal humor, la recibió en su pequeño comedor personal al medio día.

-¿Qué ha ido mal?

No se sorprendió de que su empleada se lo notara y le preguntara.

-En realidad, no puedo quejarme, la reunión ha ido bien, sin desacuerdo en los términos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-Por cómo me ha mirado. Centelleaba el pavor en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía ansioso porque yo saltara para irse con un buen y nuevo titular de la Bestia.

-¿Seguro que te miraba así? A lo mejor es lo que te lo ha parecido a ti porque ya ibas con esa idea.

Rey casi no pudo creer que le dijera eso. Le veía a diario, sabía el aspecto que tenía, ¿Cómo podía dudar de que él causara ese efecto en la gente?

-Olvidemos el tema y comamos. -Determinó apartándole la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ella se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué haces?

-Ya te dije que no me siento a comer con nadie enfadado.

-¡Dios, ya estamos! -Soltó él los cubiertos y dejó caer la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón con pesadez.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga si me siento así? No puedo romper cosas ni puedo ignorarlo porque eso sólo hace que lo exude por los poros en todas mis acciones.

Bella estrechó levemente los ojos mientras le miraba, y él supo que algo estaba elucubrando.

-Ya sé por qué Armand dice que no valías para competir.

El hombre abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas ante aquél inesperado comentario.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, que intentó enseñarte algún estilo de lucha y no eras bueno con ninguno.

-¿Eso te ha dicho Armand?

Hacía días, Bella hubiera temido haber acabado de causarle un gran problema al escolta, pero a pesar de que su jefe hubiera agravado su voz y bajado levemente la cabeza como cuando un toro se prepara para lanzar el ataque, sabía que no pasaría de ahí.

-Sí, me dijo que pasabas de la técnica. Me extrañaba con lo inteligente que eres.

-¿Piensas que soy inteligente?

Se le escapó sin pensarlo, y sintió la vergüenza de un niño cuando le halagan. Con su imagen, daba por hecho que daba la impresión de ser un bruto simple. Y por la cara que puso ella, supo que tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que decía.

-Sí... bueno, a ver… -Se meneó en su asiento con la mirada apartada como si buscara ponerse más cómoda, pero la timidez reconocible para su jefe en ella le revelaba que lo que buscaba era ganar tiempo para encontrar la forma de contestar.- Lo que me extraña es que, siendo como eres un empresario de éxito, lo que requiere meditar bien las cosas y tomar buenas decisiones, no utilices así la cabeza en un enfrentamiento personal, en lugar de convertirlo siempre en una pelea.

-La furia me nubla el juicio. -Lo admitió sin problema, tanto que casi no se da cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía ante alguien. Estudió la reacción de su acompañante pasando los ojos sutil y disimuladamente por su rostro. Pero a Bella no le sorprendió aquella confesión, pues era algo que ella ya sabía y no creía que él fuera a mentir.- Pero en fin, no importa que lo convierta en una pelea si la gano, porque perdonadme ese sabelotodo escolta mío y tú que os lo diga, pero yo siempre gano las peleas. En la calle no valen para nada esas llaves de deportes bajo reglamentos.

-¿De verdad crees que ganas las peleas?

Aún con aquél tono escéptico, Leonardo estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba, tanto que casi cayó en la burla al contestar.

-Acaban sangrando y yo no, creo que ese es un buen indicador de que sí.

-Tú no sangras. Vale, lo pillo. Pero eso no siempre significa que no estés herido. Y con esa… "anti técnica" tuya, lo sigues estando. Eres un kamikace.

-No me dejan dolido, me dejan cabreado.

-¿Y eso es agradable?

No contestó enseguida, tardó unos segundos, hasta que exclamó como si explotara.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?! Si no le diera su merecido al cabrón que me haya jodido me quedaría peor aún.

Entonces se extrañó por como ella le miró, ladeando la cabeza y estrechando algo los ojos, y le recordó a cuando tuvo la idea de buscar por Internet fotos del hotel hechas por visitantes.

-¿Subimos al gimnasio?

-¿Ahora?

El empresario no dio crédito.

-¿Por qué no? -Se encogió la joven de hombros.- Vamos y me demuestras lo poco que te hace falta la técnica para pegarle una paliza al saco.

-Teniendo en cuenta que un saco no se te rebota, no creo que me sea difícil.

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, parecida a la que usaba cuando hablaba de sus salas especiales, pero esta no guardaba ese orgullo, sino pícara burla. Sin embargo, ella le contestó con una expresión gemela.

-Ya veremos.

* * *

 

A esas horas, como era normal, el gimnasio estaba vacío. Así que allí estaba Leonardo, frente a uno de los sacos de boxeo, mirando a Bella de espaldas cogiendo unos guantes limpios del mueble donde le había enseñado Armand que se guardaban. Aún estaba alterado por su entrevista con el portavoz de la prensa, y admirando aquella femenina figura, la pequeña zona de espalda desnuda que dejaba ver el amplio cuello de su camiseta, y la curva que nacía en la estrecha cintura y dibujaba sus caderas, empezó a recordar su otra forma de desahogo favorita. Y lo sucedido el día anterior no es que le apaciguara aquellas ideas precisamente. Casi se asustó como un niño cuando le pillan en medio de una travesura cuando la morena se giró hacia él. Carraspeó de forma distraída en tanto ella se acercaba hasta detenerse a unos pasos ofreciéndole los guantes.

-No los necesito.

Le advirtió él enseguida. Bella alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Le vas a dar con las manos desnudas?

-Tengo la piel dura, no te preocupes.

Aparte de que aquello, desde hacía cinco años, era verdad, tampoco creía que sus enormes zarpas fueran a caber.

-De acuerdo, no discutiré con el jefe.

Aceptó ella, dándose la vuelta para llevarlos a la mesa donde dejarlos, y enseguida escuchó una risa tras ella.

-¿Y desde cuándo has tomado esa decisión? Porque es nueva.

Ella, aún de espaldas, esperó a poder esconder su propia sonrisa para encararle.

-Si le quieres dar más ventaja todavía al enemigo, es tu eficaz estilo el que hemos venido a admirar.

Su jefe alzó el mentón con los ojos estrechados como si aceptara un reto. Se situó delante del saco y le dio un puñetazo. Casi tocó el techo. Miró a su empleada con sonrisa burlona, pero la expresión de ella también la contenía, acompañada de unos ojos que se pusieron en blanco y cierta agitación de la cabeza en negación.

-Esa no es una demostración de ninguna técnica, sólo lo es de fuerza.

Él dejó caer los hombros y la miró como si no la pudiera creer.

-¡Vamos! Es la demostración de que no la necesito.

-¿Qué pasa con todos los golpes que podría ir dándote el otro?

-Soy también bastante resistente.

Casi creyó que no le iba a replicar por el silencio que guardó, pero en cuanto dio los dos pasos que los separaban le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo dudo. -Leonardo alzó las cejas.- Si te enfadan, es porque te han hecho daño. Al enfado siempre lo llama el dolor. -Se volvió a apartar de él.- ¿Por qué no le das imaginando que es uno de esos periodistas que tanto te enervan?

-¿Ahora quieres que me desahogue?

-No, es que aún quiero ver tu "anti-técnica" A ver… imagina que es el que te cabreó el otro día. El de la reunión. En vez de darle al saco como un loco, igual que hiciste con algunas de tus cosas, piensa en por qué te hizo sentir así y como puedes hacer que deje de hacerlo, en lugar de quedarte con la rabia. Lo que necesitas es quedarte tú bien, no él mal.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, llegó a coger el aliento para impulsar sus palabras, pero estas quedaron retenidas por la verdad que alumbró en su conciencia. Aunque esa parte que había crecido en él hasta tomar control de sus actos se quedara satisfecha después de actuar, de que incluso se jactara, para hacerlo, el resto de él tenía que quedar relegado, como si la Bestia lo resguardara a salvo para no recibir los golpes. Pero la verdad es que sólo lo congelaba, para no sentir, y por no hacerlo le había permitido hacerse cada vez más con su propio ser. Así que se rindió a la opción que le brindaban, y tras suspirar, contó, arrugando un lado del labio superior con desprecio.

-Llamó a mis padres nuevos ricos. Es el típico que se cree que tiene la sangre pura y que nosotros somos la típica familia que obtiene dinero pero sin la educación de alta alcurnia.

-El maleducado es él por mirar por encima del hombro.

Ella lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, casi como si ni siquiera hubiese tenido que malgastar saliva. Y claro que era verdad. Ahora Leonardo lo recordaba, que él mismo lo había pensado hacía muchos años que incluso se habían reído de esa clase de hipócritas sus padres y él. Y su, para él más que eso, camarera personal, seguía mirándole ajena a todo lo que lograba trastocar en su interior. Aunque siempre estaba guapa, muchas veces, como aquella, parecía despedir un aura especial, algo que milagrosamente realzara la dulzura de ese rostro, de rasgos tan suaves, ojos tan cautivadores, incluso los mechones de su oscuro cabello. Cambió la dirección de sus ojos hacia el saco como si este fuera Fabrech, y le mandó un directo, esta vez recordando la pose que Armand había tratado de instruirle.

-¡A! Pues sí que recuerdas como se lanzan los golpes.

Bella tenía tanta razón. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensaba un idiota? Le dio con la izquierda donde su enemigo imaginario tendría las costillas. Y siguió con sus pensamientos. Además, reaccionando de forma tan bruta como lo había hecho, era como darle la razón. Seguro que si le hubiera contestado con algo inteligente le hubiera dejado a él en ridículo. ¡Cómo le encantaría haberle visto la cara! Seguro que su pálido rostro se habría enrojecido de colérica frustración y los ojos se le habrían puesto como platos por la histeria de no quebrantar su talante haciendo ver así a todos lo equivocado que estaba y lo ridículo que era. Y entonces, con esa imagen en mente, que le hizo brotar una inesperada sonrisa, le dio un nuevo gancho de derecha al saco… pero esta vez…

-¡Auch!

La sorpresa fue inmediata al dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

Se preocupó enseguida Bella, acercándose en un suspiro directa a la mano que él se sujetaba con la otra. La destapó para descubrir la erosión en sus nudillos enrojecidos. Se quedó sin aliento. No podía ser, hacía cinco años que su endurecida piel no sufría ninguna herida. La morena, despreocupada ante la levedad del daño, levantó los ojos hacia él y casi se echó a reír ante su expresión atónito, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en desmedida.

-¿Qué esperabas dándole al saco así con las manos desnudas? -Leonardo también la miró ahora frunciendo el ceño, como si no pudiera definir a la joven que tenía a medio metro relajada y con un hermoso e inocente rostro risueño con deje burlón.- Vamos a ver qué a Alice. Yo creo que con una pomada y hielo bastará, pero por si acaso tienes algún esguince o algo así… ¿Leo?

-Eh… sí, mira, ¿Por qué no vas a por comida recién hecha? La nuestra se habrá enfriado demasiado, y mientras tanto voy a ver a Alice. Sólo por si acaso.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó después de pensarselo un segundo y no ver pegas.- No debería haberte dejado hacer algo tan tonto como no usar guantes. Sé que te hubieses puesto cabezón pero…

La joven hablaba mientras llegaban el ascensor. Leonardo se sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las brindó a Bella.

-Ve tu a mi despacho y yo cogeré el otro ascensor para ir más rápidos.

Los almendrados y verdes ojos de la joven se hicieron por un segundo incluso más grandes.

-¿Me estás dando las llaves de tu despacho?

Ante su falta de reacción, él las puso en su mano.

-Nos vemos allí.

Y sin más se giró y echó a andar. Bella no podía creer que tuviera la confianza para darle las llaves de sus aposentos privados a una camarera personal.

* * *

 

-¿Señor Rey?

Esta vez, Armand abrió la puerta de su habitación vestido con su habitual traje con corbata de trabajo. Le sorprendió tanto que su jefe se presentara en su puerta en lugar de llamarle al teléfono, como de su placentera expresión.

-Necesito ver a tu mujer.

Le dijo entre ligeras risas, lo que hizo que su escolta hasta sacudiera la cabeza desconcertado.

-¿Pero qué…? -Sus ojos fueron más rápidos que su habla, y se clavaron en la laceración en la… mano del Rey.- Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Déjame pasar de una vez y te cuento!

Aunque le cortara con viveza, era una entusiasta, no como la crispada que solía ser. Tampoco esperó a que el congelado guardaespaldas se apartara y entró.

* * *

 

Cuando Bella entró con el carrito en la cocina, el chef Albert, como siempre estuviera donde estuviera en la cocina, miraba hacia la puerta porque su arraigada profesionalidad le hacía preocuparse en saber si los platos que preparaban llegaban vacíos, por ello su cara de espanto al ver la comida intacta.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Vociferó, acercándose a la chica con las manos en la cabeza y a zancadas. Todos los presentes trabajadores miraron asustados hacia el jefe de cocina ante su arrebato.

-¡Albert, tranquilo, tranquilo! -Rogó Bella, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia el hombre que llegó hasta ella.- No es que esté mala, es sólo que se a enfriado.

-¿Enfriado? Repitió el chef, frunciendo el ceño extrañado, pero mucho más calmado.- Entiendo, se alargaría la reunión.

Resolvió con la mirada baja, hablando más para sí que para los demás.

-¡Eres demasiado nervioso! Siempre te lo digo. -Apareció la señora Cotillard, vaciando el carrito despreocupadamente.- No pasa nada niña, aquí mismo tenemos otros platos recién hechos.

-Genial, gracias.

-¿La reunión se ha alargado? -Se extrañó una de las camareras que les había oído por estar cerca preparando una bandeja.- Pero si he visto al tío ese de la prensa irse hace rato ya.

Antes de que se escapara el grito que pareció a punto de salir de la boca desencajada del Chef, Bella se apresuró a aclarar.

-¡Tranquilo! No ha sido porque se alargara la reunión, pero de verdad que sólo de ha enfriado porque estábamos con otra cosa.

Sintió tres pares de ojos fijos en ella.

-¿De verás? ¿Qué otra cosa?

Preguntó Cotillard como si realmente no le interesara.

-Nada, hemos subido al gimnasio y le ha dado al saco.

Los tres oyentes apartaron la mirada y la atención decepcionados, incluso a la mujer más mayor se le oyó chasquear la lengua. La camarera se fue con su bandeja. Bella no lo entendió, pero desdeñó pensar en ello.

-Bueno, y el muy cabezón, como no quiso ponerse guantes, se ha hecho daño en la mano y esta con Alice.

El chef Albert, que se había dado la vuelta para volver con sus fogones, se detuvo como si hubiera oído una explosión y a la señora Cotillard se le cayó al suelo el plato que iba a poner en el carrito. Ahí Bella si que se asustó.

-Lo siento… mi pulso… no es como antes.

Se disculpó enseguida la mujer, y se giró para coger otro plato, aunque reposó las manos en la mesa y suspiró. El efe de cocina se había quedado mirando sin disimulo a la joven con una extraña cara.

-¿Pasa algo?

Tuvo que preguntar.

-No, no… -Negó el hombre, dándose cuenta de su incontrolada reacción.- Nos preocupa nuestro jefe, ya sabes… -Intentó arreglar.- Y dime… ¿Se ha hecho de verdad daño? ¿Qué… qué es lo que se ha hecho?

-No lo sé, ahora me dirá.

Vio que la señora Cotillard terminaba de preparar la comida… y también que no le quitaba unos ojos inquisidores de encima.

-Bueno… me voy a que coma. Luego os cuento ya que… tanto os preocupa.

Se despidió, sin salir de su desconcierto mientras andaba hacia atrás y salía de allí empujando la puerta con el pie para salir por ella. Albert y Cotillard, que aún la miraban, muy despacio, viraron sus rostros hasta mirarse entre ellos.

* * *

 

-Bien, por lo que veo… -Diagnosticaba Alice, después de analizar con profesional y devota atención la lesión de su paciente y comenzando a rodearle la mano y la muñeca con una venda poniendo todo su cuidado en colocar el vendaje de forma debida.- Con el agua oxigenada que te he puesto será bastante, cicatrizará sólo, pero tienes un leve esguince, así que deberás llevar esto unos días.

-¡¿Has oído, Armand?! ¡Tengo un esguince!

Leonardo parecía un niño que hubiera ganado chucherías para un mes, sentado en la mesa del comedor de su escolta.

-¡Sí!

Celebró el moreno, con contagiada alegría, y puso una mano en alto que su jefe chocó con la suya sana.

-¡¿Y cómo ha sido?!

Se unió Alice a la festiva charla, ahora que había cumplido con su labor como médico y tenía cerrado el botiquín.

-Oh… no tengo tiempo de contároslo, aún tenemos que comer y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Se levantó con acalorada prisa.

-¡Pero jefe…!

La puerta se había cerrado cuando la voz de Armand aún estaba en el aire. Este y su mujer, con semblante ahora serio, movieron lentamente sus cabezas hasta encontrar sus miradas.

-¿Tú crees que no… pasará nada?

Hizo la primera referencia la mujer a lo que les asaba a ambos por la cabeza.

-Quizás está demasiado confiado…

Consideró su esposo, frotándose la nuca.

* * *

 

Leonardo suspiró cuando vio desde la distancia en el pasillo a su asistente personal esperándole en la puerta.

-Te ha llamado Armand, ¿verdad, panda de marujos?

Le acusó nada más estar frente a él. Pierre puso su cara más inocente.

-Sólo para cumplir con mi labor y estar en mi puesto.

-Claro que sí… ¿Cómo demonios le ha dado tiempo?

-Fue un mensaje, no una llamada, y mi despacho está enfrente.

Su jefe suspiró bajando la cabeza, dándose por rendido.

-¿Ha llegado Bella ya?

-No, aún no.

-¿Aún no? ¡Ah! Seguro que está dentro ya. Ábreme la puerta.

-¿Qué…?

Leonaro ahora alzó la cabeza al cielo, desesperándose ya.

-Le di mis llaves por si llegaba antes, venga, ábreme.

-Señor. Yo sólo quería… -Pierre tuvo que rebuscar con ahínco por cada rescodo de su ser para reunir el valor suficiente y hablar con el señor Rey como lo hubiera hecho Armand impávido.

-Ya sé que esto es una gran victoria, pero recuerde no confiarse demasiado. Estas cosas llevan tiempo y…

-Que sí, que sí, Pierre, ábreme de una vez mis aposentos y quitate de en medio.

El servicial hombre le aparttó la mirada y la dejó divagar.

-Está bien.

Acató las ordenes de su jefe y este avanzó ligero hacia su comedor. Se disgustó al verlo vacío. Sí que había llegado el primero. Se miró la mano. Revivió el momento. Aquella podía ser ya una parte de él humana. ¿Y si no era la única? ¿Y si Bella ya podía verlo como un hombre? Entonces podría al fin tenerla. Podría culminar lo del día anterior. Recordó también cuando la había visto de espaldas cuando buscaba los guantes… Y entonces ocurrió. Su burbuja fue estallada por el temor. Esos impulsos… ¿eran tan humanos, también? Miró hacia su habitación, dudó, pero se decidió a prácticamente corrió hacia ella antes de que llegara la chica. Entró y la atravesó para llegar a su baño. Era el más lujoso del edificio, pero el cristal sobre el lavabo estaba cubierta por una tela. Así había estado durante más de cinco años. Podía saberlo, mirarse en el espejo y comprobar el reflejo que le devolvía. Pero no era tan fácil. Le horrorizaba la idea de que allí estuviera la misma bestia que le devolvió la mirada la última noche que se había reunido con su madrina. Sin embargo, si volvía a tener el atractivo de antes, podría lanzarse a por Bella sin perder ni un segundo más. Elevó el brazo izquierdo, para agarrar una esquina de la tela con la mano sana. Se debatió en hacerlo o no… Le detuvo el ruido de la puerta. El siguiente sentido en tener respuesta fue el olfato. Bella haía llegado. Soltó la tela sin que esta se desprendiera del espejo. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó suavemente en el lavabo. Necesitaba sosegarse unos instantes.

Allí estaba ella cuando abrió la puerta, esperándole sentada con la mesa puesta.

-Hola. Ya me había dicho Pierre que habías llegado. Te dejo las llaves aquí. ¿Qué ha sido?

-Nada, un leve esguince.

Explicó, y acudió a su asiento.

-¿Te duele?

Se lo preguntó girándose en su asiento, estando así de lado en la silla. No lo pudo evitar, y la imitó quedando el uno frente al otro, casi rozándose las rodillas.

-Sólo un poco si la muevo. -Se la mostró. Siguió casi riéndose.- Alice la ha apretado bien. Creo que me la ha dejado anestesiada.

Ella también soltó una ligera risa, y de forma natural, y cuidadosa, posó los dedos sobre los del hombre que quedaban descubiertos.

-¿Sientes esto?

Bromeó. Leonardo amplió su sonrisa.

-Sí. A ver…

Movió la mano apartando el contacto, pero sólo durante un segundo, porque entonces fue él quien tocó el dorso de la mano de ella. Notaba un hormigueo, y cierta molestia por el ligero movimiento… pero sentía. No recordaba la última vez que lo el tacto le provocaba eso. Siguió acariciando la piel de la chica, ¿Porque qué importaba el dolor si podía saborear esa suavidad? No sólo por ella, sino por él. Era una mano humana. Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba dedicando demasiado rato a probar el estado de su mano, pero no dijo nada, ni cuando esta pasó a su antebrazo. Se miraron a los ojos. Leonardo vio que un mechón de su camarera se habia descolgado y sus puntas quedaban ahora sobre sus labios. Debía resultarle molesto. Dejó su brazo, y con la misma delicadeza que lo había rozado, puso dos dedos recogidos en la mejilla de la chica, y le apartó el mechón para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, pero cuando el talón de su mano tocó su oreja, algo pudo más que él y su intención y con vigor enterró los dedos en su pelo, lo peinó hasta su cuello y lo agarró. Ella estaba congelada, a centímetros de él. Podría besarla… Apartó la mano.

-Está bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Le dijo en voz baja.

-No hay de qué.

Contestó ella al mismo volumen. Se giraron de nuevo hacia sus platos y empezaron a comer.

* * *

 

Alice seguía en la mesa, aún con su botiquín. Su esposo estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas y brazos cruzados y un puño cerrado apretado contra su boca. La rubia fue la primera en salir del lentamente del letargo.

-Cariño, no deberíamos pensar tanto en ello. Son mayorcitos.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

Se asustó cuando Armand dio un brinco del sofá con el dedo hacia el cielo.

-¡Dios, cariño! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Parece que el jefe ha querido empezar a entrenarse para la fiesta…

-Yo no lo llamaría entrenamiento…

-La cuestión es que, estará abierto a probar con otras cosas, ¿Verdad?

A la doctora casi le dio miedo su propio marido cuando este la rodeó dejando apoyados un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y el otro en la mesa, con una mueca demasiado vivaz.

-Armand, cielo, estás pareciendo a un joker negro de una peli de Batman.

Él rio, pero esta fue una risa sana,a sí que su mujer se relajó y le acompañó.

-Tranquila, amor, no saldrá como un plan del joker… si surte bien, claro.


	16. EL BAILE

Durante el desayuno, tanto Leonardo Rey como Bella, estuvieron mucho más silenciosos que de costumbre, pero esta vez no se debía, como en anteriores ocasiones similares, por una irritante tensión, sino por la noche que habían pasado. Lo primero era por lo somnolientos que los había dejado. Ambos habían tardado lo suyo en poder dormirse, cada uno hostigado por sus propias deliberaciones. Bella había repasado todos los momentos vividos con su jefe, pero en especial le atrapó la atención aquél en el que Leo la había tocado. Cuando lo notó agarrarle el pelo, sabía que hubiera permitido que la besara, incluso se sorprendió cuando él se apartó, como si ella ya hubiera dado por hecho que lo iba a hacer. Su seguridad no se debía a una autoestima elevada hacia su atractivo, sino porque el hombre lo había hecho con anterioridad, y con unos preliminares del estilo. Esa intimidad que alcanzaban, la forma en que se sentía, en que lo percibía... Era como si apareciera la "hora mágica" que esperaban los fotógrafos al alba para vislumbrar y aprovechar la mejor luz... la que sacaba lo más bello. Leo había conseguido hacer aparecer la "hora mágica" y siempre la había aprovechado, menos esa vez. La confundía. Dio vueltas agarrada a la almohada con la inquietud que daba el no tener ninguna certeza con lo que fuera a pasar.

Rey, por su parte, no olvidaba por un instante el estado de su mano. Cuando no estaba mirando el vendaje, la movía un poco, hasta que notaba cierta molestia, y esta le arrancaba una leve sonrisa, o pasaba los dedos desnudos por su juego de cama, degustándola como hacía tanto que no recordaba. Pero con idéntica intensidad tenía presente a su camarera personal, sin poder pensar en uno sin el otro. La recordaba de pie, repasando en la imagen mental su figura curvilínea. Cuando la había tenido tan cerca, de frente, casi tocándose las rodillas, y le sonreía con esos coloridos labios, dándole tanta dulzura a su hermosura... Nunca se había sentido abrumado por la belleza de una mujer tan próxima, pero esa guapura con ojos verdes resaltando en ese oscuro cabello... Le parecía increíble tener algo así tan cerca. ¡Cuánto desearía haberla besado! Pero sabía lo que en su mayoría seguía siendo. El cambio que había experimentado hoy, le daba esperanzas de que el definitivo se diera pronto, y eso le motivó para contenerse y esperar. Pero, aún así, era doloroso, saber que ahora sería capaz de tocarla sin que ella recibiera el tacto de ásperos y callosos dedos, que pudieran los dos disfrutar del placer que podía proporcionar aquél físico sentido. Levantó el brazo, dejando así al fin la manta, y alzó la lesionada mano, imaginando que volvía a tocar el rostro de Bella. Luego la bajó como si la pasara por su cuello, y empezaron a venírle un nuevo tipo de ideas. Y es que le hubiera venido muy bien haber contado con ese avance el día anterior, cuando estuvieron en el lago. Ella le había apartado la zarpa de su muslo, y había hecho bien, él no habría resultado bueno tocándola, para Bella hubiese sido brusco y nada placentero... Pero ahora... Seguro que podía pasar la mano por su piel sin que le molestara... Derribó el brazo sobre el colchón. Tenía que dejar de llevar sus pensamientos por ahí, sólo le causarían frustración y ansiedad.

Bella dio una vuelta más en su insuperablemente confortable cama. Aunque al fin la estuviera venciendo el sueño, no podía abandonar sus pensamientos. La hora mágica... ¿La había tenido en el lago? Por unos instantes, creyó que sí. La menguó dudar que Leo sólo fuera uno más de los que únicamente sintiera por ella por su físico. Pero hoy la había tocado de una manera diferente, con una suavidad, con un mimo... Ya no le quedaron fuerzas para volver a levantar los párpados, y el traspaso al subconsciente, transformó sus pensamientos paulatinamente en sueños. Volvía a estar en el lago, notaba la hierba bajo ella, e imaginaba la cristalina agua detrás. Y no estaba sola, tenía a alguien encima. Le desprendía un calor reconfortante, y excitante. No era capaz de ver cómo era. Pero, como era un sueño, sabía que era Leo.

Rey no se daba cuenta, mientras dormía, de que era la manta lo que acariciaba con los dedos de su mano vendada. Su ensoñación, como si le sometiera con magia, le hacía creer que estaba tocando a su más nueva empleada. A veces la tenía delante, otras encima, otras, a su lado tumbada, cambiaban de situación con la rapidez de la mente.

Bella sentía besos en su cuello y en su hombro dados por el hombre que la envolvía y estrechaba. El placer fue interrumpido, por un breve momento de intermitentes ráfagas de sombríos pensamientos. Recordaba cuando le había visto por primera vez. La impresión que le había causado. Un ser que desprendía furia e intimidación, un aspecto que provocaba pavor. Y ese era quien la estaba tocando y besando, lo sabía, pero no era esa imagen la que se recreaba. Intentó discernirla, pero sólo captaba detalles. Le pasó la mano por el pelo... Tenía una forma algo distinta... ¿más rizado? ¿Leo lo tenía así? Le hubiera llamado la atención enseguida si de verdad tuviera esos azabaches y sedosos rizos. Le pareció verle la boca, una sonrisa de labios carnosos y dientes esculpidos. Le destelló el azul de unos ojos rasgados. ¡¿Cómo podía ver todo eso y saber que era Leonardo Rey?! La mano de él se interpuso entre sus cuerpos para pasarla por el de ella, bajando hasta su centro...

Leonardo, en su propia ensoñación. contemplaba el rostro de Bella disfrutar, haciéndole a su vez a él crecer su excitación.

-¡Ah!

El grito de Bella salió ahogado por surgir cuando ella se incorporaba con falta de aire. Se quedó sentada en la oscuridad notando su respiración agitada. A pesar de estar sola, se sintió enrojecer recordando el final del sueño. Sólo había algo de lo que no estaba segura. Casi con miedo, viró su rostro de un lado a otro. No veía nada, pero tenía que saberlo. ¿Había sido sólo también en su sueño que lo hacía, o se había movido? Suspiró y alargó la mano para encender una de las lamparas de mesita de noche. El estado de su cama quedó al descubierto. Sí, desde luego, se había movido. Recogió las piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la frente sobre sus palmas abiertas. Esto le pasaba por estar demasiado tiempo sin sexo. ¿Pero había soñado con Leo, o con la idealización de lo que atraía en un hombre a sus bajos instintos? No, no era una de esas cosas lo que creía... Eran las dos combinadas, de una forma que no entendía. ¿Cómo si no, había llegado a un clímax que no había logrado con la misma persona? Se levantó y se fue a la ducha, eso calmaría su cuerpo. Mientras los potentes chorros que brotaban de la alcachofa, sujetada en su enganche sobre ella, golpeaban primero directamente su nuca, luego se movió para que se lo hicieran a sus hombros, y se inclinó hasta apoyarse en el frío azulejo para que tomara el privilegiado lugar su espalda, tomando así lo más parecido a un masaje. Se pondría después música relajante y continuaría con el libro de su mesilla para que fuera en eso en lo que estuviera pensando al caer rendida. ¡Sólo quería dormir tranquila!

Ese era el segundo motivo del callado desayuno, el pudor de los presentes ante lo que habían vivido sus mentes mientras sus cuerpos tenían la voluntad apagada.

Bella se despidió hasta el almuerzo saliendo con la mesa camilla, y dispuesta a dejarla en cocina lo más rápido posible para echarse un rato. Leonardo había considerado hacer lo mismo, pero perdió toda oportunidad de ello cuando llamaron a su puerta. Pierre entró como si tuviera bastantes papeletas para llevarse algo que no tuviera nada que ver con un buen premio, sin embargo Armand lo hizo como un feliz ganador.

-¿Cómo va esa mano, jefe?

Le preguntó, con un entusiasmo impropio ante una lesión.

-¿A qué habéis venido vosotros dos?

Exigió saber, sin ocultar su desconfianza. Entre el entusiasmo del irreverente escolta, y los nervios del precavido asistente, tenía claro que traían un plan con el que dudosamente iba a estar cómodo.

-No se le escapa una, ¿verdad? -Siguió sonriente el moreno, reposando distendida mente su trasero y su rodilla izquierda sobre el enorme escritorio.- Sé que lo de ayer le valió como una especie de... Entrenamiento, para afrontar la fiesta del aniversario. ¡Y salió muy bien! ¿A que sí? -Moviendo sólo los ojos, Rey los llevó hacia un lado para observar a Pierre, que había dado sigilosamente unos pasos hacia atrás como si no quisiera quedar relacionado con lo que se avecinaba.- Así que he pensado que deberíamos seguir con eso, de hecho, hemos sido unos estúpidos por no darnos cuenta antes de que debíamos prepararle.

-¿Estás insinuando que me tenéis que instruir como a una especie de Tarzán para volver a la civilización?

Pierre no se sintió lo suficiente apartado cuando escuchó la amenazante y gutural voz de su jefe.

-¡No, no, no! -Negó el guardaespaldas con la voz y la cabeza, agitando incluso la mano en el aire con expresión desdeñosa. Se puso en pie y continuó ahora más serio, recurriendo a poner más atención en dejarle bien clara la propuesta.- No estoy hablando de aburridas normas de protocolo, recreando algo al estilo de _My Fair Lady_. Verá, usted lleva cinco años sin salir de fiesta.

Una endiablada sonrisa brotó de su boca, y el señor Rey abrió los ojos al entender de lo que quería hablar.

-Armand, no sé exactamente que habrás maquinado, pero ya lo estás desmontando.

El rostro de su guardaespaldas se desencajó y se le bajaron los hombros.

-¡Vamos, jefe! La señora Cotillard y sus chicas ya llevan rato trabajando en ello.

-¡¿Con qué permiso?!

Leonardo se puso en pie haciendo sombra sobre los otros dos hombres.

-Es un regalo para usted, no una labor para la empresa, así que con ninguno.

Se atrevió, de todas formas, a hablar así Armand. Luego giró buscando a su compañero.

-¡Venga, Pierre! Tú también has querido colaborar en esto, ¡apollame!

El asistente se estremeció como si le hubiesen apuntado con una pistola.

-A ver... Yo... Sé que hay muchas posibilidades de que lo rechace, o de que lo llegue a hacer pero se arrepienta y provoque que lo hagamos todos los demás...

-Pierre...

Le dio un toque de atención Armand, para que no perdiera el valor que le estaba viendo desvanecer con cada sílaba.

-Pero debería reconsiderarlo bien, aceptar y seguir probando lo necesario para romper la maldición.

El escoltar volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su jefe, dando por buenas las palabras de su compañero. Leonardo movió sus ojos sobre el uno y el otro, hasta que los cerró, suspiró, y se dejó caer con cuidado en su butaca.

-Está bien. Decidme en qué demonios me queréis meter.

* * *

 

Bella se despertó plácidamente, sintiéndose más recuperada en ese par de horas que en el reposo de toda la noche. Cuando empezó a prepararse para volver a subir al despacho de su jefe, oyó su teléfono de trabajo, que se desplazaba por la mesita de noche con la fuerza de su vibración. Le extrañó, e ignoró y enterró deliberadamente el fugaz temor que sintió porque se tratara de una anulación del almuerzo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el mensaje enviado por su jefe, este le indicaba: _Sube a la sala de música._ ¿Allí? Era la primera vez que la citaba en un lugar del hotel donde pudiera haber huéspedes.

Las anomalías continuaron apareciendo, pues al entrar en cocina en busca del almuerzo, allí estaba el carrito ya preparado, pero no así ocurría con la señora Cotillard y el chef Albert. Le preguntó a uno de los pinches, que le contestó que sólo sabía que la cocina había quedado a cargo del segundo al mando. No veía a nadie inquieto o asustado, así que se despreocupó y se fue con el almuerzo.

Llegó a la planta de las salas especiales. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de día, y presenció el tráfico de personas entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones. Menos de la sala de música. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio el porqué. Habían colocado un cartel que rezaba: _Cerrado por hoy._

-No va a salir bien.

Se enervaba Leonardo ante su escolta, quejándose como un niño al que le daba vergüenza salir en una función del colegio.

-¡Vamos, jefe! ¡Ni que esperásemos un ataque enemigo!

Se le antojaba a Armand más ridículo su nerviosismo que lo que le pudiera parecer al otro lo que habían preparado. Y oyeron la puerta abrirse. Se giró de golpe para poder verla entrar. Como se esperaba, adoptó expresión de sorpresa. No sólo su jefe estaba allí, también Albert y Cotillard, que le saludaron agitando la mano en el aire. Alice se acercó casi a brincos hasta ella, con su acostumbrada alegre expresión, y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Tenemos fiesta, nena!

-¡Cariño! -La llamó su esposo, con una sonrisa forzada.- No es una fiesta, recuérdalo. Esto es algo profesional.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué carrera hay que hacer para dedicarse a esto? Porque creo que me equivoqué.

-Nuestra querida Alice, siempre tan entusiasta.

Colaboró la señora Cotillard a intentar que Bella no le diera demasiada importancia a lo que habían preparado.

-¿Estáis celebrando una fiesta con música de _Vivaldi_? -La joven no era una experta en música clásica, pero reconocía L _as Cuatro Estaciones_.- No es que no sea preciosa, pero no es muy bailable, aunque quizás sean así las fiestas a las once de la mañana y con media docena de personas.

-Esto no es una fiesta.

Aclaró enseguida el dueño de todo aquello, llegando al grupo que se había formado. Bella no supo por qué pareció tan preocupado en dejar eso claro.

-Verás, Bella. -Empezó a explicarle el asistente personal.- Estamos preparando algunas cosas para la fiesta del aniversario, y como vamos algo ajustados de tiempo, y ser ambas cosas compatibles, no hemos creído necesario interrumpir ni esto ni el almuerzo del señor Rey.

-De hecho, has hecho un excelente comentario. -Intervino el cocinero.- Precisamente esta es la música escogida para inaugurar la fiesta. Tiene que ir por etapas, como un buen menú. Primero, debe ser música que se pueda disfrutar pero también como fondo de conversación. Así se establecerá la cordialidad entre los invitados.

-Oh... Pues sí, eso está muy bien pensado. -Reconoció la joven, queriendo comentar lo único que entendía de la situación.- Pero... Si Leo tiene que estar escogiendo la música no va a poder sentarse a almorzar, es mejor si vuelvo luego.

-¡No!

Instintivamente, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás al oírlos a todos al unísono, aunque cada uno con cierto tono distintivo.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas. -Habló Rey, adoptando al fin una actitud confiada.- Puedo ir tomando bocado y dando la opinión. Es sólo que el almuerzo resultará más largo que de costumbre.

No supo por qué tuvo la impresión de que todos esperaban su respuesta. Ella sólo asintió. Su trabajo era permanecer con su jefe toda la duración de las comidas, ¿Qué querían que dijera?

-Ponlo ahí.

Le indicó Leonardo. Ella se llevó el carrito a la mesa indicada. Los demás se miraron de forma cómplice.

-Vale... -Tomó la palabra el chef.- Ahora que tenemos los entrantes, tenemos que pasar al primer plato. Ya sabéis, una comida que sea algo más de alimento nutritivo para que empiecen a preferir comer que hablar, pero sin ser el plato fuerte que se le debe al segundo

-Creo que la traducción a la metáfora con la que nos brinda experimentada, y obsesivamente, nuestro chef... -Habló ahora la señora Cotillard, ante las confusas miradas de los demás.- Es que ahora toca música más bailable, pero no tanto como para que cese la charla.

-¡Sí, claro! -Participó Armand.- Lo que bailas comedidamente, como sin darte cuenta, mientras sigues con la conversación.

Bella había terminado de poner la mesa, y se giró hacia los demás sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, ni siquiera si debía sentarse por si su jefe tampoco lo hacía.

-Em... Leo, esto ya está.

-Genial, gracias. -Se acercó a la mesa, pero no se sentó, se sirvió de pie el café y le puso azúcar.- Pues algo de Bluss...

Consideró pensativo, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Sí, un par de Bluss.

Acceptó encantada la jefa del servicio de habitaciones, con una cara de placer que Bella nunca le había visto. Decidió ponerse un café con leche siguiendo también de pie. Se hubiera sentido muy rara siendo la única sentada.

-También hay que poner a _Barry White_.

Dijo Pierre con una sonrisa, y a la camarera le chocó el darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía al rígido empleado mostrar deseos personales.

-¡Y a Sir _Elton Jhon_!

Añadió con rápido entusiasmo el escolta, levantando el dedo índice para darle más fuerza a la petición.

-En esa fase es donde tocará el primer artista.

Indicó Leonardo. Bella se asombró.

-¿Van a venir artistas a tocar en directo?

-Por supuesto, pero sólo una canción o dos, también vienen como invitados.

Le contestó, con su habitual familiaridad para con cualquier tema.

-Debería ser alguien al piano. -Opinó, muy segura, Alice.- ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-Todavía no tengo nada claro.

Confesó Rey, agarrando un croasan.

-¿Pues tú qué dices, Bella?

La chica casi se atraganta con su magdalena.

-¡¿Yo?!

-¡Claro! Estás aquí, y aún no has participado.

Casi se rió porque Armand se lo dijera como si ella hubiese estado sobre aviso de aquello.

-¡Aprovecha, boba! -Exclamó Alice, con la urgencia que utilizaría cualquiera al pedir un cupón que supiera premiado.- Te pueden conseguir a quien desees ver en directo.

-¿Ver en directo?

Se desconcertó.

-¡Claro! ¿Es que no quieres venir?

Por la expresión que puso, cualquiera hubiera sabido que se enteraba en ese instante de aquello.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. -Empezó a explicarse, con completa sinceridad, su jefe.- Se me olvidó decirte que estás invitada porque todo el personal, que no esté de servicio, sabe que lo está. Hace años que no tengo que advertirlo.

Soltó una risa entrecortada, como si se diera porque su cuerpo no supiera de qué otra forma reaccionar. Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas: la inmensa cantidad de personas a las que no conocería y entre las que seguro desentonaría, no sólo porque no tenía nada con que vestirse que pudiera pasar desapercibido entre la alta costura con la que refulgirían los demás invitados. Cogió aliento sin saber todavía con lo que empezar de entre todo aquello.

-No estarás sola, niña. -Se adelantó la señora Cotillard, como si le leyera la mente.- Además de tus compañeros de trabajo, no te creas que va estar lleno de pijos.

-Y por el vestido no te preocupes, yo tengo una colección que flipas gracias a mi sueldo, y a ti cualquiera de ellos te quedará de lujo.

Colaboró la doctora. Gracias a las dos mujeres que hablaron, se calmó, pero más por lo que le ofrecieron, fue porque sabía que esa era la compañía que tendría aquella noche. Pero entonces, ahora que esas vicisitudes no monopolizaban sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo palidecer.

-¿Podría venir...? ¿Me estáis dando opción para que venga alguien que yo diga?

-Tendría que proponérselo y esa persona aceptar, pero sí.

Le confirmó Leonardo, como si nada. Aún así, ella no podía creer tanta suerte como para que fueran a cumplir su deseo, por lo que decidió decirlo sólo por ser sincera.

-Para mí la mejor es _Amy Lee_ , la líder de _Evanescence_ , pero seguro que buscáis a alguien que no esté metido en el rock y se especialice en baladas.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡ _Amy Lee_ toca el piano genial! -Exclamó la rubia médico, llevándose las manos al pecho.- Podría tocar _Lost in paradise,_ es mi favorita.

-Pues ya que venga con el grupo para que toquen una más marchosa más entrada la noche.

Advirtió su esposo.

-Vale, pues ya está. -Habló el jefe de todos.- Para la primera etapa ya tenemos los directos de _Adele_ , de _Michael Bublé_ , y de _Amy Lee_.

Con la tercera ni siquiera había contactado todavía, pero al ver lo que su camarera lo deseaba, pensaba conseguirlo. Bella se sentó, pero no fue porque lo pretendiera, sólo se dejó caer y su trasero tuvo la fortuna de toparse con la silla.

-¿Bella te pasa algo? ¿No te gustan los otros dos?

Se preocupó Alice al ver el pálido y desencajado rostro de la morena.

-Eh... Sí, sí, lo siento, sé que _Adele_ y _Michael Bublé_ son la ostia, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en _Amy_.

-Bueno, vamos a ir poniendo la música de la siguiente fase.

Armand se acercó al ordenador, animado como un adolescente, y puso a _Elton Jhon_.

-¡¿Cómo no?!

Sonrió con los ojos en blanco su esposa.

-Es control de calidad, cariño.

Y, sin apartarle una pícara mirada y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, se acercó a su esposa.

-Y el control de calidad que toca ahora, es el de la charla informal.

Le recordó ella, cortando por lo sano su intención de arrastrarla con él al baile.

-¿Y de qué habla esta gente? Porque yo después de tantos años sigo sin entender nada.

Confesó el chef Albert.

-Pues, cosas como... -Se animó a empezar la señora Cotillard, y lo gracioso e inesperado fue que meneó los brazos parecido a como lo hacía el escolta, y se acercó a Pierre.- Pues sí, yo también pensaba que era bueno invertir en fulanito international, pero cuando me hablaron del... Tipos guais asociados, supe que era mucha mejor opción.

Todos se rieron ante aquella improvisada interpretación.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos bastante para entrar en calor. -Consideró el señor Rey.- Hay que subir un poco la animación.

-¡¿Ahí es cuando cantará _Lady Gaga_?!

Preguntó con ansia la doctora.

-¡Caro que no, Alice! Eso sería demasiado aún, _Lady Gaga_ es propia para más adelante.

Razonó Albert, aunque Bella aún estaba procesando el nombre del nuevo artista en directo que iba a presenciar.

Siguieron hablando y poniendo distintas canciones, algunas de _Michael Jackson_ , de _David Bowie_ , de _Queen_... Leo le comentó a su camarera personal que a los grandes que no podía traer en directo, al menos los traía con el mejor equipo de música para reproducir sus inmortales temas.

Bella había intercambiado palabras creía que con todos, si no casi. Alice fue la que le cogió de las manos y la arrastró a dar una bailarina vuelta. Al poco, se les unió Armand y bailaron a tres bandas.

-Debería empezar a camuflarse en el ambiente, jefe.

Le recomendó su asistente personal, hombro con codo. Leonardo contrajo su expresión incómodo.

-Me sentiría ridículo, a alguien de mi envergadura sólo le falta ponerse en movimientos que recordarían a los de _King kong_ sobre el _Empire State_.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario. -Pierre no sólo se asombró de recaer de pronto en que el chef Albert estaba tan próximo a ellos, sino de que aquellas palabras provinieran de él en lugar de Armand. Quizás el cocinero se había confiado más en su trato con "el Rey" después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Y de nuevo algo diferente se dio cuando Leonardo no reaccionó ofendido, sino esperando a que continuara.- Si todo el mundo está bailando menos una persona, esta es la que va a destacar.

No lo dijo, pero su jefe lo pensó en su lugar, que además, tratándose de él, podía parecer un muro de carga esculpido con el diseño de una grotesca figura. Siguió mirando a su camarera personal divirtiéndose danzando con su pareja amiga, y confesó su otra preocupación.

-No se me da bien bailar con las chicas.

-¡¿Pero qué dice?! -Exclamó el cocinero, casi como si le estuviera llamando embustero.- Siempre bailaba con ellas, lo he visto en multitud de ocasiones.

-Eso no era bailar. Las tanteaba y cuando la mayoría se dejaba estampar mi entrepierna con la suya nos poníamos a tono y luego acababan en mi cama. Eso no se lo puedo hacer a Bella.

-Eso no significa que no sepa bailar. -Advirtió su asistente personal.- Simplemente, no lo hacía entonces, pero le he oído tocar la guitarra y el piano, y además de oído tiene un sentido del ritmo estupendo.

Pierre volvía a ayudar a su jefe en algo más que en asuntos laborales, pero aún asomó una duda más, cuando vio cómo Armand hacía a Bella dar un giro sobre sí misma.

-¿Y si, sin querer, la estampo contra algo?

Los dos hombres que le flanqueaban, soltaron un impaciente y sonoro suspiro al unísono.

-Déjese ya de preocuparse y acérquese ya. Se supone que esto es un pequeño ensayo para elegir el tipo de música por etapas, no podemos alargarlo hasta la hora de la comida.

Que el chef apresurara a su jefe de aquella manera, no se debía también a que ahora le temiera menos, sino a su deformación profesional forjada en las exhaustas horas de mandato en la cocina. Leonardo hinchó su amplio pecho, y sin poder aún él mismo creérselo, se acercó a sus tres empleados. Afortunadamente, nada más le vio llegar, Alice, sonriendo festivamente, se meneó como una serpiente golpeando de forma juguetona, primero con el hombro, luego con la cadera, a su jefe, librándole a este de dar el primer paso para entrar en el grupo. Además de que esto, prácticamente, le obligó a empezar a bailar. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en el ritmo de la canción y para ignorar la vergüenza, y así sus ligeros movimientos acompasaron a la percusión. Entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos. A su alrededor inmediato había tres personas divirtiéndose. Casi no podía creérselo, pero la calma no duró mucho, pues, cuando comenzó el principio de _Bad Romane_ , Armand le guiñó un ojo, gesto suficiente para que le diera un vuelco el estómago, y no erró su instinto cuando su escolta, con un arte de disimulo admirable, se encaró sólo hacia su esposa, la cogió de las manos y aprovechando la inicial suave melodía, se apartó girando con ella tal cual en un vals hasta apartarse al menos un metro de los otros dos. Leonardo temió que Bella daría con eso por terminado el momento de ocio y, como posibilidad menos dolorosa, le propondría continuar con el desayuno. Sin embargo, ella acortó la distancia entre ellos con una risueña sonrisa. Él olvidó cualquier modo de concentrarse en el compás para bailar, pues el pudor retornó más fuerte esta vez, sin embargo, cuando de golpe la canción entró en un tramo de ritmo más fuerte, la joven que tenía delante, agitó sus brazos de arriba abajo, alternados, frente a ella, acompañando los golpes de la percusión.

-Esto es lo que he visto que suele hacer en esta parte.

Comentó entre una ligera risa, que arrancó una también al hombre. Pero no sólo era eso lo que había conseguido en él, sino que le dio la confianza para desinhibirse. Y así siguieron los dos con golpes de cadera y de codazos en el aire. No se dieron cuenta, pero todos los demás se habían alejado bastante, intentando espiarles sin que se notara mientras fingían seguir interesados en mover sus propios esqueletos. Leonardo se envalentonó, puso una mano en la cintura de la chica, con la derecha cogió la izquierda de ella. Pero fueron los dos los que se movieron al mismo tiempo zarandeándose, y él dio un paso más a su soltura al hacerla inclinarse a un lado de espaldas y volverla a enderezar. Casi suspira de alivio al ver por la cara de ella que no había sufrido ningún daño debido a que alguno, o varios de aquellos gestos, hubiesen sido bruscos. Siguió bailando con ella como no lo había hecho nunca antes con ninguna chica. Escuchado la música y sincronizando sus movimientos con los de ella, y aunque no se tocaban más que con las manos, fue mucho más placentero que cualquier otro baile. Se animó tanto, que se atrevió, no sin aún tener presente no excederse en su ímpetu, a lanzarla a un lado, sin soltarle la mano, para hacerla volver a él rodando manteniendo ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura. Chocó contra él, pero como si lo hiciera contra un colchón, y la escasa distancia entre sus rostros no duró lo bastante para que fuera embarazoso para alguno, pues él le cogió la mano esta vez con la izquierda y la hizo rodar al otro lado separándolo de ella de la misma forma que la había acercado, y cuando sus brazos se tensaron al llegar la chica a lo máximo que se podía alejar sin que se soltaran, él dio un pequeño tirón para atraerla a él, y lo apoyó con el propio paso que el mismo dio. Y así volvieron a estar, con una mano de Leonardo en la cintura de la morena y la otra en la izquierda de ella. Ambos se quedaron repentinamente estáticos, y prácticamente se carcajearon sin que desviaran la mirada. Casi no se dieron cuenta cuando la canción acabó.

-¡Muy bien, jefe! -El mentado palideció al oír a su guarda espaldas y deseó no tener que matarlo por lo que fuera que iba a hacer ahora que estaba frente al ordenador y hablaba por el micro.- Y tú también, Bella, estáis perfectos para la parte final.

Ambos se miraron y, como si se dieran cuenta en ese momento de que no estaban solos, se soltaron y dejaron los brazos sueltos.

-¿De qué hablas, Armand?

Rey le miró al hablarle para que el escolta pudiera ver la amenaza que le emanaba con los ojos al no poder desvelarla en el tono por Bella.

-Pues de las canciones lentas. También las habrá. ¡No os mováis! Tengo aquí una perfecta.

Y sin esperar permiso, le dio al play. Bella dejó la mirada en algún punto intentando procesar la canción que había reconocido.

-¿La de _La Bella Durmiente_?

No se podía creer.

-¡No, por Dios! -Exclamó Armand, como si se hubiera ofendido.- Esa resultaría muy cursi.

-¿Por eso has puesto la de la versión de la película de _Maléfica_?

Replicó la chica, previendo por dónde le iba a salir.

-¡Qué chica más lista! Has visto la peli entonces.

Pero nadie comentó nada más. Leonardo decidió que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, así que volvió a coger a la joven como antes, pero sin prisas, para darle tiempo a que le rechazara. Pero ella no lo hizo.

-Yo no tengo ni idea de bailes de salón.

Le susurró a su jefe, aunque los demás estuvieran a suficiente distancia como para que no le hiciera falta.

-No te preocupes, no es como en las pelis, no hace falta saberse una coreografía. -Le quitó importancia Leonardo, y además de eso, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.- Es más que nada dar vueltas. Tú sígueme y ya está.

Era cierta la sensación de sencillez que le había transmitido, su jefe iniciaba el movimiento de la pierna y Bella sólo debía perseguirla con la suya como si tuviera que evitar la distancia entre ellas. Al principio, la cabeza sola se le bajaba para controlarlo con la vista, como cuando aprendía a conducir en la autoescuela y no podía evitar desviar la vista al cambio de marchas cuando tenía que moverlo, y le pareció volver a oír a su profesor repetiéndole "¡No quites los ojos de la carretera!" Y ella se sofocaba creyéndose incapaz de hacerlo así a la siguiente vez, y que volvería a oír la reprimenda. Hasta que, un día, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la mano a la palanca y luego la movía de forma casi automática. Y eso mismo fue lo que sucedió, que alzó la vista y sus piernas supieron solas cuándo y hacia donde debían moverse. Quizás fue por la satisfacción del aprendizaje, tal y como había sido en la autoescuela, pero sonrió. Y Leo también. Este la volvió a hacer girar a un lado y luego al otro como en el anterior baile. No se le daba nada mal, pensó ella. Entonces, contemplando su amable semblante, recordó lo que había soñado la noche anterior. El aspecto que le había parecido vislumbrar, uno que debía estar idealizado por el sueño. Pero, antes de que se hubiera ruborizado, junto con esto, le vino a la cabeza lo confundida que se sintió al despertar. Alguien al que podía entre ver así, era quien había bailado de igual modo con una tal Rubí en una fiesta. Sus ojos se desviaron y su rostro se contrarió a pesar de que intentara disimularlo, y Leonardo se preocupó.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Es sólo... -No quería decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, optó por lo más diplomático.- Acabo de recordar que habrá prensa haciendo fotos por todas partes, soy muy vergonzosa y si bailáramos seguramente que me sacarían en una.

Rey soltó el aliento aliviándose.

-No te preocupes por eso. Puedo prohibirles que publiquen fotos de cualquiera menos de mí. Eso es lo que tanto ansiaban, podría pedirles lo que fuera.

Acabó con una sonrisa entre pícara y conciliadora. Pero, como si unos anticuerpos reaccionaran fortalecidos contra una enfermedad que les quisiera invadir, al ver ese gesto, los recuerdos de Bella del lado de su jefe que había presenciado en ocasiones y del que había oído hablar, se agolparon en su mente. Pero quería seguir callándose el tema.

-Sabrán que no soy nadie en cuanto me vean, espero que eso no les despierte la curiosidad.

-Bella, te lo aseguro, no hay ningún peligro con los periodistas.

-¡No quiero ser otra Rubí!

El volumen en la exclamación fue lo único que consiguió controlar. Al menos, gracias a eso, los demás presentes en la sala no supieron porqué, por unos instantes, se detuvo el baile. El rostro de Leonardo se desencajó. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y siguió bailando, con ese cambio de pose como única diferencia, pero no por ello inocua.

-Sabes sobre Rubí.

No era una pregunta, pero estaba claro que era una frase con intención de recibir respuesta.

-Sé que se hizo famosa después de montárselo bien en la tele cuando tuvo la oportunidad por el video que tenía contigo.

Se mordió la lengua para no añadir sarcásticamente lo gracioso y generoso que le parecía que él hubiese asegurado estar dispuesto a haber ayudado a su empleada a grabar un vídeo mejor. Al fin volvió a dirigir el rostro hacia ella.

-Lo hizo por voluntad propia, así que no te puedes referir a eso cuando dices que no quieres ser otra Rubí.

Bella no contestó, y nunca sabría qué habría hecho, pues su jefe la soltó y se giró hacia todos los demás.

-Ya está bien. Quiero terminar de desayunar.

Y así consiguió cambiar el ánimo de todos. Hasta ahora, pensaban que todo iba bien, incluso lo hubiera seguido creyendo porque les echara para estar a solas con ella, pero su gesto adusto les era inequívocamente reconocible. Así que no dudaron ni un ápice y en un tiempo récord, todos habían salido por la puerta. Leonardo fue directo a la mesa del desayuno, y la chica rogó mentalmente porque hubiera dicho la verdad y que sólo quisiera comer. Pero en cuanto tomó asiento frente a él.

-Deberíamos hablar.

Ella suspiró.

-Oye, no me importa tu historial de ligues, ni me parece mal lo que tuvieras con Rubí, los dos estabais libres.

-No es eso... Han pasado... cosas entre nosotros y me da la sensación de que no hemos hablado demasiado claro sobre ello.

-Sí que hemos hablado sobre ello.

Mintió como una bellaca, pues estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, pero eso no significaba que le apeteciera.

-Bella, yo sólo quiero que sepas que para mí no tienes nada que ver ni con Rubí ni con ninguna otra.

-¿Por qué?

Le preguntaba por qué. Y sin esperárselo, se sintió avergonzado ante aquella pregunta. Porque no se había parado a pensarlo, pero en primera instancia se había propuesto algo diferente con ella que con las demás con el único propósito de romper la maldición y volver a tener el físico de antes. A la culpabilidad se añadió la bajada de autoestima por lo estúpido que vio que era al darse cuenta en ese instante y no antes, de que, para eso, tenía que amar de verdad. No sabía si eso era lo que sentía por Bella, ni siquiera si era capaz de hacerlo, así que fue lo más sincero posible.

-Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti.

Por la expresión de ella, supo que no se le había pasado desapercibido la afirmación que él había evitado. Agachó la mirada con cansancio, con hartura, y cogió su taza para darle vueltas al interior con la cuchara. Era lo mismo de siempre. Le habían dicho decenas de cosas por el estilo, palabras que para los que las pronunciaban podían parecerles románticas, pero que sólo era que se habían encaprichado con llevársela a la cama. Algunos habrían intentado engañarla, otros puede que de verdad se hubieran confundido. No lo sabía, ni ahora con su jefe.

-Leo, no...

-Bella. -La interrumpió, no sólo con su grave voz, sino también posando su mano aún vendada sobre la de ella que cogía su taza. No podía soportar ver que ella no le tomaba en serio. Iba a hacer una promesa, tanto para ella como para él. -Bella, en la noche de la fiesta, conseguiré que me veas diferente.

Se quedaron estáticos durante unos incontables segundos. La chica movió los ojos hasta las manos que se tocaban, notando el suave tacto de los dedos de Leo. Antes de que se volviera todo aquello más raro todavía, él se retiró hacia atrás y continuó desayunando, dejando que la chica también lo hiciera.


	17. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?

Leonardo no avisó a Pierre de que lo fuera a necesitar, pero cuando lo vio en la puerta de su despacho con rígida formalidad y a su lado a Armand firme como el militar que era, recordó que durante el día, mientras las salas especiales estaban abiertas al público, las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos estaban encendidas, así que suspiró resignado ante el incesante interés de sus empleados por su vida privada deduciendo que habían estado esperando a verle salir de la sala de baile para acudir a él.

-Buenas...

-No os necesito a ninguno de los dos, podéis ir a hacer lo que queráis.

Armand casi se echó a reír cuando hubiera jurado ver el débil vello de la frente del asistente ponerse de punta a reacción de la interrupción de su jefe mientras pasaba por la puerta que le había abierto servicialmente.

-¡Vamos, jefe, no sea así!

Ignoró el moreno la clara declaración de intenciones que había proclamado el dueño del hotel con su grave voz, su espalda encorvada y su esquiva mirada, entrando a su vez tras él. Notó que le ponían la mano en el hombro y miró hacia atrás para ver a su compañero suplicarle con los ojos que ambos se retiraran. Armand le desdeñó con la misma despreocupación y se plantó frente al escritorio de su jefe, quien ya se había dejado caer sobre la butaca. Pierre prefirió quedarse fuera, sin ver en esta ocasión posibilidad de ablandar al jefe.

-Nos hemos tomado la molestia de prepararle la sala y todo el paripé, díganos al menos qué frutos ha dado nuestro esfuerzo.

-¡Yo no os pedí nada!

Sólo movió los ojos para clavarlos en los de su jefe de seguridad, pero fue suficiente para causar, al fin, un impacto en este,aunque no fue miedo, como hubiese resultado en cualquier otro, sino enfado.

-Muy bien, señor, llámeme si me necesita.

Finiquitó con voz calmada, agarrándose de las solapas para reajustarse la chaqueta, y dio media vuelta después para salir del despacho. Afuera, frente a él, se encontró con que el asistente personal había estado esperando en el pasillo.

-¡Buf...!

Pierre soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones doblándose por la cintura como si se deshinchara, y se cogió de las rodillas.

-¿Qué haces?

Le preguntó el otro, mirándole como si fuera una ecuación, y a él se le daban fatal las matemáticas.

-Pensé que ibas a pegar un berrinche y esto se saldría de madre.

* * *

 

Bella terminó su jornada laboral con un nerviosismo inusual, y casi incomprensible teniendo en cuenta que había sido un día de lo más calmado después del almuerzo a lo "la hora del té" de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Agradecía que no hubiesen vuelto a tocar el tema, pero no había dejado de notar extraño a su compañero de alimentación. Mas el comportamiento había sido correcto... ¿Por qué entonces la inquietaba? Decidió que aquella noche no le iba a bastar ver algo en el cine o leer ni cualquier otra actividad solitaria.

En cuanto Bella abondonó los aposentos del señor Rey con los restos de la cena, con una mano llamó a su mejor amiga y con la otra empujó el carrito de camino a cocina.

-¡Hombre! ¿Cómo tú a estas horas?

Se sorprendió gratamente, sujetando el móvil entre la mejilla y el hombro para poder seguir pintándose las uñas de los pies sentada sobre su sofá con las piernas subidas en él sin preocupación ninguna en desconcharlo todavía más.

-Estoy terminando y quería llamarte con tiempo para ver si podíamos quedar aunque sea un rato antes de que entres.

Noelia no podía verla apoyada de espaldas en una de las paredes del ascensor con los brazos cruzados, pero sí notaba la falta de entusiasmo en su tono, y también podía imaginar la expresión seria de su cara.

-Uy... ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo siguiente a esas palabras que oyó, fueron las puertas del ascensor abriéndose.

-Nada, sólo tengo ganas de salir un poco de aquí. ¿Te da tiempo antes de entrar?

Intentó que no siguieran por allí los pensamientos de su amiga, en tanto empujaba de nuevo el carrito.

-Pues... ¿qué te parece si quedamos en la discoteca? Así, como yo ya me quedo allí, ganaremos tiempo.

Propuso, apuntillando el meñique izquierdo.

-Noelia, yo ya no trabajo ahí.

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas beber gratis si no está el jefe, como podría hacer cualquier otro ciudadano de a pie, y sabes que Ramón no aparece hasta entrada la madrugad.

El rostro de Bella no pudo contenerse en relajarse unos instantes y esbozar una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo... De todas formas tampoco se me puede hacer tarde porque tengo que madrugar.

Si se paraba a pensar en lo harta que se había sentido de estar en esa discoteca, la hora del cierre que no veía venir, y sin embargo ahora lo había llegado a añorar. Claro que, en concreto, añoraba las veces que estaban solas y aprovechaban para hacer uso y disfrute del local como si fueran las propietarias.

-Pues en cuanto esté, paso a por ti.

-No te preocupes, ya voy yo, otra forma en la que también ganamos tiempo.

Bella no había tenido que gastarse ni un céntimo desde que estaba allí, y vale que no iba a ganar tampoco para gastarse, pero tenía ahorrado, podía permitirse el bus de ida y vuelta por una vez que lo necesitara, y ahora sentía que lo necesitaba.

-Está bien... - Consintió la rubia, contemplando su obra, y apartó la mirada hacia la nada para seguir hablando.- Y Bella...

-¿Qué?

Inquirió la morena, parando un instante frente a la puerta de la cocina antes de entrar.

-Nada más llegues me cuentas qué te pasa.

* * *

 

-Señor Rey. -Pierre no soltó la puerta. -Lamento molestarle, pero Armand solicita urgentemente comparecer ante usted.

Parecía que había quedado genuinamente convencido de la ansiedad del escolta. Leonardo soltó su pluma y accedió.

-Que pase.

El moreno no esperó a que el asistente personal le retransmitiera las palabras que él mismo había oído, y entró como una exhalación.

-De aquí no me voy hasta que no nos cuente.

Ahora sí que pareció el alto hombre canoso asustado.

-¡Tú no me has dicho que querías verle para eso!

Acusó, como si le hubiese preparado la peor de las jugarretas. El jefe de ambos gruñó.

-¿Pero tú no te habías indignado?

-Pero ya no sólo se trata de mí, jefe. Es mi mujer, me está exigiendo, necesita saber si debe compensarme o regañarme.

-Armand, creo que te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas.

-¡Vamos, ahora no me salga con esas! -Desdeñó el otro, inmune al ataque a dos bandas.- Desde el principio que comenta con nosotros todas las jugadas, debería dejar ya el jueguecito previo de resistirse. Sabe que esto no es cotilleo, nos preocupamos por usted, ¡nos hemos involucrado como si la maldición fuera nuestra! Y sabe que usted disfruta estos momentos, se abre a nosotros. No debería seguir haciéndose

Leonardo suspiró.

-Sólo lo hago porque aprecio vuestras buenas intenciones y vuestra labor.

-¡Genial!

Armand tomó asiento rápidamente, y cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, miró hacia atrás y vio a Pierre acercándose.

-¡Mucho quejarte, pero al final te quedas si habla!

El asistente volvió a poner cara de apuro, pero por suerte, no le machacaron más.

* * *

 

-¡Echaba de menos darte una paliza!

Se rió Noelia una vez más de un tiro fallido de su amiga cuando la dichosa bola rebotó en el borde del agujero en lugar de entrar por él.- ¡¿Dónde está tu juventud?!

Bromeó dándole una palmada en el culo que casi la levanta del suelo.

-¡Ey!

Se quejó la morena frotándose con la mano y recriminándole con la mirada, lo que no hizo más que divertir a la rubia, quien se posicionó apuntando con su taco, tiró y metió una bola. Tantas horas de práctica gratis la había hecho una excelente jugadora, no como su ex compañera, que había desistido de ser buena hace mucho y sólo se preocupaba en tirar a suertes. Además, eso siempre le había dado más rato en estar sentada esperando su turno, y considerando las horas que había tenido de estar de pie por delante o por detrás, lo agradecía. Así que de nuevo, acudió a su taburete, disfrutando por primera vez en su antiguo trabajo de un zumo, en lugar de un habitual refresco con cafeína como siempre había hecho para que le ayudara a aguantar el turno de noche. Noelia apuntaba con un taco a la bola blanca del billar, y sin apartar una concentrada mirada, empezó a opinar respecto a todo lo que le había contado su amiga.

-No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas a lo de esa Gema...

-Rubí.

-Sí, bueno, esa chica con nombre de piedra preciosa o de telenovela. Ya sabías que ese jefe tuyo había sido un ligón.

Disparó y consiguió colar una bola más en uno de los huecos.

-Ya, y que sólo mantenía relaciones esporádicas, pero a mí no me ha propuesto tener lo mismo a pesar de... Haber compartido principios de relaciones esporádicas. Por eso no termino de confiar en él.

-¡¿En serio?!

Noelia falló por primera vez en años en darle con el taco a la bola, se le había deslizado de sus dedos al impresionarse ante lo que oía.

-Tía, ¡¿cómo no vas a confiar justamente en un hombre que muestra interés en estar contigo y ninguno en llegar a la cama?!

-Por si es una estrategia. Ya he conocido antes a otros que la han usado, y si no he caído nunca es porque los veo a leguas. Primero hablan de cualquier tema, de forma inofensiva, incluso pueden comentar que buscan algo serio, pero se desvelan con el primer beso, a partir de ahí, ya quieren tema y van a saco. Siempre les he parado porque que cabrea que hayan mentido. Aún así, no me importaría si luego les hubiera visto seguir interesados en tener mas trato que "ese", pero, como mucho, duran dos días más siguiéndome el rollo, después de eso desaparecen.

-Y si los has calado tan fácil, ¿Cómo es que sólo dudas con este? Aún no os habéis acostado y sigue buscándote. Es más, por lo que me has contado, nisiquiera has tenido que frenarle.

-Ya… pero… no sé. Igual no me ha ignorado ya porque me ve todos los días a la fuerza.

-Tía, es tu jefe, ¡y tiene un hotel entero! Si no quisiera verte te colocaría en otro sitio, que seguro que lo hay.

-Es empresario de éxito, eso dice de él que es ambicioso y cabezón. ¡y son tantas cosas las que he oído de él y seguramente sea una parte ridícula!

-Oye, ¿Y no será ese el problema, que te estés dejando influenciar por lo que te han contado Alex y tus hermanas?

Cuando lo de Alex, acababa de conocer a Leonardo y aún no había pasado nada, pero el día de su visita a casa… Debía reconocer la punzada en el pecho que había sentido.

-Y en todo caso… -Continuó Noelia, sin mala intención pero sin tregua.- ¿A este por qué le estás aguantando más el rollo y no se lo has cortado ya como a los demás?

Porque no había tenido que hacerlo. No supo por qué no lo dijo, pero las palabras surgieron en su mente si dubitación. Y no es que fuera una mala respuesta, pero sí que le sorprendía. No entendía cómo no había parado a pensarlo, pero no se había sentido agobiada por él. La verdad es que había sido muy cómodo y fluido… tan fluido que casi ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había llegado a pasar. Y de repente, sintió algo muy desagradable atenazándole el pecho. Por la costumbre de las experiencias que había tenido, ahora debía llegar, de un momento a otro, que Leonardo se cansara y se limitara a verla como a una empleada más. Y tuvo una nueva revelación, pues nunca le había asustado tanto que eso pasara. Se había decepciona en las anteriores ocasiones, y lo había lamentado más con unos que con otros, pero que su jefe resultara ser igual, que sólo buscara en ella lo mimo que los demás… le hizo sentir una oleada de tal malestar que sitió que se le humedecían los ojos y agradecía que su amiga no la viera por estar concentrada en planear su jugada, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Era una idiota, no sólo veía de ese modo a Leonardo por lo que sabía de él, sino por su propio miedo.

Oyeron pasos y ambas vieron llegar a las otras dos camareras, que de inmediato, le dedicaron a Bella su acostumbrada mirada de desprecio.

-¡Uy, Bella! Creía que ya no trabajabas aquí.

-¿Qué pasa, Miriam, se te han puesto los ovarios de corbata?

No tuvo remilgos en plantar cara Noelia, dejando a un lado el juego por primera vez para apoyar el taco en el suelo y llevarse una mano a la cadera, rezumando desafío.

-¡Chavala, se te va la olla!

Le contestó la que no había hablado,

-Lo que quieras, pero yo no soy la que se siente amenazada por otras tías buenas.

Ambas recién llegadas trataron de esconder al instante sus impresionadas expresiones para fingir que no podían tomarla en serio.

-Tu sigue haciendo lo que te da la gana, como siempre, ya veremos a Ramón que le parece que venga por aquí a beber gratis la niñata que le dejó tirada en pleno servicio.

Amenazaron antes de apresurarse a irse, pero la rubia les replicó en alto para que no se escaparan de oírla.

-¡Tú te callas si sabes lo que te conviene!

Fue suficiente para la morena.

-Oye Noelia, me voy ya, que no quiero meterte en líos.

-¡No seas tonta! Esas dos no van a decir nada, saben que si no yo también me chivaré de lo que hacen.

-Da igual, ya es tarde y tengo que madrugar. -Bella no perdió tiempo y se levantó y cogió sus cosas mientras hablaba, evitando la mirada de su amiga.- Me lo he pasado muy bien, hablamos para repetir pronto.

Oyó que Noelia le devolvía la despedida sorprendida ante esa repentina huida.

* * *

 

-¡¿Eso le contestó?!

No escondió Armand con su cara y el tono lo que le parecía la respuesta que su jefe le había dado a Bella.

-Armand, es muy pronto para hablar de amor.

Justificó Pierre en leal defensa del señor Rey.

-Sí, y en este poco tiempo ya ha pasado más tiempo con ella sin sexo de por miedo que con ninguna, amén de las cosas que han pasado entre ellos. -Miró directamente a Leonardo para seguir hablando. -¡Tiene que haber notado que la evolución de sus sentimientos por ella merecen ser descritos como algo más que un "no he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti"!

-Pues a mí me parece bonito.

-No suena tan bonito cuando es lo que respondes cuando te preguntan por qué eres diferente a las otras personas con las que has tenido algo, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque suena a un eufemismo por no querer mentir diciendo que estás enamorado o enamorándote.

-¡Pero es que no lo sé! -Estalló el dueño del hotel, consiguiendo que sus empleados le miraran y dejaran de tomarse el asunto como una discusión personal.- Cada vez veo a Bella más hermosa, no puedo dejar de temer que la atracción física tan fuerte sea lo que hace querer seguir viéndola.

-¿Pero es que no se da cuenta? -Pareció igual de desesperado su guardaespaldas.- ¿Por qué cree que cada vez le gusta más físicamente?

-Pues, como es la única que se me ha resistido, quizás sea que pone que me rechace.

-¡Ja! -Exclamó el moreno.- ¿Cuándo le ha gustado que algo se le resista? Lo que ocurre es que cuanto más le gusta por dentro, más le gusta por fuera. ¡Eso es el amor, pero no lo había conocido hasta ahora!

Notó cómo se le cortaba el aliento. No recordaba haberse sentido tan impactado por algo. ¿Cómo no había nunca caído en algo así? No sólo desde que conocía a la guapa morena, sino toda su vida.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -Seguía exaltado Armand.- ¡Sabe que ha visto otras cosas en ella! En uno de los primeros días nos dijo que le gustaba y la descripción que dio de ella fue de personalidad, no física. Puede que al estar con ella se muera de ganas de besarla y… hacer más cosas, pero aún así, sigue disfrutando de su compañía. ¿No le dice eso nada?

Leonardo miró hacia otro lado, repasando sus sentimientos cuando estaba con Bella. Por eso, cuando volvió a hablar, fue para decir.

-Soy un idiota. -Miró a sus empleados.- No puedo cagarla. Tengo que aguantarme y esperar al baile. -Se inclinó sobre la mesa, igual que cuando tenía alguna idea de negocios y decisivamente empezaba a dar órdenes o a planear la jugada.- Tiene que verme como a un hombre, en el baile. Tengo que ser un perfecto caballero, no tiene que quedar ni rastro de la Bestia. Me verá como a un hombre ¡y romperé la maldición!

-¡Muy bien, jefe, claro que sí!

Se entusiasmó Pierre, pero a Armand no se le había escapado cierto detalle.

-¿Con verle como a un humano se romperá la maldición? ¿Y qué hay de la otra parte?

Leonardo se volvió a echar hacia atrás para reposar la espalda y dijo más relajado.

-Creo que eso está resuelto.


	18. LOS AMIGOS DE LA BESTIA

Leonardo no se había sentido así desde la última navidad que había celebrado, a los diecisiete años, la anterior a la muerte de sus padres. Desde entonces, no había esperado ninguna sorpresa, ni tampoco ningún impedimento para obtener lo que quisiera en cuanto lo quisiera al tener acceso a la fortuna familiar. Pero ahora volvía a esperar sentado en la cama frotando ocasionalmente las palmas sobre sus muslos, impaciente por saltar y nerviosamente excitado. Ahora que tenía más claro lo que sentía por Bella, se moría de ganas por verla, pero también de miedo a cómo actuar para no meter la pata. Oyó la puerta y el esperar el acostumbrado tiempo prudencial a que ella hubiese terminado de poner la mesa, se le antojó a sus entrenamientos para aguantar la respiración bajo el agua cuando intentaba superar sus limites y no podía más. Abrió la puerta como cuando entonces salía a la superficie, y el alivio fue comparable cuando vio a Bella, quien tenía los últimos cubiertos por poner en las manos.

-Buenos días.

Saludó con una sonrisa. Al ella copiarle el gesto, se dio cuenta de lo seria que había estado un instante antes.

-Buenos días.

Le contestó a su vez, antes de apartar la mirada para dirigirla a sus manos que vació y que luego empezó a mover sobre la mesa como si hiciera falta retocar cada elemento de la vajilla sobre el mantel. Leonardo intuyó el nerviosismo en su disimulo. Para no alargar su incomodidad, se apuró en tomar asiento y que ella pudiera tener realmente algo que hacer. Bella se sentó y empezó a desayunar, esperando que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Había subido a cumplir con su trabajo desalentada, queriendo no implicarse más con su jefe para no llegar a decepcionarse con él, sin embargo, Leonardo le había sonreído, y a ella se le había olvidado todo. Era la sonrisa que le gustaba, y parecía que ahora era la única que tenía. No entendía por qué no le había llamado la atención desde el principio.

-¿Te pasa algo por lo que hablamos ayer?

Agradeció que no la hubiera pillado bebiendo, porque seguro que se hubiera atragantado. ¡Sacaba el tema!

-Eh... yo... no... Es muy temprano para... Tengo aun la cabeza... ¿No toca ver las noticias del día?

Estaba tan dubitativa, que no supo sin sonreír para reforzar el tono despreocupado y casi bromista a su última frase. Empezó a trocear con el cuchillo y el tenedor su desayuno.

-Admito y lamento en que no estuve acertado con mis palabras.

Ella dejó los cubiertos y relajó su agarrotada espalda para apoyarla en la silla, y con gesto cansado, preguntó.

-¿Y ahora las vas a cambiar para decirme lo que crees que quiero oír?

Tras un breve silencio, y una leve sonrisa que la desconcertó, él contestó.

-No. No te lo voy a decir. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Estaba segura de que la sorpresa se había reflejado libremente en su rostro, pero él volvió a dedicarse a su desayuno, sin abandonar su entusiasmada expresión.

* * *

Bella volvía a llegar al escondido lago con su jefe y la cesta de picnic. Durante el almuerzo, él le había dicho que, ya que estaba tan ocupado con la organización de la fiesta, quería aprovechar las comidas para desconectar y sacarle el máximo jugo a sus únicos ratos de ocio, así que habían visto un par de capítulos de _Friends_ con los que se habían reído a carcajadas, por repetidos que estuvieran, y ahora estaba de nuevo en el que parecía ser el lugar favorito del señor Rey. Este, como siempre hacía allí, la ayudó a poner el mantel en el suelo y a prepararlo todo.

Empezaron a comer y él le pidió que le contara algo divertido para compensar a su cerebro del tedio en todo lo relacionado con el aniversario. A la chica se le ocurrió contarle anécdotas de su trabajo en la discoteca con Noelia, como cuando ella misma se resbaló mientras escribía una nota y su frente quedó a un centímetro de la barra, como si de repente la hubieran desenchufado. Otra vez, a su compañera le patinó el pie hacia delante con tanto ímpetu, que el otro le siguió, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Aunque le dolió, hasta Noelia se rió, alardeando de conseguir, a ras del suelo, una caída propia de, al menos, un piso de altura. Leonardo le preguntó cómo había llegado a trabajar allí, y cuando le dio la respuesta encontró en ella más cosas por las que inquirir, y es que cuanto más la escuchaba, más quería saber sobre la morena. Temió resultar egocéntrica cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba hablando de sí misma, pero su jefe la miraba pareciendo genuinamente interesado en lo que le contaba.

Cenaron, si a eso de le podía llamar cena, palomitas de colores y dulces varios, acompañados de enormes vasos con refresco. Y es que era lo más apropiado para la película que proyectaron para ellos solos en la sala de cine. A Bella le parecía que aquello de relajarse en las comidas se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, pero no estaba siendo algo que le molestara, así que no dijo nada.

Siguieron comentando la película al acabarse, y de nuevo se encontraban de camino a la habitación de la camarera con la excusa de seguir la conversación. Al llegar a la puerta, automáticamente, Bella notó en su interior un manojo de nervio. Y es que siempre acababa de la misma forma la despedida en aquella entrada. Él lo notó, como cualquier otra emoción en ella. Decidió que en casos así, no forzaría nada. Así que se limitó a despedirse con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era la cuarta vez que se caía al suelo en la sesión de entrenamiento con Armand.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió sus verdes ojos para ver al escolta mirarla con preocupación desde arriba.

-Sí, ha dolido menos de lo que ha parecido.

Mintió, antes de rodar para ayudarse con las manos a ponerse en pie.

-No me refiero a eso. Pareces distraída. ¿O es que no te sientan bien las mañanas?

Aquella semana, por el turno del Jefe de Seguridad, habían cambiado los entrenamientos a después del desayuno. Ella aprovechó que le diera tregua para recuperarse del golpe y pensarse la respuesta, pues no le iba a contar la verdad.

-¡Qué va! Estoy tan concentrada como siempre.

No pareció tener éxito alguno, todo lo contrario, pues la mirada concentrada de Armand en ella se intensificó.

-¿Seguro?

-Armand, me ves aquí todos los días, te hubieras enterado si me hubiera pasado algo.

Aunque intentara despistarle con tono bromista y una sonrisa, él vio claramente su inquietud.

-No sé, no te veo siempre, por ejemplo cuando estás con el jefe. -Le introdujo el tema con el que esperaba que fuera el mejor disimulo del mundo. A ella se le escapó una extraña mirada, y él continuó. - ¿Te trata bien el grandullón?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué piensas qué pasa algo con él?

Eso confirmó al escolta que así era.

-Bueno, le conozco desde hace mucho y de verdad es una buena persona, pero a veces puede dar la impresión de actuar algo… bestia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! -Negó tras sorprenderse, tan segura que lo hizo también con la cabeza y ambas manos. Entonces sí que le creyó.- No ha hecho nada, lleva unos días muy tranquilo. -Se le fueron los ojos a algún punto, pensativa, y añadió en susurros.- Demasiado. -Se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y miró asustada hacia Armand, quien levantó las cejas como nunca le había visto.- Quiero decir, para como lo había conocido antes.

Intentó apresuradamente a arreglar. Él no pudo, ni le apeteció realmente, contener la sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, te he entendido. -Tras darse esa concesión, se preocupó en echar un capote a su jefe siendo todo lo sincero que podía.- Él simplemente está... centrándose en que todo salga bien. Apuesta mucho en el aniversario.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto!

Fingió la joven que no le estaba dando al tema ninguna importancia, dando incluso un manotazo en el aire y frunciendo la mirada como si fuera ridículo pensar otra cosa. Pero la forma en que, al terminar de decirlo, sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en la lejanía sin darse siquiera cuenta, le decía la verdad al guardaespaldas. Suerte que él se consideraba un genio en la manipulación sutil, y decidió ayudarla a enterarse de algo que la animaría, sin descubrir su propia implicación en el tema y todo lo que sabía.

-Sí... el pobre acaba tan sofocado por la noche que lleva un par de días que, en cuanto te vas, se tira a la piscina y se pone a nadar como un loco, hasta que queda exhausto y sólo tiene fuerzas para llegar a la cama.

-¿En serio? Si no está de mal humor cuando lo dejo, ¿Por qué le darán tantas ganas de.. ?

Se quedó sin palabras y sin aliento, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que su profesor de defensa personal había querido que se diera. Este tuvo que contener sus ganas de echarse a reír, pero le compensaba el poder observar en el rostro de Bella el proceso de comprensión de la idea en su cerebro, el sonrojo brotar en sus mejillas y su fugaz sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo. -Quiso desviar ella el tema en cuanto antes.- Sigamos con lo nuestro.

-¿Estás segura de que no preferirías que lo dejáramos por hoy?

-¿Por qué? Ya lo tengo casi cogido. Venga, intenta tirarme otra vez.

Le incitó, poniéndose en guardia. Tardó medio minuto en volver a encontrarse con el suelo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, volvían a hacer camping en el lago. Hablaron, bromearon... Y Bella no podía evitar recordar lo que Armand le había contado el día anterior, por lo que le chocaba el contraste de la imagen del excitado Leonardo que evocaban las palabras del escolta, con la del atento y sereno interlocutor que tenía delante. Estaba por pensar que su Wesley Snapes le había querido gasta algún tipo de broma, o que su imaginación la había llevado a sacar una conclusión equivocada, pero entonces notó la forma en la que su jefe la miraba. Creyó que la acabarían volviendo loca las contradictorias señales... y las reacciones que sentía por ellas.

El chef Albert les había preparado, para el postre, lo que el llamaba "el batido especial de Al". Se sentaron cara el agua codo con codo. ¡Estaban realmente buenos! Pronto se hicieron oír los fuertes sorbidos de aire que Leonardo hacía con la pajita intentando rebañar todo lo posible. La chica se rió.

Él admitió su culpa por no haber podido contenerse. Lo dejó a un lado y se tumbó cerrando los ojos con las manos tras la nuca, como si su empleada no estuviera presente. Ella siguió bebiendo sin darle importancia, hasta que vació el vaso y él aún no se había vuelto a incorporar. Le miró a punto de llamarle, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado frito. No sabía si hacía peor despertándolo o no, por si se le hacia tarde para sus labores. Supuso que si estaba tan tranquilo, era porque no tenía prisa, y decidió que esperaría un rato a despertarlo por si acaso. Se echó ella también,contemplando el cielo, disfrutando del buen clima. Comprendió que Leonardo se hubiera dejado llevar por Morfeo, con la brisa que traía la fragancia de la hierba, el único sonido de los pájaros, y las ramas que filtraban la luz del sol para que llegara tan atenuada que no molestaba a través de los párpados cerrados. No se durmió del todo, pero perdió cierto nivel de conciencia. Se giró hacia Leonardo, quizás sin recordar dónde estaba, y puso la mano sobre el torso de él igual que se cogía a la almohada, y aunque el hombre estaba más duro, era un tacto extrañamente agradable y acogedor. Incluso lo era el aroma que desprendía, más cautivador que el del entorno que hacía nada estaba gozando. Fue algo más que los sentidos del tacto y el olfato lo que le hizo arrimarse más trayendo el antebrazo sobre el masculino cuerpo. Pero al instante, cobró toda consciencia, y se apartó para volver a su posición sentada. Antes de poder aliviarse por no tener que pasar vergüenza, se sobresaltó al incorporarse el hombre a su lado, portando una amplia sonrisa que le advertía de haber estado despierto.

-Casi me quedo sopa.

Dijo ella entre risas nerviosas que fingían ser despreocupadas.

-¿En horario laboral? ¡Qué sinvergüenza estás hecha!

Le replicó él con auténtica diversión en el humor. Bella al fin se rió de verdad. Leonardo mantuvo esa sonrisa que la encandilaba, y al verla con el semblante tan apacible ante su cercanía, mirándolo con aquellos ojos risueños, la besó sin dudarlo. Les duraba el sabor del batido, y aún con lo delicioso que les había resultado, no era el ingrediente estrella. Leonardo se sentía tan deliciosamente con Bella, cada momento que pasaba junto con ella, que deseó que estos aumentaran y paró para decirle.

-Me gustaría mucho que pudieras estar conmigo en la fiesta.

-Seguro que te puedes escapar en algún momento para saludarme.

-Me refería a que me acompañaras.

La expresión de espanto, fue inmediata.

-Pero... yo, con esa gente... Sí ya me siento cohibida sin tener que saludarles...

-Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente. No osaría pedirte algo así, sólo... ha sido un pensamiento en voz alta. No quería espantarte, lo siento.

La tranquilizó con sinceridad. Ella no tuvo duda. Y pensando en ello, él nunca le había mentido.

-¿Sabes? Mientras estemos allí cada uno a lo suyo... te echaré de menos.

Los dos volvieron a sonreír, y tardaron unos segundos en romper el contacto visual para decir que ya debían volver.

Se despidieron en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los empleados, y sintiéndose como un adolescente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir para despedirse.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos para cenar?

-Claro.

No sabía si fue por la forma en la que se lo dijo, con aquella sonrisa con un atisbo de timidez, o porque el buen humor que tenía cuando estaba con ella le hacía optimista, pero le dio la sensación de que le estaba aceptando una cita, como si no fueran a verse porque lo exigía un contrato laboral. Fue por esto, sin dejar la alegre mueca, de forma natural y llevadera, que la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso.

A Leonardo no se le había quitado la estúpida sonrisa de la cara cuando llegó a sus aposentos. Anduvo por ellos y guardó el casco en piloto automático, sin abandonar en su mente el momento en el lago. Llamaron a su puerta, y una vez en su despacho dio permiso para entrar. Pierre entró en la estancia.

-Señor Rey, no está en su agenda, pero han llegado visitas que desean verle de inmediato.

De no haber estado de tan buen humor, habría notado el hosco tono de las palabras dichas a regañadientes de su asistente personal, una proeza teniendo en cuenta la educación con la que ese hombre hablaba siempre.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Han dicho para qué?

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, y ese sonido, como si fuera mágico, trajo a su jefe al presente, pudiendo percibir el desdén de su empleado al decir.

-Si lo desea, puede verlo usted mismo por el monitor.

El amo del hotel, curioso, tomó el mando de su escritorio y puso el canal de las cámaras. Se le soltó la quijada al ver en recepción a sus antiguos amigos.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?

-Pues, según sus palabras exactas, venir a ver al cabrón de Leonardo, que va a volver a dar una gran fiesta y el capullo aún no se ha dignado a invitarnos personalmente.

Sin inmutarse, y sin dudar de la veracidad de la cita conociendo a esos tres, se reclinó en el respaldo llevándose la mano al mentón.

-Llevo cinco años sin verlos. Corté todo contacto. ¿Por qué se molestan en buscarme?

Reflexionó en voz alta.

-Habrán pensado que si ya no tiene problemas en aparecer en público, ya no los tendría tampoco en verles en privado.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, se preocupó.

-Ya viste lo que pasó con Max. ¡No pueden verme así!

-Señor, bajaré encantado a decirles que pueden irse a casa porque usted no se encuentra disponible.

No creía haber oído aquél tono iracundo en Pierre hablando sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus antiguos amigos.

-Sé que nunca han sido demasiado de tu agrado, ¿Pero no crees que te estás pasando un poco? Al fin y al cabo, parecen no haberme guardado rencor a pesar de haber pasado de ellos de la noche a la mañana.

-Porque no ven en usted a un amigo, sino a un compinche de juergas. Tampoco tienen sentimientos que puedan ser heridos. Mire, no me gustaba su influencia en usted hace diez años y no me gusta ahora.

Leonardo apreció el cariño de Pierre, y lamentó no haberlo valorado antes. Y por eso que se daba cuenta de su propia mejora, pensaba que sus amigos podían haber evolucionado también.

-Pierre, siempre creíste que era posible el cambio en mí, ¿Por qué no contemplas la posibilidad de que ellos, ahora, sean mejores?

-Usted no es igual que ellos.

Su jefe rió.

-Pierre, de verdad que me llega al corazón tu fe en mí y el cariño que se ve que me tienes, pero no necesito que seas protector conmigo. Soy mayorcito y tengo personalidad, puedo estar un rato con ellos sin que me abduzcan.

El asistente inspiró hondo.

-Haga lo que quiera, señor. Pero espero que no perjudique ni a la fiesta, ni a su cambio.

-Venga, diles que suban, cabezón.

Pierre se tomó aquello como la broma que era, y al ver la contenta y relajada expresión de su jefe, esperaba que eso no se volviera a perder.

Leonardo se había peinado con gomina para que su melena se mantuviera, obediente, en los perfiles de su rostro. Se levantó el cuello de la camisa, se puso un sombrero de vaquero, a juego con sus pantalones, y las gafas de sol. Aunque todo eso no le sirvió para sentirse protegido. Llamaron a la puerta y se abrió, pero antes de que se pudiera oír la voz de Pierre anunciando la entrada de la visita, esta le apartó y se abalanzó a entrar atropelladamente al despacho, exclamando saludos varios propios de chavales de instituto, por mucho que fueran vestidos con pantalones elegantes y costosas camisas de diseño.

-¡Al fin vemos al desaparecido! -Vociferó Daniel, directo a él. Leonardo sonrió complacido. No se habían asustado con su aspecto. Los años pasados y el disfraz daban resultado.

-Siento haberlo estado, chicos, tuve un gran, ¡enorme!, problema.

Recibió el abrazo de su amigo.

-¿Y esas gafas? ¿Es que alguien te ha puesto los ojos morados?

Bromeó Raphael, antes de darle el segundo abrazo.

-Sí, claro, ¡Que conmigo van a poder! -Rieron todos y abrazó a Roberto.- Es que enfermé y ahora soy fotosensible.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué delicado se nos ha vuelto!

Se burló Federico, el último en darle el abrazo. Leonardo miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver la expresión despreciativa de Pierre mientras la cerraba.

-No sabes cuánto nos alegramos cuando nos enteramos de que volvías a lo grande.

-Sí, a lo grande...

Leonardo susurró porque sabía que era el único de los presentes que podía encontrarle a eso el chiste.

-Pensé que estaríais molestos conmigo. Como Max, lo vi hace unos días y no se alegró de verme, ni mucho menos, tanto como vosotros.

-¿Max Richards? ¡Siempre ha sido un aburrido!

-Nunca supo divertirse como nosotros. El muy señorito nos hizo la cruz desde que le gastamos aquella broma.

Leonardo siguió charlando con su viejo grupo encantándole revivir sus momentos de camaradería de hacía cinco años. Esa falta de auto crítica, de recriminaciones, y esa divertida frivolidad. Había añorado la falta de mala conciencia, la despreocupación y la fácil superficialidad en interesarse por placeres inmediatos. Desde luego, así era todo más fácil que lo que estaba trabajando por conseguir con Bella. Pero, durante los segundos que se paró a pensarlo mientras la atención de ninguno estaba puesta en él, no lo prefería. De todos modos, quizás le venía hasta bien ese momento de des conexión después de todo lo que se estaba esforzando. Se lo pasaba tan bien con ellos, que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba.

* * *

Se hizo la hora de la cena, y Bella trasladaba su carrito de trabajo por el pasillo del despacho de Leonardo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero con una banda verde sobre el nacimiento del pelo para despejar el rostro de los mechones sueltos que le llegaban hasta los ojos. Se extrañó al ver a Pierre en la puerta, además, de cara a ella y con rostro agobiado.

-¡Pierre! ¿Pasa algo?

Si ya estaba nervioso, empezó a temer que le diera un ataque al corazón.

-¡Bella! Ya estás aquí...

-¿Pero qué...?

-Tranquila, es sólo que la puerta... se ha atascado, y el Rey no me oye.

Decidió mentir un poco y no desvelar que estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¿Le has llamado al teléfono?

-No contesta.

Antes de poder empezar a preguntarse cosas, oyó las risas al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Tiene una reunión en su despacho?

Pierre ladeó la cabeza.

-Algo así. -De pronto, puso cara de encendérsele una bombilla.- ¿Por qué no le llamas tú?

-¿Yo? Si no oye tu teléfono, no va a oír el mío.

-Tú prueba.

Se lo dijo tan seguro, que aunque no fuera ningún argumento, le hizo caso.

A Leonardo se le cortó la risa al notar su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sabía que sólo podía ser Bella, había programado el teléfono para que, aun en modo silencioso y sin vibración, ese contacto fuera el único que diera tono. Al mirar la pantalla, se fijó en la hora, y se le desorbitaron los ojos al tiempo que saltaba de su asiento.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo obligaciones que atender.

Cortó la llamada.

-Ha colgado, así que sí que lo ha oído.

Informó la joven al asistente, guardándose el teléfono. Y se abrió la puerta. No había visto nunca a su jefe de esa manera, como... con miedo.

-Hola Bella, Pierr.

-Me alegro de que haya sabido desatascar la puerta.

Leonardo sabía que su asistente le ayudaba poniendo esa excusa para que estuviera cerrada, pero hubiese jurado que mal escondía un reproche.

-Sí, yo... -Salio y entrecerró la puerta tras de si. ¿Os importa esperar un momento en la oficina de Pierre? Es que tengo que despedir a los invitados y no quiero que estéis esperando de pie.

-Será lo mejor, señor.

Se apresuró a contestar su asistente, sabiendo y compartiendo lo que quería ocultar. Bella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a sospechar, ya estaba dispuesta a entrar en el despacho de Pierre, este con la llave en la cerradura, cuando...

-Bueno, Leonardo, nosotros nos va... ¡Vaya! Hola...

Federico era el primero que había salido por la puerta para despedirse, pero reparó en la joven morena de curvas sinuosas, labios perfilados y verdes ojos enmarcados con oscuras pestañas.

-¡Leonardo! ¿Quién es esta señorita?

Se sumó Daniel a la contemplación descarada de aquella femenina figura. Bella se sintió incómoda, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, deseando de pronto ser invisible. Leonardo quería atajar el tema y zanjarlo cuanto antes.

-Es mi camarera.

-¡Qué listo has sido siempre!

Exclamó Raphael, riendo de seguido con sus dos colegas. Rey fue el que más incómodo se sintió entonces.

-¿Son así todas tus camareras, o sólo la que te sube la comida?

-¡Oye, Raphael, no te pases!

Acabó por tener que ponerse serio y recurrir a un tono de advertencia más intimidante.

-¡Vamos! ¿Ya vas a volver a coger un mosqueo de los tuyos?

-No hemos dicho nada malo.

Empezaron a defenderse en equipo.

-Será mejor que os vayáis ya.

-Ey, que si quieres cenar con ellos, os subo comida para todos, y listo.

Cualquiera hubiera visto lo cabreada que estaba, aunque no alzara la voz. Su jefe la miró con súplica, porque no estuviera enfadada, y porque se quedara.

-¡No, no!

-¿Con qué confianzas te habla, no?

Advirtió Daniel, sin abandonar la mofa.

-Ya sabéis que al fiera siempre le ha gustado tener familiaridad con sus empleados.

-Sí, ¡Ya lo creo que le gusta! Sobre todo con algunas empleadas

Eso acabó por hacerle perder los papeles, y encaró a su antiguo amigo hasta hacer que se retirara contra la pared, enseñando los afilados dientes.

-Raphael, te voy a romper esa bocaza.

Aunque Leonardo le oyó tragar, el chico recompuso su cara como si no le tomara en serio.

-¡Está bien, está bien! No es para ponerse así.

Le rodeó para dirigirse al final del pasillo, mirando de reojo a Bella de arriba a abajo, sin importarle la retadora mirada que ella le mantuvo.

-Adiós, guapa.

Se despidió con una sonrisa ladina Federico, caminando tras su amigo. Daniel, además de a ella, también miró el carrito.

-Vaya... pero si trae cena para dos.

Los tres rieron por lo bajo mientras se alejaban, pero Leonardo perdió toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Roberto!

-Dejalos, por favor, deja que se vayan de una vez.

Le suplicó Bella, aunque fuera con tono furioso. Ellos debían de haberla oído, porque aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Leonardo sólo se contuvo por ella, aguantando hasta que les vio subir al ascensor. Dirigió su atención a su preciosa morena, con el verde de sus ojos resaltados gracias a la banda de su cabeza,y se le encogió el estomago al verla más enfadada que nunca.

-Señor, yo me retiro para dejarles cenar tranquilamente.

Se despidió Pierre, y entró en su despacho orando mentalmente que hubiera arreglo.

-Bella, de verdad, de verdad, que lo siento mucho.

La chica no estaba molesta con él, pero aún la enardecía recordar las insinuaciones que habían hecho, cómo la habían mirado, el haberla tratado como a un trozo de carne.

-¿Quienes eran esos?

-Antiguos amigos.

Esperó haber remarcado bien la primera palabra.

-¡¿Esos eran amigos tuyos?!

-Hacía años que no los veía.

Quería que eso quedara claro.

-¿Y van a estar en el aniversario?

-No, les voy a decir que no vengan. Te han faltado al respeto.

No lo dijo por complacerla ni para quedar como un galán, sino que realmente no los quería volver a ver, por muy buena tarde que hubiera pasado con ellos, por momentos que hubieran vivido juntos, por gratos recuerdos que tuviera... sólo por haber hecho sentir mal a Bella. Esta, sin sentirse mejor, se sorprendió ante aquello.

-¡¿Por mí?! Por mí no lo tienes que hacer, sólo soy tu camarera.

Leonardo se quedó mudo por un momento. No había pensado que ella se hubiera molestado con eso, ni menos que se lo fuera a echar en cara.

-¿Y qué querías que les dijera? Tú misma no querías bailar conmigo en la fiesta para que no te tomaran por otra Rubí.

-¡No me importa por quién me hubieran tomado los demás! ¡Lo que me importa es...! -Perdió la voz después de hablar sin pensar. Así que tuvo que terminar con la voz agarrotada por la timidez.- Lo que me importa es por quién me tomas tú.

A Leonardo, Bella se le antojó más irresistible que nunca. Aquellas redondas mejillas ruborizadas, la sinceridad en sus palabras, lo que había admitido... Al mismo tiempo, se desesperó por tener que seguir resistiéndose por las dudas de ella.

-¿Qué mínima cosa de lo que hemos compartido tú y yo crees que se pueda parecer en algo a lo que tuve con Rubí? -Bella no pudo contestar porque la vergüenza la acabó por embargar. Sin embargo, ahora esta fue malinterpretada por su jefe, quien se sintió vencido.- No importa todas mis muestras de lo contrario, que soy un monstruo es lo que siempre vas a creer, ¿Verdad? Ahora me has visto con ellos y te has acabado por convencer. Yo sólo soy capullo un más.

La que se asustó ahora, fue ella.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero es lo que piensas.

-¡Claro que no!

Pero por muy convencida que Bella resultara, Leonardo no podía dejar de ver en ella el rostro dolido e iracundo que había adoptado hacia un momento por su culpa. Le dio la espalda en un brusco giro.

-No soporto cómo me ves ahora.

-Pero Leo, si yo...

Estuvo a punto de tocarle la espalda, pero se quedó a milímetros cuando la detuvo al escucharle.

-Por favor, de verdad que no lo aguanto. Tómate la cena libre.

Y sin más, desapareció en sus aposentos, dando un portazo. La chica se quedó mirando esa puerta paralizada. Sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lamentaba dejarlo así, pero era un cabezón, no podía hacer nada más. Al día siguiente le aclararía que estaba equivocado, seguro que estaba mas receptivo después de una noche de sueño.


	19. POSESIÓN

Pierre se impresionó al oir los aporreos a una puerta tan fuertes como si fuesen a la suya. Salió de su despacho y vio a Bella frente a los aposentos del señor Rey. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se giró hacia él.

-¡Dile que me abra la puerta!

Exigió. El asiste se avergonzó por no haberlo visto venir en cuando su jefe le había dado la noticia de lo que pensaba hacer.

-Bella, lo siento, pero hoy no va a recibir a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a la que le trae la comida? -Se burló, y le enseñó el teléfono, que ya traía preparado en la mano.- ¿Tú ves normal que me mande esto?

Al canoso hombre no le hacía falta leer el mensaje, el propio Leonardo le había contado que iba a darle a Bella descanso hasta nuevo aviso.

-Se encuentra indispuesto y requiere reposo.

La joven envainó el móvil.

-¡Y yo me lo creo! Necesito hablar con él. Se ha tomado las cosas de forma equivocada.

-Bella... -Pierre dio un paso hasta ella para hablarle con calma y claridad.- Sé que está equivocado en muchas cosas, entre ellas el cómo está actuando. Pero ahora no está receptivo, no vas a poder hacer nada.

Consiguió que la chica tomara consideración de esas palabras, lo supo por lo drásticamente que bajó su alterada energía y la duda en su esquiva mirada.

-Pero... ¿Se le pasará?

-Antes hubiese creído que no, pero desde que estás tú aquí, el jefe se ha vuelto muy imprevisible.

Bella se cohibió porque la creyera responsable de algo así. Indiferentemente de si resultaba ser algo bueno o malo.

-Está bien. Pero me quedaré por el hotel por si cambia de opinión. Puedes decírselo al cabezón.

Añadió un leve golpe a la puerta con los nudillos a sus últimas palabras, por si no quedaba claro a quién se refería. Pierre asintió, aliviado de que esos dos carácteres no se fueran a encontrar, y ella se fue.

* * *

A la hora del entrenamiento, lo primero que Bella hizo fue preguntarle a Armand si había visto a Leonardo y hablado con él. El moreno le explicó que sí sabía todo lo que había pasado, y que no le había echado la bronca a su jefe sólo porque este ya se estaba flagelando bastante. Luego le pidió a la chica que se concentrara en la clase para que dejara de pensar en el tema, pues no servía para nada, lo mejor era, según sus palabras, que al rey se le pasara la tontería.

Cuando acabaron, Armand también le aconsejó a Bella que se fuera a casa para despejarse, pero ella insistió en quedarse por si acaso, y es que quería aclarar el tema cuanto antes. Además, si es que estuviera en una cárcel, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un sitio con biblioteca, cine y demás...

La verdad es que, por mucho entretenimiento que tuviera, además de compañía, pues Alice había pasado la tarde con ella viendo una peli, en la sala de juegos aún cerrada al público, cuya intimidad, por ello, habían aprovechado para charlar además de jugar, eso no había evitado que, ocasionalmente, le echara un ojo a su teléfono aunque no hubiera sonado, por si las moscas.

Llegó a su habitación ya de noche y se tiró de espaldas a su cama. Se quedó mirando el techo un rato. Y cogió el teléfono de empresa una vez más. Ni una señal. Sintió la tentación de llamarle, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Sin embargo, miró la agenda, estando sólo los números de Armand, Alice, Cotillard y Leo. Eso le recordaba que él mismo lo había guardado con ese nombre, y lo que significaba. Tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones. No supo para qué, le dio, quizás inconscientemente por querer llamarle, y vio más información del contacto. No lo había visto antes, también tenía su dirección de correo electrónico. ¡Sí que era de estar al detalle! Apagó la pantalla y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesita para seguir mirando el techo. Debía sentirse realmente mal para estar todo el día así. Si pudiera hacerle sentir mejor... Pero sabía que no había nada que le pudiera decir. Y entonces, de la nada, se le ocurrió la idea. Llevaba preparándole la sorpresa hacía tiempo, y ya estaba unos días acabada. No creía que hubiera hecho un trabajo de competición, pero quizás le gustaba, no perdía nada intentándolo. Se decidió, cogió sus dos terminales, su pendrive, y fue a la sala de música a utilizar uno de los ordenadores.

Ya era entrada la madrugada, y Leonardo no había probado bocado en todo el día. Y no porque sin Bella no hubiera nadie que le subiera la comida. Pero la señora Cotillard se había llevado los carritos tan llenos como los había subido. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal. Puede que la preciosa chica hubiera estado dispuesta a darle algún beso en momentos contados, pero la realidad era que él le daba miedo. Y siempre se lo daría. Además, había sido un idiota con su metedura de pata. ¡Mira que distraerse así y no estar pendiente de despachar a esos cretinos antes de que llegara Bella! Ahí estaba el dicho, dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres. Sabía que si lo veía con ellos le tacharía de ser igual. Por otra parte, no había esperado que se comportaran te forma tan inapropiada con ella. ¡Cuánto lamentaba eso! ¡Más que nada! Desearía tenerlos delante para darles una paliza. Y ahí estaba él, lamentándose, haciendo todo el día un drama, encerrado en su habitación, sin cambiarse la ropa de día, con la bata, desatendiendo sus responsabilidades laborales y evitándola, cuando la más inocente y la mas perjudicada había sido ella. Eso era lo que de verdad no le había dejado comer, recordar la expresión de su cara soportando todo eso y ser él el culpable. Debería aceptar la realidad, lo que él verdaderamente era, una bestia sin remedio. ¡Qué mal se sentía ahora siéndolo! Y no podía tener a nadie para consolarlo, porque nadie podría ver algo más en él. Era desesperante. Por mucho que lo deseara, y por mucho que hubiera creído que la morena había podido hacerlo a veces. Echaba de menos eso, la echaba de menos a ella. Solo había pasado un día sin verla, y no había escapado de sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo su teléfono. Y ahí estaban, noticias de Bella. Un mensaje. Seguramente le preguntaría cuándo tenía que volver al trabajo, o por su increíble bondad, intentaría consolarlo, engañarle sobre que estaba equivocado para que se sintiera mejor. Pero como no la había oído en todo el día, quiso leerlo e imaginar su voz, sus gestos, y su mirada al decirlas.

**_Iba a esperar al aniversario para dártelo, para que no te faltara nada ese día, pero quizás te anime verlo ahora._ **

_**Si tienes un momento para esto, te lo he mandado a tu correo.** _

¿Un correo electrónico? ¿Le mandaba un correo electrónico? Lo bueno era que ella no tenia que mirarlo, así que podía abrirlo tranquilamente. Y la verdad, es que fue ansioso a su portátil. Todo el día sin saber de la joven empezaba a ser demasiado.

Era un archivo de vídeo. Cuando lo abrió, lo primero que oyó fueron unas notas musicales, y se le cortó el aire cuando vio la primera foto de sus padres. Estaban muy jóvenes, era de incluso antes de tenerle a él. La canción era _Who wants to live forever_. Fueron presentándose más imágenes, y en todas salían ellos pareciendo realmente felices, sólo cambiaba el paisaje y las poses. Se confirmaron sus sospechas de que estaban en orden cronológico cuando los vio, orgullosos, frente a la entrada del hotel, el día de la inauguración. Sabía que él no saldría porque sus padres no consintieron que se publicaran en los medios fotos suyas mientras fuera menor de edad. Así que estaba tranquilo, no quería que Bella, buscando estas imágenes por internet, fuera a ver cómo era antes. Y le bastaba verlos a ellos. No recordaba la última vez que había ojeado los álbumes familiares. Además de que la elección era intachable. No había ninguna que no salieran guapísimos y resplandecientes. Incluso en las que estaban en una multitud, destacaban. Se dio cuenta de sus propias lágrimas cuando notó la humedad resbalar por sus mejillas. Se les veía pletóricos, enamorados, rodeados de amistades en las fiestas del hotel. Acabó el vídeo diluyéndose las notas que seguían a las últimas palabras cantadas por Mercury y leyéndose en grandes letras una de las frases de la canción: _And we love forever_.

Ahora entendía lo que le había escrito en el mensaje sobre lo de que no le faltara nada en la inauguración. Él le había dicho que no estaban todos los dueños del hotel. Y ella se los había traído. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como ella? Nadie había hecho por él algo parecido. Además, ahora sabía que no podía verle como un monstruo. No se lo hubiera mandado. No sólo le hacía feliz aquél mensaje por lo bonito y emotivo que era, sino por lo que significaba respecto a cómo ella le veía. Bella podía ayudarle, no le fallaría, sería siempre fielmente atenta y complaciente. Era lo que necesitaba. Era lo que le haría feliz. De pronto, las ganas que tenía de estar con ella bulleron en su estómago multiplicadas. Y ahora no tenía ningún impedimento para hacerlo. Se levantó con tanto ímpetu que la butaca salió disparada, se quitó y tiró al suelo la bata y salió de sus aposentos como una exhalación.

Bella se despertó con los golpes en la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Consiguió decir con la voz ronca en la oscuridad. Las llamadas cesaron. Encendió la luz, se tomó un momento para bostezar y mirar la hora. ¿Quién sería en mitad de la madrugada? Los golpes volvieron.

-¡Que ya voy!

Repitió, con menos paciencia. Salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. Miró por la mirilla. Era Leonardo. Y parecía alterado. ¿Qué hacía ahí después de haberse recluido todo el día? ¿Y qué le habría pasado ahora? Abrió la puerta y él le clavó la mirada.

-Hola...

No supo ella qué otra cosa decirle, sin dejar de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y alborotando más su cabello al rascarse la cabeza.

-He visto el vídeo.

-¡Ah! ¿Te ha gustado?

Se interesó tranquila e inocentemente, sonriendo. Pero Leonardo permaneció en silencio mirándola. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él entró en la habitación, haciendo que ella, atónita ante su actitud, tuviera que retirarse para cederle espacio. Rey cogió la puerta y la cerró tras de si. Todo rastro de letargo en Bella se desvaneció en su interior aunque este estuviera atenazado inmovilizándola como el más profundo de los sueños. Le agarró las mangas del pijama tan fuerte que hizo que la tela le apretara los brazos. Por el rostro que él tenía, Bella no sabía si le quería gritar enfadado o si le imploraba ayuda. Leonardo comenzó a dar pasos avanzando y empujándola a ella obligándola a retrocederlos al tiempo.

-Leo...

Sintió Bella la necesidad de decirle, sin saber por qué ni qué más añadir. Se detuvieron cuando su espalda se encontró con la pared. Él se inclinó para dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la morena. Movió las manos para asirle las muñecas, posando los pulgares sobre su pulso. Aunque olía algo de miedo emanando de ella, no era tanto como para lo rápido que le latía el corazón. La besó, y no fue un beso como los otros que le había dado. Movió su boca y su lengua dentro de la de ella con determinación, con un ansia liberada. Ella suspiró sin abrir los ojos cuando se separó, así que sin ver, sintió cómo Leonardo apretó los labios contra su pómulo y luego los arrastró hasta su clavícula, donde sacó su lengua para degustar su sabor salado. Posó las manos sobre su cintura, y las arrastró hasta su trasero, lo estrujó y le provocó un respingo.

-Leo. -Le llamó llevando las manos a su cara para ponerla frente a ella y que pudiera mirarla.- Calma...

-Eres la primera que me lo pide, la única con la que lo estoy intentando, pero no creo que con ninguna me costara tanto...

Se quedaron estéticos en esa posición, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo, mirándose a los ojos y resollando. Entonces Bella empezó a mover sus pulgares, rozando así las mejillas de él. Leonardo no recordaba esa sensación. Los dedos siguieron moviéndose y notó cómo los pasaba por sus cejas, como si no fueran protuberantes, por su frente como si no fuera prominente, por sus ambos perfiles como si fuera suave e inofensivo. No es que con ese tacto sintiera que era tan humano como antes, sino mucho más. Leonardo dejó una mano donde estaba para la otra subirla al cuello del pijama de la chica y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones, pero al quedar descubierto su escote, no acertó a hacerlo con los demás, que saltaron de sus costuras. Metió la mano bajo la tela y cubrió uno de sus pechos. No podía creerse que por fin lo estuviera haciendo. Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella clavándole la mirada en los ojos. La ferocidad en ellos la sobrecogió más que cuando él empezó a mecerse contra ella. Luego apretó demasiado la mano que envolvía su seno, y le clavó algunas de sus uñas. Soltó un quejido mezcla del dolor y del placer que a pesar de todo sentía con aquellos movimientos. Él dejó su pecho para cogerla con ese brazo por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Espera, Leo... -Le empezó a hablar al verse tumbada y a él sobre ella, entre sus piernas y apoyando los enormes brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica para no aplastarla con su peso. - Calma...

Le repitió. Él quería tenerla, luchaba consigo mismo por tenerla. Pero ahora estaba viendo a Bella bajo él, con su largo y sedoso pelo castaño oscuro esparcido por la almohada, sus redondas mejillas coloradas por el calor, sus deseables labios entreabiertos para que le llegara el aire que resollaba, su pecho al descubierto por la abertura de la camisa del pijama, y sus ojos, no sólo su precioso color, si no la manera en la que le miraban. La volvió a besar, y se volvió a mecer. Empezó despacio, pero sin darse cuenta acabó por dejar de controlar el ritmo y la intensidad, y ni siquiera notó el sabor de la sangre que le hizo en el labio con sus dientes, ni notó el chillido de ella por esto que se ahogó dentro de la boca de él. Continuó devorándola mientras se desabrochó la bragueta, ansioso, luego metió las manos por la parte trasera de la ropa interior de la chica, se lo bajó junto con el pantalón hasta debajo de las nalgas, que le volvió a asir esta vez tocándole directamente la piel y con tanta fuerza que le dejaría los dedos marcados. La apretó contra él y siguió besándola y moviéndose contra ella desenfrenadamente...

* * *

Había caído en redondo en cuanto había acabado, agotado tras haber gastado todas sus energías. Se despertó en la misma pose, boca abajo, completamente vestido, sólo con la cremallera del pantalón bajada como único rastro de lo que había pasado. Al girar su cara vio que Bella seguía a su lado, también apenas desnuda, sólo se le había quedado al descubierto el canalillo y el vientre. Ella aún dormía, boca arriba, por lo visto tampoco se había movido, sólo para volver a subirse la parte de abajo, pero sospechaba que, más que por el peso del sueño, había sido por el del brazo que él mantenía sobre ella, entre su ombligo y su busto. Sonrió sin recordar cuándo se había sentido así de bien, ni siquiera hacía unas horas, en pleno éxtasis. Cuando había visto su foto por primera vez, pensó que era muy guapa, pero ahora, observando su perfil, aún con la gran ventaja de sus ojos oculta por estar cerrados, le parecía la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con diferencia. Lamentó que le hubiera estado molestando con su brazo encima toda la noche, y quiso liberarla de aquél aprisionamiento, lo apartó y sin querer retiró la tela de la camisa del pijama que había quedado abierta. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada espantado al ver las hendiduras en uno de sus pechos, con restos de sangre seca. Al tener una visión más picada, pudo verle el otro lado de su rostro, y vio también el arañazo que le había hecho con su colmillo. Le cogió el labio para ver que por dentro lo tenía mucho peor, y ella se despertó frunciendo el ceño al notar el dolor. Cuando, tras frotarse los ojos con una mano, la vista de estos se aclaró, vio a Leonardo encima de ella con mala cara.

-Buenos días.

Dijo, aunque no sabía qué pasaba. Él, sin contestar, le cogió de la tela de los pantalones y tiró hacia abajo.

-¡Leo!

Exclamó ella, despertándose del todo. Entonces él fijó la vista en sus caderas y gruñó, desconcertándola. Posó las manos sobre estas, y aunque pareció que lo había hecho con cuidado, a ella le dolió, y entonces la giró.

-¡Maldita sea!

Le había oído gritar enfadado muchas veces antes, pero creía que aquella se llevaba la palma. Lo notó salir de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

No lograba entender. Se empezó a abrochar la camisa mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchón, hasta que al segundo botón vio que los demás habían desaparecido, recordó por qué y agachó la mirada invadiéndole la timidez. Él, mientras, le había dado dos vueltas completas a la habitación, haciendo retumbar los cuadros y la lámpara de la mesita con sus pasos.

-No ha funcionado... ¡Ni funcionará!

Seguía hablando a gritos para sí mismo, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué...? ¡Ay!

Bella había querido bajar del colchón, y al tocar con él su trasero notó una punzada de dolor en los cachetes, haciendo esto que se pusiera en pie como si se hubiera sentado sobre un muelle.

-¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Fue hasta ella, la cogió del brazo y la llevo a tirones hasta el espejo del baño. Ella se sorprendió al advertir la herida en su boca, y Leonardo, cuando vio su propio reflejo, donde debería haberse visto como era hace cinco años después de haber supuesto conseguir que Bella viera su humanidad al ser capaz de entregarse a él, en cambio se encontró más monstruoso que nunca. La volvió a coger del brazo, la impulso hacia atrás, sacándola del baño, y ella entendió enseguida por qué lo hizo cuando, inmediatamente, le dio un puñetazo al animal que vio en el cristal, rompiendo este en mil pedazos que a ella no alcanzaron.

-¡Leo!

Se asustó la joven, más que en cualquier otro momento en el tiempo que le conocía. Entonces se giró y salió del baño directo a ella.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por compasión?

-Leo, cálmate... -Le pidió Bella, posando las manos sobre sus antebrazos.- No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-¡No me toques!

Le apartó él las manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Acabó por gritar enfadada ella también.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta? Porque empiezo a pensar que es lo que te gusta de mí, verme así. ¿Por qué otra cosa, si no, te hubiera interesado lo más mínimo? ¿Cómo te hubieras excitado como lo hiciste anoche viendo esto en mí si no?

Bella le dedicó una mirada tan furiosa, que no le hicieron falta las palabras para convencer a su jefe de que estaba equivocado en lo que acababa de sugerir. Y es que el mordisco en su boca y los moratones en sus caderas y su trasero no eran nada comparado con lo que sintió. Se acercó un paso a él, sin rastro del miedo que había sentido, y le dijo con todas sus ganas.

-Vete a la mierda.

Y se dio la vuelta sin esperar réplicas. Fue directa a su armario y cogió los pantalones y la camiseta más a mano. Luego, metió los pies en las zapatillas, pisándolas por los talones.

-¿Qué haces?

No entendía Leonardo que se calzara con el pijama puesto.

-¡A cambiarme! -No se dignó a dirigirle la mirada ni cuando paró a su lado, a la entrada el baño. Echó un vistazo por el suelo y chasqueó la lengua.- Si no me lo hubieses llenado todo de cristales... pero claro, entiendo que querías seguir seduciéndome.

Se burló con rabia y amargura. Chafó fragmentos del espejo al entrar, cerró dando un portazo y luego pasando el pestillo. Leonardo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó el cuero cabelludo como para hacer aparecer fuego. Cruzó la habitación hasta volver a su posición inicial e intentó sosegarse.

-No me cuadran las cosas... no entiendo nada... ¡Ya no sé qué demonios hacer!

La puerta se abrió. Bella ya estaba vestida, a penas peinada, y volvió a pasar por su lado como si no estuviera y fuera con prisas. La vio coger una chaqueta.

-¿¡A dónde vas?! ¡No hemos acabado!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Soy tu jefe! No puedes largarte del trabajo.

-No te preocupes, te traeré la baja, señor Rey.

Le dijo señalándose el labio al pasar por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta, entonces el hombre le agarró del brazo deteniéndola en seco.

-¡Suéltame!

-Bella, si esto no es sentir como un humano, nada puede serlo, pero aún así soy una Bestia, sólo puede ser porque tú me sigues viendo así.

-Sí, yo me mordí anoche, yo me apreté hasta provocarme moratones... Dices que sientes como un humano, ¿Pero te portas como tal? Porque aunque yo deseaba esa parte de ti, fue a la bestia lo que percibí. No sé el cariño que me tendrás, pero no es eso lo que te trajo anoche a mi cama, fue la necesidad, sabías que no te diría que no y me utilizaste para lo que querías en ese momento, como cualquier otra posesión. -Cogió una bocanada de aire, ya que se había quedado sin al hablar sin parar, y debió de sosegarla, pues su ira estuvo mucho más mitigada cuando continuó.- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no es tu culpa que esto no haya funcionado, es la mía. Al parecer, no tengo nada más con lo que contar para satisfacer a un hombre que mi exterior. Eso fue lo que yo también usé contigo anoche, ¿No? Un cuerpo que te atrajera para sentir conmigo al hombre detrás de la bestia que siempre dices que quieres dejar de ser. -Se detuvo, pero Leonardo supo que no fue porque hubiese acabado, por la pequeña contracción en sus cejas, el brillo que apareció en sus ojos, el fuerte trago que, por su garganta, vio que dio. Incluso la voz con la que continuó delataba el llanto que apenas contenía.- Sólo que no lo conseguí. Porque no soy lo suficientemente interesante, divertida o... cualquier cosa que haga a una persona sentir por otra algo más que atracción física. Sólo soy... Bella.

A Leonardo se le cayó el alma a los pies ante lo que veía y lo que escuchaba. Alargó una mano hacia ella.

-Bella...

-¡Déjame!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras exclamaba, llegando tarde a evitar así que las primeras lágrimas empezaran a desprenderse de ellos. Se giró y salió de la habitación con las mayores ganas que había tenido de escapar de un sitio en toda su vida.

Leonardo no pudo seguirla, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.


End file.
